Juego de Apariencias
by Elizabella.CWB
Summary: Furioso por los escritos secretos de su hija sobre la igualdad de la mujer y con necesidad de un heredero, el duque de Dwyer se le ha ocurrido el plan perfecto: casar a la beligerante muchacha con un hombre escogido por él. Pero lady Isabella Swan aborrece los matrimonios concertados y hará todo cuanto esté en su mano para evitarlo… incluso casarse con un granjero escocés.
1. Capítulo 1

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 1**

_Temprano, un día de verano de 1746…_

Una mañana de mayo, amaneció apaciblemente en Northumberland; el sol apareció envuelto en la cálida telaraña de un amanecer rosado y avivado por los delicados cantos de los pájaros hasta que…

—¡Es ridículo! Eso es lo que es. ¡Absolutamente ridículo!

Charlie William Albert Billy Swan, el cuarto duque de Dwyer, meneó la cabeza y se quejó frente al desayuno, un plato lleno de sus manjares favoritos: huevos hervidos y fiambre de cordero. Clavó el tenedor en un trozo de melón y, a juzgar por su expresión mientras lo masticaba, con la boca torcida, cualquiera diría que la fruta estaba podrida.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, estaba su gracia, la duquesa Reneé, una imponente mujer de actitud regia, nariz recta, frente altiva y pelo castaño salpicado ligeramente de gris. Esa mañana en concreto lo llevaba recogido à la tête de mouton , debajo de la esclavina de volantes y encaje, y envuelto en un halo gracias a la luz natural que entraba por la ventana que había a su espalda, mientras tranquilamente servía una taza de té negro a su marido. A diferencia de los gritos alterados del duque, la duquesa ofrecía la imagen perfecta de la tranquilidad.

El arrebato de su marido no la había asustado en lo más mínimo puesto que en aquellos veinticinco años, el tiempo que llevaban casados, había aprendido a tomarse con calma los accesos de furia del duque. A pesar de que a veces era impulsivo, Charlie casi nunca hacía daño a nadie.

—¿Qué sucede esta vez, querido? —preguntó, al final, porque sabía que él estaba esperando que se lo preguntara.

—¡Bah! —respondió él, enseguida—. Nada, otro fascículo de ese ridículo periódico, La espectadora femenina. —El duque agitó un pequeño folleto en el aire. Con el pelo castaño y canoso y el cuello almidonado, parecía el sacerdote local pontificando desde el púlpito—. Es una lástima desperdiciar papel para imprimir esto.

La duquesa bebió un sorbo de té y lo miró de reojo. Vio que uno de los botones de la solapa de la chaqueta de día estaba flojo y se dijo que haría que se lo arreglaran. Le gustaba mucho esa chaqueta. El color resaltaba las motas chocolates de sus ojos.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—Oí que lord Biers hablaba de él, que se había enterado por lord Black, a quien se lo había dicho lord Clearwater, ¡que se encontró a su mujer comentándolo a la hora del té!

—¿Sue lo estaba leyendo a la hora del té? Siempre la había tenido por una mujer sensata…

El duque la interrumpió.

—Así que hice que me enviaran una copia desde la librería de Newcastle. Me han dicho que es el tema de conversación en todos los salones de Londres. ¡Una ofensa para el rey y para el país! Reneé, mira qué pone en la primera página: «Una carta a favor de la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres». ¡Igualdad! ¿Entre hombres y mujeres? ¿Habías oído alguna vez una tontería de este calibre?

La duquesa, que sabía cuándo era mejor callar sus propias opiniones, se limitó a menear la cabeza y se concentró en la fina capa de mermelada que había encima de la tostada.

—No, querido. Creo que no.

—¿Quién se atrevería a escribir una insensatez como esta?

—No tengo la menor idea, querido.

—Aquí lo firma «Una dama de calidad», pero no me imagino a ninguna de nuestras amistades escribiendo algo tan extremo como esto. Me han dicho que hay apuestas sobre la identidad de la autora. Vale cualquiera, desde criadas a duquesas, incluso se ha barajado el nombre de la reina, por traidora que resulte la idea. Lo más probable es que la rebelde sea la hija natural de algún liberal desgr…

Cualquier parecido con el sacerdote del pueblo se esfumó en ese momento.

—¡Charlie! Las niñas… Te ruego que controles tu vocabulario.

El duque se tragó la grosería y frunció el ceño con tanta fuerza que la papada se le dobló encima de la corbata de encaje como un pudin. Tiró el panfleto encima de la mesa, cogió la taza de té y bebió un largo trago del oloroso brebaje. Y luego se pasó varios momentos observando en silencio la hebilla plateada del zapato izquierdo.

Sin embargo, su silencio sobre ese asunto no se alargó demasiado.

—Si esta «Dama de calidad», como se hace llamar, se atreve a escribir algo así, al menos debería tener el valor de añadir su verdadero nombre al final de la carta. Que todo el reino sepa quién es para que puedan avergonzar a su marido, a su padre, o a quien sea responsable de esta chica y obligarle a que meta en vereda a esa rebelde indecente.

—Sí, querido —respondió la duquesa, suspirando.

—Lo que hace falta es disciplina, Reneé. —Agitó el dedo hacia su mujer—. Siempre he dicho que en cada casa tiene que haber disciplina. Me recriminas que ate tan corto a nuestras hijas, pero podrías apostar tus mejores medias de seda a que ninguna de nuestras hijas firmaría jamás una bobada como esta. Nuestras hijas conocen perfectamente el orden de las cosas, el lugar que ocupa una mujer y lo que no debe hacer.

El duque desvió la mirada hacia el despliegue de gracia femenina que ocupaba ambos lados de la larga mesa de caoba. Cinco pares de ojos, tremendamente castos en tonalidades que iban del marrón al verde, lo estaban mirando.

—¿No es cierto, niñas?

—Sí, papá —respondieron todas, al unísono.

El duque respiró hondo una vez para tranquilizarse. En realidad, pensó mientras las miraba a las cinco, incluso para alguien más imparcial que él eran un festival de perfección femenina. ¿Había existido alguna vez tanta gracia y tanto encanto natural? Eran un orgullo para Inglaterra, porque no podían existir mejores ejemplos de pulcritud y buenas maneras en el país. Olvidándose por completo del panfleto que tanto lo había alterado hacía unos momentos, el duque sonrió por debajo del flequillo de la peluca empolvada, satisfecho como nadie mientras miraba, una a una, a todas sus hijas, con edades comprendidas entre los ocho y los veinticuatro años.

Irina, Tanya, Jane, Kate y Isabella. Cada una a su manera eran únicas, inteligentes e innegablemente refinadas como la realeza; la legítima, claro. Incluso Irina, la más pequeña, bebía el té como si estuviera en un salón de Kensington Palace.

Y lo cerca que habían estado de hacerlo.

Todo había empezado hacía dos siglos y cuarto con una insignificante mujerzuela llamada Lauren Mallory. De todas las mujeres con las que el rey Enrique VIII se había casado, encamado e incluso decapitado, ninguna había conseguido darle un heredero varón; ninguna excepto la discreta y modesta Lauren, una prima lejana del rey y una de sus amantes más duraderas.

Un tranquilo día de otoño de 1521, Lauren dio a luz a un varón, con el pelo pelirrojo rubio y el carácter fuerte de su legendario padre. Lo llamó Billy con la esperanza de que eludiera las enfermedades y calamidades que habían acontecido a los otros hijos del rey y, de hecho, el niño se convirtió en un fornido joven de quien el rey estaba más orgulloso cada día.

Sin embargo, la historia ya estaba escrita y Enrique estaba casado con Catalina de Aragón, con lo cual no pudo reconocer a ese hijo. De modo que hizo lo único que podía hacer para garantizar el futuro del chico: casó a la dulce Lauren con uno de sus más devotos cortesanos, Albert Swan de Parbroath. A cambio de una fortuna y un título nobiliario, Swan aceptó educar al joven Billy como si fuera suyo e ignorar la duradera relación entre su mujer y el rey.

Y al hijo que se convertiría en el único hijo varón del rey en alcanzar la edad adulta, y el que jamás podría heredar su corona, le entregó el mayor honor que podía: el ducado de Dwyer.

Y así, dos siglos después, Charlie, el tataranieto de Billy, estaba sentado frente a su progenie, hinchando el pecho debajo del chaleco bordado de forma parecida a la de su regio antepasado. A pesar de que el destino le había negado un trono que ahora ostentaba un primo lejano hanoveriano, Charlie había dedicado su vida a continuar con el linaje de su dinastía casi real a través de sus hijas, a las que casaría con excelentes maridos de sangre noble inglesa: condes, marqueses, incluso quizás algún príncipe heredero.

Las miró, serenas como delicadas flores alrededor de la mesa, y en el centro su duquesa, su orgullo, su razón de ser. Cerca de ella, siempre a su lado, estaba Irina, la más pequeña. Era su margarita, inocente y brillante como una estrella, con el pelo rubio y unos ojos azules que constantemente buscaban la luz del sol. La siguiente era Tanya, o Tany como a ella le gustaba, preciosa como un pensamiento, la flor de la mente, o eso había dicho la Ofelia de Hamlet. Era, más que ninguna de sus hermanas, la viva imagen de su madre, con el pelo castaño, los ojos con reflejos azules y que, casi siempre, estaban posados en las páginas de algún libro. Jane, su hija mediana, era el alhelí y la hiedra, y no porque no fuera tan encantadora como las demás, ni mucho menos. Jane era una vibrante flor con el pelo de color anaranjado intenso y ojos verdes, pero prefería florecer apartada de la luz del sol; era tranquila y discreta, un soplo de aire aromatizado transportado por la brisa de verano. Frente a ella, estaba su dulce violeta, Kate, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos de color ciruela. Era la romántica, la tierna, la virtuosa. Y por último, su Isabella, la mayor, su rosa salvaje. Vital, frágil, preciosa sin igual, delicada y, sin embargo, mordaz.

Cuando desvió la mirada hasta la octava silla de la mesa, la única vacía, el duque suspiró de forma familiar. Aunque adoraba a sus hijas y sonreía con orgullo cada vez que las miraba, igual que el viejo Enrique VIII hacía dos siglos…

Anhelaba un hijo.

Era el peor de los dilemas.

Charlie William Albert Billy Swan, el duque más rico e influyente de Inglaterra, no tenía descendencia masculina directa. Si muriera mañana mismo, Dios no lo quisiera, su querida mujer e hijas perderían todo lo que tenían, la casa donde siempre habían vivido, las comodidades a las que estaban acostumbradas. Toda su ropa, incluso la ropa de cama donde dormían, pasarían a manos del actual heredero del ducado: el hijo del hermano pequeño de su padre. Y, con ello, su mujer y sus hijas dependerían económicamente de una persona que, la última vez que se informó, tenía catorce años.

Era algo que lo mantenía desvelado muchas noches, mientras perseguía sombras por los pasillos oscuros cuando no podía dormir. Eso le hacía temblar cada vez que se acercaba fin de año. Cuánto más mayor se hacía, más se alejaban sus esperanzas para el futuro de su familia. Pero si tuviera un hijo… Ah, si tuviera un hijo.

Charlie miró a su mujer, que estaba escuchando a Jane mientras ésta le explicaba los progresos en su última clase de arte. A pesar de que las demás hijas también ansiaban la atención de su madre, Reneé le prestó a su hija mediana toda su atención. El duque, mientras la observaba, se dijo que siempre había tenido esa habilidad, esa capacidad de escuchar a alguien y hacer que esa persona creyera, de verdad, que lo que estaba diciendo era lo más interesante del mundo. Incluso algo tan mundano como el papier-maché… o qué peluca quedaba mejor con el chaleco de color verde botella. Era una de las muchas cosas que le gustaban de su duquesa.

Charlie se había casado con Reneé Burke, hija del conde de Clarke, cuando apenas tenía veintiún años y cuando ella sólo contaba con trece. Era un matrimonio que ambas familias habían acordado hacía tiempo pero, como caballero del mundo, a Charlie no le había hecho ninguna gracia casarse con una niña. Acababa de salir de la universidad. Ni siquiera había visitado un burdel ni se había batido en duelo. De modo que, cuando la tinta del registro de la parroquia todavía estaba húmeda, había partido hacia el viaje por el continente de todo caballero. Al cabo de cinco años regresó y descubrió que tenía una esposa que ya era toda una mujer, y la más guapa de Londres. Una dama que le hizo contener la respiración la primera vez que la vio.

Jamás olvidaría aquella noche, hacía más de veinte años, cuando, recién llegado a Londres del continente, fue a la ópera con unos amigos y la vio sentada en un palco cercano, delicada como una perla.

»—¿Quién es? —preguntó en voz alta al primero que quisiera oírle—. Seguro que es la esposa de alguien.

Sus compañeros se lo confirmaron.

»—Sí, está casada.

»—¿Con quién? —preguntó él.

»—Contigo. Se trata, ni más ni menos, que de la duquesa de Dwyer.

Charlie no daba crédito a que la jovencita que había dejado en casa hacía cinco años se hubiera transformado en aquella belleza elegante que estaba sentada con aquel porte y aquel encanto en el palco de la ópera. No perdió el tiempo, ni mucho menos, a la hora de asumir su papel de marido y consumar el matrimonio a toda prisa.

Poco después, el duque y su encantadora duquesa empezaron a llenar la habitación de juegos de pequeños bebés… todos niñas. Con cada sucesivo nacimiento, Charlie se había dado cuenta de que Reneé lo miraba con una gran ansia en los ojos, como si una pequeña parte de ella temiera que su marido siguiera los pasos de su formidable antepasado Enrique y mandara decapitarla.

«El deber de toda esposa es darle un heredero al marido», decía ella.

Sin embargo, Charlie jamás la culparía por los golpes del destino. Al fin y al cabo, habían sido bendecidos con cinco hijas preciosas, sanas e inteligentes. Además, se preguntó esperanzado, ¿quién había dicho que su familia ya estaba completa? A sus cuarenta y cuatro años, Reneé todavía tenía edad para tener otro hijo más. Y él acababa de cumplir los cincuenta y todavía era capaz de engendrar otra vez… y otra, si fuera necesario. Era cierto que hacía cinco años que habían perdido al último, y demasiado temprano para saber qué era. Pero quizá todavía tenían tiempo, aunque sólo fuera para intentarlo.

¡Y qué bien que se lo pasarían intentándolo!

El duque estaba tan absorto en esos enérgicos pensamientos que no se percató de la mirada castaña de la joven que estaba sentada en el extremo izquierdo de la mesa. Era una mirada que cualquier hombre más observador habría definido como «peligrosa».

Isabella Marie Swan era la hija mayor del duque y, de lejos, la que más se parecía a él. Testaruda y asertiva desde el día que nació. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y la piel pálida. Más alta que la mayoría de mujeres, Isabella se había convertido en la viva imagen de su tocaya real, con una desenvoltura tan particular que atraía todas las miradas cuando entraba en cualquier habitación. Mucho más culta que la mayoría de su género, Isabella, o Bells como al duque le gustaba llamarla, podía conversar en varios idiomas, le gustaba bailar y el teatro, y era tan competente con la aguja y el hilo como con el pianoforte. Montaba a la amazona con el brío y el espíritu de un hombre y era capaz de debatir sobre cualquier asunto con la convicción propia de la Cámara de los Lores. Y fue, precisamente, el enfado de su padre con el mencionado panfleto lo que sacó a relucir esa cualidad aquella mañana. Sin embargo, esperó a que el duque estuviera sumido en la lectura del periódico antes de hablar.

—¿Papá?

—¿Hmm? —respondió el duque sin apartar la mirada del periódico.

Isabella apartó el plato y entrelazó los dedos de las manos encima de la mesa.

—Es que estaba pensando en lo que has dicho antes sobre ese panfleto que has leído.

—¿Y?

Isabella miró a Kate, la más cercana en edad, que meneó la cabeza para disuadirla.

Sin embargo, Isabella continuó:

—Creo que has dicho que era «ridículo» y que era «una lástima desperdiciar papel para imprimir esto». —Hizo una pausa, mirando fijamente el muro de papel que había delante de su padre—. Sin embargo, me pregunto una cosa: Si los editores publican estos panfletos es porque interesan, ¿no es cierto?

El comedor se quedó en silencio. Las conversaciones paralelas terminaron y todos los ojos se posaron en Isabella. Pasó un momento. Dos. Todos, incluyendo a los lacayos, e incluso al doguillo de su madre, Ming, se prepararon para el estallido que estaban convencidos que explotaría.

Sin embargo, el duque simplemente bajó el periódico y miró a su hija mayor por encima del papel.

—¿Qué has dicho?

Isabella se incorporó e irguió la espalda.

—Sólo me pregunto por qué alguien iba a tomarse la molestia de publicar cartas como las que has mencionado si no interesaran.

El duque entrecerró los ojos, del mismo color castaño que los de su hija.

—Al fin y al cabo —añadió ella, enseguida—, sólo soy una mujer y no entiendo las cosas tan bien como tú.

Su sarcasmo, disfrazado de humildad, pasó inadvertido a oídos del duque. El hombre se animó. Incluso sonrió. Hay quien habría jurado que los presentes suspiraron aliviados.

—Ay, mi pequeña, eres demasiado joven y demasiado inocente para entender los conceptos escándalo y controversia. Por lo tanto, debes permitir que te ilumine.

Isabella asintió.

—Es una realidad desafortunada que únicamente dos cosas, el escándalo y la controversia, venden más periódicos y libros que los grandes ejemplos de literatura y educación juntos. Cuanto más espantosa sea la noticia, me temo que más copias se realizan. Poco importa si es cierta o no. Todo se reduce a que, mientras el público siga devorando esa porquería, los editores seguirán publicándola y se llenarán los bolsillos con eso.

—Entiendo.

Isabella esperó varios segundos antes de añadir, con mucha calma:

—Pero ¿no has comprado tú también uno de esos panfletos?

El duque se volvió hacia su mujer.

—¿Qué les estás enseñando a estas niñas, Reneé?

—Su pregunta es pertinente, Charlie.

—¿Pertinente? —El duque soltó el aire y volvió a mirar a su hija mayor—. Sí, querida hija, he comprado el panfleto. —Hizo una pausa para buscar una explicación creíble—. Pero únicamente para poder enseñaros a ti y a tus hermanas la diferencia entre un material de lectura apropiado y uno inapropiado.

Le quitó a Tanya un libro de poesía que la niña estaba leyendo encima del cuenco de avena cocida a su lado. Tany gritó ante el robo inesperado mientras el duque agitaba el libro en el aire como si fuera una declaración de guerra.

—Esto —dijo, alzando cada vez más la voz mientras agitaba el libro para que todas lo vieran—. Esto es un material de lectura adecuado para jovencitas elegantes. —A continuación, cogió el deplorable panfleto—. Y esto es un material inadecuado, lleno de palabras sin sentido que sólo aportan ideas sin sentido. —Se levantó, se dirigió hacia el fuego y lanzó el panfleto a las llamas. Luego, se volvió con el ceño fruncido hacia sus hijas—. Y haríais bien de recordarlo. Todas.

El obediente coro de voces femeninas volvió a responder:

—Sí, papá.

Sin embargo, al otro lado de la mesa, Isabella estaba mirando a su padre en silencio. Lo vio regresar a su silla y volver a esconderse detrás del periódico, bloqueando así cualquier comentario. Ella deseaba desesperadamente responderle, pero, como su madre siempre le había dicho, «una mujer inteligente debe saber elegir el mejor momento y lugar para cada debate». Y la mesa del desayuno de los Swan cuando su padre estaba de mal humor no era la elección más propicia. Así que Isabella se mordió la lengua y esperó los escasos minutos que faltaban para que el reloj del pasillo junto al comedor diera las nueve, que resonaron en el silencio del salón.

—¿Me puedo excusar, padre? —preguntó, dejando la servilleta en la mesa.

El duque miró a su hija.

—¿Qué planes tienes hoy, hija?

Isabella no dudó ni un segundo a la hora de responder.

—He pensado que podría dedicar un poco de tiempo al dechado y a escribir algunas cartas antes de ir a la modista de Corbridge con mamá para una prueba.

El duque sonrió, orgulloso.

—Espléndido. Has estado trabajando muy duro en ese dechado, Bells. Debe de estar quedando muy bien. ¿Podremos verlo algún día?

Isabella miró a Kate otra vez e intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad.

—Cuando esté terminado, papá. No antes.

El duque sonrió a su mujer.

—Nuestra Bells es una perfeccionista, Reneé. Como su padre. —Agitó la mano en el aire—. Tienes permiso para levantarte, hija. Y aprovecha la luz de la mañana.

Isabella separó la silla de la mesa.

—Gracias, padre. Lo intentaré.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Isabella estaba en su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave para asegurarse de que nadie la molestara. Se volvió hacia la habitación. Las ventanas divididas con parteluz estaban abiertas hacia la claridad del día, que atravesaba las cortinas adamascadas de color claro y se reflejaba en el color ámbar de los paneles de la pared recién pulidos. En la esquina más lejana había un armario, esculpido en el elegante palisandro, lleno de vestidos de seda y satén. El tocador estaba cubierto de pequeñas botellas de colonia que habían llegado de lugares tan lejanos como Oriente. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra savonnerie y, de los doseles de la cama, colgaban brocados. Una cama cuyo colchón estaba hecho de las mejores plumas de ganso de toda Inglaterra. Bastaba con tocar una campana y tenía un ejército de criados a su disposición; había nacido en un mundo privilegiado, sí, pero esos privilegios tenían un precio.

Cruzó la habitación y se acercó hasta una cesta de sauce, que estaba encima de una repisa de la ventana con cojines. Sacó el pedazo de tela que había tensado alrededor de un tambor de madera y recuperó la aguja, que estaba fija en un extremo. Observó la tela detenidamente antes de clavar la aguja, estirar el hilo de color por completo y repetir la operación para conseguir una puntada perfecta. Ya estaba, se dijo mientras levantaba el tambor y admiraba el resultado a contraluz. Al fin y al cabo, le había dicho a su padre que pensaba trabajar en el dechado…

Isabella dejó las labores, se alejó de la ventana y se sentó frente a su escritorio. Se quedó sentada unos minutos, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano, contemplando por la ventana el jardín ornamental que se extendía hasta el manzanal.

Incluso a esa hora tan temprana ya prometía ser el perfecto día de verano. Las rosas de la duquesa estaban en flor, y aromatizaban el aire que atravesaba las copas de los árboles. Un coro de pájaros trinaba y acompañaba a Irina durante su práctica diaria con la espineta en el salón del primer piso. Los caballos, con su oscuro pelaje brillando bajo el sol, pacían tranquilamente en los verdes pastos que estaban a lo lejos. Sin embargo, Isabella no se percataba de nada. La serenidad, la música, la belleza del día… todo le pasó desapercibido. En lugar de eso, sólo hacía que recordar las indignadas palabras de su padre en la mesa.

«Ridículo.»

«Idiotez.»

«¡Igualdad! ¿Entre una mujer y un hombre? ¿Has oído alguna vez una estupidez de este calibre?»

Por mucho que quisiera a su padre, y admirara y respetara su bondad y su amor hacia su mujer y sus hijas, a veces podía ser simplemente antediluviano. Era como si, esa mañana, se hubiera levantado con varios siglos de retraso para el desayuno. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó, no por primera ni segunda, sino por enésima vez. ¿Por qué su padre les había facilitado, a ella y a sus hermanas, los beneficios de la mejor educación a la que podían aspirar si luego les negaba el derecho a utilizarla? ¿Era únicamente para tener algo de qué alardear con sus amigos mientras se tomaban una copa de brandy, como su agilidad con la caza o la inteligencia de su perro cobrador?

Sin embargo, incluso mientras se repetía la pregunta una vez más, ya sabía la respuesta. Mientras que su habilidad para traducir textos a varios idiomas o para calcular la suma de varias cantidades mentalmente puede que fuera «original» y «única», el mundo en el que vivía todavía estaba gobernado básicamente por hombres…

Y a ellos ya les estaba bien así.

Aunque eso no quería decir que a ella también.

Metió la llave plateada que llevaba escondida con una cadena alrededor del cuello en la cerradura de la mesa y deslizó un falso fondo oculto debajo del cajón central. Sacó un pequeño fajo de papeles tamaño folio y rebuscó hasta que encontró el que buscaba, y luego leyó el título en silencio a la luz del sol.

Una carta a favor de la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres… Por una Dama de Calidad.

Isabella sonrió. Había sido uno de sus mejores escritos. Lo sospechó desde el momento en que lo envió a Londres para que lo imprimieran. La reacción de su padre esa mañana, y la aparente polvareda que estaba levantando en la ciudad, sólo venían a confirmarlo.

Dejó los papeles a un lado y sacó un ejemplar de «La espectadora femenina» de un cajón. A diferencia del que había acabado entre las llamas en el comedor, este tenía fecha de hacía casi dos años y lo había leído y releído tantas veces que los márgenes estaban muy arrugados. Fue una feliz mañana de verano, bastante parecida a la de hoy, cuando se topó con la publicación por casualidad en la biblioteca circulante de Corbridge. El título de la revista le había llamado la atención, pero el contenido enseguida la cautivó:

«La objeción que he oído expresar a algunos hombres de que la educación nos daría alas es débil e injusta, porque nada nos curaría mejor de las vanidades de las que se nos acusa que el conocimiento…»

«Por fin», pensó. Una revista escrita por mujeres que no tenían miedo a expresar los pensamientos que tantas otras habían reprimido durante generaciones. Isabella compró un ejemplar del panfleto y se lo leyó de principio a fin, y luego se sentó para escribir una carta de alabanza a la editora, la señorita Lauren Heywood, novelista y dramaturga de cierto prestigio, tristemente más famosa por haber abandonado a un marido que la maltrataba que por su talento con la palabra escrita.

Lo que siguió fue una correspondencia que se convirtió en amistad entre las dos mujeres de similar ideología, pero con orígenes absolutamente distintos. Isabella por fin había encontrado a alguien afín, una confirmación de las ideas y las opiniones que se había fabricado durante su corta vida. Y entonces, un día, llegó la invitación para que Isabella contribuyera a la publicación con su propio artículo, de forma anónima, por supuesto, porque si se descubriera que la hija de uno de los duques más respetados de Inglaterra albergaba dichos ideales, el escándalo posterior sería de dimensiones desconocidas hasta el momento.

Al principio, Isabella sólo pretendía escribir un comentario, una simple investigación sobre el perjuicio que se estaba cometiendo al evitar que las mujeres pudieran estudiar lo mismo que los hombres. A través de su pluma se preguntó por qué existía la creencia generalizada de que la inteligencia femenina se desarrollaba mejor escogiendo cintas de pelo o la ubicación de la siguiente puntada en un dechado que estudiando historia o filosofía. A ese discurso lo siguieron dos más y, antes de que fuera consciente de ello, muchos más, hasta que se vio escribiendo un artículo, una «Carta de una Dama de Calidad», para cada número de la publicación.

De modo que colocó una hoja en blanco en la mesa y se preparó para escribir su siguiente carta, aunque se detuvo a pensar un segundo antes de hundir la pluma en el tintero mientras recordaba la escena del comedor de esa misma mañana.

«¿Qué planes tienes hoy, hija?»

Isabella empezó a escribir con su caligrafía pausada y elegante: «Una carta de una Dama de Calidad en contra de limitar a las jóvenes a la costura».

* * *

**Estoy de vuelta! Espero que les guste esta nueva adaptación! Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

_Un mes después… _

Una espesa niebla se posaba sobre los restos del Muro de Adriano mientras el carruaje de viaje de los Dwyer avanzaba lentamente por la deteriorada carretera de Northumberland. El cielo nublado bloqueaba cualquier rayo de sol y el viento apenas azotaba la hierba alta del brezal, de modo que parecía que flotaban en el aliento del dragón dormido que la leyenda decía que se escondía en aquellas colinas desoladas y cubiertas de brezo.

En el interior del carruaje viajaban Isabella y Kate. Las acompañaban, a modo de guardias, dos de los hombres de armas de mayor confianza del duque, dos amasijos de músculo y fuerza llamados Fred y Kevin. Por supuesto, también estaba el cochero, Steve, pero no suponía ninguna amenaza real, porque apenas medía metro y medio e, incluso con las botas, no llegaba a los sesenta y cinco quilos. Habían emprendido el viaje esa misma mañana, y se habían detenido una vez para que los caballos descansaran mientras ellos disfrutaban de un almuerzo a base de pan, jamón, queso y tartaletas de manzana del manzanal de Swan Hall que la duquesa había añadido a la cesta. Ya casi había anochecido y se estaban acercando a la frontera norte de Inglaterra, donde pasarían la noche en una hostería. Si todo salía según los planes, mañana a esa misma hora, habrían llegado a su destino: la casa de su tía viuda Carmen.

Y ahí empezaría oficialmente el castigo de Isabella.

—No puedo creerme que esto esté pasando —farfulló. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la ventana y empeñaba el cristal cuando hablaba.

—Seguro que sabías que, tarde o temprano, papá descubriría la verdad acerca de las cartas, Bells —respondió Kate, desde el asiento opuesto—. Sólo era una cuestión de tiempo.

Eran casi las mismas palabras que había pronunciado su padre hacía varios días cuando había hecho llamar a Isabella a su despacho de forma inesperada.

»—¡Engañado! ¡Ridiculizado! ¡Y por mi propia hija!

El volumen de su voz había hecho temblar las botellas de tinta que tenía en el tintero, encima de la mesa.

»—Has hecho algunas cosas disparatadas en el pasado, Isabella Marie, pero ¿esto? ¿Cómo has podido hacer esto? Y lo peor, ¿cómo has podido pensar que no me acabaría enterando?

En el fondo, mientras estaba sentada frente a su padre, viéndolo más enfadado que jamás en su vida, Isabella tuvo que admitir que una pequeña parte de ella quería que la desenmascararan.

Mientras que, de forma ocasional, había abierto pequeños debates a la hora del desayuno, en las cartas que había escrito para La espectadora femenina había expresado ideas que ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a verbalizar. Se repetía que hablaba por todas esas mujeres que habían vivido una vida de aceptación silenciosa, por todas esas chicas cuyo espíritu había quedado ahogado bajo el manto de la ignorancia. Había deseado, con todas sus fuerzas, marcar la diferencia, pero ahora, mirando atrás, nada de eso importaba. Sólo recordaba la mirada de su madre, sentada en un rincón, mientras el duque protestaba furiosamente. Era una mirada que parecía decir: «No puedes cambiar el mundo, hija. Y eres demasiado lista para creer que podías intentarlo».

El duque le había gritado durante casi una hora, enumerando cada uno de sus defectos hasta que al final se dejó caer en la silla y la miró con gesto furioso.

»—Ahora tengo que decidir qué hago contigo —le dijo, meneando la cabeza cubierta por la peluca—. Es una lástima que seas demasiado mayor para que te envíe a un convento.

Ante aquello, la duquesa intervino:

»—¡Charlie!

»—Es verdad, Reneé. Debería haberlo hecho hace ocho años, cuando realizó su gran proeza en Kensington y nos dejó en ridículo delante de la reina. Debería haber sospechado en aquel momento que, algún día, llegaríamos a esto.

El duque suspiró y retorció el extremo de la impoluta corbata blanca mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Al final, dijo:

»—Bueno, quizás es demasiado tarde para cambiar los errores del pasado, pero puedo hacer algo todavía mejor. —Miró a Isabella—. He tomado una decisión. Te irás con Carmen.

La tía Carmen, cuya idea de entretenimiento consistía en ordenar las medias por colores, empezando por el blanco y recorriendo todo el espectro hasta llegar al negro.

Isabella palideció.

»—Papá, por favor…

Pero el duque se limitó a menear la cabeza.

»—No intentes convencerme de lo contrario. Mi decisión es firme. Sólo puedo esperar que unas semanas, o varios meses, si es necesario, en el norte te ayuden a entender la terrible magnitud de tus acciones.

Isabella abrió la boca para protestar, pero el duque levantó una mano para silenciarla.

»—Lo hago por tu propio bien, Bells. Al menos esperemos que esta visita al norte erradique esos pensamientos rebeldes de tu cabeza de una vez por todas. Pero no sufras. No soy tan despiadado como para enviarte a casa de mi hermana sin refuerzos. A la desgracia le gusta la compañía, o eso dicen. Dejaré que Kate te acompañe, siempre y cuando la convenzas para que lo haga.

Isabella desvió la mirada de la ventana del carruaje a su hermana, que estaba sentada frente a ella, con la cabeza delicadamente inclinada sobre un libro de sonetos shakesperianos.

A veces, la sorprendía que pudieran ser hermanas. Sólo había que mirarla para comprender que Kate Anne Swan había nacido en un mundo completamente distinto, un mundo donde las hadas jugueteaban en campos de campanillas y donde la primavera era eterna. Tenía dos años menos que ella y el pelo del color y la textura de la seda negra, que le caía ondulado encima de sus elegantes hombros. Tenía la piel tan pálida como el mejor marfil y los ojos del azul del crepúsculo.

A diferencia de su carácter y rebeldía, Kate era la viva imagen de todo lo delicado y en paz con el mundo. Tenía alma de artista, y no sólo en el aspecto, sino también en su ser. Cuando se movía, lo hacía con la elegancia del cisne. Cuando hablaba, lo hacía en un tono musical que parecía que cantaba. Kate nunca desafiaba a la autoridad. Aceptaba de forma irrefutable y exasperante el orden de las cosas. A veces, ella le envidiaba tanto esa cualidad como la detestaba. Y, a pesar de todas sus diferencias, desde el día que nació, Kate había sido su confidente; de hecho, conocía la existencia de las cartas desde el principio, e incluso le había desaconsejado que siguiera escribiendo, aunque siempre le había guardado el secreto.

—Pronto se le pasará —dijo Isabella, sin demasiada convicción—. Papá ya se ha enfadado conmigo otras veces y siempre me ha acabado perdonando. ¿Te acuerdas de mi temporada en Londres, cuando llevé pantalones al baile de disfraces de la reina? La ira de papá esa noche fue más fuerte que una tormenta. Azotó y gritó y sacudió, pero enseguida se le pasó.

Kate levantó la mirada de los sonetos y puso gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Bells, cuando han pasado casi ocho años y todavía no te ha dejado volver a Londres?

Isabella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué me importan a mí los jóvenes remilgados con pelucas empolvadas y la cara pintada? Papá me perdonó por aquello igual que me perdonará por esto. Estoy segura. Sí, tendré que soportar dos o tres semanas en casa de tía Carmen, y seguro que, cuando llegue la hora de volver, querré arrancarme todos los pelos de la cabeza, pero después podré volver a casa muy arrepentida. Incluso terminaré el maldito dechado, si es necesario. Pero, al final, todo saldrá bien, Katie. Ya verás.

Una vez convencida de sus propias palabras, Isabella se volvió hacia la ventana y observó cómo el cielo se iba oscureciendo. «Vaya —se dijo—. Igual llueve.»

—Me temo que esta vez no es tan sencillo como eso, Bells.

Isabella miró a su hermana. Kate estaba muy, pero que muy seria.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo, Katie? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No, no es nada de eso… —Kate la miró, con las lágrimas a punto de saltarle de los ojos, como si no supiera qué decir. Al final, lo soltó—. Bells, no vamos a visitar a la tía Carmen. Sólo era una treta de papá para que aceptaras marcharte de Swan Hall. Papá sabía que si te enterabas de adónde íbamos, de dónde vamos realmente, nunca lo aceptarías y tendrían que sacarte de casa a la fuerza.

De repente, Isabella recordó el comentario de su padre acerca del convento. Seguro que no lo decía en serio.

—Kate… Si no vamos a casa de la tía Carmen, ¿adónde vamos, exactamente?

Kate parpadeó.

—Katie, tienes que decírmelo.

—Oh, Bells, vamos camino de la propiedad de uno de los amigos de papá, un tal lord Volturi, en Escocia.

«¿Escocia?»

Isabella se quedó de piedra.

—¿Por qué iba a enviarnos a Escocia papá? ¿Y por qué a casa de lord Volturi? Apenas lo conocemos… Creo que nos lo presentaron un día que vino a tomar el té. No sabía que tenía una hija de nuestra edad…

—Es que no la tiene. Bueno, quiero decir, podría tenerla, pero ese no es el motivo por el que papá nos envía… te envía a casa de lord Volturi. —Kate dudó un segundo—. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que explicarte esto? Es horrible. Tendré que decirlo sin más. Bells, papá pretende que te cases con lord Volturi.

—¿Casarme con él? —Isabella notó que palidecía—. Pero si es… ¡tan viejo como papá!

—No tanto, pero papá sabía cuál sería tu reacción, por eso te hizo creer que íbamos a casa de la tía Carmen. Papá aprecia mucho a lord Volturi y considera que un hombre maduro como él…

—Quieres decir un hombre mayor como él, Katie.

Su hermana continuó:

—Un hombre de su experiencia será un mejor marido para ti que un chico joven. Papá no vivirá siempre. Piénsalo. Ya han muerto varios de sus amigos. Se preocupa por tu futuro, por el de todas nosotras en caso de que a él le pasara algo. El título, las propiedades… lo perderemos todo.

Aquellas palabras desconcertaron a Isabella. Siempre había visto a su padre como alguien muy vital y casi eterno. Era su héroe. Su protector. Nunca se había parado a pensar en eso.

—Oh, Bells, lo siento mucho. Pero papá me dijo que si te lo explicaba antes de que saliéramos de Inglaterra, ¡haría que me casara yo con lord Volturi y no tú!

Isabella notó un nudo en el corazón. Sentía que la acababan de traicionar de la peor forma posible, y además su propio padre, un hombre al que, a pesar de sus diferencias de opinión en algunos asuntos, siempre había respetado y adorado. Y Katie… ¿Qué? Lo sabía desde un principio y no le había dicho nada.

—¿Cómo has podido ocultármelo, Katie? A pesar de las amenazas de papá, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho hasta ahora?

Antes de que Kate pudiera responder, oyeron un crujido ensordecedor que venía de fuera. Kate gritó. El carruaje se inclinó hacia delante, y luego hacia un lado, con lo que Isabella salió disparada de su asiento y cayó de cabeza al suelo en medio de un revoltijo de enaguas de seda y volantes de encaje. Se golpeó la cabeza contra algo duro y luego intentó ponerse de pie. Al cabo de un segundo, el carruaje dio una sacudida y se detuvo.

Y luego, todo se quedó en silencio.

Isabella se sentó en el suelo e intentó socorrer a su hermana, que estaba casi desmayada, con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Katie? ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No —dijo la joven, desde debajo de una montaña de enaguas—. Sólo estoy un poco desorientada. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—No lo sé. —Isabella llamó al cochero mientras se arreglaba el ala del sombrero de paja—. Steve, ¿estás ahí? ¿Por qué nos hemos salido de la carretera?

—Había una oveja en medio del camino, señora. He tenido que esquivarla, pero parece que ahora nos hemos quedado encallados. Incluso puede que tengamos una rueda rota.

—¡Madre mía! —exclamó Kate, que levantó la cabeza para asomarse a la ventana—. ¿Y la has golpeado, Steve?

—¿A quién?

—A la pobre oveja…

—¡Qué más da la oveja, Kate! ¡Podríamos haber muerto!

—Pero ella no lo sabe, Isabella…

—No le ha pasado nada, lady Kate. Sigue en el mismo sitio.

Isabella se asomó a la ventana y vio, efectivamente, una peluda oveja que los observaba desde la carretera. Cuando vio que la miraba, baló.

Pensando en un plato de estofado y pierna de cordero, Isabella agarró la manilla de la puerta. Fuera, las ruedas traseras del carruaje estaban hundidas en lo que parecía un gran pantanal. Steve estaba en el suelo, a cierta distancia, rascándose la calva debajo del sombrero.

—¿Crees que podrás arreglarlo? —le preguntó ella.

—Sí, si puedo alcanzar las ruedas. Parecen muy hundidas.

Los dos hombres de armas del duque, Kevin y Fred, aparecieron por detrás del carruaje.

—Será mejor que las alejemos de aquí, señora, y veamos cómo podemos sacar el carruaje de ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando Kevin se acercó al carruaje, se hundió en el barro hasta el tobillo. Retrocedió para liberar el pie, pero, en lugar de eso, sacó el pie sin la bota y con los dedos asomando por los agujeros del calcetín.

—Santo Dios, parece melaza —dijo, mientras intentaba volver a meter el pie en la bota. Retorció el cuerpo, se echó hacia atrás de una forma extraña, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces, gritando. Cuando volvió a levantarse, tenía toda la parte delantera de su cuerpo, incluyendo manos, cara y barriga, cubierta de barro.

Fred se estaba riendo detrás de él.

—¿No sabes que se supone que tienes que quitarte el abrigo antes de ponerlo en el suelo para que bajen las señoras?

Kevin atravesó a su compañero con la mirada mientras sacaba el pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpiaba el barro que le goteaba de la cara.

—Creo que será más seguro que la cargue sobre la espalda, señora, y no en brazos. ¿Cree que podrá rodearme el cuello con los brazos?

—Sí, creo que sí.

Isabella se acercó a la puerta del carruaje y se colocó en el extremo, justo detrás de donde Kevin se había agachado y la estaba esperando.

Y justo cuando se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Kevin, con los pies colgando de la forma menos elegante del mundo, oyó una voz extraña a su espalda.

—Vaya, las inglesas tenéis una forma muy rara de demostrar vuestros sentimientos hacia los hombres, ¿no?

Kevin se volvió, con Isabella a cuestas, y vio a un extraño que se había acercado a ellos sin que se percataran.

Iba vestido con la ropa típica de los Highlands, con una falda escocesa y una camisa de batista ancha que ni siquiera se había molestado en atarse al cuello. Tenía el pelo cobrizo y largo, recogido en una cola de caballo debajo de la típica gorra escocesa azul decorada con una pluma. Llevaba una espada en el costado y una especie de escudo acolchado atado a la espalda. Le daba un aspecto primitivo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa petulante y la obviedad de que se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya enfurecieron a Isabella.

—Imagino que tiene una idea mejor, ¿no es cierto? —dijo, intentando demostrar la máxima dignidad mientras intentaba no pensar en lo ridícula que debía de estar colgada a la espalda de Kevin.

—Pues sí. —Y se volvió hacia Kevin, ignorándola por completo—. Deja a la chica en el carruaje, amigo. Puedes limpiarte en el arroyo.

Mientras Kevin ayudaba a Isabella a regresar al carruaje, el escocés se arrodilló y se desató las cintas de cuero de sus peculiares zapatos. También se quitó los calcetines de cuadros escoceses y, sin mediar palabra, se metió en el charco, chapoteando y salpicando barro hasta el carruaje con los pies descalzos. Con un movimiento ágil, cogió a Isabella en brazos, como si no pesara nada. Sus ojos, de un color verde intenso, dibujaron una sonrisa por encima de la boca torcida.

—¿Necesita ayuda, joven?

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Señor, en Inglaterra tenemos la costumbre de que un caballero pida permiso a una dama antes de tocarla.

—Pero es que ya no está en Inglaterra, joven. Y le aseguro que yo no soy ningún caballero. Está en la tierra de los escoceses, y aquí no existe la caballerosidad.

—La verdad más grande del mundo —respondió ella, fijándose en el barro que manchaba aquellas piernas peludas.

El hombre la siguió mirando. Era desconcertante tener aquellos ojos verdes mirándola tan fijamente como si pudieran leerle el pensamiento. La boca dibujaba una línea recta, aunque Isabella estaba convencida de que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Nunca he oído a nadie que diga que un escocés, el que sea, ha tocado a una dama que no lo deseara. —Volvió a sonreír—. Aunque sea para evitar un charco. ¿O prefiere que la suelte?

Isabella miró el pantano de barro que los rodeaba y que, provocado por el calor del verano, desprendía un olor a putrefacción.

—No, por favor. No me suelte.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

El hombre se volvió y se dirigió hacia la tierra seca y, en lugar de posarla en el suelo, más bien la tiró. Él no se apartó enseguida y se quedó tan cerca de ella que pudo verle las motas grises que daban ese color intenso a sus ojos verdes. Tenía unos ojos peculiares, y ella no podía dejar de mirarlos.

Y entonces dijo:

—Voy a buscar a la otra chica.

Cuando se volvió para ir a buscar a Kate, Isabella descubrió que tenía el corazón acelerado. Lo atribuyó al susto que se había llevado cuando el carruaje se había quedado encallado en el barro, respiró hondo y se arregló la falda mientras el escocés traía a su hermana en brazos y la dejaba a su lado.

—¿Habías visto alguna vez un hombre así? —le susurró Kate mientras el escocés ayudaba a Fred y a Kevin a desencallar el carruaje—. Me ha levantado como si fuera ligera como una pluma.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos y se los frotó como si la hubiera sacudido un escalofrío. Pero ¿era un escalofrío o era él?

—Es demasiado descarado.

—Sólo intentaba ayudarnos.

—Yo juraría que quería meterte la mano por debajo del vestido, Katie. Si papá estuviera aquí, le habría…

Y entonces se le ocurrió una idea, de repente, como un relámpago; una idea tan ingenua e inteligente que apenas podía creerse que fuera tan brillante.

Tres cuartos de hora después, con el carruaje en tierra firme y la rueda reparada, Isabella se acercó al escocés; una Isabella muy distinta a la de antes.

—Querría darle las gracias, señor, por su amable ayuda. —Le ofreció la mano enguantada—. Me estremezco al pensar lo que habría sido de nosotros si no hubiera estado por aquí cerca.

El escocés la miró con curiosidad, como si la viera por primera vez.

—Encantado de haberles ayudado, señora.

No hizo ningún gesto para darle la mano. En lugar de eso, se volvió y recogió los zapatos y los calcetines, listo para marcharse.

¿Marcharse? No podía marcharse. Todavía no.

Isabella fue tras él.

—Yo, eh… Me he olvidado de preguntarle cómo se llama. Me gustaría saber con quién estamos en deuda.

El hombre la miró, pero no se detuvo.

—Edward Anthony Masen, de la isla de Skye.

«¿Edward Anthony?» ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese?

Se detuvo un momento en el riachuelo para lavarse el barro de los pies y las piernas. Cuando se agachó para recoger agua con las manos ahuecadas y se pasó los dedos por las piernas, Isabella se quedó mirando fijamente cómo los músculos que se veían por debajo de la falda se tensaban y se flexionaban. Esas piernas eran potentes. Potencia masculina. Los pisaverdes de Londres podían rellenarse los calcetines con corcho y nunca conseguirían que sus piernas tuvieran ese aspecto.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, se dio cuenta de que el escocés la estaba mirando, y ella lo estaba mirando a él.

Se sonrojó. Pensó: «Dios mío, me estoy sonrojando».

—Yo soy la señ… —Se corrigió sobre la marcha—. Isabella Swan. La señorita que me acompaña es mi hermana, Kate Swan. Vamos de camino a casa de nuestra tía, al norte, y al intentar esquivar a esa oveja…

Isabella señaló hacia el camino, pero el animal había desaparecido.

—En cualquier caso, estamos en deuda con usted por su amabilidad, señor Masen.

Isabella le ofreció la mano. El escocés se la quedó mirando, y luego inclinó la cabeza y volvió a ignorar la mano que ella le ofrecía.

—Un placer, señora.

Se volvió y empezó a alejarse.

—Buen día para usted y su hermana. Y buena suerte en su viaje.

Apenas había avanzado un par de metros cuando Isabella lo llamó.

—Señor Masen, ¿no piensa ponerse los calcetines y los zapatos?

Él no se detuvo.

—Sí, cuando se me hayan secado los pies.

—Pero… ¿Me permite preguntarle adónde se dirige?

—Voy a una posada que está aquí cerca. Se llama The Reiver's Rest.

Ella lo siguió.

—¿The Reiver's Rest, dice? Vaya, nosotras también nos hospedamos allí.

Fue una mentira excelente, sutil y brillante. Aunque, a juzgar por cómo la estaba mirando el escocés, se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que se trataba de eso… de una mentira.

—Parece que va a llover —añadió ella, enseguida—. De hecho, estoy convencida de que me ha caído una gota en la nariz. —Levantó la cabeza hacia las nubes y asintió—. Sí, me ha caído otra. Señor, permítame por favor que me ofrezca a acompañarlo hasta la posada. Es lo menos que podemos hacer a cambio de su generosidad.

El escocés miró el cielo y dudó, como si estuviera considerando el ofrecimiento.

—No es necesario, señora.

—Pero insisto. —Isabella le dedicó su sonrisa más dulce, la que nunca le fallaba cuando quería conseguir algo.

Y esta vez tampoco le falló.

—Si está convencida de que…

—Por supuesto, y le ruego que se siente en el interior del carruaje con Kate y conmigo para que podamos conversar. Es mi primera visita a Escocia y quisiera saberlo todo de esta tierra.

Isabella esperó.

Al final, el escocés asintió y se dirigió hacia el carruaje.

Cuando Masen inclinó la cabeza y se sentó frente a ellas, Kate se aferró al puño de encaje del vestido de Isabella y tiró de él. Susurró:

—¿Se puede saber qué diantres estás haciendo?

Isabella miró a su hermana de reojo.

—De momento, nada. Pero, si me salgo con la mía, este escocés puede serme de mucha utilidad en las próximas horas.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, hildiux, bella-maru, yunayi, Coco Cu y CASBABYSWAN! Besoss!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

Edward miró con cautela a las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas frente a él en el carruaje y se preguntó, por enésima vez, qué lo había empujado a aceptar su invitación.

¿Es que se había vuelto completamente loco? Hacía poco más de una hora, iba libre y solo, de camino a casa y pensando en el asado de cordero y el pan caliente que seguro que Esme había preparado para recibirlo. Había visto el carruaje medio volcado en el camino. Y se había detenido para ofrecer su ayuda. Y ahora, de repente y sin esperarlo, estaba en un carruaje con dos jóvenes solteras, una con el pelo rojo como el fuego y que apenas le había dirigido la palabra, y la otra, la del pelo castaño, que no había callado ni un segundo.

Hasta un ciego vería que aquella situación era muy peligrosa.

Recordaba que la castaña había dicho que eran hermanas, aunque, ya desde el primer momento, Edward se había dado cuenta de que eran como el día y la noche. La pelirroja era tímida, decorosa y había esquivado su mirada desde que el carruaje se había puesto en marcha. La otra, en cambio, ni se acobardaba ante su mirada ni la esquivaba, y tampoco parecía respirar entre frase y frase. Mientras hablaba sin parar, lo miraba abiertamente con unos ojos de color chocolate, con unas curiosas motas ámbar. Se entrometía, fisgoneaba, hacía preguntas curiosas, y todo eso sin dejar de recorrerlo con la mirada, igual que él a ella.

Y entonces, quizás en un repentino ataque de decoro femenino, apartó la mirada y se dedicó a arreglarse la falda, que ya estaba impecable. Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para observarla detenidamente.

Era una chica muy guapa, de eso no había duda. En realidad, lo primero en que se había fijado, él y cualquiera que la viera, era su espectacular pelo castaño. Resplandecía y lo llevaba muy natural, apartado de la cara y le caía por la espalda, recogido debajo del sombrero de paja. Edward se preguntó qué aspecto tendría bajo el sol, si tendría el tacto de la seda bajo sus manos. Por suerte, no se lo había empolvado como era moda en el sur. Se dijo que habría sido un crimen.

Teniendo en cuenta la calidad de su vestido, de seda de color rojo vino, estaba claro que venía de un entorno de opulencia. Era escotado y muy apretado en la estrecha cintura, y la falda era amplia y escondía una multitud de enaguas a rayas y acolchadas. Llevaba un pañuelo blanco muy fino alrededor del cuello y los hombros, aunque de poco servía para ocultar la redondez de los senos que, de hecho, eran muy bonitos.

Edward se dijo que sólo era una cría; una chica encantadora, sí, y hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ninguna como ella. En realidad, quizá no la había visto nunca. Sin embargo, esa chica significaba problemas. Era inglesa y refinada. E inocente, de eso estaba convencido, porque no tenía ni idea de los pensamientos que estaba despertando en él con aquella inclinación de cabeza. Y eso significaba que tenía que mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ella. Y lo haría, en cuanto llegaran a la posada. Se dijo que, una vez bajara del carruaje y se alejara de ella, no volvería a pensar en esa chica.

Y entonces ella se movió, sólo un poco, hacia él y su aroma, misterioso y vegetal, casi lo derritió. En ese momento, Edward supo que no se trataba de una chica cualquiera.

—Y dígame, señor Masen —dijo ella, con una sonrisa blanca e impoluta—. ¿Qué puede decirnos de usted?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Nada importante —respondió él, concentrándose en el paisaje que se deslizaba al otro lado de la ventana, decidido a dar la menor cantidad de información posible—. Sólo soy un escocés camino a casa.

—Sí, y creo que antes ha dicho que era de Skye, ¿verdad?

—Exacto, señora.

No dijo nada más.

—¿Y qué lo trae por estas tierras, tan lejos de su casa, señor? —Le brillaron los ojos—. ¿Algún tipo de intriga clandestina?

Edward la miró a los ojos entre las sombras del carruaje. Por un momento, se preguntó si su encuentro en aquel camino solitario podía ser más que una simple coincidencia. No, era imposible. Había partido de Londres hacía una semana y no había explicado a nadie su ruta hacia el norte. Sólo eran las consecuencias de la incomodidad de la situación. Era imposible que aquella joven entrometida tuviera idea de lo que había ido a hacer a Londres.

—No, no, señora —replicó, con un fuerte acento escocés—. Sólo soy un simple granjero. He ido al sur a echar un vistazo al mercado de ganado.

Edward habría jurado que su respuesta la dejaría sin habla. ¿Qué interés podía tener una dama de la alta sociedad en un simple granjero? Aunque, curiosamente, ella siguió preguntando.

—¿Un granjero, dice? ¿Como el prófugo Rob Roy? Qué fascinante. Seguro que tiene historias muy interesantes que explicar…

Edward tenía que admitir que la chica era buena. Siguió interesándose por él durante casi una hora, dándole a entender que ser granjero era una profesión tan venerable como la de circunnavegador. Cuando llegaron a la posada ya era de noche y la chica había puesto en práctica todas las artimañas femeninas que Edward conocía, e incluso algunas que desconocía. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por aburrirla e ignorarla, la chica se había esforzado, y mucho, para encandilarlo.

Lo que hacía que Edward sólo tuviera una inquietante pregunta en la mente: «¿Por qué?»

¿Por qué iba a esforzarse tanto, y durante tantas horas, una joven inglesa refinada y de buena familia para llamar la atención de un pobre granjero escocés? Seguro que tenía decenas de pretendientes ingleses de su clase social. Entonces, ¿por qué parecía tan interesada en él?

Fueran cuales fueran los motivos, no podían ser buenos. De modo que, cuando por fin se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la posada, Edward no perdió ni un segundo para bajar del carruaje.

Inclinó la cabeza ante las dos señoritas después de ayudarlas a bajar del carruaje.

—Señoras, ha sido un placer.

Se volvió, dispuesto a desaparecer, pero aquella voz, la misma dulce voz que no había dejado de hablar durante una hora, lo llamó:

—Señor Masen, creo… creemos que sería un error imperdonable no pagarle, al menos la cena, para compensar las molestias que se ha tomado.

—No es necesario, señora —dijo él—. Iré a…

—Bobadas. Debe de estar hambriento. —Lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera negarse—. Seguro que un hombre fuerte y sano como usted debe de tener buen apetito, y más después del esfuerzo que ha tenido que hacer para ayudarnos a desencallar el carruaje. Tiene que permitirnos que le invitemos a cenar. —Le sonrió y parpadeó por debajo del ala del sombrero—. Insisto.

Edward se dijo que la chica debía de estar acostumbrada a insistir sobre muchas cosas. Más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, se dio permiso para que ella lo arrastrara hasta la puerta de la posada con el tejado de paja.

Dentro, el techo de vigas era bajo, tanto que casi lo rozó con la cabeza cuando se agachó para cruzar la puerta. Y tenía pegada una nube de humo, procedente tanto de la chimenea como de las pipas de cerámica de los caballeros. Cuando entraron, todos los ojos se posaron en ellos, y seguro que todos los presentes se preguntaban qué hacía un andrajoso como él con dos elegantes señoritas. Pero, al cabo de un momento, todos se volvieron hacia sus jarras de cerveza y sus pipas, y Edward localizó una mesa vacía en el otro extremo del salón.

Sentó a las damas y luego se acercó a la barra, donde buscó al dueño de la posada, un hombre llamado Amun al que conocía bien.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos, Masen? —le preguntó el hombre. Se frotó el mentón cubierto de barba mientras entrecerraba los ojos y se fijaba en las dos chicas—. Estás con dos jóvenes, y me atrevería a decir que son inglesas. No quiero ninguna historia extraña bajo mi techo. Esta es una casa de buena reputación.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No saques conclusiones precipitadas, Amun. Se les ha roto una rueda del carruaje y les he ayudado a arreglarlo. Y ahora, a cambio, sólo quieren invitarme a cenar. Así que sé bueno y tráenos unos platos de asado de tu mujer. Me lo comeré muy deprisa y me meteré en la cama antes de que te des cuenta.

El dueño de la posada miró a Edward con escepticismo.

—Sólo asegúrate de que, cuando te metas en la cama, estés solo, Masen. Después de la derrota de los jacobitas en Culloden, esta zona está llena de patrullas inglesas buscando un motivo para matar a otro escocés. Eres un buen hombre, Masen. No querría que te convirtieras en un buen hombre muerto.

Al otro lado de la sala, Kate observaba a los clientes de la posada con consternación. Nunca había visto un grupo tan variopinto de personajes, así que se sentó en el borde de la silla, con los pies juntos y ni siquiera se quitó la capa.

Isabella, en cambio, enseguida se puso cómoda, se quitó el sombrero y los guantes y se deshizo de la capa de lana mientras observaba todo lo que la rodeaba, como una niña pequeña el primer día que va a la feria.

—Bells, si papá sospechara que estamos en un sitio como este, y solas con un hombre al que apenas conocemos, ¡creo que se volvería loco!

Isabella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué diferencia hay entre esto y que me envíe a Escocia con la intención de casarme con un señor al que apenas conozco? La cuestión es cuál de los dos extraños resulta más atractivo, Katie, y por ahora me quedo con el granjero.

Kate no podía negar que estaba de acuerdo. Sin embargo, se inclinó hacia delante y tomó a su hermana de la mano.

—Sé que estás enfadada, y lo que papá ha hecho es deplorable. Sé que, en el fondo, tenía buenas intenciones y sé que, aunque se llene la boca de amenazas, nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que no quisieras. Pero Bells, en serio… —Se volvió hacia la oscura barra, hacia las sombras que estaban bebiendo cerveza de las jarras—. ¿De veras crees que esto es acertado?

Isabella ignoró la pregunta de su hermana. La suciedad, el olor, la amenaza de peligro implícita la fascinaba de una forma que ni siquiera podía describir. Toda la vida había estado esperando que le pasara algo así; una aventura oscura y precaria que la llevaría a lugares que nunca había visto. Y ahora que le estaba pasando, el corazón le daba brincos en el pecho y se animó. Era como si, hasta ahora, hubiera estado viviendo la vida desde dentro de uno de los escaparates de cristal de su madre, donde guardaba las figuras de porcelana que coleccionaba y tanto la entusiasmaban. Con la excepción de que esta figura en concreto se había escapado.

—Bells, ¿me estás escuchando?

Pero Isabella apenas oía a su hermana. Estaba demasiado hipnotizada ante la gran cantidad de escote que enseñaba la camarera que se había acercado a la mesa a saludarlos. Tenía un pecho muy voluminoso. Isabella no entendía cómo podía ir así vestida mientras servía jarras y jarras de cerveza sin quedarse desnuda en medio de la sala.

—¿Qué querrán tomar? —les preguntó, mientras se apoyaba la bandeja en la cadera y se apartaba un mechón castaño de la cara, tomando nota de cada detalle de los delicados vestidos de las chicas.

Isabella se frotó los brazos.

—¿Tiene algo que nos haga entrar en calor? El tiempo ha refrescado. Noto el frío hasta en los huesos.

La chica sonrió y todos vieron que le faltaba un diente delantero.

Y, en lugar de hacerla verse fea, le daba un toque travieso y seductor.

—Ah, entonces, un traguito de uisge-beatha le hará olvidarse del frío, señora.

—¿Oosh-ke vah? —intentó repetir Isabella.

—Sí, es el «agua de vida». La hará entrar en calor de inmediato.

Estaba segura de que no era lo que solían beber las amigas de su madre en las reuniones que celebraban en el salón de su casa.

—Me parece perfecto, tomaré…

—Bree, creo que un té será más adecuado para la señora —la interrumpió Masen.

—¿Té? ¿Por qué no puedo tomar un traguito de ese uisge-beatha?

Él la miró.

—Porque es muy fuerte. Es una bebida de hombres.

«¿Una bebida de hombres?» Isabella se volvió hacia la escotada camarera.

—Señorita Bree, ¿usted ha probado ese uisge-beatha?

—Por supuesto, señora. Desde pequeña. De hecho, mi padre solía frotarme las encías con eso cuando me estaban saliendo los dientes. Y mi abuela tiene noventa años y dice que es lo único que le cura el catarro. Es lo mejor para olvidarse de cualquier mal.

Isabella dirigió la mirada hacia el otro lado de la mesa, hacia Edward, como diciendo: «Demasiado para su bebida de hombres».

Él sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, digamos que es una bebida más adecuada para un escocés que para una inglesa.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Iba a tomarse ese trago sí o sí.

—Un vaso de esa uisge-beatha, Bree, por favor. —Miró al testarudo Masen y sonrió—. Bueno, ¿por qué no nos trae dos?

—Uy no, gracias, Bells —dijo Kate—. Yo creo que prefiero el té.

Isabella miró a su hermana.

—No lo he pedido para ti, Katie.

—Ah. —Y, un segundo más tarde, y asintiendo, repitió—: Aaahhh.

El trío se quedó en silencio alrededor de la pequeña mesa y esperó a que Bree regresara. Cuando lo hizo, les sirvió tres humeantes cuencos de estofado, una taza de té para Kate y los dos vasos más pequeños que Isabella había visto en su vida. Bree descorchó una botella, la dejó en la mesa entre Edward y Isabella y les dio un vaso a cada uno.

—Madre mía, pero si con esto apenas vamos a mojarnos los labios —dijo Isabella mientras miraba cómo Masen llenaba con cuidado los diminutos vasos con aquel líquido amarronado. Isabella levantó su vaso, olió el líquido y añadió—: No guarde la botella todavía, Masen. Me tendrá que volver a llenar el vaso dentro de nada.

Y, dicho esto, se lo acercó a los labios y se lo bebió de un trago.

Un segundo después, estaba convencida de que se había tragado un veneno propio de Lucrecia Borgia o algo que el ama de llaves de Swan Hall, la señora Cope, sólo utilizaría para limpiar los orinales. Se le humedecieron los ojos, la garganta le quemaba y notaba el estómago como si se lo hubieran atravesado con una flecha ardiendo. Y cuando levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada del escocés, supo que él sabía exactamente qué estaba experimentando. De hecho, a juzgar por la sonrisa torcida y los ojos azules burlones, veía que estaba disfrutando a lo grande con los esfuerzos que ella hacía por reprimir la necesidad casi vital de toser.

En su cabeza, una vocecita le susurró: «Bueno, él ya te ha advertido que era fuerte».

Canalla.

Isabella parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, tragó saliva para aliviar la abrasión de la garganta, puso cara de felicidad e incluso consiguió dibujar una sonrisa.

El escocés sólo amplió la sonrisa, maldito fuera.

—¿Está lista para otro trago, señora?

—Por supuesto. —Isabella no estaba dispuesta a ceder ante ese engreído escocés.

El segundo trago no conllevó el cataclismo. En realidad, Isabella ya no sentía ni saboreaba nada. Su cuerpo se había calentado, como si el fuego de la chimenea quemara en su estómago, tanto que incluso se quitó el pañuelo que llevaba alrededor del cuello y lo tiró encima de una mesa. Tenía las mejillas deliciosamente sonrojadas. Y la sensación de tener la cabeza en las nubes.

Sin embargo, no fue hasta el tercer trago que la sala empezó a darle vueltas.

Poco después, tras varias cucharadas de estofado y dos o tres tragos más, la delicada voz de Kate rugió y resonó en su cabeza.

—Bells, creo que debería retirarme a mi cuarto… ahora.

—Ni hablar —respondió Isabella, con hipo. Parpadeó y se preguntó desde cuándo Kate tenía una hermana gemela.

—¿No crees que tú también deberías hacerlo, Isabella? Acuérdate de lord Volt… —Se interrumpió y luego añadió—: Mañana nos espera un largo viaje hacia el norte y sería mejor salir temprano.

Isabella hizo una mueca cuando recordó dónde la había enviado su padre. «Lord Volturi.» Ese nombre fue como si le tiraran una jarra de agua fría encima.

—¡Bah! Motivo de más por el que no debería acostarme en toda la noche. ¿Vas a negarme estas últimas horas de libertad, Katie? Al fin y al cabo, fuiste tú quien no me explicó la verdad acerca de este viaje al norte hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde…

Las hermanas intercambiaron una mirada privada y luego Isabella agitó la mano en el aire como si estuviera apartando una mosca imaginaria.

—Acuéstate si quieres, Kate Anne Swan. El señor Masen y yo agotaremos los últimos tragos de uisge-beatha. Y luego te prometo que me iré directa a la cama como una buena chi…

Afortunadamente, Edward lo veía venir. La agarró antes de que la cabeza golpeara contra la mesa.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Kate—. ¿Es… Está muerta?

—No, pero cuando se despierte por la mañana, querrá estarlo.

A Edward no le quedó otra opción que levantarla en brazos. Todavía no se creía lo que había bebido. Menuda cabezota.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no se mueve?

—Porque está dormida, señora. Y, seguramente, por la mañana no se acordará de nada de todo esto. Guíeme y la ayudaré a subirla a la habitación para que pueda dormir la mona.

Por suerte, la mesa estaba cerca de las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones de la posada. Mientras la atención de casi todos los clientes estaba puesta en otra cosa, Edward aprovechó para subir el estrecho tramo de escaleras, lamentando el dolor de cabeza que tendría Isabella por la mañana, aunque también esperaba que le sirviera de lección. Al menos, él había intentado avisarla.

Cuando la dejó en la cama, ella murmuró algo, algo parecido a «escocés engreído», y luego se tendió bocarriba con los brazos extendidos. A los pocos segundos, estaba roncando plácidamente.

—Por la mañana estará bien —explicó Edward a la pobre hermana, que se estaba retorciendo las manos a su lado—. Será mejor que la deje dormir hasta entonces.

La chica asintió.

—Gracias, señor Masen. Parece que volvemos a estar en deuda con usted. Por lo visto, hoy no nos ha rescatado una vez, sino dos.

Edward le sonrió, porque lamentaba sinceramente la angustia que su hermana le estaba provocando, y luego inclinó la cabeza antes de salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, en lugar de irse a su habitación, decidió regresar al comedor para pagar la cena a Amun. Si había patrullas en la zona, como le había dicho el dueño de la posada, sería mejor que se marchara antes del amanecer.

Se lo encontró en la barra, le pagó y luego charló un cuarto de hora con un par de clientes antes de subir a descansar a su habitación. Cuando pisó el segundo escalón, vio el zapato de mujer que debía de habérsele caído a la joven mientras la subía por las escaleras. Era del mismo color vino que el vestido y los abalorios de cristal que llevaba cosidos brillaban con la luz del fuego. Era muy bonito, de tacón y puntiagudo; atrevido, como la dueña.

Edward se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de la chica y llamó con suavidad. No obtuvo respuesta. Estaba a punto de dejar el zapato en el suelo cuando oyó que, desde el otro lado de la puerta, una voz lo invitaba a entrar.

Muy despacio, Edward giró el pomo.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Kate, pero me he encontrado…

—Kate no está.

El candelabro de pared del pasillo permitió que Edward viera que Isabella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, despierta. De hecho, no llevaba puesto el vestido, que estaba en el suelo formando un charco rojo, y tenía el pelo suelto.

Vestía una camisola… y nada más.

Edward se quedó de piedra, tanto por aquella visión como por el hecho de que no estuviera tirada inconsciente en la cama. Había visto a hombres adultos que no se habrían despertado tan deprisa después de tal borrachera, y mucho menos tener la habilidad para desvestirse sin hacerse heridas de consideración.

—Eh… Se le ha debido de caer el zapato en las escaleras. Sólo quería devolvérselo.

La chica lo miró fijamente a la luz de las velas. Ladeó la cabeza y preguntó:

—¿En serio? ¿Como cuando el príncipe va a buscar a Cenicienta?

Se rió de su propia broma con un sonido ronco. Edward simplemente la miró mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que, de repente, la temperatura de la habitación había aumentado varios grados a pesar de que la chimenea estaba apagada.

Sin embargo, ella seguía mirándolo con fuego en los ojos, ese fuego que provocaba que se le tensara la tripa.

Dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—En Escocia, ese cuento se llama Rashin-Coatie.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo siguió mirando.

Edward avanzó un par de pasos y dejó el zapato a los pies de la cama.

—Bueno, pues me iré a…

—Un momento, por favor, señor Masen.

Edward la miró y esperó a que continuara.

—Si no le importa, me gustaría hablar con usted con franqueza acerca de una propuesta que tengo para usted.

¿A qué venía todo eso?

—¿Una propuesta, señora?

—Sí, señor. Una propuesta de negocios. Me gustaría contratarlo, señor Masen.

—¿Contratarme?

—Sí. Sería por un periodo breve de tiempo. Verá, me gustaría contratarle para que fuera mi prometido.

«¿Prometido?» De todas las cosas que habría podido decirle, y eso que podrían haber sido miles, aquella era la última que Edward se hubiera imaginado. Seguro que la había oído mal. Seguro que lo estaba soñando. Seguro que el whisky le estaba provocando alucinaciones.

—¿Perdón? ¿Ha dicho prometido?

—Sí. Como le he dicho, sería por poco tiempo. Por supuesto no tendría que casarse conmigo; sólo tendría que fingir que va a hacerlo. Le prometo que le recompensaré como se merece por el esfuerzo.

Estaba hablando de dinero, lo sabía, pero descendió la mirada hasta la abertura de la camisola, que terminaba justo entre los dos pechos. Apartó la mirada.

—Ha bebido demasiado, señora. No sabe lo que está diciendo.

—No, señor —respondió ella, bastante seria—. Sé perfectamente lo que le estoy proponiendo.

—Pero si ni siquiera me conoce. Soy un completo extraño para usted. ¿Por qué iba a querer que hiciera algo así?

Ella se lo quedó mirando y Edward entendió, de repente, la motivación detrás de la propuesta. Su ropa, su forma de hablar, su aspecto descuidado… Lo que esa chica veía cuando lo miraba era un granjero escocés analfabeto, pobre y desgraciado. En otras palabras, quería comprarlo como diversión durante un tiempo, por el motivo que fuera, como el que se compra un par de medias nuevas. Seguro que esperaba que se arrodillara ante ella y le agradeciera su infinita generosidad. Y cuando se cansara de él, cuando ya no lo quisiera, como esas medias, lo tiraría como si nada.

Una ira afilada y fría como un sable lo atravesó.

—No.

—¿Qué? ¿Me está rechazando?

Edward dudaba que alguna vez la hubieran rechazado. Hasta ahora.

—Sí.

—Le estoy ofreciendo convertirlo en un hombre rico, señor Masen. Sólo tiene que fingir que quiere casarse conmigo. Ni siquiera será durante mucho tiempo. Sólo tiene que acompañarme a mi casa y conocer a mi pa… —Se corrigió—. Al resto de mi familia, anunciar nuestro compromiso, y luego podrá seguir con su viaje a Skye como un hombre mucho más rico.

Así que era eso. Quería que conociera a su familia. En concreto, a su padre. Recordó la conversación que habían mantenido las hermanas en la mesa. Algo acerca de un tal lord Volt… algo y el viaje al norte. Debía de tener un padre adinerado a quien quería destrozar por querer casarla con un noble respetable. Y había planeado presentarse en su casa con lo peor que podía encontrar como marido: un granjero. No, algo peor: un granjero escocés.

Edward no conocía al hombre en cuestión, pero ya lo compadecía.

—Seguro que habrá algún joven inglés que quiera aceptar su propuesta, señora. Yo no soy la persona que busca. Buena suerte.

Se volvió para marcharse.

—Señor Masen, por favor… —Habló con la voz más suave—. No se vaya. Espere un momento. Si acepta mi propuesta, podrá tener algo más.

Seguro que no se refería a…

Ella se levantó de la cama y cruzó la habitación a toda velocidad, colocándose entre la puerta y él. La luz del pasillo destacó el tono rojizo del pelo y consiguió que la camisola pareciera todavía más insignificante. Sin los tacones, le llegaba a la barbilla. Así parecía más frágil, más vulnerable. El aroma a hierbas en el que había flotado durante una hora en el carruaje lo volvió a invadir, acompañado por el sabor especiado del whisky. Por un momento, ninguno de los dos se movió o habló. Ella había separado los labios. «Sería muy fácil besarla», pensó él. Sólo tenía que cerrar los ojos y…

Y entonces ella levantó el puño y abrió la mano, enseñándole un anillo coronado por una joya de tamaño considerable.

—Esta reliquia familiar fue un regalo de la propia reina Isabel. Como puede ver, lleva grabada su inicial y, cuando se abre, hay un camafeo de su padre, el rey Enrique, y su madre, Ana Bolena. Pertenece a mi familia desde hace muchas generaciones y me lo regalaron cuando nací. Es lo más valioso que poseo. Y en cuanto al valor económico, es incalculable. Y será suyo… si acepta mi propuesta.

Edward notó cómo se le tensaban los músculos del cuerpo y se ponía rígido como una estaca. Hizo un esfuerzo por controlar la ira y pensó en las veces, en una vida entera en realidad, que había presenciado cómo su familia, su clan y su país se rendían a los deseos de los ingleses. Su padre, y antes que él su abuelo, habían perdido todo aquello por lo que habían luchado, por los derechos de sus compatriotas. Él mismo se había pasado gran parte de su vida intentando hablar con el rey inglés de la casa de los Hanover para intentar conservar las tierras que habían sido de su familia casi desde el inicio de los tiempos; unas tierras que la Corona había confiscado después de la última rebelión en 1719, cuando su padre luchó en el bando del antiguo pretendiente, James. Edward se había pasado la vida luchando, luchando por preservar el antiguo orgullo y la distinción que se remontaba hasta el primer Masen: Marcus, bisnieto del gran rey escocés Kenneth MacAlpine. ¿Y ahora esa consentida inglesa, que olía a hierbas y lucía melena castaña con unos reflejos pelirrojos, creía que podía comprar su honor a cambio de un anillo?

—Mi respuesta es la misma, señora. No. Y ahora échese en la cama antes de que se meta en un lío más grande del que se pueda imaginar.

Edward observó cómo la expresión de la chica se ensombrecía cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría convencerlo. Sin mediar palabra, lo rodeó y volvió a la cama, se tendió en el colchón y se tapó con la colcha. Edward se volvió para marcharse, deseando no haberse detenido a ayudar a sacar ese carruaje embarrancado esa tarde. Él sólo había querido ayudar, pero la situación había llegado más lejos de lo que pretendía.

Ya casi estaba en la puerta cuando la voz de la chica, muy débil, lo llamó.

—Por favor, no se vaya.

Edward se detuvo en la puerta a pesar de que una vocecita le decía que continuara caminando hasta que hubiera borrado de su memoria sus ojos, su boca y el sonido de su voz.

Sin embargo, y a regañadientes, se volvió:

—Y ahora, ¿qué pasa?

—Es que… La habitación está muy oscura. —La delicada voz se había convertido en un tembloroso susurro—. Quédese, por favor. Sólo un poco. Es que… no me gusta… la oscuridad.

—Puedo ir a buscar a la señorita Kate, si quiere…

—¡No! —Meneó la cabeza—. No, por favor, no lo haga. Pensará que me estoy comportando como una niña pequeña.

La forma cómo habló y lo miró, iluminada por la luz del pasillo, despertó algo en su interior que nunca había sentido. Sabía reconocer el orgullo, y también el miedo. No quería que su hermana pequeña supiera que tenía miedo a la oscuridad. Admitirlo delante de él seguro que le había costado un mundo. Esa mujer no admitía sus debilidades con facilidad. Edward lo había descubierto cuando, de forma imprudente, se había bebido un vaso, y muchos más, de whisky esa noche, a pesar de que sabía que, seguramente, lo más fuerte que había probado en su vida era un burdeos aguado.

Sus ojos le suplicaron en la penumbra que no la dejara sola. Y aunque todos sus sentidos le gritaban que se marchara, Edward acabó dando la vuelta y sentándose en el extremo de la cama a su lado.

—No me iré a ningún sitio, señora.

Se dijo que sólo se quedaría hasta que ella se durmiera.

Con lo que no contaba era con quedarse dormido él también.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a hildiux, anamart05, marieisahale, Gabs y yunayi! Besos!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

Edward se despertó con la sensación de que, durante la noche, mientras dormía y sin darse cuenta, le habían aporreado la cabeza.

Varias veces.

Cualquier movimiento, incluso el esfuerzo de abrir los ojos para ver la luz del amanecer a través de la ventana que había junto a la cama le provocaba una sacudida tal que tenía que apretar los dientes. Parecía que, de repente, cualquier ruido, como los chicos trabajando en el establo, las voces apagadas que llegaban del comedor, el golpe de una puerta que se cerraba en el pasillo, adquiría una magnitud estruendosa.

¿Por qué diablos había bebido tanto whisky?

No se había levantado con una resaca así desde los catorce años, el día que su hermano pequeño Emmett y él habían conseguido entrar a escondidas en la destilería subterránea de su tío. Eran dos críos queriendo jugar a ser hombres, y Edward aprendió ese día que, aunque la bebida de sus ancestros bajaba muy bien, dejaba una resaca tan violenta que podía hacer llorar a un hombre, o a un crío de catorce años.

Después de aquella noche, se había pasado dos días enteros pegado al orinal, y se prometió que no volvería a hacerlo. A partir de entonces, el único whisky que bebería sería en los brindis: bodas, celebraciones del clan, el nacimiento de un bebé. Y había mantenido su promesa durante años, hasta que una chica con los ojos de color chocolate lo había desafiado; un desafío que ahora mismo le hacía preguntarse si su cabeza había estado metida entre dos cantos rodados durante la noche.

Se movió en el colchón, buscando el refugio de una almohada con que cubrirse la dolorida cabeza. Hubiera gruñido si el simple esfuerzo de hacerlo no le hubiera provocado más agonía de la que podía soportar. Al final, se escondió debajo de la colcha, como un molusco en la arena. Y fue entonces, y no antes, cuando Edward descubrió que no estaba solo en la cama.

Una cortina de pelo sedoso le cubría el hombro; un pelo que, cuando por fin se le aclaró la vista, resultó ser de un tono castaño oscuro rojizo. Conocía ese pelo, y también a la mujer que pertenecía. Era la misma mujer cuyo brazo estaba, aparentemente, apoyado en su cintura, su cintura desnuda, con la mano abierta muy cerca de su entrepierna.

Como la niebla nocturna que se levanta con la llegada del nuevo día, los recuerdos de la noche anterior poco a poco fueron regresando. Recordaba haberle subido a la habitación el zapato que se había encontrado en la escalera, cómo ella le había suplicado que no se marchara por la oscuridad. Y, a juzgar por su situación actual, lo había hecho. No se había marchado, aunque su intención era hacerlo en cuanto ella se durmiera. Sólo se le ocurría que él también se había quedado dormido.

Había sido el whisky, sí, y el cansancio de haber cruzado el norte de Inglaterra a pie durante la mayor parte del día anterior. Estaba tan decidido a llegar a Skye que ni se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que estaba. Cuando ella le invitó a quedarse en la habitación, la oscuridad, su voz y el susurro de su dulce respiración lo habían relajado. Cualquiera habría caído rendido. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que responder a una pregunta:

¿Qué diantres había pasado con su ropa?

Ser consciente de dónde estaba, de cómo iba vestido (o desvestido) y de con quién estaba le provocó una erección. Era inevitable. Los músculos del abdomen se le tensaron cuando pensó en lo cerca que estaban sus dedos, en lo suave que era su piel, en el olor tan dulce de su pelo desparramado encima de su hombro. La miró bajo la luz rosada del amanecer y observó cómo dormía. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados como si, en sueños, estuviera luchando contra algún enemigo. Instintivamente, Edward alargó la mano y le acarició el ceño para tranquilizarla.

Una parte de él sólo quería quedarse en aquella cálida cama, escuchando la relajada cadencia de su respiración mientras el sol se iba levantando. Sin embargo, la parte sensata de su cerebro se dio cuenta del peligro que comportaba esa situación. Tenía que encontrar su ropa y salir de la habitación lo antes posible.

Por desgracia, esa parte de su cerebro no reaccionó tan deprisa como debería.

—Isabella, estoy convencida de que te encantaría seguir durmiendo todo el día, pero no podemos…

Un grito capaz de romper una copa de cristal resonó en la habitación. Lo ensordeció, igual que lo cegó la intensa luz que entraba por la puerta. Edward agarró la almohada más cercana y metió la cabeza debajo.

—Isabella Marie Swan, santo Dios, ¿se puede saber qué has hecho?

El sonido agudo de la voz de su hermana despertó a Isabella al instante.

—¡Por Dios, Katie! ¿Por qué gritas de esta forma a estas horas?

Gruñó ante el intenso dolor de cabeza y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. Hasta que esta se movió y entonces se dio cuenta de que no era una almohada.

Se incorporó de golpe.

—¿Qué está…? ¿Quién es…? ¿Cómo ha…? ¿Qué cree que está haciendo en mi cama? ¡Tiene que salir… inmediatamente!

Sólo llevaba una camisola. El cuello se le había bajado y tenía un hombro al descubierto. Horrorizada, agarró la almohada con la que él se estaba tapando la cara, aunque se quedó de piedra cuando le vio la pierna. La pierna absolutamente desnuda.

—¿N… No lleva nada debajo de la sábana?

—No.

Cuando Isabella volvió a bajar la mirada, se encontró con la cara del escocés del día anterior, que la estaba mirando con esos malditos ojos verdes. Sin embargo, no se movió para salir.

—¿Cómo diablos ha entrado?

—Me invitó usted.

—Yo no le invité. Eso es mentira.

—Anoche, cuando subí a devolverle el zapato…

Isabella se quedó inmóvil y, de repente, recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. En realidad, creía que había sido un sueño.

«No me iré a ningún sitio, señora.»

Y, como ella le había pedido, no la había dejado sola. Se había quedado con ella toda la noche para protegerla de las sombras y de ese deplorable demonio sin rostro que la había acechado casi toda su vida.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre había odiado la oscuridad. Debía de tener unos seis años cuando, un día, Katie y ella estaban jugando en una de las muchas habitaciones vacías del ala este de Swan Hall. Jugaban a esconderse y sólo necesitó un arcón vacío. Isabella se escondió dentro, sin darse cuenta de que el cerrojo podía cerrarse solo, y lo hizo. Se había quedado encerrada, pero, cuando se dio cuenta, Katie ya había encontrado otra distracción, como suelen hacer los niños de cuatro años, y se había marchado. Sus padres y el personal de Swan Hall no la encontraron hasta el día siguiente. Para entonces, Isabella se había quedado afónica de tanto gritar pidiendo ayuda durante la peor noche de su vida. Estaba convencida de que moriría allí mismo.

Las pesadillas empezaron poco después, provocando que se despertara por la noche con un ataque de pánico. Para combatirlas, bajaba a la biblioteca a leer y a alejarse de la oscuridad de su habitación. Al final, caía dormida por puro agotamiento, y su padre se la encontraba por la mañana acurrucada en su sillón favorito. Él creyó que su hija tenía un interés desmedido por los libros y, al final, así resultó ser. Sin embargo, nunca supo cómo había empezado. Isabella no lo había explicado a nadie, ni siquiera a Katie, en parte por la debilidad que implicaba la confesión, pero, sobre todo, por miedo a que Katie se culpara durante el resto de su vida por haberla dejado sola ese día.

Isabella le dijo:

—Sí, tiene razón. Yo le invité.

Kate se quedó inmóvil en la puerta, con una expresión de absoluto horror.

—Pero Bells, ¿cómo has podido?

Antes de que Isabella pudiera inventarse una excusa creíble, llegaron Kevin y Fred, acompañados por Amun, sin duda alertados por los gritos de Katie.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Kevin, sin aliento después de haber subido las escaleras corriendo.

—Creo que es más que evidente lo que ha pasado aquí —respondió Katie, atravesando al escocés con la mirada—. El señor Masen ha violado a mi hermana.

Kevin contuvo la respiración.

Fred gruñó.

Tras ellos, el propietario de la posada meneó la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Ya te lo advertí, Masen.

—Es un error. No ha pasado nada. Si hubiera violado a alguien, me acordaría.

Kate se mantuvo firme.

—Sus palabras no resultan demasiado convincentes, señor Masen. Y más teniendo en cuenta que está en la cama de mi hermana totalmente desnudo.

—Katie —dijo Isabella—. Dice la verdad. Estábamos charlando y nos quedamos dormidos. Y ya está. No hemos hecho nada impropio, de verdad. Estoy casi segura.

—¿Casi segura? Eso me deja mucho más tranquila, Isabella. Es una excusa muy barata, incluso para ti. Y en cuanto a usted, señor, creía que era un caballero. ¿Cómo se atreve a aprovecharse de una inocente?

—¿Inocente?

—¡Sí, inocente! —Avanzó hacia la cama con los puños cerrados—. ¿Está sugiriendo que mi hermana ha… era…? —Se colocó junto a él, echó el brazo hacia atrás y le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza.

—¡Kate!

—¡No me vengas con lecciones! ¿Tienes idea de las dimensiones de tu metedura de pata?

—Katie…

—¿Sabe quién es nuestro padre, señor Masen?

—Katie, no. No…

—Pues se lo diré. Nuestro padre es Charlie William Albert Billy Swan, el quinto duque de Dwyer de Northumberland, e Isabella es su hija mayor. Y la favorita, añadiré.

—Katie, eso no es cierto.

—¡Oh, cállate Bells! Todas sabemos que te adora. —Kate se dirigió hacia Edward—. Mi padre es un hombre muy poderoso. Le cortará la cabeza por esto, señor. —Deslizó la mirada hacia la colcha, que se le había escurrido hasta la cintura—. Así como a otras partes de su anatomía.

Isabella, que estaba en la cama, sólo podía mirar y esperar que aquella terrible debacle fuera un sueño. ¿Quién era esa… esa fiera que fingía ser su hermana? La tranquila, pacífica y dulce Kate nunca había golpeado a nadie ni a nada en su vida. Jamás le había dado a su yegua, Sugar, más que un leve golpe de talones para que se pusiera en marcha, y cuando el perro mestizo de Irina le mordió sus zapatillas de baile preferidas, ella le acarició las orejas y le riñó como si fuera un bebé.

Pero ahora… Isabella estaba realmente atónita al ver a su hermana ir de un lado a otro de la habitación, rozando las tablas de madera del suelo con la falda mientras abría las manos y amenazaba con el puño al escocés.

—¿Cómo vamos a explicárselo a papá? —se preguntó Kate en voz alta, aunque hablaba consigo misma. Los demás sólo la miraban. Y esperaban. Al final, se detuvo y en el rostro reflejó que se le había ocurrido una idea—. Ya sé qué vamos a hacer.

Isabella parpadeó.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Es un poco absurdo, pero empiezo a creer que es la única solución. Sí, lo es. Estoy segura. —Se volvió—. El señor Masen y tú os casaréis.

—¿Casarme? ¿Con él? Katie, ¿es que te has vuelto completamente loca?

—Sí, Isabella, te casarás con él. Y no, no me he vuelto loca. No será complicado. Estamos en Escocia. No necesitamos correr las amonestaciones ni ninguna licencia especial. Cielo santo, por lo que tengo entendido te puede casar el herrero antes de desayunar. Y eso es lo que haremos, aunque después de desayunar. Tienes que comer algo. Y entonces, volveremos a Swan Hall habiendo hecho lo correcto. —Miró fijamente al escocés—. Lo honorable. Seguro que el señor Amun puede decirnos dónde podemos encontrar al cura local para que oficie la ceremonia.

El dueño de la posada salió corriendo hacia el pasillo y gritó:

—¡Bree, dile al chico del establo que vaya corriendo a buscar a Erik Yorkie y lo traiga de inmediato! Y busca a la señora Amun. ¡Necesitaremos testigos!

—Gracias, señor.

Kate empezó a recoger piezas de ropa de Isabella que estaban repartidas por el suelo. Le costó encontrar una de las medias blancas, hasta que la vio colgada en la parte posterior del armario. Meneó la cabeza y maldijo la prenda en voz baja.

—Bells, tienes que levantarte y vestirte. No puedes casarte en camisola. —Se detuvo junto a la cama, se aferró a la ropa de Isabella y frunció el ceño hacia Edward—. Y sospecho, señor, que usted tampoco debería casarse desnudo.

—Disculpe, señorita Swan —intervino, con calma, el señor Masen como si estuviera hablando del tiempo—. Pero me parece que se ha olvidado de un detalle importante.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí. Verá, en general, cuando dos personas se casan, el novio tiene que estar de acuerdo.

A Kate se le encendió la mirada.

—Eso, señor Masen, ya no es relevante. —Recogió el kilt de Edward del suelo y se lo tiró a la cara—. Permítame que le diga que perdió el derecho a no estar de acuerdo cuando comprometió a mi hermana. Las criadas y las rameras son una cosa, señor, pero las damas de buena familia son otra muy diferente. Y antes de que intente escabullirse, déjeme añadir que, si se niega, aparte de ser una respuesta deplorable a una situación deplorable, y forzada por usted mismo, me vería obligada a pedir a Fred y a Kevin que recurrieran a lo que fuera necesario para que aceptara, aunque tuvieran que llevarlo ante el juez local y acusarlo de violación.

—¡Katie!

Ante esas palabras, los dos gigantones dieron un paso adelante al mismo tiempo.

—Y ahora, señor, le sugiero que salga de la cama, se vista y se prepare para entrar a formar parte de la familia —concluyó Kate, levantando la barbilla.

Edward puso una expresión dura e impenetrable. Tenía la mirada llena de ira.

No tenía salida, y lo sabía. Pero se tomó su tiempo para acatar las órdenes. Se quedó en la cama, mirando fijamente a Kate.

Y ella lo miró fijamente.

Al cabo de un segundo, él sacó las piernas de debajo de la colcha y apoyó los pies en el suelo. Agarró el extremo de la colcha, dispuesto a apartarla. Se quedó mirando a Kate unos segundos más, desafiándola, hasta que ella no pudo más y se volvió hacia la ventana. El carácter que había sacado, tan nuevo para ella, no le permitía llegar a tanto.

Sin embargo, Isabella, que estaba tras él, se negó a esconderse y contempló los musculosos muslos desnudos mientras se levantaba y se envolvía con el kilt con torpeza. Sabía que tendría que estar avergonzada. Lo había mirado y no había apartado la mirada. Cuando se levantó, ella se refugió en las sombras que le proporcionaban las cortinas de la cama para esconder su interés. Antes de marcharse, Edward se volvió una vez más hacia Isabella y la atravesó con una mirada más fría que el viento de invierno en Northumberland.

—La veré abajo, señora. ¿O debería decir «esposa»?

—Fuera, por favor, señor Masen —dijo Kate, y lo empujó—. Trae mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia antes de la boda… aunque, en este caso, se ha pasado la noche anterior viendo mucho más de lo que debiera.

Masen se dirigió hacia la puerta, con una expresión tenebrosa.

Sin embargo, antes de salir, se detuvo y se volvió.

—¿Qué quiere ahora? —preguntó Kate, con impaciencia.

Pero él no respondió. Con la mirada clavada en Isabella, volvió junto a la cama. Cuando agarró la colcha y la sábana, ella se quedó inmóvil, pero él sólo las retiró para ver la sábana bajera impoluta.

—Lo que me imaginaba —dijo, y se volvió.

Cuando se marchó, seguido por Kevin y Fred, que velarían para que no huyera, Kate cerró la puerta. Se quedó allí un momento, de espaldas a la habitación y con la cabeza agachada, como si estuviera reuniendo el valor para afrontar esa situación. Al final, se volvió, se acercó a la cama y levantó a Isabella por un brazo.

—¡Katie!

—Esto supera cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginarme, Isabella. Incluso viniendo de ti. —Mientras hablaba, le colocó el corsé alrededor de la cintura y empezó a apretar las cintas con la pericia de una tejedora—. Después de esto, tendrás suerte si papá no te encierra de por vida en ese convento.

Le apretó las cintas con fuerza, tirando a su hermana hacia atrás y vaciándole de aire los pulmones. Isabella se agarró al poste de la cama mientras Kate seguía con la tarea.

—Kate, de veras, todo esto no es necesario. Toda esta preocupación y el matrimonio a toda prisa.

—Sí que lo es, Isabella. Es absolutamente necesario. —Kate ató las cintas con un nudo y se dejó caer en la cama. De repente, ya no parecía la fiera desatada que había estado dando órdenes a todo el mundo. Ahora estaba pálida, parecía asustada y muy, muy preocupada.

—Bells, ¿qué diantres pasó aquí anoche? Cuando te dejé, estabas profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera pude despertarte para desvestirte. No debería haberme marchado. Debería haberme quedado contigo. Y nada de todo esto habría pasado.

Eran las mismas palabras que la Kate de cuatro años pronunció cuando encontraron a Isabella encerrada en el arcón.

—Katie no llores, por favor.

—Estoy convencida de que no se ha aprovechado de ti, Bells. Sé que es escocés y un poco rudo, pero un violador no se habría parado a ayudarnos en la carretera como él hizo ayer. Y te conozco. Sé que no permitirías que un hombre te hiciera algo así y viviera para ver la luz del sol el día siguiente, por muy borracha que estuvieras. Entonces, ¿cómo ha pasado todo esto?

Isabella se sentó a su lado y la tomó de la mano.

—Sinceramente, Katie, no recuerdo nada. Estábamos hablando y ahora es como si se me hubiera borrado todo de la memoria. —Reflexionó un instante y añadió—: Ya sabía que ese uisge-beatha no sabía bien. ¿Cómo es posible que se fabrique algo tan malo? Debía de estar pasado. ¿No crees, Katie? ¿Katie?

Pero Kate no la estaba escuchando. Tenía la mirada clavada en las tablas de madera del suelo.

—Todo es culpa mía. Papá me encargó que te vigilara durante el viaje y he fallado. Ni siquiera hemos llegado a casa de lord Volturi, apenas hemos salido de Inglaterra, y ahora voy a tener que devolverte a casa, un día después de nuestra partida, e informar a papá de que has acabado pasando la noche con un desconocido escocés.

—Pero es que ni siquiera sabemos lo que ha pasado, si es que ha pasado algo.

—Eso ya no importa —suspiró Kate—. La cuestión es que podría haber pasado. Y, para un escándalo, «podría servir». Da lo mismo lo que «pasó». Por una vez en tu vida, Bells, piensa en los demás. Piensa en cómo le sentará a papá, y a mamá. Piensa en el escándalo que se crearía si volvieras a casa sin más y como si no hubiera pasado nada. Papá nunca te perdonaría. Te prohibiría volver a ver a Irina y a Tanya, incluso a Jane, por miedo a que les contagiaras tu terquedad.

Isabella se apoyó en el cabezal de la cama. El dolor de cabeza se había convertido en un leve tamborileo y tenía la sensación de que le acababan de dar un puñetazo en el estómago. Adoraba a sus hermanas pequeñas. Lo eran todo para ella, en especial Iri, la dulce Irina, de ocho años, que siempre había visto a su hermana mayor como una campeona. Jamás podría hacer algo que les perjudicara. Jamás.

—Papá no haría eso.

—Sí que lo haría. Ya lo insinuó cuando me encargó que te acompañara a casa de lord Volturi. Oh Bells, ¿no lo ves? Después de esto, a papá no le quedaría más opción que casarte con otra persona. ¿A quién prefieres, a lord Volturi o al señor Masen?

Isabella se lo pensó.

—Antes me casaría con una cabra que con lord Volturi.

—Bueno, al menos el señor Masen no se parece a una cabra. —Kate suavizó el tono de voz—. Vas a hacer lo correcto, Isabella. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Tomaremos un desayuno rápido, te casarás y luego regresaremos a Swan Hall. Si vamos bien de tiempo, incluso podemos llegar a la hora de la cena. Una vez en casa, papá ya verá qué hacemos a continuación. —Y, con sequedad, concluyó—: Quizás incluso te convierta en una mujer viuda.

Isabella se quedó mirando fijamente a sus pies mientras empezaba a hacerse una idea de la gravedad de la situación. Kate tenía razón. Se lo había buscado casi desde el día que nació. Durante toda su vida, había actuado sin pensar en las consecuencias, básicamente porque había nacido bajo los privilegios y la protección del apellido Swan, porque era hija de un duque y porque las consecuencias nunca habían ido más allá de una severa reprimenda. Esta vez, en cambio, el riesgo era mucho mayor. Porque ahora le había costado su libertad.

La única cosa que había jurado que jamás perdería.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, hildiux, marieisahale y yunayi! Besos!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

En 1727, cuando Charlie William Albert Billy Swan se proclamó duque de Dwyer, heredó siete casas, más de ciento veinticinco acres de tierra y una legión de criados para mantener todas esas propiedades. Estaba la casa de Londres, en St. James Street; una propiedad de tamaño considerable en Surrey, cerca del mar; y otras pequeñas propiedades distribuidas por todo el territorio inglés. Sin embargo, pocos negarían que los treinta y cinco acres que formaban la propiedad ducal de Dwyer eran lo mejor de todo.

Era una finca grande con bosques de robles y pinos, y ríos que serpenteaban entre verdes prados y laderas de montañas. El primer proyecto que había emprendido había sido la transformación de la propiedad después de generaciones de dejadez por parte de los anteriores duques. Siguiendo el consejo de su amigo y colega, el conde de Burlington, Charlie había contratado al afamado arquitecto de exteriores William Kent, y no había reparado en gastos para crear un jardín lleno de estatuas romanas, grutas y una fuente «natural». Y todo estaba coronado por una extravagante torre, situada en lo alto de un pintoresco montículo, que descendía hasta un tranquilo estanque de cisnes conocido como La Milla de Swan, porque se levantaba a una milla exactamente de Swan Hall.

Y en ese mismo montículo, a los pies de la torre, estaba ahora el duque de pie, con una mano en la empuñadura de una espada que nunca había usado y la otra en el bolsillo del chaleco. Su esposa Reneé estaba sentada a su lado, con la falda de seda de color claro perfectamente colocada alrededor de una silla Reina Ana, mientras sus tres hijas menores, Jane, Tanya y Irina, estaban sentadas a sus pies. Detrás de ellos, en la distancia, y apareciendo por detrás de un bosque que en su día contempló batallas entre reyes, se levantaba la fachada rojiza de la casa.

Era lo más cercano a un día perfecto. Los pájaros cantaban en los árboles y los caballos de los establos Dwyer pacían tranquilamente en la distancia bajo el resplandeciente sol. El duque y su familia se habían puesto sus mejores galas para el retrato familiar «oficial» del quinto duque de Dwyer.

Para la ocasión, el duque había solicitado los servicios del afamado retratista Allan Ramsay. Había invertido mucho tiempo y grandes dosis de persuasión, pero Charlie había convencido al artista para que programara una visita a Swan Hall en su apretada agenda. Por desgracia, el hombre había llegado pocas horas después de que dos miembros de la familia, Isabella y Kate, se fueran hacia Escocia. Y la duquesa llevaba horas lamentando aquella desgraciada coincidencia mientras posaban sentados en el pintoresco montículo.

—Charlie, es que no puedo creerme que aceptes que una parte tan importante de nuestra historia familiar se haga sin la familia al completo.

El duque puso los ojos en blanco bajo el tricornio y, para mantener la expresión más noble posible, dijo entre dientes:

—Ya te lo he explicado un millón de veces, Reneé. Yo no puedo hacer nada. El señor Ramsay es un hombre muy ocupado. Si supieras la de tiempo que invertí para convencerlo de que viniera. Dispone de poco tiempo para hacer el retrato, puesto que va camino de Londres para pintar un retrato del rey. Del rey, Reneé. De Jorge II, para celebrar la victoria sobre la insurrección escocesa. Y dudo que a nuestro primo Hanover le guste esperar a que nosotros vayamos a buscar a nuestras hijas.

—En tal caso, que vuelva cuando haya terminado el retrato del rey.

Santo Dios, quería mucho a esa mujer pero, a veces, desearía estrangularla.

—Cuando llegue a Londres, sin duda lo mantendrán ocupado durante meses, o incluso años, pintando retratos de todo el mundo. Si el rey aprueba su trabajo, algo que sin duda hará, todos los condes, duques y marqueses acudirán a su estudio para encargarle uno. Así que, si no aprovechamos esta ocasión para que nos haga el retrato, ahora que podemos, puede que no nos lo haga nunca. ¡Y juro por Dios que esta familia tendrá su retrato de Allan Ramsay!

El duque había ido alzando la voz a lo largo de la diatriba hasta que, al final, acabó gritando.

El artista se asomó desde detrás del lienzo y dijo:

—Excelencia, voy a tener que pedirle que no se mueva.

Charlie miró fijamente a su mujer y luego asintió hacia el artista.

—Por supuesto, señor Ramsay. Lo lamento. No volveremos a distraerle, ¿verdad, Reneé?

Sin embargo, la duquesa sólo pudo morderse la lengua durante treinta segundos.

—¿Y no podrías pagarle más dinero para convencerle de que espere hasta que, al menos, podamos hacer que las chicas vuelvan de Escocia? Para empezar, que no puedan estar aquí para el retrato es culpa tuya, que te empeñaste en enviarlas de viaje tan deprisa. ¿Qué pensará la gente, Charlie? Mirarán este retrato durante siglos y dirán: «Sí, es un retrato muy bonito, pero ¿el duque no tenía cinco hijas?»

—Ya es suficiente, Reneé.

La duquesa frunció el ceño, porque sabía cuándo había llevado a su marido al límite. Y también sabía que, durante el resto de su vida, siempre que mirara el famoso retrato de Allan Ramsay, sólo pensaría en lo avergonzada que se sentiría por haber permitido que Charlie enviara a sus hijas a Escocia de aquella manera.

Nunca lo había visto tan furioso como cuando descubrió la relación de Isabella con aquel panfleto de mala fama, «La espectadora femenina». Aunque Reneé estaba de acuerdo en que Isabella había ido demasiado lejos, en el fondo sabía que las intenciones de su hija eran buenas. Sin embargo, el método para seguirlas había sido un poco escandaloso para la hija de un duque.

Si la hubiera defendido con más determinación ante la ira de su marido, quizás habría evitado que la enviara a Escocia, y en concreto a los brazos del estúpido de lord Volturi.

¿En qué estaba pensando Charlie? Ese hombre sería un marido horrible para Isabella, con su corpulenta tripa y su todavía más corpulenta opinión de sí mismo. Isabella se merecía un hombre que la tratara con respeto, que admirara su inteligencia, que la honrara y la apreciara, y la quisiera con la misma pasión y convicción que ella demostraba hacia todo lo que hacía en la vida. Era lo mínimo que se merecía.

Y, a pesar de toda la rabia e ira de su marido, la duquesa sabía que Charlie nunca obligaría a su hija a casarse con un hombre al que no quisiera. Sólo intentaba asustarla. Reneé sabía que su marido quería a Isabella; de hecho, quería a todas sus hijas con una adoración que no demostraban la mayoría de sus colegas.

Y Isabella en concreto siempre había ocupado un lugar especial en el corazón de su padre. Y justamente por eso Reneé accedió a que la enviara a Escocia de aquella forma, porque creía que el tiempo que estuvieran separados calmaría a Charlie y le haría ver lo mucho que la echaba de menos.

Reneé no podía esperar a que regresaran.

—Papá —dijo Irina, desde el suelo, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su madre—. ¿Lo que se acerca por el camino es un carruaje?

—¿Un carruaje? ¿A estas horas?

La duquesa estiró el cuello para ver, pero, ¡maldición!, estaba sentada con la espalda recta y la barbilla alta, como se suponía que tenían que estar las duquesas, y no veía el camino.

—¿Esperas a alguien, Charlie? —Vio que su hija pequeña entrecerraba los ojos—. Iri, querida, quédate quieta para el señor Ramsay.

—Pero es que parece nuestro carruaje, mamá.

—¿Nuestro carruaje? —El duque se volvió—. Pero eso es imposible. Isabella y Kate se lo llevaron y no han podido llegar a casa de lord Volturi y volver tan deprisa…

Su expresión ya indicaba el miedo por lo que podía suponer un regreso tan temprano.

—¡Sí que es nuestro carruaje! —exclamó Jane—. ¡Mamá, ahora Bells y Katie también podrán salir en el retrato!

Las pequeñas se levantaron a la vez y salieron corriendo en tres direcciones distintas, olvidándose de las posturas que habían tardado casi una hora en decidir. Al cabo de unos segundos, estaban corriendo montículo abajo, gritando y agitando los tontillos como si fueran gelatina de la cocinera.

—¡Niñas, esperad! —exclamó la duquesa—. ¡Volved! ¡Os vais a despeinar!

—¿Adónde diablos vais? —gritó el duque—. ¡Volved ahora mismo! ¡Se supone que estamos posando para el retrato!

Aunque fue inútil. Las tres habían desaparecido, brincando como conejos para ir a recibir a quien quiera que viajara en el carruaje.

La duquesa sonrió, disculpándose con el señor Ramsay, que estaba de pie con el pincel a escasos centímetros del lienzo.

—Discúlpenos, señor Ramsay. Por lo visto, nuestras hijas mayores han regresado antes de tiempo de su viaje a Escocia. ¿Sería posible continuar con el retrato por la mañana? —Se volvió, impaciente por ver a sus hijas, pero dudó un momento—. Me preguntaba, señor, si todavía no es demasiado tarde para que añada a nuestras dos hijas al retrato.

—Reneé…

En cuanto el carruaje llegó a la entrada de la casa, las pequeñas ya estaban allí para recibirlo, jadeando porque, después de la carrera, los corsés les apretaban. La duquesa se unió a ellas al cabo de unos minutos, también jadeando, justo cuando el lacayo de los Dwyer dio un paso adelante para abrir la puerta.

—¡Katie! ¡Bells!

La duquesa estaba emocionada, aunque luego pudo más la preocupación por el inesperado regreso de sus hijas. No podía evitar preguntarse qué había pasado. ¿Acaso había descubierto Isabella el auténtico motivo del viaje y se había negado a continuar? ¿O, Dios no lo quiera, alguna de ellas se había puesto enferma?

La primera que salió del carruaje fue Kate, y sus hermanas pequeñas enseguida la rodearon. Parecía inquieta. «Santo Dios —pensó la duquesa—. Ha pasado algo.»

Reneé se volvió y descubrió que, por fin, Charlie había bajado el montículo para unirse a ellas. Tenía un gesto severo y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Cualquiera pensaría que estaba enfadado, pero veinticinco años compartiendo cama con un hombre hacían que una mujer viera más allá. Estaba tan preocupado como ella por si a sus hijas les había pasado algo.

Kate abrazó a todas sus hermanas y luego las soltó para saludar a sus padres.

—Madre. Padre.

La duquesa la tomó de las manos.

—Kate, querida, ¿cómo estás? ¿Va… Va todo bien?

—Sí, madre pero…

Reneé se volvió hacia la puerta del carruaje, por donde estaba apareciendo Isabella. Aliviada, descubrió que no había señales de ninguna herida. Pero ¿estaría enferma? Estaba un poco pálida.

—Madre…

—Isabella, ¿ha pasado algo? Estás pálida. ¿Os ha pasado algo en el camino a Escocia?

—En cierto modo, sí, ha pasado algo. Algo inesperado.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que había un motivo por el que habíais vuelto tan pronto. Sabía…

Entonces, Reneé se dio cuenta de que una tercera figura salía del carruaje; una figura muy masculina y escocesa. Retrocedió y observó boquiabierta cómo el hombre bajaba del carruaje.

Su primera duda era cómo habían viajado los tres ahí dentro. Era alto, de aspecto salvaje y se mantuvo firme mientras todos los pares de ojos se posaban sobre él. Llevaba una falda y una tela escocesa encima de la camisa blanca y escotada, y el pelo cobrizo recogido. La duquesa se fijó en que sus ojos no perdían detalle de lo que le rodeaba.

Era un hombre. Era un escocés. Y uno bastante imponente, por cierto.

—Chicas —dijo Reneé, al final—. Veo que nos habéis traído un invitado.

—Sí, es lo que te estaba diciendo —respondió Isabella—. Padre, madre, Katie, Tany, Iri… Me gustaría presentaros a Edward Anthony Masen. Es de la isla de Skye…

La duquesa enseguida le ofreció la mano para saludarlo.

—Señor Masen, es un placer cono…

—Y es mi marido.

Lo último que la duquesa oyó antes de desmayarse fue el inequívoco sonido del rugido de su marido.

Irina Swan era bastante experta en meter su menudo cuerpo de ocho años en los lugares más insospechados. Si no era dentro de uno de los armarios del sótano para mordisquear uno de los pasteles de la cocinera, era en el fondo del armario de su hermana Tanya o debajo de la cama del ama de llaves, la señora Cope.

Era un talento bastante útil cuando uno quería enterarse de lo que pasaba en su familia y lo consideraban demasiado joven para oírlo de primera mano. Desde su habitación en el segundo piso, Irina podía salir por la ventana y llegar hasta la parte central de la casa a través de una serie de aguilones interconectados. Desde allí, podía acceder a un sinfín de lugares: el salón donde a su madre le gustaba coser o la cocina del sótano, donde un día había visto cómo un lacayo, Harry, besaba a Meg, una de las doncellas. Iri no entendió por qué había tenido que meterle la mano debajo de la falda, pero parece que a Meg no le importó demasiado. En lugar de apartarlo, gimió como hacía a veces Jane cuando se comía un trozo de su pastel de fresa favorito, el que llevaba encima una capa de limón. A partir de ese día, Irina siempre se había preguntado si los besos de Harry sabrían a fresas y a limón.

Sin embargo, para el día de hoy, Irina escogió la ventana que daba al pasillo del primer piso, justo al lado del despacho de su padre. Por experiencia, sabía que, una vez que hubieran entrado todos y su madre se hubiera recuperado del desmayo, la discusión posterior que seguro que se produciría, se desarrollaría en esa sala. Era la habitación donde se hablaba de todo lo importante, e Iri había descubierto que podía enterarse de muchas cosas desde dentro de la enorme urna china que estaba junto a la ventana, siempre que se quitara el tontillo y una enagua.

Y justo lo había hecho y tenía un pie en el interior de la urna cuando oyó que el grupo se acercaba. En cualquier momento, la puerta se abriría y se desvelarían los detalles de cómo Bells había terminado casada con un escocés de nombre muy extraño. Irina estaba impaciente por oírlos.

Dobló las rodillas, metió la cadera y agachó la cabeza por debajo del borde de la urna en el preciso momento en que la puerta se abrió y todos entraron.

—Muy bien. Las pequeñas ya están tranquilas en sus habitaciones —oyó que decía su madre—. Ahora, vamos a sentarnos y a discutir la situación con calma.

Si Iri hubiera podido ver a través del lateral de la urna, sabría que su madre había mirado a su padre al pronunciar aquellas últimas palabras.

—¿Con calma? ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Tu hija acaba de decirnos que se ha casado! ¡Y con un desconocido! No, peor, ¡con un escocés!

—Charlie, habla en voz baja. Las ventanas están abiertas. Puede oírte.

—No, está en el salón de abajo, seguramente mirando los jarrones de porcelana, a ver qué puede robar. Son todos unos ladrones. ¡Una banda de usurpadores!

—Papá, eso no es verdad —dijo Isabella—. Nunca haría eso. No es un ladrón, sólo es un granjero.

—¿Y eso debería tranquilizarme respecto al hecho de que ahora es mi yerno? Lo que quiero saber, Isabella Marie Swan, es cómo se te ocurrió la descabellada idea de llegar a casarte con él.

—Se la propuse yo, papá. En realidad, yo la obligué a hacerlo.

«¿Katie?»

—Me pareció la mejor manera… la única manera de solucionar el entuerto. Isabella había… —dudó—. Isabella se puso mala anoche, en la posada. Algo que comió… o, más bien, algo que bebió.

—Isabella —intervino la duquesa, preocupada—. ¿Te encuentras mal?

—No mamá, estoy bien. Bueno, excepto por el dolor de cabeza…

El duque intervino:

—¿Qué diablos bebiste?

—Algo llamado uisge-beatha. Hacía frío y la camarera dijo que entraríamos en calor, pero debía de estar pasado. No tenía buen sabor. Para nada.

—¿Whisky? ¿Bebiste whisky?

—Por lo visto, sí papá, pero te alegrará saber que no me gustó. En absoluto. Me mareé y tuve la sensación de que la cabeza ya no estaba pegada al cuerpo, y se me revolvió el estómago. Después, me metí en la cama y me quedé allí hasta el día siguiente.

—Eso sigue sin explicar por qué has regresado a casa casada con un escocés cuando deberías estar camino de casa de lord Volturi.

—Porque, cuando me desperté por la mañana, él estaba en la cama conmigo.

—¿Él? ¿Te refieres al escocés? ¿Me estás…? —Su padre resopló—. ¿Me estás diciendo que te acostaste con ese hombre?

El duque rompió algo, algo que por el ruido parecía de cristal y que seguro que era muy caro. En la urna, Irina tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano.

—¡Estaba delirante! —exclamó Isabella—. No sabía lo que hacía. Ni siquiera recuerdo haberle invitado a mi cama.

—¡Qué! Santo Dios, Reneé, saca mis pistolas de duelo y dispárame ahora mismo.

—¡Charlie!

—Sinceramente, papá, creo que no pasó nada. Los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

—Sí, claro. Y yo soy el rey de Inglaterra.

En este punto, intervino la duquesa:

—Charlie, te estás poniendo como un tomate. Siéntate ahora mismo y tranquilízate antes de que tu hija continúe.

—Dios mío —gruñó el duque—. Pero ¿hay más?

Irina oyó cómo su padre respiraba hondo varias veces. Nadie dijo nada.

Al final, Kate dijo:

—Papá, Isabella no podía saber que lo que estaba bebiendo la haría perder la cabeza de esa forma. Nunca había probado una bebida tan fuerte.

—Y con motivo. ¿Cuánto whisky bebió?

—Ah, sólo dos o tres… —respondió Isabella.

—Siete —la corrigió Kate.

—Siete… Siete, ¿qué? ¿Tragos?

—Vasos —respondió Kate.

—¿Vasos? Dios del cielo, Isabella, es suficiente para dejar fuera de combate a un hombre adulto… que es, está claro, lo que hizo contigo y, al parecer, con el maldito escocés.

Pronunció «maldito escocés» con desdén.

—Ahora entiendes, papá, que casar a Isabella con el señor Masen era la única solución —dijo Kate.

El duque suspiró.

—A la luz de las circunstancias, Kate, creo que hiciste lo único que podías hacer. Yo lo habría hecho colgar de la horca más cercana, pero tú eres una dama y esas cosas no se te ocurrirían jamás. Pues ya está. Ahora la cuestión es qué vamos a hacer.

—Ya lo he pensado, papá —dijo Isabella—. Y creo que he encontrado una opción sensata que solucionará todos los problemas.

—Me lo imaginaba.

—Podemos anular el matrimonio.

—¿Anular? —El duque ya estaba gritando otra vez—. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

—¿Por qué es tan inconcebible? Se han anulado otros matrimonios con anterioridad. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que estemos casados. El «cura» era el mozo de cuadras de la posada.

—¿Estabais en Escocia? —preguntó el duque.

—Sí.

—¿Hubo testigos del enlace?

—Sí.

—Entonces, estás tan casada como si el arzobispo de Canterbury hubiera oficiado la ceremonia.

Irina sabía que era imposible, pero habría jurado que había oído cómo Isabella fruncía el ceño.

—Bueno, si es tan fácil casarse, también será fácil deshacer el matrimonio. Y haremos eso, accederemos a no estar casados y se acabó. Todos podéis ser testigos. Así, el señor Masen puede regresar a su isla, yo puedo quedarme aquí y podemos olvidarnos de que esto ha pasado. —Hizo una pausa, y luego añadió—: Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, no creo que lord Volturi siga interesado en mí.

—Claro, y eso te rompe el corazón, ¿verdad? —El duque chasqueó la lengua, pero no fue un sonido de alegría—. Siempre supe que eras astuta, pero ni siquiera yo hubiera sospechado que fueras capaz de urdir un plan tan elaborado para no tener que casarte jamás. Al menos, con un marido decente, claro.

—¿Crees que lo planeé? —Parecía realmente ofendida.

—Pero, papá, si fui yo la que insistió en que se casaran —dijo Kate.

—Entonces, tú también formabas parte del plan.

—¡Charlie!

—No me extrañaría, Reneé. Como tampoco me extrañaría que todas mis hijas estuvieran tramando algo en mi contra. Seguramente, Kate sabía desde el principio de la existencia de esos ridículos artículos que escribía para aquella deplorable revista.

—No era yo quien debía explicártelo, papá.

—¡Ja! ¿Lo ves?

—Katie —intervino Isabella—. ¿Quieres decir que no fuiste tú? Creía que se lo habías dicho a papá…

—Me lo dijo la señora Cope.

—¿El ama de llaves? —preguntaron, al unísono, Isabella e Kate.

—Sí, poco después de que una de las doncellas, limpiando, encontrara una hoja de papel con uno de esos artículos escrito en ella. Deberías haber sido más cuidadosa a la hora de deshacerte de los primeros borradores. Me lo trajeron y reconocí tu letra, Isabella.

Mientras seguían hablando, dentro de la urna Irina seguía intentando retener bien todo lo que había oído hasta ahora para poder explicarlo con todo lujo de detalles a Tany y a Katie luego.

Primero, papá había enviado a Bells, acompañada por Katie, a casarse con un tal lord Volturi, pero Bells y Katie habían regresado a casa con un apuesto escocés, el señor Edward Anthony Masen, con quien Bells se había casado después de beber un líquido horrible llamado whisky uisge-beatha y se despertara con él en la cama. Pero ¿cuál era el problema? Irina a veces dormía con su perro, Agamemnon, y nadie la había obligado a casarse con él. Además, ¿qué clase de nombre era Anthony? ¿Acaso Bells ya estaba enamorada de ese «maldito» escocés? ¿Fue por eso que papá la envió a casa de lord Volturi? Nadie le había explicado qué había hecho Bells. Todos meneaban la cabeza y chasqueaban la lengua, como si al explicárselo sospecharan que ella también querría hacerlo.

—Que venga ese maldito escocés —dijo el duque, sacando a la pequeña de su embelesamiento—. Las demás podéis marcharos. Quiero hablar con él a solas.

—¿A solas? —preguntó Isabella—. ¿Por qué, papá?

—Eso, Isabella Marie, es asunto mío. Y ahora, por una vez en tu vida, hazme caso y márchate.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a karito CullenMasen, hildiux, bella-maru, Coco Cu, CASBABYSWAN, marieisahale y yunayi! Besos!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

—El estudio de su excelencia esta aquí, señor. —Edward no dijo nada; se limitó a agradecer con un gesto de cabeza a la doncella que lo había acompañado hasta la puerta por un pasillo que parecía eterno. Esperó mientras ella realizaba una reverencia, muy nerviosa, y luego daba media vuelta y se alejaba por ese mismo pasillo a toda prisa. Edward estaba convencido de que se pasaría el resto de la noche explicando a los otros criados que había tenido que caminar junto al bárbaro escocés que lady Isabella había traído a casa, como si fuera un vagabundo o un perro perdido.

Cuando la chica desapareció tras una esquina, después de lanzarle una última mirada, Edward levantó la mano y llamó a la puerta.

—Adelante.

La sala que había al otro lado de la puerta era luminosa y olía a historia, libros y dinero. Las paredes estaban llenas de estanterías coronadas en arco, intercaladas con grandes ventanales con unas ricas cortinas que llegaban al suelo y nacían de debajo de arcos enyesados. De las paredes forradas con paneles de roble colgaban retratos de tamaño real, con marcos dorados, firmados por artistas como Van Dyck o Nicholas Hilliard. En un extremo, había una repisa de mármol. Al final de una magnífica alfombra turca, sentado detrás de un escritorio de caoba, estaba el venerable duque de Dwyer.

La primera impresión de Edward cuando habían llegado con el carruaje encajaba a la perfección con la noción que sus compatriotas siempre habían tenido de la nobleza inglesa. Bien vestido, empolvado y engalanado; estaba claro que ese hombre no había dado un palo al agua en toda su vida.

Y una vez en el interior de la casa, esa impresión se confirmó.

Todos los rincones de la casa estaban decorados. Si la valía de un hombre se calculaba a través del tamaño y el número de sus bienes, sin duda que Dwyer era un hombre de gran valía. Todas las comodidades estaban a su disposición y, si alguien no estaba preparado, había una campana detrás de la mesa con la que podía llamar a cualquier criado desde cualquier sala de la casa. Sin embargo, a pesar de la extravagancia y la riqueza, había una luz en los ojos del duque, un destello más profundo que el privilegio insulso, que enseguida lo definía como una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Edward entró en el despacho, se quedó de pie en el centro de la alfombra y observó al duque.

—Ha pedido verme, excelencia.

Forzó el acento escocés mucho más de lo que solía hacer.

—Señor Masen, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió.

El duque le invitó a sentarse en una silla, una pieza delicada y trabajada que parecía ridícula debajo de su enorme cuerpo. Edward se sentó y estiró las piernas.

—Mis hijas me han relatado las circunstancias de su… eh… repentina presencia en nuestras vidas; al menos, su versión. Le he hecho llamar con la esperanza de oír la suya.

—Me temo que no voy a poder decirle mucho más que ellas, excelencia. Me detuve para ayudarlas con la rueda rota del carruaje. Después, me ofrecieron llevarme hasta la posada. Llevaba muchas horas caminando y había perdido casi todas las horas de luz en ayudar con lo del carruaje, así que acepté el ofrecimiento. Cuando llegamos a la posada, quise despedirme, pero la mayor…

—Isabella —gruñó el duque—. Su mujer.

—Exacto. Insistió en que cenara con ellas para compensarme por el esfuerzo. Y también insistió en pagar la cena.

El duque asintió y esperó a que continuara. Sin embargo, su expresión era cada vez más arisca.

—Estábamos en el comedor y hacía un poco de frío. Lady Isabella pidió un vaso de uisge-beatha…

—¡Whisky! ¿Le ofreció whisky a mi hija?

—Yo no le ofrecí nada, excelencia. Intenté prevenirla, pero no quiso escucharme. Estaba decidida.

El duque resopló. Ese hombre conocía bien a su hija.

—Continúe.

—Vi que estaba bebiendo demasiado. —Edward miró fijamente al duque—. Me temó que se desmayó.

—Mejor dicho, un estupor. —El duque apretó los labios encima de la corbata de lazo.

—La otra, lady Kate, se asustó. Creyó que su hermana había muerto, pero la tranquilicé y le dije que estaría mejor por la mañana. La ayudé a subirla a la habitación y me fui, pero, cuando volví a bajar al comedor, encontré un zapato de lady Isabella en las escaleras. Debió de caérsele mientras la subíamos a la habitación. Así que pensé que debía devolvérselo.

—Como la maldita Cenicienta —gruñó el duque.

Edward lo miró.

—Es exactamente lo que dijo ella.

—Pero eso no explica cómo terminó en su cama, señor.

Edward asintió.

—Cuando le subí el zapato, estaba despierta.

—¿Isabella? ¿Después de todo ese whisky?

—Sí, me quedé tan sorprendido como usted, excelencia. Me pidió que entrara. Parecía que le daba un poco de miedo estar sola.

—Es por la oscuridad. Le da miedo. Casi desde que nació, aunque nunca se ha atrevido a admitirlo. —Dwyer meneó la cabeza—. Ha sido desde que, de pequeña, se quedó encerada en un arcón mientras jugaba al escondite con su hermana. Incluso ahora, hay noches que me la encuentro en esta misma habitación, acurrucada en la butaca junto al fuego, donde se ha quedado dormida leyendo.

Edward volvió la cabeza y miró la abullonada butaca que el duque había señalado. Le vino a la cabeza una imagen de lady Isabella de pequeña, con el pelo castaño y la barbilla firme, acurrucada contra las almohadas. La vulnerabilidad de la imagen le afectó.

Se volvió hacia el duque.

—La vi un poco preocupada, así que me quedé, con la idea de marcharme en cuanto se durmiera. Y eso es lo último que recuerdo hasta que me desperté por la mañana en la cama. En su cama. Cuando lady Kate nos encontró, lógicamente creyó lo peor. —Edward miró al duque fijamente—. No toqué a su hija, excelencia. Lo juro. Pero si no hubiera aceptado casarme con ella, lady Kate habría hecho que me mandaran a la cárcel. Y como sin duda su excelencia sabe, corren tiempos difíciles en Escocia. Si las autoridades inglesas hubieran creído que había abusado de una joven inglesa…

El duque suspiró y asintió.

—El hijo del rey, el duque de Cumberland, no ha reparado en nada en sus represalias contra la revolución jacobita. Estoy seguro de que le habrían matado.

El duque se quedó sentado en su silla, pensando en la historia que acababa de oír. Repiqueteó los dedos contra la mesa, con la mirada fija en la pluma que había junto al tintero. El reloj de pared que tenía detrás avanzó varios minutos. Se oyó cómo una puerta se cerraba en el pasillo. Al cabo de un rato, se levantó, cruzó el despacho y se quedó junto a una de las ventanas que daban al jardín. No dijo nada. Y Edward se quedó sentado, esperando a que el duque asimilara aquel inesperado e indeseado giro de los acontecimientos.

Al final, el duque se volvió.

—Quiere que solicite la anulación.

Edward lo miró pero no dijo nada.

—Sería necesaria una ley parlamentaria. O quizás incluso un decreto real, pero tengo los favores del rey y estaría encantado de intentarlo. Por ella. Haría cualquier cosa por mi hija, y ella lo sabe. Lo que quiero saber es cuánto quiere usted para aceptar el trato.

Edward lo miró sin saber si lo había entendido bien.

—¿Cuánto, excelencia?

—Dinero, Masen. Ponga el precio. ¿Cuánto me costará que acepte una anulación? Todo es más fácil si tanto el novio como la novia están de acuerdo.

Mientras hablaba, Dwyer se había alejado de la ventana y había vuelto a rodear el despacho hasta su silla. Tomó la pluma y empezó a escribir algo, un giro bancario, mientras esperaba que Edward le dijera una cifra.

Edward tensó la mandíbula.

—No quiero su dinero, excelencia.

El duque lo miró, sorprendido.

—Si cree que con la dote conseguirá más que con lo que estoy dispuesto a pagarle, va a llevarse una buena decepción. Está estipulado que, si mis hijas se casan en contra de mi voluntad, no tendrán derecho a dote. Venga hombre, seguro que hay otra cosa. Todo el mundo quiere algo. Mire a su alrededor, Masen. Verá que soy un hombre rico. Cualquier hombre astuto aprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Edward habló casi en un gruñido:

—Yo no soy uno de esos hombres.

Muy despacio, el duque devolvió la pluma al soporte.

—Pues si no es dinero, será otra cosa. ¿Obras de arte? ¿Tierras?

Edward levantó su casi metro noventa y miró al duque desde lo alto. Los ingleses siempre creían que podían comprar el honor de un escocés. Era como si no pudieran entender que algunas cosas no se compraban con dinero. Aunque, mientras estaba allí de pie, con la sangre hirviendo, se le ocurrió una idea para girar la tortilla a su favor.

Se preguntó: «¿Qué precio pondría un inglés a su honor?»

—Está bien, excelencia. Solicitaría su respaldo.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Solicitar mi respaldo?

—Exacto. —Edward volvió a sentarse y apoyó el peso del tronco en los brazos delgados de la silla mientras disfrutaba del momento de inspiración.

—Dice que cuenta con el favor del rey. Bueno, pues a mí no me ha hecho ni caso. Me he pasado varios meses en Londres intentando obtener una audiencia con el rey Jorge con el fin de rogarle que me devuelva la titularidad de las tierras de mi familia, unas tierras que la Corona confiscó después de la última rebelión jacobita.

—¿Es un jacobita? —Si le hubiera preguntado si era Lucifer, lo habría hecho con el mismo tono.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Pero mi padre sí que lo era, y salió en defensa del antiguo pretendiente en el quince y en el diecinueve. A consecuencia de su participación en las rebeliones, perdió la casa de mi familia a manos de la Corona inglesa. Pero mi padre está muerto, murió en Francia después de pasarse los últimos treinta años exiliado, y las tierras son, por derecho, mías. He trabajado casi toda mi vida para recuperarlas. Ben Cheney me aseguró que si no salía en defensa del actual Pretendiente, estaba convencido de que me las devolverían.

—¿Cheney? ¿Conoce al duque de Yorkie?

—Fue su excelencia quien me recomendó que viajara a Londres a pedir audiencia con el rey. Y lo hice, pero me tuvieron días, y luego semanas, esperando.

El duque lo miró con franqueza.

—Mi opinión es que Yorkie lo que buscaba era alejarlo de los Highlands, Masen, y evitar que se alineara con el joven Pretendiente.

Edward frunció el ceño. A él se le había ocurrido lo mismo. No le había hecho ninguna gracia que lo trataran como a un mero instrumento. Continuó:

—Cuando me enteré de la derrota final de los jacobitas, supuse que el rey por fin me daría audiencia para que le pudiera presentar mi petición. Pero siguió sin querer verme, y seguí esperando hasta que recibí un aviso de que se requería mi presencia en Skye. —Edward tuvo que hacer frente a sus emociones más personales cuando admitió—: Por lo visto, mi hermano murió en la batalla de Culloden.

Por un momento, Dwyer pareció estar genuinamente afectado. Meneó la cabeza.

—Lo siento. —Y luego se sentó con las manos cruzadas frente a él, preparándose para las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación—: Entonces, a cambio de la libertad de mi hija, ¿quiere que interceda ante el rey por usted?

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Me ha pedido que pusiera un precio, excelencia. Y ese es el mío.

El duque se reclinó en la silla.

Edward esperó.

Al final, el duque dijo:

—Señor Masen, yo…

Hizo una pausa y, de repente, se concentró en una urna bastante grande que había al otro lado del despacho. Se levantó y cruzó la alfombra hasta allí. Y, entonces, se asomó dentro.

—¡Irina Maggie Swan! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo ahí dentro?

Una vocecita respondió desde el interior:

—Por favor, papá, no te enfades. Sólo quería saber qué estaba pasando. Nunca me decís nada…

El duque inspiró y soltó todo el aire.

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabes. Y ahora sal de ahí antes de que…

—Pero es que no puedo —sollozó la niña—. Estoy… ¡Estoy atascada!

Y, a continuación, la niña empezó a gemir; un sonido quejicoso que resonó en el interior de la urna. El duque metió una mano e intentó soltarla, pero, cuanto más lo intentaba, más fuerte gemía ella, y seguro que se retorcía más y complicaba más su posición.

Al cabo de nada el duque estaba gritando. La niña estaba gritando mientras Edward seguía sentado, observándolo todo. La puerta del despacho se abrió y la familia al completo, alarmada por los gritos, entró corriendo. En unos minutos, aquello fue un absoluto desmadre.

Una de las hijas, Edward no recordaba cómo se llamaba, fue al panel de las campanas y empezó a tocarlas todas con la esperanza de pedir ayuda.

Un pequeño spaniel entró corriendo en la habitación y empezó a ladrar, a saltar y a arañar a todo el mundo.

Alguien gritó:

—¡Agamemnon!

Otro exclamó:

—¡Se está poniendo azul!

Incapaz de seguir soportando aquel caos, Edward se levantó, desenfundó la pistola y fue directo hacia la urna.

—¡Padre! Ese escocés va a disparar a Irina. ¡Detenlo!

Todos se volvieron y gritaron al unísono. Edward pisó firme en el suelo, levantó la mano y rompió el lateral de la urna con la culata de la pistola.

La niña cayó rodando al suelo, con la cara casi morada de tanto llorar. Fue corriendo a los brazos abiertos de su madre y se pegó a las faldas de la duquesa entre sollozos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y mirando a Edward con cara de incredulidad.

Hasta que, al cabo de unos segundos, el duque rugió:

—Pero, ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco? Era una urna Ming. ¡Un ejemplar único! ¡Y me costó una fortuna!

Inalterado, Edward miró los pedazos rotos de la urna.

—En realidad, excelencia, era japonesa. Creo que de la dinastía Imari. Un pieza bonita, sí, pero ni de lejos tan valiosa como una Ming.

La duquesa, que estaba acariciando los rizos de Irina, se volvió hacia su marido:

—Charlie, este hombre acaba de salvar la vida de tu hija. Me parece que sería mucho más apropiado una demostración de gratitud que más gritos.

El duque estaba mirando a Edward atónito, pero, al final, dijo:

—Sí, es verdad. Mis disculpas, Masen. Gracias por reaccionar tan deprisa.

Edward lo ignoró. Se volvió hacia la duquesa y se arrodilló frente a la pequeña Irina.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Irina apartó la llorosa cara del cuello de su madre, se sorbió la nariz, parpadeó un par de veces, y luego asintió.

Él le sonrió y le acarició debajo de la barbilla con un dedo.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Querías convertirte en mermelada, allí metida en el jarrón de tu padre?

La niña le sonrió. Se oyó un suspiro generalizado en el despacho, y, a los ocho años, la joven Irina Maggie Swan juró en silencio que, tuviera un nombre extraño o no, querría a ese maldito escocés el resto de su vida.

Mientras bajaba al salón formal, Edward oyó voces que provenían de dentro.

Habían pasado casi dos horas desde su reunión con el duque y el posterior rescate de la niña; dos horas durante las cuales había paseado por la periferia y los caminos del jardín del duque. Y luego, como no tenía otra cosa que hacer, los había vuelto a recorrer.

No había visto a Isabella desde el incidente con la urna en el despacho. Cuando hubo vuelto la paz y hubieron barrido la porcelana rota, se había ido con sus hermanas sin volverse para mirarlo. Edward se dijo que tenía que alegrarse por su indiferencia, porque siempre que ella estaba cerca, le traía problemas. Que cuanto menos la viera, mejor.

Sin embargo, mientras paseaba por el jardín, varias veces le había parecido notar su presencia en la delicada brisa, como si estuviera allí y no pudiera verla. Incluso, una vez le pareció verla pasar por delante de una ventana, pero al final decidió que seguramente sólo había sido el movimiento de una cortina o un reflejo de la luz.

En cuanto a su padre, Dwyer también se había retirado después del incidente de la urna y todavía tenía que darle una respuesta a la proposición que le había hecho. Después de liberar a la pequeña, el duque sólo le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para estudiarlo con detenimiento y se había vuelto a encerrar en su despacho.

Pero si había algo que él no tenía era tiempo. Le necesitaban en casa, llevaba demasiado tiempo fuera y, con o sin la bendición del duque, y casado o no, estaba decidido a emprender el camino de regreso por la mañana.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta del salón, vio un reflejo suyo en el espejo del pasillo. No se había afeitado, llevaba la ropa sucia después de dos días sin cambiarse y parecía que sus zapatos habían caminado desde Londres, cosa que era cierta. No le extrañaba que lo hubieran mirado con aquellas caras. Parecía el escocés descuidado, pobre y bárbaro que todos creían que era. Aunque claro, cuando había partido de Londres hacía varios días, nunca se hubiera imaginado acudiendo a casa del duque de Dwyer. Ni hacerlo como su yerno.

Cuando llegó, en el salón sólo estaban el duque y otro hombre, que se hallaba de espaldas a la puerta. Edward dudó en el umbral, porque observó sus delicados abrigos, los pantalones hasta las rodillas y los resplandecientes zapatos. Casi sin pensarlo, se pasó la mano por el pelo para echarlo hacia atrás.

—Ah, señor Masen, ya ha llegado —dijo Dwyer—. Permítame que le presente a…

—¡Edward! Santo Dios, ¿eres tú?

—Allan —respondió éste, sorprendido de reconocer una cara conocida en un entorno tan desconocido.

Seguramente, habían pasado diez años desde que se habían visto por última vez, pero la mandíbula cuadrada, el hoyuelo de la barbilla y los ojos oscuros y perspicaces que captaban cada detalle, algo innato en un artista, eran inconfundibles. Ambos se dieron la mano con calidez.

—Esto es algo inesperado —dijo Edward.

—Para mí también.

—¿Conoce al señor Masen, Ramsay?

—Sí, excelencia. Fuimos juntos a la universidad.

—¿La universidad? —preguntó el duque con incredulidad, como si le acabara de decir que se habían conocido en la luna.

Ramsay añadió:

—En realidad, excelencia, el tío de Edward, el jefe del clan Masen, fue el personaje principal de uno de mis primeros retratos. Viajé hasta la isla de Skye sólo para pintarlo. Un gran hombre, el señor Emmett Anthony Masen. —Ramsay miró a Edward—. ¿Cómo van las cosas por Cullen?

—Me temo que no demasiado bien. Acabo de recibir la noticia de que hemos perdido al joven Emmett en Culloden.

La expresión de Ramsay se ensombreció.

—Es una pérdida terrible. Tan joven. Pero, si puedes, intenta encontrar consuelo en su muerte. Tu hermano era un guerrero en todo el sentido de la palabra y se marchó de este mundo como le habría gustado. Luchando.

—Sí, eso es cierto. —Edward se dio cuenta del interés del duque y enseguida trasladó el foco de la conversación lejos de su familia—. ¿Y cómo está tu padre? ¿Sigue viviendo en aquel gallinero de Edimburgo?

—Sí. Y lo sigue llamando así. De hecho, en toda la ciudad ya conocen la casa como El gallinero de Auld Ramsay.

—Vaya, lo siento. Cuando definí así su casa, fue una broma.

—Ya, Edward, pero ya conoces a mi padre. Dice que es la mejor definición que ha oído hasta el momento. Así que se la ha hecho suya.

Los tres hombres conversaron tranquilamente durante quince minutos más sobre tópicos: el tiempo, la caza, e incluso los juegos de cartas. A las ocho en punto, las señoras entraron en el salón.

En cuanto aparecieron, vestidas con sedas y encajes, Edward se olvidó por completo del duque y de la conversación de la mañana. En cuanto las vio, en cuanto la vio, se quedó prendado.

Isabella llevaba el pelo recogido, con varios rizos sueltos encima del cuello, un cuello adornado únicamente con una tira de perlas del mismo color crema que su piel. El vestido, con un pronunciado escote, era de color azul noche con ribetes de encaje dorado que brillaban con la luz de las velas cuando se movía. Estaba exquisita; en realidad, era como una visión, como un fantasma capaz de tentar a cualquier hombre arqueando la ceja o doblando el dedo. Y durante todo el tiempo que estuvo allí mirándola, maravillándose ante ella y, sí, deseándola, no se le ocurrió, ni una sola vez, que aquella misma mujer cautivadora era su esposa.

—La cena está servida, excelencia —dijo un lacayo que acababa de entrar en el salón. Edward había estado tan embelesado con Isabella que ni siquiera lo había oído entrar.

—Perfecto —dijo la duquesa—. Entonces, pasaremos al comedor.

Sin embargo, el duque llamó a Edward e hizo una señal a la duquesa para que se adelantara con los demás.

—Venimos enseguida, querida.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Dwyer se volvió hacia Edward. La expresión de su cara era seria, decidida. Por lo visto, había tomado una decisión respecto al matrimonio de su hija.

—Excelencia.

—Si me lo permite, señor, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta antes de responder a su propuesta.

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Por qué me ocultó el hecho de que pertenecía a la nobleza escocesa? El señor Ramsay mencionó su propiedad, Cullen. Eso lo convertiría en el conde de Cullen, ¿no es así?

—El título se confiscó junto con las tierras. Yo no le he ocultado nada, excelencia. Usted sólo vio lo que quería ver. Un maldito escocés pobre e inculto que había aprovechado la ocasión de casarse con la hija de un duque.

El duque se sonrojó ligeramente cuando se dio cuenta de que Edward había oído sus gritos esa mañana.

—Pocos granjeros sabrían diferenciar entre una urna Ming y una imitación japonesa —dijo—. Y, por lo visto, algunos duques tampoco. —Dwyer se rió de sí mismo—. Imagino que no le ha explicado a mi hija su auténtica identidad.

—Excelencia, como su padre, lady Isabella sólo vio lo que quiso ver. Y no vi ningún motivo para sacarla de su engaño.

El duque se lo quedó mirando un buen rato. Al final, dijo:

—Señor Masen, como seguro que sabe, si intentara anular el matrimonio entre usted y mi hija, provocaría un escándalo de proporciones insondables en Londres.

—No veo por qué iba a importarle a nadie.

—A mí me importaría, y mucho, puesto que afectaría a mi posición en la corte. Obviamente, no me apetece dar pie a habladurías, pero, al mismo tiempo, soy un padre que quiere a su hija y que no desea destinarla a una vida de infelicidad.

Edward sólo asintió.

—Estoy convencido de que sabe que mi hija tiene cierta tendencia a ser… —Dudó mientras buscaba la palabra correcta—. Un poco testaruda.

Edward no vio ningún motivo para llevarle la contraria.

—Fue la primera, y admito que he sido bastante indulgente con ella. Nunca ha tenido que aprender a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo, creo que, después de su última ocurrencia, creo que necesita una lección. Si me lo permite, me gustaría hacerle una contraoferta a su propuesta. Le garantizo mi respaldo para solicitar el retorno de sus tierras y el condado a sus manos, así como una audiencia con el rey, a cambio de su cooperación a la hora de la nulidad… únicamente después de que se lleve a mi hija a Skye y viva con ella dos meses.

Edward se quedó boquiabierto.

—No lo dice en serio.

—Muy en serio. Creo que existe una palabra para algo así en Escocia. ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Esponsales? Bueno, pues considérelo como unas esponsales…

—Excelencia…

—Déjeme terminar, Masen. Como parte del trato, no deseo que revele la realidad de sus circunstancias a Isabella. Se ha casado con un hombre que cree que es un pobre granjero escocés y, por lo tanto, debe saber qué es ser la esposa de un pobre granjero escocés.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—No se me da bien mentir.

—Masen, independientemente de mis otros defectos, que mi esposa le diría que son muchos, creo que el matrimonio es sagrado. No podría permitirme intentar anular lo que el Señor ha unido, por los motivos que fueran, sin darle una oportunidad. Y tampoco puedo permitir que mi hija siga esquivando su responsabilidad de esta forma. Si después de dos meses los dos todavía desean anular el matrimonio, y usted me da su palabra de caballero de que no han consumado el matrimonio, yo mismo pediré a la Corona la nulidad, independientemente del escándalo o del daño que eso suponga para mi nombre en la corte. Por el contrario, si rechaza mi ofrecimiento y no se lleva a Isabella a Skye con usted, lo llevaré ente los tribunales, los ingleses, y le acusaré de abandonar a su esposa. Y en cuanto a las tierras… —Dwyer mostró su última carta—. Tengo entendido que Su Majestad está considerando transferir las propiedades de los antiguos jacobitas a sus fieles ingleses, con la esperanza de evitar otra insurrección por parte del joven Pretendiente.

A Edward se le nubló la visión.

—¡Cabrón! ¡Eso es chantaje!

—Eso, señor, es cómo lo llama su pueblo. Yo prefiero denominarlo una simple negociación. Sea como sea, Masen, estas son mis condiciones. La decisión, y los resultados posteriores, están en sus manos.

Edward tuvo la sensación de que las entrañas se le habían solidificado.

¿Por qué se había quedado en esa habitación cuando Isabella se lo había pedido? ¿Por qué no había hecho caso a su instinto y se había marchado, por mucho miedo que la chica tuviera y por mucho que le hubiera suplicado que se quedara? Ahora ya estaría a medio camino de Skye, tranquilo… y soltero. Si ella no lo hubiera mirado con aquellos cautivadores ojos de color chocolate. Unos ojos que, sin saber cómo, le llegaban al alma.

Tanto él como el duque sabían que no tenía otra salida. Necesitaba la nulidad tanto como ella. Pero, ante todo, quería recuperar sus tierras y haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo.

Aunque eso significara que tuviera que jugar a maridos y mujeres durante un par de meses.

—Trato hecho, excelencia.

Con la victoria en la mano, el duque asintió muy despacio.

Cuando el escocés dio media vuelta y salió del salón, su esfuerzo por contener la rabia era evidente en cada paso. Tras él, el duque no podía evitar sonreír. Porque había visto cómo Masen había mirado a su hija cuando ésta había entrado en el salón, cómo no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima. Y el duque conocía perfectamente esa mirada. Y también lo que significaba. Era la misma mirada que él le había dedicado a su Reneé aquella noche en la ópera, la primera vez que la había visto después de su regreso del continente hacía casi un cuarto de siglo.

Era la mirada del deseo; del deseo innegable, inevitable e inesperado.

Y ese era el deseo más puro de todos.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a yunayi, marieisahale, hildiux, bella-maru, CASBABYSWAN y anamart05! Besos!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 7**

El duque esperó hasta que estuvo servido el último de los seis platos de la cena para hacer su anuncio.

—¿Que quieres que haga qué?

Isabella estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el dulce de limón que tenía en la boca. Siempre había sido su postre favorito, pero ahora la crema se le agrió en la boca. Mientras tragaba con la ayuda de un sorbo de un té de menta, sólo deseaba no haber oído bien a su padre.

Rezó para que Irina hubiera tosido, o Agamemnon hubiera ladrado, o el reloj del pasillo hubiera tocado las nueve… cualquier cosa que explicara que creyera haber oído aquellas imposibles palabras.

Pero si se equivocaba, si su padre no había dicho eso, ¿por qué todos se habían quedado callados alrededor de la mesa? A menos que…

«Santo Dios.» Lo había oído bien.

Ni durante el camino a casa desde Escocia ni en todas las horas que llevaba en casa, en ningún momento había considerado la posibilidad de que su padre quisiera que siguiera casada con el escocés. Al fin y al cabo, el duque de Dwyer era un hombre sensible.

Bueno, al menos casi siempre.

—Estoy segura de que no quieres decir que deseas que siga casada con él, que viva con él. No, papá, no has podido decir eso. Porque, si lo hubieras hecho, sólo podría significar que no has tenido en cuenta las diez mil veintitrés razones por las que nosotros… —Miró al escocés y decidió que no quería referirse a ellos como una unidad—. Que el señor Masen y yo no podemos pasar la eternidad juntos, empezando por el hecho de que somos unos completos extraños y no tenemos nada en común. No me esperaba esto de ti. Para nada.

—¿Ah no? —El duque se cruzó de brazos—. Entonces dime, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera cuando regresaste a casa con esta noticia, Isabella?

Ella dudó.

—Yo… Esperaba que escribieras una carta, o llamaras a tu abogado, o hicieras lo que fuera para poner fin a este… ¡este matrimonio fingido!

»Ni siquiera sé cómo dejé que Kate me convenciera para hacerlo. Sólo se me ocurre que fue por los efectos de ese endiablado whisky. Me atontó, pero tú no tienes esa excusa. Quiero decir, ¿en qué diantres estás pensando?

El duque la miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la abarrotada mesa.

—Pienso, Isabella Marie, que soy un hombre que cree que hay un motivo detrás de todo lo que sucede. Y sea el que sea, obra del Señor, los santos, o incluso la voluntad de tu difunta abuela, hay un motivo por el que te has convertido en la esposa del señor Masen.

—Fue todo cosa de Kate, papá. No fue obra del Señor, ni mucho menos de la abuela Mary. La abuela nunca daría el visto bueno a algo tan poco convencional como esto.

—Puede que sea poco convencional, pero no puedo, en buena conciencia, poner fin a un matrimonio, cualquier matrimonio, de forma precipitada. La unión del matrimonio es sagrada. ¿Acaso no me casé con tu querida madre a pesar de ser un hombre joven y no haberme fijado nunca en ella? En aquella época, no deseaba casarme con nadie, y mucho menos con una jovencita de apenas trece años, pero lo hice por respeto a la voluntad de mis padres. —Miró a la duquesa—. Y es la mejor decisión que he tomado en la vida.

Isabella frunció el ceño. No estaba avanzando. Lo intentó desde otro ángulo.

—Muy bien, permaneceré casada con él dos meses, si es tu deseo. Pero ¿por qué tienes que enviarme a Skye?

—Porque a tu marido lo necesitan allí y, como su esposa, tu deber es ir con él.

Marido…

Esposa…

Deber.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron estremecerse de asco.

Isabella no se dio cuenta de que su padre continuaba hablando hasta que dijo:

—He comentado este asunto largo y tendido con el señor Masen y juntos hemos llegado a este trato.

«¿Juntos?»

Se volvió hacia el escocés.

—¿Y a ninguno de los dos se os ha ocurrido que a lo mejor me gustaría que me incluyerais en esa charla? Y puesto que me incumbe personalmente, y al resto de mi vida, ¿no habéis pensado que quizá tenga una opinión sobre lo que es mejor para mí?

El duque se mantuvo firme.

—Eso es, precisamente, lo que te metió en este lío, Isabella. Creer que sabías lo que era mejor para ti. Y por eso no te he invitado a dar tu opinión. Ya hemos tomado una decisión por ti. Viajarás con el señor Masen hasta su casa en Skye y vivirás con él como su esposa durante los próximos dos meses. Y es mi última palabra.

Lo decía en serio. Muy en serio. No se trataba de una broma de mal gusto. O de una pesadilla de la que estaba impaciente por despertar. Era real.

Empezó a notar las primeras señales de un intenso dolor de cabeza en las sienes, y arrugó las cejas. ¿Qué le había pasado a su padre? ¿Por qué se negaba a ver lo ridículo que era todo eso? ¿Por qué no la escuchaba?

Ante la obvia terquedad de su padre, Isabella hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se volvió hacia la duquesa.

—Mamá…

La señora, bendita sea, salió de inmediato en defensa de su hija.

—Charlie, no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con nuestra hija en que sería una horrible esposa para un granjero. —Y enseguida añadió—: No se ofenda, señor Masen.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No me ofendo, excelencia.

Isabella se volvió hacia él.

—¿Pretende decirme que está de acuerdo con esta… esta absurda condición?

Él asintió y bebió un sorbo de vino.

—Sí.

—Pero si ni siquiera quería casarse. Si se acuerda, lo hizo obligado.

—Sí, pero he cambiado de opinión.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que le he dicho. —La miró—. Después de hablar con su padre, he decidido darle una oportunidad.

—¿Usted ha decidido darme una oportunidad? —A Isabella se le nubló la visión—. Pero ¿cómo se atr…?

Se enderezó, entrecerró los ojos y se preparó para soltar una sarta de improperios… hasta que, de repente, lo vio todo muy claro.

—Claro. Ha visto esta casa y todo lo que hay dentro y ha pensado que podría sacar una fortuna, ¿verdad? —Miró a su padre—. ¿No ves lo que pretende, papá? Está claro que cree que, cuanto más tiempo se mantenga firme, más le pagarás para deshacerte de él.

Sin embargo, el duque no parecía preocupado.

—A decir verdad, Isabella, al principio le ofrecí al señor Masen la cantidad que él quisiera para aceptar la nulidad, pero lo rechazó.

—Claro que lo rechazó. ¡Es un granjero! Sabe cómo negociar para obtener el precio más lucrativo. Eres un duque, y yo soy tu primogénita, y ha visto que le darías cualquier cosa que quisiera para…

—De hecho, sospecho que habría aceptado anular el matrimonio a cambio de nada.

«¿Nada? ¿Y por qué no lo había hecho?»

Algo no encajaba, y cuando vio que los dos hombres intercambiaban una mirada cómplice, supo que en todo aquello había algo que no le habían dicho.

Levantó la barbilla.

—¿Y si me niego a irme con él?

El duque se puso serio.

—Imaginaba que responderías eso, Isabella, así que tengo una propuesta para ti.

—¿Una propuesta? —Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Qué clase de propuesta?

El duque la miró fijamente.

—Si me das tu palabra de que intentarás, de verdad, que este matrimonio funcione durante los próximos dos meses, y si pasado este tiempo todavía deseas la nulidad, la solicitaré personalmente a la Corona. Además, te asignaré una anualidad que te permitirá vivir cómodamente el resto de tu vida. Nunca más volveré a acosarte con posibles maridos ni intentaré influirte para que te cases. Podrás vivir aquí en Swan Hall o, si lo deseas, instalarte en cualquiera de las casas de la familia. En realidad, casi todas están vacías. Tú decides.

Isabella sólo podía mirar a su padre boquiabierta.

—¿Incluso en la casa de Londres?

—Sí, Isabella —respondió el duque, con calma—. Incluso en la casa de Londres.

«Londres.»

Toda la vida Isabella había soñado vivir su propia vida en aquella maravillosa y extraordinaria ciudad entre el ruido, las gentes y los cientos de millones de cosas que simplemente la estaban esperando: el teatro, los museos, el zoológico de la Torre. Podría vestirse como quisiera, aunque no estuviera «de moda» y, si le apetecía, cenar avena caliente. Se rodearía de un círculo de amistades variopinto: escritores, científicos, políticos e incluso miembros de la realeza. Celebraría veladas donde se organizarían discusiones inteligentes sobre literatura y otros asuntos importantes entre hombres y mujeres, todos juntos. Y escribiría; oh, escribiría tanto que…

La duquesa intervino en la conversación e interrumpió la imaginación desatada de Isabella.

—Charlie, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?

—Sí, Reneé, completamente. Créeme cuando te digo que lo he estado pensando mucho. Desde que era pequeña, Isabella siempre nos ha dicho que no quiere casarse. Y, hasta hoy, jamás ha vacilado en su decisión. Simplemente, quiero que vea a qué está renunciando antes de resignarse a su vida de soledad. Así que le doy un tiempo antes de pedir la nulidad. El daño ya está hecho. Ya están casados y el escándalo surgirá igualmente, decida lo que decida. Así que creo que podemos aprovechar la oportunidad que se nos ha presentado. Los matrimonios de prueba llevan siglos celebrándose en Escocia. Aunque Isabella no me crea, quiero su felicidad, y si tiene que ser así y acepta vivir dos meses en Skye como le pido, estoy dispuesto a mantener mi promesa. —Levantó la copa de vino y bebió un sorbo—. Siempre que, por supuesto, al final de estos dos meses, no hayan consumado el matrimonio.

La mesa se quedó en silencio mientras todos reflexionaban sobre la propuesta tan poco convencional del duque.

Al final, fue la pequeña de la familia la que habló:

—¿Papá?

—Dime, Irina.

—¿Qué significa esa palabra?

—¿Qué palabra, pequeña?

—Esa que acabas de decir. «Consumar.»

El duque miró al otro lado de la mesa, a su mujer.

—Reneé, ¿por qué no está en la cama esta niña?

—Pensé que, después del mal trago que ha pasado con la urna, podría… —Ante el gesto severo del duque, la duquesa cedió e hizo llamar a una doncella para que se llevara a su hija.

Por supuesto, Irina protestó enseguida.

—Pero mamá, si todavía no me he terminado el dulce de limón.

—Ya has comido más que suficiente, Irina, querida. Tu padre tiene razón. La conversación posterior a la cena no es apropiada para las niñas pequeñas. Ya es hora de que las pequeñas os vayáis a la cama. Buenas noches, preciosas.

—Ohhh —exclamaron al unísono las tres Swan pequeñas.

Mientras las niñas daban un cariñoso beso a su madre, Isabella estaba sentada al otro extremo de la mesa, dando vueltas al ofrecimiento de su padre.

Dos meses a solas con el escocés.

A cambio, recibiría una vida de libertad, para hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera.

¿Podría hacerlo?

Sonrió.

Sería la misión más fácil que se había propuesto.

—Buenas noches, Bells.

Isabella levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que Irina ya había rodeado la mesa y ahora estaba delante de ella, con los brazos abiertos, esperando. La visión de aquella carita tan preciosa hizo que los problemas desaparecieran y pasaran a un segundo plano.

Cuando, por la tarde, había oído los gritos de Irina y había descubierto su diminuto cuerpo atascado en la urna, había descubierto, de verdad, lo terrible que podía llegar a ser el miedo. La había paralizado y no había podido pensar qué hacer para liberarla. Aunque no había tenido que hacer nada. Había sido Masen quien había sabido actuar, quien no había dudado ni se había preocupado de si la urna que acababa de romper era un tesoro de valor incalculable o una copia muy bien hecha.

Y entonces descubrió que todavía no se lo había agradecido.

—Felices sueños, pequeña —le dijo a su hermana, y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz—. Y ahora, a la cama.

Sin embargo, cuando Irina llegó a la puerta, donde la esperaba la niñera, se detuvo, se dio la vuelta muy despacio y volvió al centro del comedor.

—Buenas noches a usted también, señor Anthony.

Isabella observó cómo el escocés sonrió con calidez a la niña, y no como solían hacerlo los adultos, sino con un afecto verdadero y sincero.

—Buenas noches, pequeña —le dijo él, acariciándole la barbilla con un dedo—. Y ahora a soñar y no vuelvas a intentar ser la mermelada del jarrón, ¿de acuerdo?

Irina sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, otra vez, por salvarme hoy, señor. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Y, en ese momento, la niña alzó los brazos y se aferró a aquel fuerte cuello. E hizo lo inimaginable. Le dio un beso en la punta de la hosca nariz, como su hermana acababa de hacer con ella, y le susurró algo que sólo Isabella alcanzó a oír:

—Y si Bells decide no seguir casada con usted, no se preocupe. Cuando crezca, me casaré con usted.

El escocés sonrió y le devolvió el beso en la nariz.

—Lo recordaré, pequeña.

A altas horas de la madrugada, Edward se dio por vencido y asumió que no iba a conseguir dormirse. Desde la cena, llevaba varias horas tendido en la cama que le habían asignado para pasar la noche, contemplando cómo la luz de la luna iluminaba el decorativo enlucido de yeso del techo. El fuego de la chimenea casi se había apagado. El resto de la familia ya hacía horas que se había retirado, y hacía más de una hora que no oía a ningún criado por los pasillos. En cualquier momento, el reloj iba a tocar las dos.

Cuando lo hizo, Edward se levantó y salió de su habitación para dar un paseo por la casa.

Aquella inquietud que sentía no le era nueva; era una sensación con la que había convivido desde pequeño. Cuando estaba en casa, en Cullen, y no podía dormir, solía bajar por la torre hasta las murallas del castillo y observaba las calmadas aguas del lago Alsh. Pensaba en su padre, que vivía en Francia, exiliado de su tierra por defender aquello en lo que creía. Sus manos descansaban en la piedra que había defendido a los Masen durante más de cinco siglos, y encontraba cobijo en la sabiduría y el honor de sus antepasados, que habían estado en esa muralla antes que él. Hijos de reyes, guerreros, hombres de honor.

Con el viento golpeándole la cara, y las mejillas enrojecidas por la sal del mar, Edward miraba más allá de las agitadas aguas de Kyleakin hacia las luces de las casas que brillaban en tierra firme. Si había niebla, convertía la luna en una enorme perla lechosa, colgada encima del océano cubierto por una brillante bruma, y él dejaba que lo envolviera como un manto de humo.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba lejos de casa, de modo que avanzó por la mullida alfombra con sigilo, dejando atrás puertas cerradas y escaleras que no se atrevían a crujir bajo su peso. Se detuvo un rato en una galería llena de retratos, iluminados de azul por la luz de la luna que entraba por uno de los laterales. Retratos de antepasados de los Swan lo miraban desde las paredes forradas con paneles de madera, aunque predominaban los personajes tudorianos; a algunos los conocía pero a otros, no. Había un muy buen retrato del rey Enrique VIII en toda su masiva gloria, con la mirada regia por encima del rostro mofletudo y barbudo y el aire insulso de alguien nacido en la realeza. Señores y señoras, caballeros y princesas, posaban como legado de las generaciones pasadas. Había un retrato del que debió de ser uno de los primeros duques de Dwyer, vestido a la moda del siglo pasado y que guardaba un gran parecido con el duque actual. Los niños posaban con perros de caza. Las damas parecían serenas y nobles. Y, al final de la galería, enmarcado en un marco dorado, había un único retrato.

A primera vista, Edward creyó que debía de ser un retrato de lady Isabella, porque compartían el mismo pelo castaño, el mismo rostro delgado y los mismos ojos de color chocolate. Tenía un libro entre las manos y el pelo le caía por encima de los hombros. Pero, cuando se fijó un poco más y observó los detalles del traje, se dio cuenta de que no era lady Isabella. Se trataba de la joven princesa Isabel, la hija del rey Enrique, retratada de joven, mucho antes de convertirse en la Reina Virgen de Inglaterra.

El parecido era innegable y Edward se quedó un buen rato mirando el cuadro y comparándolas rasgo por rasgo. Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta y marcharse, se fijó en que la figura del cuadro llevaba, en un dedo, el mismo anillo que Isabella le había ofrecido la noche anterior en la posada para intentar convencerlo de que se hiciera pasar, durante un tiempo, por su prometido.

Y ahora, veinticuatro horas después, estaban casados.

Cuando salió de la galería, al otro lado del pasillo vio una puerta ligeramente abierta. Era el despacho del duque y se preguntó si quizá podría ir a buscar un libro que le ayudara a dormir. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta, se detuvo en seco ante la imagen que se encontró.

Estaba sentada en una butaca, dormida a la calidez del fuego, con un camisón blanco abotonado hasta el cuello que, si era posible, le daba un aspecto aún más vulnerable. Edward entró en el despacho en silencio y se detuvo junto a la butaca. Tenía un libro abierto en las manos. Él se lo quitó y, mientras se arrodillaba y la observaba bajo la luz de las llamas, contempló su rostro de cerca por primera vez: las pestañas rizadas, los párpados pálidos y llenos de diminutas venas, y una nariz que no era respingona, curiosa ni delicada; era recta y delgada.

Se quedó un buen rato mirándole la boca. No pudo evitarlo. Y, de repente, su propia boca ansió saborearla y notar cómo aquellos labios tan carnosos se movían contra los suyos.

Inspirado por el abrazo del fuego y por la promesa de un beso, Edward acercó su rostro al de la chica.

En cuanto sus bocas se tocaron, en la chimenea saltaron chispas.

Ella se apartó y lo miró a la luz del fuego. Su respiración, cálida y agitada, le golpeaba la cara. Él se incorporó muy despacio, mirando cómo ella parpadeaba y fruncía el ceño, confundida. Edward no dijo nada, se quedó inmóvil y la miró iluminada por el fuego.

Al cabo de unos segundos, ella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Edward recogió una manta que había doblada encima de una silla cercana y la tapó con mucho cuidado. Ella suspiró y se acurrucó contra la tela. Entonces él tiró otro leño al fuego y se sentó frente a ella, cruzó las piernas y la miró mientras dormía.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias a yunayi, bella-maru, hildiux, anamart05 y marieisahale por los reviews! Besos!**


	8. Capítulo 8

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 8**

—Bells, por favor, habla con papá. Te quiere. Te escuchará. Sé que puedes lograr que reconsidere esta… esta propuesta irracional.

Las hermanas estaban reunidas en la habitación de Isabella, rodeadas de medias, vestidos y zapatos. Era última hora de la tarde. El sol empezaba a oscurecer. Isabella sacó otro vestido del armario, le echó un rápido vistazo y lo añadió a la pila que ya había encima de la cama.

Retrocedió un momento y estudió el montón de encaje, satén y seda.

Se preguntó qué tendría que ponerse en una granja en una remota isla escocesa. Desechó el vestido amarillo pastel de seda con el encaje belga y se volvió hacia su hermana, que estaba histérica.

—Bella, ya te he dicho que no quiero que papá lo reconsidere. Irracional o no, quiero ir a Skye. ¿Es que no lo ves? Sólo tengo que superar estos dos meses y podré ser libre, libre para hacer lo que me plazca cuando me plazca. Nunca más volveré a temer tener que vivir bajo el dedo dominante de un marido. Nunca volveré a escuchar a papá lamentándose de mi soltería como si fuera una nueva enfermedad que pudiera contagiar a cualquiera de mis hermanas. Podré vivir mi vida con absoluta independencia, como siempre he soñado.

Pero Kate se la quedó mirando, varios minutos, con la cara tensa hasta que al final estalló:

—Pero es que no lo entiendes. ¡Se suponía que no tenía que salir así!

«¿Se suponía?»

Kate dio media vuelta y cruzó la habitación hasta que estuvo frente a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba de espaldas a la habitación, inmóvil. Y, al cabo de un momento, Isabella vio que le temblaban los hombros.

¿Estaba llorando?

—¿Kat? Katie, ¿qué pasa? No entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que pasar?

Kate se volvió hacia ella. Todas las emociones que sentía (confusión, reticencia, miedo) pasaron por su rostro como las hojas de los árboles que caen en otoño.

—Bells, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Todo es culpa mía!

—¿Culpa tuya?

—Sí. Yo soy la que te obligó a hacer esto. Me sentí muy mal al no decirte la verdad acerca de nuestro viaje a casa de lord Volturi. Si te lo hubiera explicado en cuanto me enteré, quizá no habríamos pasado por aquel camino justo cuando la oveja lo cruzaba, pero papá me dijo que si te lo decía… y bueno, cuando te he visto esta mañana, he pensado que, si te casabas con el señor Masen, la amenaza de la boda con lord Volturi desparecería por completo. Y así ha sido. Y es positivo. Pero ahora esto. Sabía que papá se enfadaría, pero nunca me imaginé… Nunca me atreví a soñar que te pediría que permanecieras casada. ¡Es un granjero escocés! ¡Y tú eres la hija de un duque! Estaba convencida de que papá solicitaría la nulidad y todo se arreglaría. Pero lo que ha pasado es un desastre.

Isabella tomó a su hermana de los brazos.

—Kate, basta. Por favor, no te culpes por esto. Fui yo quien se bebió todo ese whisky. Fui yo quien acabó en la cama con él. Y, en definitiva, fui yo quien juró convertirse en su esposa en aquel bar.

—Sí, pero… ¿Ahora cómo vas a encontrar al hombre de tu vida? ¿Ese con quien estás destinada a vivir para siempre?

Isabella meneó la cabeza.

—Katie, el hombre de mi vida no existe. Siempre lo he sabido. No soy como tú. No creo que siempre haya un hombre especial destinado a cruzarse con una mujer especial en un salón lleno de gente y que ambos sabrán, en cuanto se miren, que van a pasar el resto de la vida juntos. Para mí no es lógico.

Katie levantó la cabeza y miró a su hermana como si, de repente, estuviera frente a una extraña.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Isabella? ¿Y el amor? ¿Y la pasión?

—Dulce Katie. El amor y la pasión, los corazones que laten con fuerza y el romance son, para mí, protagonistas de novelas y poesía. Sé que crees en todo esto, sé que estás convencida de que algún día encontrarás a tu príncipe azul, y me encanta que seas así, que confíes a ciegas en esa idea. De verdad que sí. Pero, igual que esa fe es una parte irrenunciable de ti, mi naturaleza no incluye la posibilidad de pasarme los días soñando con un caballero errante que llega en un caballo blanco o con dulces palabras susurradas al oído bajo la luz de la luna. Simplemente, no es para mí.

Katie no estaba tan convencida.

—Sólo lo dices porque nunca te lo has planteado de otra forma. ¿Qué me dices de los hijos, Bells? Te he visto con Iri, cómo te portas con ella desde el día que nació. La quieres mucho. ¿Quieres ser madre algún día? ¿Quieres saber qué se siente al traer al mundo a un ser humano con tu propio cuerpo?

«Un hijo.» Isabella dudó un segundo. Por primera vez en su vida sintió algo, como el aleteo de un pájaro, en el fondo de su ser. Sin embargo, fue breve y enseguida desapareció.

—No necesitaré tener hijos, Katie, cuando puedo ser la tía excéntrica para los muchos que vas a tener tú, cuando encuentres a tu príncipe azul, por supuesto. Entonces, me pasaré el día consintiéndoles todos los caprichos y dándoles dulces en la cena siempre que pueda.

Sin embargo, Katie seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Te echaré mucho de menos, ya lo sabes. Y las demás también. Irina está muy afectada. Se ha escondido debajo de la cama y no quiere salir. Y Tany está convencida de que, en mitad de la noche, las hadas te secuestrarán. Jane simplemente paga su enfado con la espineta, y golpea las teclas tan fuerte que juraría que las he oído suplicarle que pare.

Isabella tomó las manos de su hermana y las apretó.

—Yo también os echaré de menos. Pero mira, dos meses no es tanto tiempo, y piensa en la de aventuras que os podré explicar a la vuelta. —Sonrió—. Y ahora, ayúdame con todo esto porque, cuanto antes me vaya, antes volveré a casa.

Katie asintió a regañadientes y empezó a doblar las camisolas de Isabella y las guardó en uno de los baúles mientras su hermana se volvía hacia el armario con un vigor renovado. Rebuscó entre sombreros y zapatos, combinaciones y medias, y lo que le gustaba iba a parar encima de la tapa del baúl, mientras que lo demás quedaba en su sitio. Aquella tarea le mantenía las manos ocupadas, aunque a ella le hubiera gustado que también le ocupara el pensamiento, porque así no tendría que pensar en las semanas venideras.

Por mucho que le gustaba que Katie y las demás creyeran que estaba segura ante el reto que le esperaba, la realidad es que estaba muerta de miedo.

Durante toda su vida, había albergado el deseo de vivir de forma independiente a la cautividad del matrimonio. Pero, igual que el pájaro que titubea en lo alto del nido a punto de lanzarse al vuelo por primera vez, Isabella descubrió que había una parte de ella que se aferraba a la seguridad que siempre había tenido en casa.

Se preguntó cómo sería vivir en una tierra tan desconocida para ella como el lejano oriente, llena de criminales y rebeldes, cuyos hijos aprendían gritos de guerra en lugar de nanas. ¿La verían como el enemigo? ¿Volvería a ver su casa y a su familia algún día? ¿Vendría algún caballo acuático y se la llevaría mientras estaba en su cama, por la noche?

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Kate se había colocado a su lado.

—Isabella, ¿y qué me dices de la condición de papá… de no consumar el matrimonio?

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Crees que podrás cumplirla?

—¡Kate Anne!

Kate se sonrojó.

—Bueno, no puedo evitar sentir un poco de curiosidad acerca de… acerca de cómo sería…

—¿Fornicar con un hombre?

—¡Bells! ¿Tienes que ser siempre tan directa?

—¿Cómo preferirías que lo llamara? ¿«Hacer cestos», como dicen las señoras que vienen a tomar el té con mamá?

Kate se rió y recordó aquella tarde de verano en que las dos estuvieron sentadas con su madre y su reducido grupo de amistades, todas vestidas con sus mejores galas, mientras las señoras discutían los entresijos del arte de «hacer cestos» convencidas de que las jóvenes no sabían de qué hablaban.

—No puedes negar que el señor Masen es muy apuesto.

Isabella la miró.

—¿Apuesto? Supongo que sí, en el sentido más rudo y primitivo.

—Es bastante alto.

—Y pesado —respondió Isabella—. Como un árbol.

—Y su rostro es muy intenso —continuó Kate—. Casi como si lo hubieran tallado de una piedra.

—Ese hombre se rebela ante la idea de una cuchilla de afeitar. Siempre va muy descuidado. Lleva el pelo demasiado largo y siempre atado con esa ridícula cinta de cuero con flecos colgando sobre la frente. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, es bastante bárbaro.

Sin embargo, Kate tenía otra idea acerca de los caballeros y las damiselas que viven en resplandecientes castillos que se levantan sobre las nubes. Apenas oyó los comentarios de su hermana.

—Sus ojos son como un bosque helado, tan verdes que pueden derretirte con una mirada. Y esa boca carnosa, firme, serena…

«Pero sus labios pueden dar el beso más tierno…»

Esa idea apareció de forma espontánea.

—Isabella, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás… De repente, te has sonrojado.

Isabella se tocó la mejilla con una mano y no le gustó notar calidez bajo la palma de la mano. Se volvió.

—A juzgar por tus palabras, quizá debería haberse acostado en tu cama, y no en la mía. Juraría que estás medio enamorada de él. Y ahora basta de bobadas. Se hace tarde y tengo que terminar de hacer el equipaje. ¿Dónde está el lacayo? Hace horas que le he llamado para que viniera a buscar los baúles y…

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se quedó de piedra cuando vio lo que había al otro lado.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

El señor Masen estaba en el umbral de la puerta, ocupándolo casi por completo, con el rostro serio e impasible. Sus ojos, los mismos que Kate había estado describiendo de forma poética, la miraban con dureza. No se apartaron de ella ni un segundo.

—He venido a buscar sus baúles.

Isabella notó que, bajo su mirada, los brazos se le volvían de mantequilla.

—Tenemos lacayos que se encargan de eso, señor Masen. —Era lo único que se le ocurrió.

—Y yo tengo dos brazos que sirven igual para hacer el trabajo, señora. —Edward la apartó y entró en la habitación sin esperar a que lo invitara. Con su llegada, todo parecía más pequeño.

De repente, Isabella fue muy consciente del desorden que habían organizado haciendo el equipaje y empezó a recoger ropa que había por el suelo.

—Todavía no he terminado. Quizá debería…

—¿Ese está listo? —Edward señaló el baúl que estaba más cerca de la puerta.

—Sí, pero será mejor que espere al lacayo. Pesa mucho y…

Él levantó el baúl a peso en un movimiento fluido y lo cargó encima del hombro izquierdo. Lo colocó bien sin, aparentemente, grandes esfuerzos, y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—Volveré por el otro.

Isabella se quedó de pie mirándolo. No tenía otra opción.

Cuando se marchó, Kate se levantó y se colocó junto a su hermana.

—¿Has visto eso? ¿Has visto cómo ha levantado el baúl como si no pesara nada? Habríamos necesitado dos lacayos para cargar con él.

Isabella no dijo nada.

No podía.

Estaba demasiado concentrada en no abrir la boca.

El plan era salir al alba al día siguiente, a caballo, puesto que un carruaje, incluso el más pequeño tirado por un caballo, no habría podido pasar del fuerte William.

La noche anterior, durante la cena, Edward había convencido al duque que viajarían más seguros por tierra, puesto que las aguas occidentales de Escocia estaban abarrotadas de patrullas inglesas en busca del fugitivo príncipe Carlos. Le prometió que estarían más seguros por caminos de pastores y cazadores desconocidos, alejados de las vías principales. Sin embargo, los baúles con la ropa, los libros y otros enseres de Isabella les supondrían un impedimento. Por lo tanto, tendrían que enviarlos por barco y los recogerían cuando llegaran a Skye dentro de quince días.

A las seis en punto, y con su mejor traje de montar y su mejor bicornio, Isabella salió por la puerta principal de Swan Hall poniéndose los guantes. Apenas hacía media hora que había amanecido y el cielo estaba lleno de nubes que amenazaban lluvia. Sin embargo, la tensión del clima competía con la tensión en el ambiente a medida que los Swan fueron congregándose para despedirla.

Isabella abrazó a sus hermanas pequeñas, primero a Jane y a Tanya, y les recordó que le escribieran cada día que estuviera fuera. Iri, a quien hacía pocos minutos habían podido convencer para que saliera de debajo de su cama, se aferró con sus pequeños brazos a la voluminosa falda de Isabella y le suplicó, por enésima vez, que la llevara con ella. Para convencerla de que la soltara, tuvo que recordarle lo arduo que iba a ser el viaje y que, en Escocia, no tenían dulce de limón. Le prometió que volvería con un millón de historias y que le enviaría un regalo en cuanto llegara a Skye.

Después de deshacerse de Iri, se volvió hacia Bella, que consiguió dibujar una sonrisa a pesar de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Qué voy a hacer aquí sin ti? —susurró Kate mientras abrazaba a su hermana—. Nos moriremos de aburrimiento sin oír los gritos que le dedicas a papá en el desayuno sobre Sócrates o la situación en las Colonias.

—Entonces, tendrás que gritarle tú por mí, Katie. —Se puso seria y miró a su hermana—. Cuento contigo para que lo controles todo mientras yo esté fuera. Alguien tiene que ayudar a Irina con el cálculo. Y asegúrate de que Tany practica caligrafía cada día. Está desarrollando una letra muy bonita. Ah, y a papá siempre se le olvida reservarse un rato para el paseo de la tarde. Lo calma y así mamá es una mujer mucho más feliz. ¿Harás eso por mí?

Kate asintió haciendo de tripas corazón.

La duquesa fue la siguiente en abrazar a su hija, y lo hizo con más fuerza que nunca.

—Ten cuidado, querida —le susurró—. Escocia es un lugar totalmente distinto a Inglaterra. —Le entregó un saquito lleno de monedas—. Por si lo necesitas…

Isabella le dio las gracias con un gesto de la cabeza antes de, por fin, volverse hacia su padre.

El hombre estaba situado al final de la hilera de féminas afligidas, y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por aparentar ser austero y ducal. Llevaba la corbata muy bien anudada, la peluca empolvada y cuidada, pero, en cuanto la tomó por los hombros y la abrazó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Isabella oyó cómo contenía el aliento.

—Iré a visitarte dentro de dos meses, Isabella, para conocer tu decisión. Sea la que sea.

Isabella asintió y tragó saliva para eliminar el nudo que tenía en la garganta. A pesar de sus encontronazos, lo echaría de menos.

—Sí, papá. —Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de distanciarse, erguirse y bajar las escaleras hasta donde su caballo, y su marido, la estaban esperando.

Puesto que iban a montar muchas horas seguidas, Edward había sustituido la falda por unos pantalones de tartán, ceñidos, que le cubrían piernas y pies, y que llevaba debajo del abrigo oscuro. Iba cubierto con el sombrero azul cruzado sobre la frente mientras esperaba a lomos de su caballo, observando la despedida con ojos distraídos y borrosos.

—Cuida de mi hija, Masen.

—Sí, excelencia —fue su respuesta.

Y entonces, con la ayuda del bloque para montar que llevaba siglos frente a la casa de los Swan, Isabella se subió a la silla. Se arregló la falda y aceptó las riendas que le ofreció el mozo de cuadras antes de volverse y echar un último vistazo a su familia, que estaba en lo alto de las escaleras de la entrada.

Aquella imagen se le quedó grabada en la retina. En ese momento parpadeó para retener las lágrimas. Iba a echarlos mucho de menos.

Chasqueó la lengua, clavó el talón en el lomo del caballo y se alejó por el camino, dispuesta a experimentar los dos meses más importantes de su vida.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, hildiux, bella-maru, yunayi, anamart05 y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

Edward miró a Isabella cuando cruzaron las agitadas aguas del río y, con él, la frontera escocesa.

Llevaban horas a caballo, atravesando inhóspitos pantanales cubiertos de juncos donde únicamente las ovejas más resistentes pastoreaban. El sol, cuando salía y los calentaba desde lo más alto, parecía perdido en un cielo tan descolorido y vacío como el lienzo de un artista. Ni siquiera se veía ni un pájaro volando. De vez en cuando, pasaban frente a las ruinas de alguna antigua torre de vigilancia que antaño habían defendido los caminos fronterizos de bandas de criminales. Ahora eran edificios vacíos en ruinas cuyos muros de piedra parecían, a veces, hacer eco cuando el viento soplaba por el lugar correcto y recuperar el sonido del acero contra el acero y de los cascos de caballos enemigos.

Cerca de la frontera, los brezales habían por fin dado paso a colinas cubiertas de musgo y verdes prados, con bosques de pinos y robles tan frondosos que, a veces, la luz del sol era prácticamente imperceptible.

En lugar de rodear los bosques, Edward los atravesaba siguiendo un viejo camino de saqueadores que pocos conocían, alejándose de los principales caminos al norte para evitar las patrullas inglesas que protegían la frontera. De este modo, no habían visto ni a un alma desde que habían dejado atrás el último pueblo.

Isabella apenas había hablado durante el viaje, y había respondido a los pocos intentos de conversación de él con un «sí» o con un «no», o a veces simplemente agitando la cabeza. Estaba sentada muy tensa en la silla de montar, incluso después de tantas horas, y con la mirada perdida en el infinito, en silencio. Edward sólo la conocía desde hacía unos días, pero bastaba para saber que aquel silencio, en ella, no era bueno. Esa mujer siempre tenía algo que decir, y el hecho de que ahora no lo hiciera, ni lo hubiera hecho en varias horas, empezaba a ser motivo de preocupación.

Entonces detuvo su caballo y se volvió en la silla para mirarla de frente. Iban por un camino muy estrecho que sólo les permitía avanzar en fila india.

—La cocinera nos ha preparado algo de comida y, hasta ahora, hemos ido a buen ritmo. ¿Te gustaría parar un poco para estirar las piernas y comer un poco?

Isabella lo miró con negligencia y luego asintió. Nada más.

Edward frunció el ceño y la guió entre los árboles hasta un pequeño claro donde el riachuelo se ondulaba encima de rocas cubiertas de musgo, aulaga y matas de barrón. El brezo florecía con brillantes toques de rojo, fucsia y blanco, y por fin había salido el sol, y se reflejaba en las gotas de rocío como lágrimas de hada.

Observó cómo Isabella desmontaba y se tomaba un momento para acostumbrarse a estar de pie después de tantas horas a caballo. Sorprendentemente, su aspecto seguía tan impecable como cuando habían salido de Swan Hall, con el pelo recogido debajo del elegante sombrero y la impoluta corbata blanca anudada debajo de la barbilla. Sin embargo, tenía la punta de la nariz roja por el efecto del viento.

Sin mediar palabra, Isabella se llevó a su caballo hasta una zona verde para que pasturara, se quitó los guantes y se arrodilló junto al riachuelo, donde hundió los dedos en el agua fría para desentumecerlos.

—¿Piensas permanecer así, callada, todo el camino hasta Skye? —preguntó él, al final, arrodillándose a cierta distancia para recoger agua con las manos y llevársela a la boca. Contrastó con la sequedad de garganta que sentía, tan fresca, vigorizante y buena; tan buena, en realidad, que cogió más con las manos y se mojó el pelo y la cara, disfrutando del frescor y la humedad.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la cabeza para secarse el pelo, lanzando gotas en todas las direcciones. Respiró hondo y se llenó los pulmones de aire fresco. Le encantaba estar de vuelta, de vuelta en su tierra, en la dulce Alba, tierra de Gael, reino de la niebla y el cardo. Cerró los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y emitió un grito de pura alegría.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Isabella lo estaba mirando como si fuera un bicho que hubiera aparecido de debajo de una roca.

—Deberías probarlo —le dijo—. Es la gloria. Venga, abre los brazos y pega un buen grito.

Pero ella se limitó a mirarlo atónita, como si fuera una visión.

—Va a ser un viaje muy largo si no podemos, al menos, entretenernos con algo de conversación.

—No tengo nada que decir.

—No sé por qué, pero me cuesta creerlo.

Ella lo miró y Edward se fijó, por primera, en la arruga que se le formaba entre los ojos cuando fruncía el ceño.

—En realidad, es que no tengo nada que decirle a usted, señor Masen.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Quieres decir que no vas a abrir la boca mientras estemos juntos? ¿Ni siquiera para oír el sonido de tu voz? Porque dos meses es mucho tiempo para que alguien se esté mordiendo la lengua —añadió—. Y más si ese alguien es una mujer.

Vio cómo ella erguía la espalda y se sacudía las manos. Tenía el tronco recto como una bayoneta, y la voz tajante como la hoja de dicha arma.

—A veces, señor Masen, morderse la lengua puede ser una bendición para los demás —añadió ella—. Debería recordarlo la próxima vez que quiera aullar a la luna.

«Esto ya me gusta más», se dijo Edward, satisfecho.

Pero todavía no había terminado con ella. Ni mucho menos.

Se levantó y la siguió mientras ella se dirigía hacia los caballos.

—Quizá te resultaría más fácil, y te sentirías más cómoda hablando conmigo, si nos olvidáramos de las formalidades. Además, queda feo que la esposa de un escocés no lo llame por su nombre de pila. Que es Edward. —Sonrió—. Por si lo habías olvidado.

—Sé perfectamente cómo se llama, señor.

—¿Ves? Ya lo has vuelto a hacer. Nada de «señor» o «señor Masen». Sólo Edward. Claro que, si lo prefieres, puedes llamarme «Cariño» o «Tesoro»…

—Edward bastará —respondió ella, dándole la espalda.

—Perfecto. Me alegro de que lo hayamos solucionado… Bellie.

Ella se dio la vuelta.

—Mi nombre es Isabella.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero es un nombre un poco complicado de recordar, sobre todo para un bárbaro escocés como yo.

Eran sus propias palabras, que Edward había oído cuando se las había dicho a su hermana. A juzgar por la expresión de su cara y por el sonrojo de las mejillas, ella también se había dado cuenta.

—Si no puede llamarme por mi nombre de pila, preferiría que no me llamara nada de nada.

—¿«Nada de nada»? —Se frotó la barbilla peluda—. Creo que no me gusta cómo suena. Me quedo con Bellie.

—No si espera que le responda.

Mientras Isabella rebuscaba entre los bolsillos de las sillas de montar, Edward se sentó apoyándose en el tronco de un enorme roble, y cruzó los brazos y las piernas para contemplarla. Isabella sacó un pan oscuro, un trozo de queso, una manzana y una bota de vino.

Él cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo.

—Yo tomaré la mía aquí en la sombra, que se está más fresco y el suelo es blando.

No podía verla, pero sabía que lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Su qué?

—Mi comida, Bellie. Un poco de pan y la manzana. Y quizás un poco de vino. Puedes servírmelo aquí.

—¿Servírselo?

—Sí. —Extendió los brazos, satisfecho—. Al fin y al cabo, el deber de una esposa es servir al marido. Y eres mi esposa, aunque sólo sea durante dos meses. —Abrió un ojo—. Sírveme.

Edward se alegró mucho de tener buenos reflejos. Aunque quizás había sido más una cuestión de instintos que otra cosa. Levantó la mano justo cuando la manzana iba directa a su cabeza. La notó en la palma y cerró los dedos. Con una sonrisa, le dio un buen mordisco.

—Muchas gracias, Bellie.

Isabella se lo quedó mirando, lo vio cerrar los ojos y morder la manzana con tanto gusto que el jugo le resbaló por la barbilla.

«Incivilizado… Zoquete… ¡Patán!»

Quería darle un tortazo. Quería hundirlo en el río y bailar sobre su cabeza, aunque no se ahogaría. Las aguas eran poco profundas. Y él tenía la cabeza demasiado dura. Sería una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo.

Volvió a meter la comida en los bolsillos y dio media vuelta, con el acompañamiento del frufrú del vestido.

—¿Has perdido el apetito, Bellie?

Ella le negó la satisfacción de una respuesta, pero, en cuanto estuvo fuera de su campo de visión, dio una patada a una roca e hizo una mueca cuando resultó ser mucho más resistente que la punta de su botín. Con una ligera cojera, encontró una rama que era mucho más manejable que la roca. Pagó su frustración con ella, partiéndola en dos, y luego, en cuatro.

«Bellie.»

¡Parecía una vaca gorda! Podría colgarse una campana del cuello y meterse un cubo debajo de la tripa. Y por mucho que intentara encontrar algún nombre ridículo para él, no se le ocurría nada. Nada de nada. Edward era sencillamente así. Edward.

Pasado un rato, Isabella se dio cuenta de que no sabía cuánto se había alejado. No le sonaba nada del entorno y no había ni rastro de Edward ni de los caballos tras ella. El sol estaba empezando a esconderse detrás de una nube, pero no estaba demasiado preocupada. Si empezaba a llover, podría cobijarse debajo de los árboles, y Edward no iría demasiado lejos sin ella. Le serviría de lección por haberla llamado así. De modo que se sentó encima de un enorme canto rodado para esperar y buscar más motivos para culparlo de toda aquella situación.

Al cabo de un rato, y a medida que fue permitiendo que la serenidad del entorno se apoderara de ella, la irritación fue desapareciendo. Cerró los ojos y una suave brisa peinó los juncos de la orilla y llenó el aire de aroma a pino, brezo y agua fresca. Relajó los hombros y la tensión que notaba en la nuca se fue aliviando hasta que empezó a imaginarse una casa. Sería de piedra clara con un montante de abanico encima de la puerta principal y tendría ventanales altos y estrechos que darían a una abarrotada calle; unas ventanas que relucirían como diamantes bajo el sol matutino. En la parte posterior, tras un muro, tendría un jardín, su edén particular con un banco a la sombra de la hiedra donde poder pasarse horas leyendo en verano, rodeada por el olor de la madreselva, el jazmín, las lilas y la lavanda. La ubicación sería céntrica, aunque alejada del tumultuoso núcleo urbano. Cerca del parque, para poder salir a montar por la mañana temprano, cuando sólo había vendedores ambulantes por las calles.

Era su casa.

Se preguntó cómo sería vivir sola sin tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. Fantaseó sobre las cosas fascinantes que vería y haría y la de personas interesantes que conocería. Se preguntó si podría tener un amante… Y luego se preguntó por qué no iba a tenerlo.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, tan emocionada con sus planes, que no oyó que alguien se acercaba por detrás hasta que una voz grave la asustó y la devolvió a la realidad.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí, Félix? Por lo visto, es una de esas hadas de las que mi madre me hablaba cuando era pequeño.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y rebuscó entre los árboles con la mirada.

—No, no es ninguna hada, Demetri. Parece una señorita inglesa sentada aquí sola, esperando a que lleguemos y le enseñemos lo que puede darle un auténtico escocés.

Isabella se volvió cuando un par de hombres aparecieron por detrás de unos árboles a unos escasos diez metros.

¿Cómo había podido no oírlos?

Iban vestidos con la tela escocesa de cuadros verdes y marrones, lo que los camuflaba perfectamente entre la vegetación. Tenían la cara sucia, el pelo largo y grasiento bajo las gorras azules. No llevaban abrigos, sólo capas y capas de tela escocesa sobre sus esqueléticos hombros y unas camisas de lino rotas y manchadas. Cada uno llevaba una espada oxidada y una pistola. Cuando se acercaron, Isabella se dio cuenta de que el óxido de las espadas no era óxido. Era otra cosa que se parecía mucho a la sangre seca.

Pareció que el sol se ensombrecía. Incluso los pájaros se habían quedado callados en los árboles. Entonces, de repente, se le aceleró el corazón y le golpeó con fuerza en el pecho, incluso mientras se convencía para mantener la calma, para no demostrar su miedo.

Algo le decía que si demostraba lo asustada que estaba, estaría perdida.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros —dijo, con la voz más pausada y agradable que pudo poner. Se aclaró la garganta e intentó sonreír—. Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento de compañía, pero ya me iba. Es un lugar precioso, y lo he disfrutado mucho, pero el día se acaba y tengo que reunirme con mi marido.

La seguridad de aquella palabra, «marido», le dio la fuerza para levantarse muy despacio de la roca donde se había sentado y empezar a alejarse.

—Pero seguro que puedes quedarte un poco más.

Isabella meneó la cabeza.

—Me temo que no. Verá, le prometí a mi marido que tardaría sólo un minuto y creo que ya ha pasado más tiempo. Buenos días a los dos.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y empezó a alejarse. Decidió no adentrarse en el bosque y prefirió dirigirse a la zona más abierta que bordeaba el río. Sería mejor en caso de que necesitara salir corriendo. Por desgracia, a la altura donde estaba, el río era demasiado ancho y las aguas bajaban con demasiada fuerza para poder cruzarlas y distanciarse de los hombres. Con el peso del vestido, no llegaría ni a la mitad, así que se agarró la falda con decisión y empezó a avanzar por las rocas que bordeaban el río.

No le había parecido haber caminado tanto antes, pero ahora sólo veía bosque. ¿Dónde estaba Edward? ¿Dónde estaban los caballos? Ni siquiera estaba segura de ir en la dirección correcta. Cuando oyó pasos tras ella, volvió la cabeza y se alarmó al comprobar que esos dos hombres la seguían. Sonreían y no corrían, sino que iban a su ritmo, de modo que le sería imposible sacarles distancia.

De repente, Isabella se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos.

—De veras, caballeros, les agradezco que me acompañen, pero puedo ir sola. Les pido, por favor, que no se preocupen por mí. No es necesario.

—Pero si dejáramos que una jovencita como usted vagara sola por estos bosques no seríamos unos buenos caballeros, ¿no cree? En estos bosques, hay muchos bandidos escondidos. Nunca sabe uno con qué desgracia puede encontrarse.

Su compañero, Félix o Demetri, no sabía distinguirlos, se burló:

—Exacto, bandidos. Y aquí, en este rincón perdido, nadie la oiría gritar…

Dio un paso hacia ella. Isabella no lo dudó. Se dio la vuelta, se levantó la falda y corrió para salvar la vida.

Tras ella, los hombres gritaron y lanzaron gritos de alegría cuando se lanzaron a perseguirla con el hambre de un depredador. Isabella se concentró en la línea de vegetación que tenía delante, con la esperanza de llegar y poder despistarlos, y se negó a ceder ante el miedo que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

Llegó a un claro donde el terreno era llano y lo cruzó, intentando respirar con fuerza a pesar del corsé. El sombrero le cayó al suelo. Y el pelo pronto empezó a soltarse. Los dos hombres se reían tras ella, acortando distancias sin demasiados problemas.

Cuando uno de ellos la agarró por el codo, Isabella gritó. Cayó al suelo y las ramas y las piedras se le clavaron en la espalda en cuanto él la aprisionó bajo su cuerpo.

—¿Dónde ibas con tanta prisa?

Isabella abrió la boca para gritar, pero él se lo impidió con la mano. Tuvo que respirar por la nariz. Él estaba a escasos centímetros, y apestaba. Ahora que lo tenía cerca, vio que lucía una horrible cicatriz en la mejilla, que terminaba en la oreja. Y entonces comprobó que se le estaba nublando la visión y se revolvió mientras él le agarraba la falda y se peleaba con las enaguas para levantarlas.

Isabella consiguió liberar un brazo y le arañó la cara, los ojos y las orejas. Él gritó y la golpeó en la mandíbula, descolocándola un momento antes de volver a golpearlo en la cabeza. Él gritó a su amigo y, a los pocos segundos, Isabella notó cómo le agarraban los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo. La luz del sol empezó a desaparecer. En algún lugar de su mente supo que iba a desmayarse. No podía respirar. No podía ver. Sólo podía oler su peste y notar cómo la presionaba con fuerza contra el suelo mientras intentaba liberarse de la tela escocesa.

No podía desmayarse. No podía rendirse. Tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera, antes que rendirse, pero antes de poder pensar qué era ese algo, el peso del hombre desapareció y se vio libre.

Se escuchó un único disparo y los pájaros salieron volando de los árboles. Isabella levantó la cabeza y, a través de la maraña de pelo, vio a Edward a apenas dos metros de distancia y mirando el cuerpo sin vida del bruto que la había atacado. Su mirada era gélida de ira. El cañón de su pistola todavía humeaba.

Se volvió hacia el otro hombre.

—Pero… ¡Pero si sólo nos estábamos divirtiendo con la chica! No le hemos hecho daño. Bueno, no mucho. ¿Qué te pasa, hombre? ¡Sólo es una maldita inglesa!

Edward lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó hasta que sus pies quedaron colgando y le costó respirar. Levantó la pistola y le pegó el cañón al orificio nasal. Por lo visto, no se le ocurrió, y al otro hombre tampoco, que ya había gastado su disparo. Cuando Edward habló, lo hizo con una voz fría y dura como la hoja de una espada.

—Esa «maldita inglesa», pedazo de basura inútil, es mi mujer. Si quieres volver a ver salir el sol, te sugiero que te largues de aquí corriendo tan deprisa como tus asquerosas piernas te lo permitan. No te pares hasta que estés agotado y vomites. Y si vuelves a tratar a una mujer con esa falta de respeto, te perseguiré hasta donde estés y te mataré.

Edward lo tiró al suelo, a poca distancia del cuerpo sin vida de su amigo. Entonces el hombre se puso de pie, echó a correr y desapareció por el bosque en pocos segundos.

Edward se acercó a Isabella, que ahora estaba de pie y abrazándose para intentar que su cuerpo dejara de temblar.

—¿Te ha hecho daño?

Ella meneó la cabeza, con la mirada fija en el hombre muerto y lo que le quedaba de cara.

En cuanto Edward vio que le resbalaba una lágrima por la mejilla, su fuerza desapareció. Esa lágrima demostraba una pérdida de inocencia que Isabella llevaría consigo para siempre. Toda la vida había vivido protegida por la seguridad de su posición social: hija del duque de Dwyer, protegida por el manto del poder y la autoridad de su padre en todo el reino. Pero ahora le habían destruido ese sentido de seguridad.

Él debería haber estado allí. No debería haber dejado que se alejara tanto de donde se habían parado. Debería haberla seguido. Debería haberla protegido. Era su deber como marido y le había fallado. No podía soportarlo. Tomó a Isabella entre sus brazos y la abrazó mientras ella se sacudía contra él y lloraba.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando se relajó y dejó de llorar, Isabella levantó la cabeza muy despacio y lo miró.

—Esto no es Inglaterra, Isabella —dijo él, con tranquilidad—. Ya no cuentas con la protección del nombre de tu padre y del hecho de que todos te conozcan. Escocia es un lugar salvaje e indómito. No puedes ir por ahí sola. Sé que estabas enfadada y, sí, te he provocado demasiado, pero estas montañas están llenas de soldados jacobitas, hombres que hace meses que no ven una mujer y que estarían encantados de castigar a una inglesa desprotegida por la derrota en Culloden. Siento mucho no haber estado a tu lado cuando aparecieron. No volverá a suceder. Tienes mi palabra.

Isabella apenas oyó lo que le estaba diciendo; sólo pensaba en lo mucho que la calmaba el sonido de su voz, cómo se desvanecían los miedos y cómo la envolvía de calidez.

Edward le había salvado la vida.

Había matado por ella.

Había decapitado al dragón.

Y como relataban los cuentos de hadas, cuando terminaba el peligro y volvía la paz, la damisela siempre hacía lo mismo justo antes del famoso: «Y fueron felices y comieron perdices».

Recompensaba al caballero con un beso.

E Isabella hizo lo mismo.

Fue su primer beso.

Y, simplemente, la dejó sin habla.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a bella-maru, hildiux, anamart05, marieisahale y yunayi! Besoss!**


	10. Capítulo 10

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

—¿Cómo te atreves?

«¿Cómo me atrevo?»

Edward retrocedió cuando Isabella apoyó las palmas de las manos en su pecho y lo empujó. Las mismas manos que, escasos momentos antes, se habían aferrado con fuerza a la tela de su camisa.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo miró con ojos desenfocados y a la defensiva. Aunque no necesitaba decir nada para que Edward supiera lo que estaba pensando. Tenía los pensamientos escritos en la cara. La hija de uno de los duques más ricos y poderosos acababa de besar a un pobre y humilde granjero escocés. Sin duda se estaba preguntando si se había vuelto loca.

—¿Es que te has vuelto totalmente loco?

Él parpadeó una vez. Dos.

—¿Si me he vuelto loco? —repitió él—. ¿Qué diablos he hecho yo?

—¡Me has besado!

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—Creo que sabes perfectamente lo que ha pasado.

Isabella dio un paso atrás, y luego otro, en un intento por distanciarse de él lo máximo posible.

—Bueno, no ha sido nada. Un impulso, nada más. Una reacción básicamente emocional ante una situación angustiosa. Corría peligro y me has salvado. Como es normal, he querido demostrarte mi gratitud.

—Claro.

—Y eso es todo lo que ha significado ese beso. Gratitud. —Estaba charlataneando—. Además, siempre he querido saber qué sentiría al besar a un hombre. Es como caminar descalza por la arena o… O como probar el whisky. —Madre mía, ¿por qué había tenido que decir eso?—. Lo he probado y ya está. Un beso. Nada más. Sólo un roce de los labios. —Un roce de los labios, las bocas y los alientos que la había derretido por dentro…

Isabella meneó la cabeza como si, con ese gesto, pudiera borrar los últimos minutos de su memoria. ¿Cómo había podido hacerlo? ¿Cómo había podido besarlo, precisamente a él? Era su marido, por el amor de Dios, la única persona a la que no debería besar.

Lo miró. Y esperó. Edward se la quedó mirando sin decir nada. Isabella necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera, para poner fin a aquellos momentos tan incómodos, así que se volvió y se dirigió hacia donde se le había caído el sombrero. Cuando lo agarró por un extremo, le temblaron las manos, y se lo colocó en su sitio, ocultándose la cara.

—¿Dónde están los caballos? —preguntó, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor que decir.

Edward simplemente la miró.

—Ahí, detrás de los árboles.

—Bueno, pues si queremos recorrer otro tramo de camino antes de que anochezca, será mejor que nos vayamos.

—Cierto.

Pero, cuando ella empezó a alejarse, él no la siguió. En lugar de eso, se agachó y empezó a recoger varias piedras de la orilla del río, media docena o más, y las fue apilando en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? Creía que nos íbamos.

—Primero tengo que enterrarlo.

—¿Enterrarlo?

Isabella miró las rocas. Qué raro que, después del beso, casi se hubiera olvidado de que había un hombre muerto a sus pies.

—Pero si le has disparado. Has tenido que hacerlo.

—No estoy contento de haberlo hecho. Ha sido algo necesario para poner fin a un acto horrible. Pero, por respeto a su clan y por la santidad de una vida perdida, tengo que ofrecerle un entierro digno. Los escoceses lo hacemos así.

Isabella se quedó de pie y observó cómo Edward se inclinaba para recoger otra roca, y luego otra.

Casi una hora después, había enterrado el cuerpo debajo de un montículo de rocas de río, un hito al que fijó un pedazo de la tela escocesa del muerto para señalarlo. Cuando terminó, retrocedió, se santiguó y recitó una oración en gaélico pidiendo la salvación del alma del muerto. La brisa sopló y las hojas de los árboles susurraron como lejanas voces de plañideras. Cuando el sol empezaba a descender sobre el cielo del oeste, montaron en los caballos y continuaron su camino.

Como era de esperar, Isabella estuvo callada un buen rato mientras cruzaban colinas, cañadas y grandes pastos con pequeños muros de piedra que parecían infinitos.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Edward, al final.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Estaba pensando en que nunca había visto la muerte tan de cerca. En realidad, sólo he vivido la muerte de mi abuela Mary, que falleció cuando yo tenía siete años, pero tenía noventa años y sabíamos que pasaría cualquier día. Pero esto… Esto es distinto.

—Es algo con lo que yo estoy muy familiarizado; el horror del odio entre hombres, entre clanes… Entre escoceses e ingleses.

Siguieron cabalgando en silencio un poco más. Edward cambió de tema:

—¿Hay algo que te gustaría saber de Skye antes de que lleguemos? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? ¿Alguna preocupación? Escocia es un lugar muy distinto a lo que estás acostumbrada.

—Ya he empezado a descubrirlo. —Continuaron, con los caballos pisando firme sobre el suelo rocoso. Al final, dijo—: Dime cómo es tu casa, el sitio donde vamos a vivir.

Por un momento, Edward estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, que no era el simple granjero que ella creía que era. Que era uno de los jefes del clan Masen, sobrino del jefe, y señor de su propio castillo, Cullen, aunque sólo de nombre, no sobre el papel.

Pero no podía hacerlo. Lo sabía. Había hecho un trato con el duque, un trato que le devolvería lo que era suyo por derecho.

De modo que respondió de la única forma que podía.

—Es una pequeña granja. Nada grandioso como Swan Hall, pero es cálida en invierno y tiene todas las comodidades que podamos necesitar. La construyó mi tatarabuelo para vivir allí con mi tatarabuela, y está situada en una cañada en el interior de la isla. Las montañas que la rodean están cubiertas de brezo y hay un río justo detrás. La famosa niebla de Skye te saluda desde el otro lado de la ventana cada mañana y te da las buenas noches cada día.

—Parece muy bonito. —El amor que Edward sentía por su tierra le había suavizado la voz e incluso humedecido los ojos—. Nunca te he preguntado por tu familia. ¿Cómo los llamas? ¿Tu clan?

—El clan y la familia son dos cosas distintas. El clan de los Masen está formado por miles de individuos, pero yo soy el único miembro de mi familia. —Dudó un momento—. Mi hermano pequeño, Emmett, murió en Culloden.

—¿Y no tienes a nadie más? ¿Ni padres ni hermanas? —Isabella no se imaginaba vivir sin su numerosa familia, las risas y las disputas intrascendentes.

—Un Masen nunca está solo. Mi madre era Elizabeth Masen y murió al dar a luz a mi única hermana, que también se llamaba Elizabeth. Una fiebre se las llevó a las dos con días de diferencia. Y desde los tres años que no veo a mi padre. Se exilió a Francia después de la rebelión jacobita de 1715.

—¿Y nunca ha vuelto?

—Sí, volvió a Escocia dos veces, pero nunca me llevaron a verlo porque el peligro era demasiado grande. Corría el riesgo de que lo capturaran. Me han dicho que murió a principios de este año y que está enterrado solo en algún lugar de Francia.

Isabella bajó la mirada.

—Lo siento.

—No hay nada que lamentar. Mi padre, y también mi hermano, murieron luchando por aquello en lo que creían.

—¿Eran jacobitas?

—En todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Los hombres que me han atacado también eran jacobitas, ¿no es cierto?

Edward se avergonzó del comportamiento de sus compatriotas.

—Sí, pero no se parecen en nada a la categoría de hombres como mi padre. Los jacobitas de las primeras rebeliones eran otro tipo de hombres. Mi padre y los que eran como él sabían por qué luchaban y seguían los dictados de su honor escocés. Esos dos hombres de hoy… —Buscó la palabra más adecuada—. Eran de la peor calaña del mundo.

—¿Tú también eres jacobita, Edward?

Edward la miró. ¿Cómo responderle la pregunta que él mismo se había hecho tantas veces que ya ni se acordaba?

—No salí a luchar con el joven Pretendiente cuando levantó su estandarte en Glenfinnan el año pasado. Ante todo, soy escocés. Mi honor y mi deber siempre estarán ligados a Escocia.

Si Isabella se había dado cuenta de que no le había respondido, no insistió. Además, habían llegado a su destino para pasar la noche, una pequeña posada a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo en las tierras bajas. La piedra encalada y el techo de paja de la posada conocida como La Cabaña eran propiedad de un matrimonio, ella escocesa, él inglés. Y gracias a aquella mezcla única, Edward sabía que no habría preguntas ni sospechas acerca de los dos recién llegados.

Una mujer les dio la bienvenida cuando entraron en el bar, que estaba casi a oscuras.

—Vaya, pero si es Edward Anthony Masen que ha venido desde Skye para saborear mi comida. —Llevaba un delantal atado a su ancha cadera, un mechón de pelo suelto encima de los ojos marrones y una sonrisa tan cálida y acogedora como el fuego que chispeaba tras ella—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Masen, desde la última vez que viniste a visitarnos.

Edward le sonrió.

—Se te ve muy bien, Siobhan Howard. ¿Ese hombre tuyo, Liam, todavía te trata bien?

—Sí, bastante bien porque, si no, sabes que ya le habría dado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Edward se rió, un sonido fuerte e intenso que hizo que le brillaran los ojos verdes. Isabella se fijó que cuando Edward hablaba con sus compatriotas, tendía a utilizar su lengua materna y añadir un toque gaélico a sus palabras.

—Entonces, ¿la chica y tú queréis una habitación?

—Dos —respondió Isabella antes de que Edward pudiera abrir la boca.

Siobhan arqueó una ceja.

Edward añadió:

—Sí, dos habitaciones, si es posible, Siobhan.

—Me temo que está un poco lleno esta noche. Sólo nos queda la habitación grande. —Miró a Isabella—. Son dos habitaciones conectadas a través de una puerta en el último piso de la posada. Sólo hay una cama, pero podemos traerte un catre para que duermas en la habitación contigua, Edward.

—Será perfecto, Siobhan. Y, si no te supone demasiadas molestias, también cenaremos en la habitación.

—Ya sabes que no es ninguna molestia, Masen. Tenemos colcannon y haggis en la cocina con pan recién hecho. Ya sabes dónde está la habitación, así que id subiendo y enseguida os llevo la cena.

—Disculpe, señora Howard —dijo Isabella, cuando la señora ya se iba—. ¿Sería demasiada molestia que me prepararan un baño en la habitación, también?

Siobhan miró a Edward.

—¿Un baño? No sabíamos que…

—Siobhan, el viaje ha sido muy pesado y te agradecería si hicieras lo que pudieras para poder ofrecerle un baño a la señorita.

Siobhan sonrió.

—Pues no se diga más. Un baño.

Se marchó con los pies descalzos, escobando con la falda la suciedad del suelo cubierto de hierbas y juncos. Edward le hizo una señal a Isabella y la guió hasta una estrecha escalera que había en una esquina del comedor. Estaba muy oscuro y, como no tenían lámpara, Isabella tropezaba con los escalones y tenía que agarrarse del brazo de Edward. En lo más alto, él abrió la puerta que daba a una generosa habitación debajo del tejado.

Frente a la chimenea de piedra había un pequeño banco y dos sillas. Y, al fondo, una cama con dosel en una esquina y, en la otra, un lavabo. A pesar del poco mobiliario, la habitación parecía limpia, cómoda y olía a hierbas. Aunque, después de haberse pasado el día montando a caballo, Isabella habría dormido en el granero si hubiera sido necesario.

Edward se arrodilló frente a la chimenea para encender el fuego. A los pocos minutos, la habitación estaba bañada por una delicada luz rojiza que bailaba en las paredes encaladas.

Siobhan llegó al cabo de poco, con una bandeja apoyada en la cadera que humeaba y olía de maravilla.

—He puesto el agua a calentar en la cocina para el baño, y he enviado a un chico a buscar la bañera. Tardará un poco, pero puedes cenar y tomarte un té mientras tanto. Te he traído una pastilla de jabón de hierbas y avena.

—Gracias.

Siobhan continuó:

—Edward, me temo que la perra de Liam ha decidido dar a luz a su camada en el catre. Ladra a cualquiera que ose acercarse a los cachorros. Pero tengo un montón de mantas y lana que puedes colocar frente al fuego y te servirán de cama.

—Será perfecto, Siobhan.

Cuando se marchó, Edward se sentó con Isabella a la mesa que había frente al fuego.

Isabella miró la bandeja de comida.

—¿Qué es el haggis, exactamente?

Edward cogió con el tenedor un poco de aquello que parecía un pudin con grumos.

—Te lo diré, pero cuando lo hayas probado.

Le ofreció el primer bocado a una cautelosa Isabella. Ella lo aceptó y masticó despacio, con cuidado, y luego se lo tragó. Asintió:

—Pica y es algo grumoso, pero está muy bueno. Tiene un sabor parecido a las salchichas. —Tomó otro bocado.

Edward sonrió.

—Me alegro que te guste. La mayoría de los ingleses creen que es un plato vulgar, pero es la prueba del ingenio escocés cuando la necesidad obligó a comer algo más que el lomo de las ovejas. Para hacerlo, mezclas un poco de avena con…

—No. —Isabella sonrió tímidamente—. No me lo expliques. Creo que, seguramente, es una de esas cosas que es mejor no saber.

Mientras cenaban, trajeron la bañera: un cubo de madera enorme que, sin duda, Siobhan utilizaba para lavar la ropa de la posada, y la llenaron de cubos y cubos de agua caliente. Cuando el chico vació el último balde, asintió y salió de la habitación, Isabella se volvió hacia Edward, que estaba estirado frente al calor del fuego.

—Yo… eh… Me gustaría bañarme.

Edward había estado tan cómodo en su compañía durante la cena que había olvidado que debería irse. Se recordó que no podía permitirse estar cómodo con ella.

—¿Una hora será suficiente? Mañana nos espera un largo día de viaje y deberíamos acostarnos temprano.

Isabella asintió.

—Una hora bastará, gracias.

Sin embargo, ya estaba en la puerta cuando ella se dio cuenta de que todavía no podía marcharse.

—Edward…

—Dime.

—Me preguntaba si… puedo pedirte ayuda antes de que te vayas.

—¿Para qué?

Ella se sonrojó. Qué humillante.

—Kebi, mi dama de compañía, no ha querido acompañarme a Escocia. Por lo visto, no quería alejarse de las comodidades de Swan Hall, aunque no es ningún problema. Es mayor y yo puedo cuidarme sola. Sin embargo, esta mañana me ha atado esto… el corsé, y se ve que ha utilizado su famoso nudo secreto, el que sólo ella sabe deshacer. Sin la ayuda de un par de ojos a mi espalda, no creo que pueda quitármelo.

—Ya.

Edward volvió a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

—Bueno, pues a ver qué puedo hacer yo con ese nudo.

A Isabella no se le había ocurrido llamar a Siobhan. Se dio media vuelta, ocultando las mejillas sonrojadas, y se desabrochó los botones de la parte delantera de su vestido de montar. Estaba nerviosa y le temblaban los dedos, de modo que le costó un poco, pero al final lo consiguió. Se quitó la chaqueta y luego la camisa que llevaba debajo. Se desató las cintas de la falda y las dejó caer al suelo antes de volverse hacia él.

A contraluz y sonrojada, Edward notó cómo se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Era la imagen de la belleza, vestida únicamente con la camisola de lino y las medias blancas atadas con cintas encima de las rodillas. El corsé que quería que le quitara le envolvía el cuerpo, reduciendo la cintura a la mínima expresión y resaltándole los pechos.

«Santo Dios.»

Isabella se colocó frente a él y se recogió la melena castaña por encima de un hombro. Tenía el cuello y los hombros pálidos encima de las cintas que se cruzaban en el costado, suaves como la seda cuando los rozó con los dedos. Vio que se estremecía, vio que se le ponía la piel de gallina y se vio sorprendido por la pregunta de cómo sería cubrir esa misma piel con la boca.

Cada vez hacía más calor en esa habitación y a Edward le costaba concentrarse en el nudo que había al final del corsé. Tiró de la cinta, pero no cedió. Volvió a intentarlo con otra cinta. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que verlo de cerca y se arrodilló tras ella, con lo cual sus ojos quedaron a la altura de las nalgas de Isabella, apenas cubiertas por la camisola.

La tensión entre ellos echó chispas como el fuego. Él tiró de las cintas, intentó deshacer el nudo, pero nada.

—Por Dios, ¿qué tipo de nudo es este?

—Hay un truco para deshacerlo, pero nunca lo he conseguido.

Edward siguió peleándose con las cintas, y se concentró tanto que no se dio cuenta de que la había agarrado por la cintura con una mano, con los dedos apoyados en la cadera.

Pero Isabella sí que se había dado cuenta. Vaya que sí.

Desde que nació, las manos de personas ajenas se habían encargado de cada detalle íntimo de su vida. Vestirla, bañarla, incluso peinarse era otra de las cosas que estaba acostumbrada que hiciera otra persona. Sin embargo, era la primera vez en sus veinticuatro años de vida que un hombre la tocaba de aquella forma tan íntima. Y, en lugar de molestarla o sorprenderla, le aceleró el corazón.

—Quizá debería llamar a Siobhan. —La tensión entre ellos se había convertido en algo tan real, tan tangible, que podría haber tomado vida.

—No, creo que ya casi lo tengo… ¡Maldición!

Antes de que Isabella pudiera darse la vuelta para ver qué estaba pasando, Edward sacó una pequeña navaja que llevaba en la media y cortó las tozudas cintas.

El corsé cayó al suelo.

Isabella se volvió hacia él, cubierta únicamente con la camisola de verano. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos muy abiertos. Edward tomó aire muy despacio y contuvo la respiración, contemplando esa boca, la carnosidad del labio inferior. Recordó cómo lo había notado cuando lo había besado. Y tuvo la necesidad casi incontrolable de saborearla. Incluso dio un paso hacia ella y, cuando vio que no se apartó, supo que si la besaba, ella se dejaría.

Y también sabía que no se detendría tras un solo beso.

Retrocedió.

—Estaré en el bar mientras te bañas. Volveré dentro de una hora.

Sin mirar atrás, Edward se volvió, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

Volvió exactamente una hora después.

Sin embargo, Isabella todavía estaba en la bañera.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a yunayi, bella-maru, hildiux, anamart05 y marieisahale! Besos!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Isabella se movió y abrió lentamente los pesados párpados ante un fuego que ardía en la chimenea. La habitación estaba llena de sombras que se movían con el suave crujir de las llamas. A su alrededor, todo era tranquilidad y, por un momento, tuvo la sensación de estar flotando.

No tenía ni idea de que no estaba en su habitación de Swan Hall. Esperaba que, en cualquier momento, Iri o cualquiera de sus hermanas entrara por la puerta con algún dilema vital que debía solucionar, como qué vestido debía ponerse Jane para ir al baile de los Weber o qué cinta quedaba mejor con el color de pelo de Tanya. Y no fue hasta que vio mejor la habitación, las paredes blancas teñidas de naranja por el fuego y la jarra de loza que servía de jarrón para un pomo de flores silvestres, que recordó dónde estaba. No estaba en Swan Hall, sino en una remota posada en algún lugar al norte de la frontera escocesa.

Santo Dios. Se había quedado dormida en la bañera.

Estaba claro que la larga jornada a caballo le había pasado factura. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado hasta esa habitación. Sabía que había cenado, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué había comido.

Recordó a Edward diciéndole que volvería dentro de una hora y se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Podrían ser minutos. O más. A juzgar por la temperatura fresca del agua, había pasado un buen rato.

Miró hacia la puerta. ¿Había cerrado con llave? ¿O podía entrar en cualquier momento y encontrársela en la bañera? De hecho, podía estar subiendo las escaleras en ese mismo momento, o estar a punto de abrir la puerta. Aunque llamaría antes de entrar, para avisarla, ¿no?

La respuesta más probable a esa pregunta hizo que Isabella se levantara de golpe, corriera hacia la puerta y cerrara el pestillo. Únicamente entonces respiró tranquila.

Se volvió y dobló el cuello hacia un lado para desentumecerlo por haberse dormido en una mala postura. Contempló el baile de las llamas en la chimenea. Escuchó el silencio de la noche. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y le goteaba encima de los hombros y la espalda, formando un charco en el suelo, después de habérselo lavado con el jabón de hierbas que Siobhan le había dejado. Se colocó frente al fuego y alargó la mano para coger el paño grueso que le habían dejado para secarse; se secó los brazos y el pelo y se envolvió con él. La brisa de la noche le puso la piel de gallina a pesar de la calidez del fuego. Estaba tan cansada que habría podido tenderse en el suelo y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Sólo quería meterse dentro de la cama, apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir.

Se volvió hacia la cama y el camisón que la esperaban, con la intención de hacer exactamente eso… y de repente gritó como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward estaba tendido en la cama, en la penumbra, con los brazos doblados detrás de la cabeza y contemplándola bajo la tenue luz del fuego. Isabella no podía ver su expresión. Sólo le veía los ojos.

—Estaba esperando a que acabaras de bañarte.

—¿Bañ…? ¿Por qué no has dicho nada? ¿Por qué no me has dado tiempo para taparme? Por si no te has fijado, ¡estoy desnuda!

Él se limitó a asentir.

—Sí, es cierto.

Isabella se sonrojó y, de repente, dio las gracias porque la habitación estuviera en penumbra.

—No deberías estar aquí. No está bien.

—Por si lo has olvidado, la alfombra que estás dejando empapada tenía que ser mi cama.

Sí que lo había olvidado, hasta que él lo había mencionado. Bajó la mirada hasta el charco de agua y luego miró a Edward.

—Pero ¿tenías que entrar mientras me estaba bañando?

—He entrado mientras dormías. Es muy distinto. He llamado a la puerta. Dos veces. Como no has respondido, he supuesto que ya te habrías acostado. Sabía que estabas muy cansada y no quería despertarte, así que he entrado sin más. La habitación estaba a oscuras y he tardado un poco en acostumbrarme a la poca luz. Cuando he visto que todavía estabas en la bañera, he pensado que lo mejor sería sentarme y esperar a que te despertaras.

Isabella se aferró al paño con más fuerza, pero él sólo se encogió de hombros, como si toparse con una mujer desnuda fuera algo habitual. Aunque quizá lo era. Para él. Pero, para Isabella, estar desnuda ante alguien que no fuera la doncella, sus hermanas o el espejo de su habitación no era habitual.

—Cuando has visto donde estaba, deberías haberte marchado enseguida.

—Te he dicho que estaría fuera una hora. Y así ha sido. Una hora exacta.

Tenía razón, y ella lo sabía, pero la idea de tenerlo allí, mirándola desnuda y dormida en la bañera, era humillante. Volvía a sentirse desnuda otra vez.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, viendo más de mi cuerpo de lo que ha visto nadie en mi vida? —Levantó la mano—. No, no me lo digas. No quiero saberlo.

Agarró el camisón, que estaba a los pies de la cama, aunque sin soltar el paño.

—Un caballero habría hecho notar su presencia —farfulló, más para sí misma que para él.

Edward la miró fijamente.

—Pero, como bien sabes, yo no soy un caballero.

Isabella lo miró. No se le ocurría nada que responderle.

Cuando ella permaneció allí de pie envuelta en el paño, con el camisón en una mano y mirándolo como una estatua, Edward le dijo:

—Se hace tarde y mañana nos espera otra larga jornada de viaje. Será mejor que te metas en la cama.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estás tú.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un buen rato. Edward salió de la cama. Y esperó.

—¿Puedo, al menos, vestirme en privado? —Parecía una ridiculez, puesto que hacía cinco minutos la había visto completamente desnuda, pero no pudo evitar decirlo.

—Cámbiate ahí —Edward señaló la habitación contigua—. Diré a los chicos que suban a llevarse la bañera y los platos de la cena mientras te vistes.

Isabella se esperó hasta que Edward se hubo marchado, y luego abrió la puerta de la habitación contigua. Se secó muy deprisa, se frotó el pelo con el paño y se puso el camisón, una prenda de lino abotonada hasta el cuello y que le llegaba a los pies. Se lo abotonó hasta arriba, aunque le apretara la garganta. Esperó en esa habitación hasta que tuvo la certeza de que se habían llevado la bañera, y entonces salió.

Cuando Edward regresó, casi un cuarto de hora después, Isabella estaba sentada en una silla frente al fuego. Tenía los pies debajo del cuerpo mientras se desenredaba el pelo húmedo. Era algo ordinario, que muchas mujeres realizaban a diario, pero ella lo convertía en algo encantador. Edward se detuvo en la puerta y disfrutó de aquella visión.

Esa Isabella era todo un contraste, porque había pasado de ser una dama noble llena de altivez e indignación a ser una chica sencilla que lo intrigaba mucho más. Descalza y con la cara sonrosada, nadie adivinaría que era la hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos de toda Inglaterra. En realidad, a nadie le importaría. Sólo se fijarían en que parecía y olía a una mañana de verano.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Isabella cuando lo vio allí de pie, mirándola boquiabierto como un tonto.

—Eh… —Edward dudó—. En nada.

Entonces entró y se metió en la habitación contigua para desvestirse. Cuando se quitó la camisa por la cabeza, vio la ropa de Isabella; la falda y el abrigo de montar perfectamente plegados encima del respaldo de la silla. De forma impulsiva, alargó la mano y acarició la tela, comprobando la textura del brocado con la yema de los dedos.

Isabella tenía razón, y él lo sabía. Después de cenar, cuando había regresado a la habitación y se la había encontrado dormida en la bañera, debería haberla despertado y haberle permitido que se vistiera en privado. Cualquier caballero lo habría hecho, pero no había podido evitarlo. En lugar de eso, se había quedado observándola a la luz del fuego. Incluso ahora, con sólo pensar en ella, parecía que la sangre le hervía.

Era un estúpido. Era un completo y absoluto idiota por estar pensando en ella en esos términos. Por muy tentadora que fuera, seguía siendo la hija del duque de Dwyer, una princesa mimada y consentida que creía que era el ombligo del mundo.

¿Acaso no había intentando manipularlo para fingir un matrimonio falso sólo para horrorizar a su padre ante la idea de tener por yerno a un escocés pobre? Jamás lo entendería, ni las cosas que le importaban. Su vida giraba en torno a bailes elegantes, jardines preciosos, y el té de la tarde. En cambio, su estilo de vida, el estilo de vida escocés, nunca encajaría con ella. Era una estupidez tan siquiera planteárselo. Debería concentrarse únicamente en deshacerse de ella y, cuanto antes, mejor. «Cullen. Mi casa.» Eso es lo único que debería ocupar su mente, la localidad de Kyleakin, en la costa este de Skye.

Edward cogió la manta de lana que Siobhan le había dejado y se dirigió a la otra habitación. Isabella ya no estaba frente al fuego, sino en la cama, debajo de varias capas de mantas, y con el pelo esparcido encima de la almohada, durmiendo.

Edward colocó su almohada en el suelo y se tendió en la alfombra que le serviría de cama. Cuando se acurrucó de costado y se quedó en silencio en la oscuridad, escuchando la respiración de la chica, sólo podía esperar que esos dos meses pasaran muy deprisa.

—Es hora de levantarse. Se hace tarde. El viaje nos aguarda.

Edward llevaba casi una hora paseándose por la habitación, intentando despertarla sin demasiado éxito. Todavía tenían que recorrer kilómetros y estaba impaciente por poner rumbo a casa, a tierras conocidas. Se dijo que, en casa, se sentiría mejor. Podría olvidarse de la incomodidad de los últimos días y encargarse de los asuntos que reclamaban su atención.

La vio revolverse, con el pelo hecho una maraña después de dormir toda la noche. Le costaba despertarse, como un girasol que va levantando la cara lentamente hacia la luz. La niebla del despertar la había dejado inexpresiva; Edward se preguntó si habría pasado tan mala noche como él. Apenas había dormido un rato en esa alfombra del suelo, y se había pasado las horas mirando el techo y escuchando cómo Isabella se peleaba con sus sueños.

Cuando la luz de la mañana le iluminó la cara, Isabella abrió los ojos y lo miró.

Parpadeó.

—Hay comida en la mesa junto al fuego —dijo él—. Avena cocida, pan recién hecho y té. Siobhan lo ha traído hace un rato. ¿Tienes hambre?

Ella asintió.

—Me muero de hambre.

Miró por la pequeña ventana que había al otro lado de la habitación.

—Ya hace un rato que ha amanecido. ¿Por qué no me has despertado antes?

Edward le mintió:

—Estaba más cansado de lo que creía. Me he dormido. Aunque no pasa nada, porque hace muy buen día y podremos avanzar bastante.

En realidad, se había despertado al alba, listo para marcharse de allí.

Desayunaron deprisa y se prepararon para partir.

Mientras Edward se encargaba de los caballos, Isabella se vistió con un sencillo traje de seda negro, corbata blanca de gasa y tricornio. La tranquilizó encontrar, entre todo lo que llevaba en el equipaje, un corsé que se ataba por delante, porque no tenía ninguna intención de pedirle a Edward que la ayudara a vestirse cada mañana. Como no estaba acostumbrada a peinarse ella sola, se cepilló el pelo para deshacer los nudos y se lo ató a la nuca con una cinta negra.

Las horas que siguieron, y los días que siguieron, pasaron bastante deprisa y sin más novedades que alguna lluvia ocasional o alguna oveja descarriada. Isabella se pasaba el día contemplando el paisaje escocés, las colinas rocosas y los brillantes brezales. La fascinaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera visto.

Al parecer, cuanto más se alejaban de Inglaterra, más rocoso era el paisaje. Bonitas casas encaladas con pintorescas ventanas y macetas de flores de colores fueron dando paso a cabañas con tejados de paja construidas contra la roca. Los árboles se fueron espaciando, y en algunos lugares era incluso imposible encontrarlos, y los caminos se estrecharon hasta convertirse en senderos. A veces, estaban una hora, o varias, sin cruzarse con nadie. Y, cuando lo hacían, eran chicos descalzos o madres desesperadas que cargaban en un carro sus únicas pertenencias.

Ellos eran las auténticas víctimas de la rebelión frustrada. Hablaban con Edward en gaélico y le explicaban que los habían expulsado de las colinas y que las tropas inglesas intrusas les habían destrozado las casas. Daba igual que no hubieran participado de la rebelión. El duque de Cumberland, hijo del rey Jorge II y líder de las fuerzas inglesas que habían derrotado a los jacobitas, pretendía asegurarse de que Escocia no volviera a rebelarse. Jamás. Esa gente era escocesa y, como tal, tenían que recibir su castigo.

Una noche, en una posada donde pararon a pasar la noche en lo más profundo de los Highlands, Edward se encontró con una cara conocida.

—¡Jasper!

Era un hombre joven, aproximadamente de la edad de Edward. Era castaño claro y llevaba un abrigo negro y una tela escocesa de tonos verdes oscuros y azules. Tenía un rostro apuesto; y no en el sentido más duro de Edward, sino con facciones más finas. Y los ojos eran de color miel.

Cuando Edward los presentó, Isabella se quedó atónita.

—¿Tu hermano? Pero creía que habías dicho que tu hermano había… Dijiste que estaba…

—Ese era mi hermano Emmett. Jasper es mi hermano de leche. Es un Masen, pero, tras la muerte de mi madre, nos criamos juntos. Jasper, te presento a Isabella. —Lo miró fijamente—. Mi esposa.

Si al joven le sorprendió descubrir que Edward estaba de repente casado, y nada menos que con una inglesa, no lo demostró.

—¿De veras? —Miró a Edward, pero eso fue todo. Luego, se inclinó sobre la mano de Isabella—. Un placer conocerla, señora.

Edward se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

—Isabella, tengo que comentar algunos asuntos con Jasper. Seguramente, estaremos despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. ¿Por qué no vas a acostarte? Ha sido un día largo y mañana nos espera otro todavía más largo.

Sin duda, Edward querría explicarle la situación y la extraña petición de su padre para los próximos dos meses, y a Isabella no le apetecía volver a oírlo. Asintió.

—Buenas noches, caballeros.

Cuando se hubo retirado a su habitación, Jasper señaló la mesa del rincón del comedor, donde podrían hablar con más libertad. Fue entonces cuando Edward oyó los primeros relatos auténticos sobre la caída de los jacobitas en Culloden.

—Por lo que he oído, nunca tuvieron ninguna oportunidad de alzarse con la victoria. La batalla, si es que se puede llamar así, terminó en una hora. Murieron miles de hombres, o los dejaron morir en aquel sangriento brezal. Otros fueron tomados prisioneros o, simplemente, ejecutados allí mismo. He oído que encerraron a decenas en un granero y le prendieron fuego. Esta rebelión es un asunto sucio y sangriento.

—¿Cuántos muertos?

—¿Por parte de los rebeldes? Por lo que dicen, todos. Pero es imposible. El príncipe escapó, igual que algunos más, aunque la mayoría de los que estaban en el grueso de la batalla murieron o fueron interceptados cuando intentaban huir. El único consuelo es que no acudieron todos los que estaban llamados a luchar. Después de Stirling, algunos habían vuelto a los Highlands con la familia. Recibieron la llamada para acudir a la batalla demasiado tarde. Y otros, simplemente desertaron porque se dieron cuenta de que la causa estaba perdida después de la retirada de Derby.

Edward asintió. Él mismo había oído rumores mientras estaba en Londres. A principios de diciembre, las fuerzas escocesas habían entrado en Inglaterra y habían tomando la ciudad de Derby, a unos escasos doscientos kilómetros de Londres. Estuvieron a punto de lograr la victoria; Jorge II había dado órdenes de que mudaran su residencia de Kensington Palace, hasta que llegó un mensajero al campamento del príncipe diciendo que Cumberland y un ejército de nueve mil hombres les pisaban los talones. Haciendo caso a sus consejeros, y en contra de su opinión, Carlos ordenó la retirada. Al final, aquella acción resultaría ser el punto de inflexión de la rebelión, y el principio del fin para los jacobitas. Y también acabaría demostrándose que había sido un error garrafal, sobre todo cuando la información acerca de Cumberland y sus nueve mil hombres resultó ser falsa.

—Cualquiera que consiguiera salir con vida del campo de batalla, acabará prisionero cuando lo encuentren —dijo Edward.

—O muerto. —Jasper bebió un sorbo de cerveza e hizo una mueca más por la amargura de sus palabras que por la propia bebida—. El hijo del rey, ese carnicero, no da cuartel a los que va encontrando por los caminos. Es un malvado sangriento. Ha puesto precio a la cabeza el príncipe, treinta mil libras, pero como si quiere ofrecer cien mil. Nadie lo traicionará.

Jasper miró a Edward y se dio cuenta de que no lo estaba escuchando.

—Piensas en el joven Emmett, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió con el ceño fruncido.

—No te creas las noticias de su muerte, Edward. Tu hermano nunca moriría en un campo de batalla. De eso puedes estar seguro. Es un superviviente. Seguramente, estará en Cullen para recibirte cuando llegues, con esa idiota sonrisa en la cara y un par de historias que explicarte con una cerveza en la mano.

—Todavía albergo esperanzas, Jasper. Es la única familia que me queda.

Se quedaron en silencio y bebieron cerveza mientras cada uno pensaba en sus cosas. El fuego que tenían detrás echó chispas y se agitó cuando alguien añadió una turba fresca. La cerveza fluía. Desde las sombras, una camarera se rió.

Al final, Jasper dijo:

—Bueno, he estado esperando a que saliera de ti, pero se ve que voy a tener que preguntártelo. ¿Vas a decirme qué diablos haces casado con una inglesa cuando ya estás prometido a Victoria Sutherland de Lefevre?

Edward miró al otro lado de la mesa.

—Es una larga historia, Jasper.

—Esas son las mejores. Y, antes de que decidas irte a dormir, que sepas que soy todo oídos.

Edward sabía que tendría que explicárselo todo. En realidad, quería explicárselo a alguien, y no había nadie de mayor confianza que ese hombre. Bebió un buen sorbo de cerveza, lo tragó y empezó con el relato.

—Todo empezó cuando me encontré con un carruaje embarrado en un camino…

Cuando terminó, tres cuartos de hora después, Jasper se reclinó en la silla y agitó la cabeza con lástima.

—Pero es que siempre tienes la habilidad de meterte en problemas, Edward Masen. Y eso es lo que representa la que está durmiendo arriba. Un problema. Sólo hay que echarle un vistazo para saberlo.

—Ya, pero no tengo pensando pasar el tiempo suficiente con ella para meterme en más problemas. Dos meses. Y ya está.

—¿Y qué harás si los Sutherland se enteran? La lucha entre los dos clanes ya dura demasiado. Con tu compromiso con Victoria acordado desde hace años, a Laurent Sutherland no le hará ninguna gracia que tengas esposa cuando se presente con su hija para la boda.

—Sutherland no tiene por qué saberlo. —Edward miró a Jasper fijamente y repitió—. No tiene por qué saberlo. Fue él mismo quien puso la condición de que, antes de entregarme la mano de Victoria y acabar con la guerra, tendría que recuperar Cullen. Y permanecer casado con esa chica inglesa durante dos meses es la única forma de poder recuperar Cullen. Funcionará. Lo único que tengo que hacer es mantenerla escondida hasta que su padre venga a buscarla. No sabe que soy el dueño de Cullen, así que la instalaré en la granja, lejos del castillo, y le diré a Esme que la vigile. Que le encargue tareas como tejer o sacudir el polvo de las alfombras. La vida de esposa de un granjero no es vida para una noble inglesa. Cuando hayan pasado estos dos meses, estará suplicando regresar con su padre. Me aseguraré de ello. Conseguiré la nulidad y, lo más importante, conseguiré recuperar Cullen. El matrimonio con Victoria tendrá que esperar un poco. No tengo otra opción.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, hildiux, vanesscsb, CASBABYSWAN y anamart05! Besos!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

Tardaron una semana, durante la cual tuvieron que refugiarse en una cueva cuando los sorprendió una tormenta, hacer frente a los infernales mosquitos, y rodear un río desbocado a consecuencia de la lluvia, pero al final cruzaron los accidentados Highlands y llegaron a la costa occidental de Escocia.

Exceptuando una fuerte tormenta, el tiempo había resistido de forma sorprendente, con el cielo soleado y la niebla ocasional por la noche, como si la Madre Naturaleza estuviera esforzándose para que tuvieran un viaje tranquilo. El paisaje era impresionante. Isabella solía detenerse a disfrutar de las vistas, maravillada por la austera belleza de las montañas rocosas, empequeñecida por un claro en el bosque acariciado por la lluvia nocturna. Los lagos silvestres resplandecían bajo el cielo nocturno de ónice, reflejando en sus aguas cristalinas el brillo de la luna de los Highlands. La soledad genuina, la belleza inigualable… Era fácil entender por qué Edward estaba tan orgulloso de su tierra.

Como había hecho desde el inicio del viaje, los guió por una ruta alejada de los caminos principales, a través de pequeños pueblos y frondosos bosques sólo accesibles a alguien que conociera el terreno. Puesto que las posadas eran escasas, pasaban las noches en casa de conocidos o desconocidos, allí donde veían una vela encendida en el interior de una casa.

Al principio, a Isabella le resultó extraño el hecho de presentarse sin avisar en casa de un extraño, pero, según le había explicado Edward, era una tradición legendaria entre los escoceses acoger a aquel que lo necesitara. Al visitante no se le hacía ninguna pregunta antes de ofrecerle comida y bebida; incluso un enemigo estaba a salvo bajo la protección del techo de su anfitrión. Era una cuestión de tradición. Una cuestión de honor.

En dos ocasiones, durante el viaje, habían pasado a poca distancia de los soldados ingleses, pero Edward enseguida encontró refugio hasta que fue seguro continuar. Por el camino, Edward se enteró de que los ingleses habían perseguido al príncipe hasta las Hébridas Exteriores, con lo que el núcleo de la búsqueda se centraba en el mar, facilitándoles a ellos el poder ir de cañada en cañada sin ser vistos.

Sin embargo, los soldados ingleses habían dejado muestras de la devastación aplicada a los escoceses a su paso. Vieron cientos de esqueletos de vacas y ovejas, sacrificadas no por la carne, sino para evitar que los campesinos escoceses pudieran alimentarse con ellas. Estaban esparcidas por los inhóspitos prados, pudriéndose bajo el sol. En las tranquilas cañadas, alejadas de las grandes ciudades, los pueblos habían sido asaltados y quemados. Las cosechas estaban destruidas, pisoteadas o quemadas y, quien se atrevía a protestar, solía acabar con un tiro en la cabeza allí mismo.

Y, a pesar de las tácticas despiadadas de los ingleses hacia los escoceses, todas las personas que se encontraron trataron a Isabella con amabilidad y hospitalidad. Tenían muchos motivos para mostrarse cautelosos con ella, pero era la esposa de Edward… al menos, sobre el papel. Por lo tanto, la protegían.

Desde la primera noche en la posada de la frontera, no habían vuelto a compartir habitación. Isabella no tenía ni idea de dónde dormía Edward, o si dormía. Siempre se quedaba despierto cuando ella se acostaba, hablando en gaélico con sus anfitriones frente al fuego de turba, y cuando ella aparecía al día siguiente, él ya estaba vestido y esperándola.

Isabella se preguntó cómo conseguía no dormirse en la silla de montar, como le pasaba a ella tantas veces, acunada por el canto de los pájaros, el dulce balanceo del caballo y el camino vacío e interminable que tenían delante.

Hubo un momento en que creían que nunca iban a llegar a Skye, pero por fin alcanzaron la última colina y, cuando bajaron la mirada, se encontraron con las Hébridas rodeadas de niebla.

—Mira, es la que está más cerca —dijo Edward mientras señalaba Skye en la distancia. Su voz estaba teñida del orgullo que Isabella tantas veces había oído en la voz de su padre cuando se refería a Swan Hall.

Edward estaba impaciente por llegar a casa y volver a estar entre su gente. Sin embargo, esa última noche tendrían que quedarse en tierra firme, en un pequeño pueblo costero llamado Glenelg.

Justo cuando tomaron el solitario camino que daba acceso a la remota cañada y su pueblo, se encontraron con una patrulla de soldados ingleses que les cortaron el paso. Se plantaron frente a Edward e Isabella cuando éstos se acercaron, con los abrigos rojos llamativos en la niebla.

Edward se lo esperaba y se volvió hacia Isabella, con la mirada incómoda.

—Ponte la capucha de la capa y quédate detrás de mí. Yo hablaré con ellos.

Isabella le hizo caso e intentó ignorar el intenso latido del corazón que notaba en la garganta y lo siguió hasta donde estaban los soldados.

—¡Alto! —exclamó el primero, un hombre rechoncho y fornido, con los ojos entrecerrados debajo de una peluca empolvada horrible—. ¿Adónde creéis que vais?

Edward detuvo el caballo.

—Zarparemos hacia Skye por la mañana, buen hombre, con el ferri de Glenelg.

Lo había dicho con mucho acento, enfatizando las erres y entonando como un granjero.

El segundo soldado dio un paso adelante. Era más alto que su compañero aunque igual de beligerante. Pareció que arrugaba la nariz ante la ropa escocesa sencilla de Edward y su aspecto cansado después del viaje. Ninguno de los dos miró a Isabella, que estaba sentada en su caballo, con la cara cubierta por la capucha de la capa.

—¿A Skye? —preguntó el alto—. ¿Y qué se os ha perdido en aquel trozo de roca asqueroso? Allí no hay nada excepto ladrones y chusma. —Miró directamente a Edward mientras escupía a las patas del caballo, intentando provocar una respuesta violenta.

Isabella vio que Edward se tensaba en la silla y se aferró, nerviosa, a las riendas del caballo.

—Vivo en Skye, y me gano la vida allí, y pretendo regresar —respondió él.

Edward había colocado el caballo delante de Isabella para que no viera nada, así que ella se acercó un poco más y se quedó a un lado. Fue entonces cuando vio que el soldado más alto estaba mirando la pistola y la espada que colgaban de la cintura de Edward. El hombre miró a su compañero y le hizo una señal con los ojos. El otro asintió y, lentamente, retrocedió un poco cuando los dos empezaron a acribillarlo a preguntas para distraerlo. Isabella se dio cuenta de que pretendían sorprenderlo, quizás incluso provocarlo para que entrara en una confrontación, y así tener una excusa para abrir fuego.

Isabella miró a Edward para intentar avisarle, pero él le estaba dando la espalda. Tenía que hacer algo, y deprisa. De modo que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para distraer a los dos soldados e impedir que siguieran con su juego.

—Amables caballeros —dijo, de repente, mientras adelantaba el caballo y se quitaba la capucha de la capa—. Entendemos la necesidad de su vigilancia en esta zona después del reciente levantamiento, pero nosotros acabamos de llegar a Escocia. Somos recién casados y pretendemos llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Edward se volvió hacia Isabella, pero no dijo nada. Nada. ¿Qué podía decirle? Si tuviera algo a mano, un guante o una media, incluso, se lo metería en la boca y la amordazaría. Se temía algo así. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso?

Si los soldados hubieran creído que sólo se trataba del granjero escocés y su esposa, lo que fingían ser, tenía la esperanza de que los dejarían pasar sin demasiadas preguntas. Y casi lo había logrado, pero ahora, con su educado discurso y su acento inglés, Isabella había conseguido que los miraran con un interés renovado.

El más bajo, que era el que parecía estar al mando, se volvió hacia Edward.

—¿Cómo te llamas, escocés?

Edward se irguió en el caballo.

—Edward Masen.

Los soldados se miraron.

—Se nos ha informado de un tal Emmett Masen de esta zona, hijo del traidor Carlisle Masen de Cullen, al que se busca por traición a Su Majestad el rey Jorge. Quizá tú sabrías decirnos dónde encontrarlo.

—Tengo entendido que mi hermano está muerto. —Edward fue muy meticuloso a la hora de elegir sus palabras—. Igual que mi padre.

—¿De veras? Pues se dice que ambos estuvieron en Culloden liderando a un grupo de Masen contra las fuerzas del rey.

—Eso es imposible —respondió Edward—. Hace veinticinco años que mi padre está en Francia.

—Tu padre y tu hermano son traidores de la Corona. ¿En qué te convierte eso?

Edward bajó la voz.

—Yo no he participado en la rebelión. He estado en Londres. Y luego fui hasta Northumberland para recoger a mi esposa antes de regresar a casa.

—¿Y qué se le ha perdido en Londres a un escocés? ¿Esperando tu oportunidad para cortarle el cuello al rey con tu skian dhu?

Era un cargo serio, y uno que fácilmente podrían imputarle puesto que había estado en Londres y había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo. El miedo estaba muy difundido durante la rebelión. Las autoridades habían retenido a hombres en la Torre de Londres, a veces durante años, simplemente por sospechas de traición. Y el hecho de que él fuera escocés bastaba para sospechar de sus intenciones.

—Creo que quizá deberíamos llevaros a los dos ante nuestro oficial. —El soldado rechoncho se encogió de hombros y añadió—: Obviamente, al coronel Crowley no le entusiasma hablar con chusma escocesa los martes, así que tendréis que esperar hasta que pueda recibiros. Aunque no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Os vamos a instalar cómodamente en el cuartel Bernera.

Señaló, a lo lejos, a una serie de edificios de piedra gris amontonados en lo alto de una colina, estratégicamente situados para dominar el pueblo que descansaba a sus pies. Edward sabía que, si entraban en el cuartel inglés, no los soltarían con vida. Sólo tenía una opción.

Acercó lentamente la mano izquierda a la pistola, y casi lo había conseguido cuando Isabella, maldita sea otra vez, adelantó su caballo y se colocó entre él y los soldados a propósito.

—Isabella…

Ella lo ignoró.

—¿He oído que mencionaba al coronel Crowley, cabo? —le preguntó al soldado más alto—. ¿No será, por casualidad, el coronel Tyler Crowley, del regimiento de a pie de Crowley?

«¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba tarada?»

El soldado se concentró en ella.

—Sí, el mismo.

—Perfecto. En tal caso, le ruego que nos lleve a verle de inmediato. En realidad, se lo agradeceríamos.

Por lo visto, sí que estaba tarada. Y totalmente loca.

Isabella miró a Edward. Sus ojos se cruzaron una milésima de segundo, color chocolate con color verde, mientras él buscaba alguna explicación de lo que estaba haciendo.

Los ojos de Isabella parecieron decirle: «Confía en mí».

Y, por algún motivo inexplicable, él lo hizo.

Edward volvió a colocar la mano a su lado.

El soldado miró a Isabella fijamente.

—¿Y tú quién eres, que te crees merecedora del honor de la compañía del coronel?

Isabella se irguió en la silla y alzó la barbilla en un gesto muy similar a su padre. La mirada que clavó en el soldado iba cargada de toda la arrogancia noble que pudo reunir. Cuando volvió a abrir la boca, habló con la voz de la hija del duque de Dwyer.

—Por favor, informe al coronel Crowley que lady Isabella Swan quiere verle. —Y luego, con una pequeña sonrisa, añadió—: Su ahijada.

El coronel Tyler Crowley salió de su despacho a grandes zancadas pocos segundos después de que su ayudante le hubiera informado de que Isabella lo estaba esperando.

—Isabella, querida, ¿se puede saber qué haces tú aquí en los Highlands? Santo Dios, ¿va todo bien en Swan Hall? ¿Tu padre está bien?

A los cincuenta y dos años, era un hombre grandullón, que seguro que superaba el metro ochenta y la mitad en ancho de hombros. Su pelo, que antaño fue rubio platino pero que ahora parecía de color plata deslustrada, estaba impecable, atado con una cola de caballo baja. Llevaba ropa limpia y desplegaba unos modales de perfecto anfitrión. Conocía al duque de Dwyer desde sus días de juventud en Eton, había pasado los veranos en Swan Hall, y había recorrido el continente con el padre de Isabella. Desde que tenía uso de razón, la chica lo recordaba como el alegre «tío», el que había fomentado su amor hacia la poesía y le había enseñado a montar a caballo en cuanto aprendió a caminar. Sin embargo, las grandes distinciones habían llegado con la carrera militar, lo que le había valido liderar su propio regimiento, uno cuya reputación por el valor y el honor de sus integrantes era incomparable a cualquier otro del ejército inglés.

El coronel recibió a Isabella con un cálido abrazo mientras ella le daba un beso en cada mejilla.

—Parece que hace siglos que no te veía —dijo él, observándola con el ojo experto de un soldado veterano—. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Diecinueve años? ¿Veinte?

—Tengo veinticuatro —respondió ella, sonriendo—. Y lo sabes perfectamente porque, la última vez que estuviste en Londres, tuviste que escuchar a mi padre lamentarse sobre mi más que probable eterna soltería. —Lo miró fijamente—. ¿Me equivoco?

El coronel meneó la cabeza.

—No, no te equivocas. —La tomó de la mano y se volvió hacia donde estaba Edward, que contemplaba la escena en silencio—. Aunque ya veo que tanto lamento no tenía motivo. Apareces de la nada… y de la mano de tu marido.

Isabella los presentó.

—Señor, permíteme que te presente a mi marido, Edward Anthony Masen de Skye.

La expresión del coronel inglés pasó del placer más genuino a la mezcla de confusión e incredulidad. Edward se imaginaba lo que debía de estar pensando: la ahijada que creía que nunca se casaría ahora aparecía con un marido sin título y, encima, escocés.

Sin embargo, el coronel se recuperó enseguida para ofrecer a Edward la respuesta apropiada:

—Señor Masen —dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras le ofrecía la mano—. Un placer.

Edward le devolvió el saludo.

—Y dime, Isabella, ¿cuándo ha pasado todo esto? —preguntó el coronel, intentando sonar informal—. ¿Y por qué no me invitaste a la boda? Admito que, sofocando esta rebelión, he estado un poco ocupado, pero al menos podrías haberme enviado un pedazo de tarta.

Edward retrocedió y escuchó cómo Isabella explicaba al coronel la historia de cómo se conocieron y el posterior matrimonio, aunque fue una historia llena de mentiras con alguna verdad de por medio.

—¿De modo que os conocisteis cuando se rompió una rueda del carruaje, los bandidos os atacaron y el señor Masen acudió a rescataros?

—Sí —respondió Isabella, sonriendo a Edward.

—Es increíble, querida.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Y ya sabes que nunca he sido una de esas jóvenes que sueñan con enamorarse perdidamente, pero es exactamente lo que pasó. Nos casamos en una posada cerca de la frontera escocesa y enseguida fuimos a Swan Hall para que Edward conociera a la familia.

—Debió de ser un encuentro interesante. Y dime, ¿cómo se tomó tu padre la noticia?

—Bueno, al principio papá se enfadó bastante, pero, en cuanto conoció a Edward y pasó tiempo con él, estuvo encantado y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos en la familia.

Y ahí es cuando Isabella exageró del todo. Al intentar dibujar una escena de felicidad y bendición, olvidó que estaba hablando con la persona que, seguramente, conocía mejor a su padre, incluso mejor que su madre.

—Ya veo —dijo el coronel, que veía mucho más, pero prefirió esperar antes de emitir un juicio sobre la situación. Se volvió hacia Edward—. Mi ayudante me ha dicho que os han detenido de camino a Glenelg. Que queríais ir a Skye por la mañana en ferri.

—Sí —respondió Edward—. Pero, por lo visto, sus hombres han pensado que quizás había algún problema.

El coronel asintió.

—Tenemos órdenes de ir con mucha cautela en todos los puertos hasta que encuentren y atrapen al Estuardo. Seguro que, a estas alturas, ya sabrá que los jacobitas fueron derrotados en Culloden.

—Sí —intervino Isabella—. Aunque no veo qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros. Edward no es jacobita. Y no ha tenido nada que ver con la rebelión.

Entró un escudero con varias hojas de papel y se las entregó al coronel. Éste se disculpó y se tomó su tiempo para leerlas.

—Masen —dijo, levantando la mirada de los papeles—. ¿Su padre es Carlisle Masen de Cullen?

Edward inclinó la cabeza.

—Sí.

—¿Y su hermano, Emmett Masen, es el mismo que actualmente está buscado por crímenes contra la Corona durante esta rebelión?

—Sí.

El coronel entrecerró los ojos, observándolo.

—Pero usted no es jacobita, ¿verdad?

—No, señor. No acudí a la llamada del prín… —se corrigió—… del Pretendiente. Y, en cuanto a mi hermano, no puedo hablar por boca de él.

El coronel lo miró fijamente.

—¿Permitiría que registráramos sus pertenencias y a usted mismo?

Isabella intervino.

—Coronel, ¿es realmente necesario? No me he separado de mi marido ni un segundo en los últimos quince días. Te doy mi palabra, como hija del duque de Dwyer, de que Edward no es más jacobita que… que yo. O que mi padre, por ejemplo.

Edward miró a su mujer, pero no dijo nada.

Isabella continuó:

—Sólo queremos terminar un viaje largo y arduo. ¿No puedes ayudarnos dejándonos embarcar en el ferri para que pueda instalarme en mi nueva casa?

El coronel miró a Isabella unos segundos. Al final, dijo:

—Está bien. Si no puedo confiar en mi propia ahijada, ¿en quién confiaré? —Miró a Edward—. Mi ayudante Quil le entregará el salvoconducto para que puedan embarcar y para proteger sus tierras de las invasiones que su Excelencia el duque de Cumberland ha ordenado contra las casas de los rebeldes conocidos. Arreglaré los papeles para el ferri. Podréis salir por la mañana, pero insisto en que os quedéis a pasar la noche aquí y seáis nuestros invitados a la cena. La posada de Glenelg no es la mejor opción para una joven dama como tú, Isabella, y lady Crowley no me perdonaría si no pudiera verte y felicitarte personalmente por tu boda. Entonces, ¿os quedáis?

Isabella miró a Edward antes de dar la única respuesta posible:

—Por supuesto.

Edward sólo podía tranquilizarse con la certeza de que, a veces, el mejor escondite era el más obvio.

Lady Shelly Crowley era una mujer cálida y acogedora, y dueña de una discreción que su marido no había mostrado. Por la noche, cuando los presentaron, no mostró ni el más mínimo signo de nerviosismo ante la noticia de la boda de Isabella con Edward, a pesar de que su marido encabezaba un regimiento destinado a los Highlands a someter y dominar al enemigo.

Lady Crowley que, a diferencia de su marido, era muy menuda, cuyos hoyuelos se hundían cada vez que sonreía, y quien, a pesar de su título nobiliario se había mudado de las comodidades de los salones de Londres a los paisajes silvestres de los Highlands escoceses, recibió a Edward con unos modales afables e intachables.

—Señor Masen, es un placer conocerle. —Le ofreció la mano.

Edward la aceptó e inclinó la cabeza.

—El placer es mío, lady Crowley.

—Y tú, Isabella, ¿cómo te atreves a presentarte ante nosotros después de tanto tiempo y, de repente, casada, sin habernos dado ni una sola pista? Mírate. Juraría que has crecido un palmo desde la última vez que te vi, algo imposible, lo sé, pero aún así… De repente, pareces una mujer. ¿Qué ha sido de mi ahijada de seis años, la que se puso con los brazos en jarras y la barbilla alzada y anunció ante el rey Jorge, para mayor horror de tu madre, que nunca pensaba casarse?

Isabella se sonrojó; un sonrojo muy atractivo.

—No te burles de mí. Si te acuerdas, a los seis años también quería ser la próxima reina de Inglaterra, y gobernar sola, por supuesto. Y sabemos que eso nunca va a pasar.

Lady Crowley se rió ante aquel recuerdo.

—Fue increíble, y más teniendo en cuenta que el rey Jorge acababa de celebrar su coronación. Y ahí estabas tú, una cría de seis años, ¡reclamando su trono! Debería haberla visto, señor Masen.

A Edward lo asaltó una imagen de Isabella, alta, delgada y castaña, de pie frente al nuevo rey y proclamándose la próxima reina virgen de Inglaterra mientras a su madre le daba algo.

—¿Pasamos al comedor? —preguntó lady Crowley.

Y los dos matrimonios entraron en un comedor de tamaño considerable con una mesa alargada de caoba con capacidad para ocho personas y que relucía como el cristal pulido. A ambos lados había unas elegantes sillas tapizadas. Los platos de porcelana y los cubiertos de plata brillaban bajo la luz de las velas. Las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros con marcos dorados, y la enorme chimenea estaba encendida. Aquel comedor perfectamente podría pertenecer a una casa de campo y no a un añadido en un austero cuartel militar en los Highlands escoceses.

Una vez sentados, dos lacayos con librea y peluca sirvieron unos platos generosos de sopa de berberechos, pollo asado y verduras, y un pudin de grosella que era una mezcla perfecta de dulce y amargo.

Después de una semana comiendo solo avena cocina, pan y estofado, aquello suponía un auténtico banquete. Sin embargo, Edward no podía evitar pensar que, mientras ellos estaban disfrutando de la deliciosa comida y del elegante entorno, a escasos cientos de metros, los hombres del coronel, los mimos que habían arriesgado su vida en el campo de batalla para asegurar el trono de Jorge II, estaban cenando en bancos de madera y platos de latón. En lugar de pan caliente, mantequilla cremosa y pudin de grosella, estarían comiendo pan duro, gachas y, si tenían suerte, ternera ahumada secada bajo la dureza del cuero. Nada de una agradable conversación ni lacayos con librea sirviéndoles; sólo quejas de disentimientos y alguna riña ocasional. En el sistema de clanes escocés, cuando las circunstancias obligaban a reunirse todos, el líder comía, dormía y avanzaba junto a sus hombres. Y peleaba con ellos, arriesgando la vida como los demás.

Y luego los ingleses decían que los escoceses eran unos bárbaros.

—¿Tiene familia en Skye, señor Masen?

La pregunta de lady Crowley lo devolvió a la realidad.

—Tengo un hermano, Emmett, aunque creo que fue uno de los muchos que cayeron en Culloden.

Edward se dio cuenta de que, aunque había pocas posibilidades, en ese mismo momento podía estar sentado frente al hombre que habría podido disparar la bala que mató a su hermano. Emmett estaba en aquel páramo desolado y siniestro, igual que el coronel, frente a frente en bandos opuestos. Por lo visto, el coronel también se había dado cuenta de esa ironía. Cuando oyó el nombre de la batalla, se le borró la visión y su expresión se endureció un poco más que segundos antes.

Lady Crowley procuró romper el tenso silencio.

—Lamentamos mucho su pérdida, señor Masen. Yo también perdí a un hermano no hace mucho. A pesar de que su muerte fue fruto de un duelo, falleció con el honor de quien defendía lo que le parecía correcto. Es una pérdida que uno nunca supera.

Edward vio la sinceridad en su mirada.

—Gracias, señora.

El resto de la velada fue más placentero, con los caballeros disfrutando de una botella de oporto mientras lady Crowley cantaba e Isabella tocaba el piano. Edward descubrió que era una excelente pianista y vio cómo sus dedos se desplazaban ligeros sobre las teclas mientras interpretaba un complicado capriccio. Con el pelo castaño rojizo por la luz de las velas y la cara concentrada en las teclas del instrumento, era la viva imagen de la elegante determinación.

Cuando las velas empezaron a agotarse y el reloj tocó la una, el coronel se levantó de la silla e hizo una señal a su mujer.

Ella se levantó y dijo:

—Isabella, señor Masen, venid que os acompañaré a vuestra habitación.

Los guió por un pasillo, y luego por otro, hasta que abrió la puerta de una pequeña habitación con una cama justa para dos y nada más, ni siquiera una chimenea.

—Me temo que no es demasiado, pero el cuartel no se construyó con la idea de recibir invitados. Hay que adaptarse a las circunstancias en cada momento. Sois recién casados, así que seguro que no os importa estar más apretados. No es mucho más grande lo que os habrían ofrecido en la posada, pero os garantizo que está limpia y que no hay bichos en las sábanas. Nos veremos en el desayuno, querida. Señor Masen. Buenas noches.

Y dicho eso, se volvió y cerró la puerta.

—¿Dónde vas a dormir? —preguntó Isabella en cuanto se quedaron solos.

Edward la miró a los ojos.

—En la cama.

—¿Conmigo?

—A menos que quieras dormir en ese pequeño trozo de suelo frío, sí. Llevo más de una semana a caballo y durmiendo en suelos sucios. Un suelo de piedra tan frío como ese me acabaría de destrozar. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí boquiabierta mientras me desvisto?

—¿Desvestirte?

—Sí. —Se quitó la camisa—. Duermo desnudo. Si la visión de un cuerpo masculino te ofende, te sugiero que apagues la luz y te metas en la cama antes de diez segundos. —Se agarró la cintura del pantalón.

Isabella estuvo en la cama y con la vela apagada antes de que Edward pudiera contar hasta tres.

La habitación se quedó a oscuras. La única ventana era muy pequeña y no dejaba entrar la luz de la luna. Entonces él se quitó el pantalón del tartán y, a tientas, encontró la cama y se metió dentro. Isabella estaba tensa como una tabla a su lado, lo más alejada de él que podía sin caer entre la cama y la pared.

No dijo nada, pero Edward oía su respiración agitada, tan alterada por estar tan cerca de un hombre desnudo que ni siquiera de acordó de que tenía miedo a la oscuridad.

Edward cerró los ojos y se durmió.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, marieisahale, yunayi, Gabs, hildiux, Irisadriani, eddieIlove y vanesscsb! Besos!**


	13. Capítulo 13

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

A la mañana siguiente, temprano, Isabella se despertó con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Edward. Era un hombro cálido, agradable y firme y, cuando se le aclaró la visión, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió ver con claridad la boca de su marido.

Dormía en silencio, casi sin hacer ruido. Ella no se movió de inmediato, sino que se quedó quieta, observando su barbilla, la inclinación de la nariz y las gruesas pestañas que reposaban sobre las mejillas. Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, tenía un rostro atractivo; más de lo que había creído a primera vista. Tenía el pelo de color cobrizo, y un mechón le caía encima de los ojos. Acercó la mano y lo apartó. Vio una pequeña cicatriz, de hacía tiempo, en forma de ce debajo de la barbilla. Isabella la rozó con la yema del dedo y la recorrió mientras se preguntaba qué travesura debió de hacer de pequeño para tener esa marca.

Cuando vio que él no se movía, Isabella se acercó un poco más, observó su boca, la forma y carnosidad de sus labios, el hoyuelo de la barbilla. Recordó cómo había suspirado su hermana Tanya la primera vez que lo había visto y cómo había comentado que su boca le parecía «sensual». Estaba claro que Tany pasaba demasiado tiempo leyendo poesía romántica muy empalagosa.

Entonces deslizó la mirada hacia los músculos del cuello, los hombros y el pecho, que se estrechaban bajo las formas onduladas de las costillas y se ocultaban bajo las sábanas. Observó cómo su pecho subía y bajaba muy despacio y se preguntó si estaría soñando. Y luego se preguntó con qué soñaría.

Deslizó el dedo por el brazo hasta el pecho, agradecida de que estuviera tan profundamente dormido. Estudió las texturas de su cuerpo, los ángulos, definidos y sólidos, la mandíbula barbuda y la inclinación irregular de la nariz.

Sería la única vez en su vida que estaría tan cerca de un hombre sin que él lo supiera. Cuando pasaran los dos meses que su padre había estipulado y volviera a Inglaterra, no se casaría y, por lo tanto, no volvería a despertarse con un hombre a su lado.

Había estudiado anatomía, sí, y había leído libros que describían con detalle el cuerpo masculino. Sin embargo, estar tan cerca de un hombre y poder sentir su poderosa calidez era mucho más intrigante que cualquier libro.

Un libro sólo eran hojas y tinta.

Esto era real.

Él era real.

Edward ya había visto cada centímetro de su cuerpo. ¿No era justo, pues, que ella también viera el suyo?

¿En su plenitud?

Isabella agarró el borde de la sábana y, muy despacio, empezó a levantarla…

Al cabo de un segundo, estaba bocarriba en la cama, debajo del hombre que era su marido.

El hombre desnudo que era su marido.

—Estaba…

Él la besó y la silenció. La poseyó, la consumió, se apoderó de ella, la atrapó con la boca, el cuerpo y la lengua mientras despertaba todos sus sentidos, la tuvo aferrada a sus hombros y dudando de si podría volver a parpadear.

Isabella notaba cómo cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba vivo. El sabor y el olor de Edward le invadieron la cabeza, y cuando notó la primera caricia de su lengua, retrocedió, sorprendida, pero luego se entregó a la desconocida y nueva sensación y le devolvió el beso.

Notó sus caderas, y su dureza, pegadas a ella, pero no bastaba. Quería sentir sus manos, como ella lo había tocado. Quería sentir y recibir más. Quería saber más.

Cuando él se separó e interrumpió el beso, los colores y las sensaciones que la habían invadido de forma tumultuosa empezaron a difuminarse. La luz del día la devolvió a la cruda e innegable realidad. Entonces por fin encontró el valor para abrir los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada de Edward. Vio deseo, deseo de un hombre hacia una mujer. Y sabía que la deseaba, estaba segura.

Aunque también vio otra cosa. Vio rechazo.

—No deberías empezar algo que no estás dispuesta a terminar.

Edward habló en voz baja y desconcertante. Isabella debería haber dicho algo, pero las palabras, las que fueran, se le escaparon.

Ella, que era famosa por su labia y por ser muy directa, no sabía qué decir. Sencillamente, cerró los ojos y deseó desaparecer. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Entonces notó cómo el colchón se movía cuando Edward se bajó de la cama. Se quedó quieta, deseando que se fuera, deseando poder eliminar los últimos minutos de su existencia mientras oía cómo se vestía y se movía por la habitación.

—El ferri pronto estará listo para zarpar.

Ella no respondió.

—Te esperaré fuera.

Isabella no abrió los ojos hasta que oyó la puerta. Se quedó mirando el techo, humillada.

¿Qué le había pasado para mirarlo de aquella forma? ¿Para tocarlo así? Era la hija del duque de Swan, no una ramera cualquiera. Toda la vida había estado decidida a no permitir que un hombre dominara su corazón y su cuerpo. El dominio conllevaba vulnerabilidad, y la vulnerabilidad, debilidad. Era lo que había aprendido de las mujeres a lo largo de la historia.

Isabella había crecido rodeada de lo mejor de la sociedad inglesa: condes, duques, incluso príncipes reales. Se había pasado los años de formación observando el mundo en el que había nacido. Muy temprano, no recordaba a qué edad, había empezado a cuestionarse por qué las mujeres parecían perder toda libertad, toda individualidad, por no hablar de toda posesión, en cuanto se casaban.

Había presenciado cómo amistades de su madre, mujeres nacidas en cuna noble, se convertían en poco más que mendigas, puesto que dependían por completo del parecer de su marido. Si el caballero en cuestión resultaba ser un palurdo, la susodicha no podía comprarse un libro para leer ni una pluma para escribir una carta. Tenía que pedir permiso para poder optar a esas facilidades y, aunque la dama solía aportar una generosa dote al matrimonio, si el marido escondía cierta tendencia a la bebida o al juego, quizá se viera sin un centavo y con la amenaza de ir a la cárcel por morosa incluso antes de tener a su primer hijo.

Lady Tanner, una de las mejores amigas de la duquesa, una tarde se atrevió a bromear que, después de casarse con el conde, se llevaba mejor con la modista que con su marido. La marquesa de Da Revin, que provenía de una dilatada saga de nobles, había tenido que huir a Francia con sus hijos una noche cuando descubrió que lord Da Revin había perdido su casa, su fortuna e incluso su lujoso carruaje en una sola partida a los dados.

Isabella enseguida se dijo que ella nunca permitiría que un hombre la colocara en esa situación. Ella decidiría su destino. Y la forma más sencilla que había descubierto para hacerlo era evitar el peligro ante el cual tantas habían caído.

Isabella había jurado no enamorarse.

Aunque eso había sido antes de que Edward Anthony Masen apareciera en su vida.

Dos horas después, Edward e Isabella subían al pequeño ferri que cruzaría el Kyle Rhea y los llevaría hasta Skye.

Desde el embarcadero de Glenelg, las colinas verdes de Skye se veían por encima de la niebla, y parecían tan cerca que casi podían saltar y tocarlas. De hecho, el barquero, un hombre arrugado que se llamaba Sam Uley, le explicó a Isabella que, cuando el mar estaba tranquilo, los pastores solían atar a los animales en hileras de cinco con cuerda de brezo. Con un solo esquife, podían llevar cien cabezas de ganado hasta el continente en un día. Añadió que los ponis también podían cruzar, pero, como eran tan miedosos, los tenían que fustigar con cabestros y mimbre para que subieran a los botes.

Mientras cruzaban, Edward se pasó todo el rato hablando con el barquero en gaélico. A pesar de que no los entendía, Isabella sabía que no era una conversación informal. Hablaban en voz baja y, en más de una ocasión, ella vio cómo Sam Uley la miraba de reojo.

Cuando llegaron a la costa de Skye, los detuvo un destacamento militar inglés. Sin embargo, en cuanto Edward les presentó el salvoconducto que el coronel les había dado, los soldados asintieron y los dejaron pasar. Edward dejó a Isabella en el malecón de roca que hacía las funciones de embarcadero y, al cabo de poco, regresó con tres fuertes ponis.

—¿La granja está muy lejos? —preguntó ella. Estaba impaciente por terminar el viaje. Sería una delicia dormir más de una noche seguida en la misma cama después de tantos días.

—Habremos llegado dentro de nada —respondió Edward, mientras ataba sus pertenencias a uno de los ponis.

Se alejaron de la costa por un camino de caballos que serpenteaba entre colinas de brezo. Era un camino muy estrecho, pero Edward conocía cada curva y cada giro, incluso cuando parecía desaparecer en el paisaje que los rodeaba.

La tensión de Edward, que había estado muy presente durante el viaje por los Highlands, parecía que se había relajado ahora que habían llegado a su isla. Ya no estaba como una tabla en la silla, ni agarraba las riendas del poni con fuerza mientras se dirigían hacia los peñascos rocosos que se veían a lo lejos.

Isabella se fijó en que todo aquel que se encontraban, pescadores en la costa o granjeros en las cañadas, reconocía a su marido de inmediato. Lo saludaban en gaélico mientras a ella la miraban con curiosidad. Buscó entre las colinas que la rodeaban alguna señal del lugar que iba a ser su casa y, cuando entraron en una cañada que bajaba hasta un arroyo, empezó a llover. No demasiado, aunque lo suficiente para que tuviera que ponerse la capucha de la capa. Oyeron un par de truenos, que asustaron a unos zarapitos que estaban entre la hierba. Parecía que, ante la ausencia de árboles, el viento despertara y los azotara sin tregua.

Al cabo de poco, Isabella vio una torre de piedra, solitaria y alta, con pequeños torreones en cada esquina.

—¿Y ese castillo? ¿Qué es?

—Es Cullen —respondió él—. La residencia del jefe de los Masen.

—¿Masen? ¿Significa eso que ya estamos cerca de la cabaña?

—Sí. Llegaremos dentro de poco.

Mientras observaba su rostro, Edward no podía evitar pensar que, si se hubieran casado en otras circunstancias, ahora mismo la estaría llevando a esa misma torre, continuando la centenaria tradición con las mujeres de los Masen. En el fondo, tenía que admitir que lamentaba amargamente que las circunstancias fueran distintas. Al principio, cuando el duque le explicó los planes que tenía para Isabella, él se enfureció al verse atrapado en un matrimonio que no deseaba, y se enfureció todavía más por no poder liberarse de tal lazo de inmediato. No esperaba que Isabella hiciera el trayecto hasta Skye; de hecho, pensaba que se pondría a lloriquear a los pocos kilómetros y le suplicaría que la devolviera a casa.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Había soportado los rigores de un viaje a caballo de más de una semana por un terreno complicado. Y no se había quejado ni una sola vez. Lo había aguantado todo: la lluvia, los mosquitos, el ataque de dos desalmados… Y sin vacilar. Y eso que había hombres adultos que no lo habrían hecho. Y darle las gracias por no haber convertido el viaje en una experiencia infernal le complicaba todavía más la tarea que le esperaba de ahora en adelante.

—Hemos llegado, señora.

Había dejado de llover y las nubes se habían despegado de las colinas, llenando la cañada de gotas de agua que brillaban con el sol. El viento traía aromas de brezo y lluvia, mar y hierba. Detrás de las colinas, el sonido del mar resonaba con suavidad.

Edward miró cómo Isabella se apartaba la capucha de la cara para mirar a su alrededor y estudiar el paisaje.

Al principio, su mirada no distinguió la tosca granja pequeña. Al estar construida con la misma arenisca de la árida colina, era fácil no verla. El techo estaba cubierto de césped, de modo que, exceptuando la puerta y las ventanas, quedaba perfectamente integrada en el paisaje. No se veía ninguna otra granja, de modo que Isabella volvió a mirar, ahora más atentamente.

Edward supo el momento exacto en que la vio. Y, a pesar de que ella intentó esconder su reacción, los ojos la delataron.

De pequeño, él había vivido en esa granja, había corrido por esa cañada e interpretado, con Emmett y Jasper, cuentos sobre grandes guerreros que antaño habían pisado esas mismas colinas. Pero ahora, por primera vez en toda su vida, de repente, vio la casa de su infancia a través de los ojos de alguien que nunca había sufrido necesidades, alguien que había vivido rodeada de lujos y que nunca había tenido que hacer nada más que tener un aspecto maravilloso, hablar de forma correcta y comportarse con dignidad.

Isabella no duraría en ese entorno. Ni siquiera dos meses. Le gustara o no al duque, él sabía que había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad.

—Isabella, yo…

Ella se volvió, con el gesto decidido.

—¿Dónde guardamos los ponis?

Edward la miró, atónito.

—Hay un establo detrás de la granja, pero…

—¿Tengo que hacerlo yo? Porque imagino que, durante los dos próximos meses, no vamos a tener ayuda.

Y entonces Edward se dio cuenta de que esa mujer soportaría lo que fuera con tal de cumplir las condiciones del duque. Su libertad significaba mucho para ella.

—Yo me encargaré de los ponis. Suelta las riendas. No se marchará.

Ella asintió.

—Perfecto, entonces creo que estoy lista para ver mi nueva casa.

Isabella esperó a que Edward desmontara y luego acudiera a ayudarla a bajar de su montura. La tomó por la cintura, la levantó y la dejó en el suelo, delante de él. Era lo más cerca que habían estado desde esa misma mañana, cuando se había despertado y había descubierto que su mujer lo estaba tocando. Entonces frunció el ceño cuando notó que ella se tensaba.

Caminaron hasta la granja por un sinuoso camino que Edward había cortado en infinidad de ocasiones durante su infancia. De repente, Isabella se detuvo y se quedó inmóvil.

No podía hacerlo. Sinceramente, Edward no podía culparla por ello.

—¿Qué…?

—Hay una cabra encima de nuestro tejado.

Edward volvió la cabeza y también vio un cabrito en lo alto del tejado, comiendo hierba tranquilamente.

—¡Truis! —exclamó él, en gaélico.

El cabrito lo miró y soltó un quejicoso «naaa».

Acto seguido, miró a Isabella.

—Es de una raza que vive en libertad en la naturaleza. Bajará ella sola. Entremos. Veo que vuelve a llover.

Al menos, por dentro la granja estaba limpia y ordenada, y encima de la cama había sábanas limpias. Los armarios estaban llenos de los alimentos básicos: harina, té, azúcar.

Los baúles de Isabella estaban en medio del comedor. Por lo visto, el barco donde los habían cargado había llegado a Cullen, puesto que Edward le había escrito una carta a su madre de sangre, Esme, pidiéndole que les preparara la granja para cuando llegaran. Le preocupaba que las patrullas que había oído que vigilaban el mar hubieran capturado el barco. Por ese mismo motivo, había insistido en que Isabella y él viajaran por tierra. Se alegraba de saber que habían llegado bien.

Entonces vio que ella estaba de pie frente a los baúles, con la boca torcida.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Sí, claro que sucede algo. Falta un baúl.

—¿Cómo que falta uno? ¿Estás segura?

Ella abrió los dos baúles y rebuscó entre capas y capas de medias, enaguas y volantes.

—Sí. Mis libros no están aquí. —Lo miró, muy preocupada—. Edward, yo misma los empaqueté en un baúl aparte con todo mi material de escritura y las plumas. Era el baúl más pequeño. Y no está por ningún sitio.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, al menos sólo son los libros y no la ropa.

—¿Sólo los libros? —Ella se volvió para mirarlo—. La ropa no podría importarme menos. Mis libros… ¡me importan más que un montón de encaje y satén! Lo son todo para mí… ¡y han desaparecido!

Edward temía que se pusiera a llorar. Nunca había conocido a una mujer, y mucho menos a una mujer inglesa, cuyo mundo no girara alrededor de su armario. Era lo único en lo que pensaban y de lo único que sabían hablar.

Pero Isabella no. Por cómo estaba apartando las medias y los visos, buscando hasta el fondo de cada baúl, estaba claro que la pérdida de sus libros le preocupaba mucho más.

—Iré a ver si averiguo qué ha pasado con el baúl —dijo él—. Quizá todavía no lo hayan traído.

—Sí. —La mirada se le iluminó al instante—. Pesaba bastante. Quizá necesitaran un carro para traerlo y no lo hayan encontrado. Tienes razón, Edward. Gracias. Te estaría muy agradecida si fueras a preguntar. —Lo miró—. Ahora.

—¿Ahora mismo?

Ella asintió.

—Pero si está lloviendo…

Ella frunció el ceño.

—La lluvia no te ha impedido, hace una hora, cruzar la cañada, ¿no?

Edward respiró hondo y soltó el aire muy despacio. No estaba de humor para discutir con ella.

—Iré. Además, tengo que avisar a los demás de que hemos llegado sanos y salvos. ¿Estarás bien aquí sola mientras estoy fuera?

—Claro. Prepararé un poco de té y desharé el equipaje… mientras estás fuera. —Miró toda la ropa interior que había tirado por el suelo de la casa.

Antes de marcharse, Edward encendió el fuego y le enseñó cuál era el tonel de fuera de donde sacar el agua para preparar el té. Colocó la tetera en el gancho encima del fuego y sacó una taza de peltre y una cuchara del armario de la pared antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta… y mojarse.

—Nos persiguió un cúter naval, señor. Tenía, como mínimo, dieciséis cañones. No nos quedó más opción que tirar el baúl por la borda. Pesaba demasiado en aquel esquife tan pequeño, con tantos libros dentro. Nos estaba retrasando.

Sentado junto al fuego en el despacho de Cullen, Edward asintió al hombre, Thomas Masen, que estaba de pie relatándole la historia. Él entendía perfectamente los motivos por los cuales su gente había tenido que lanzar el baúl a las profundidades del Minch; si no lo hubieran hecho, seguramente la patrulla inglesa los hubiera detenido y, posiblemente, los hubiera encarcelado.

Sin embargo, no facilitaba la tarea de transmitir la noticia a Isabella.

—¿Qué has oído de los demás?

Thomas se relajó lo suficiente como para sentarse a su lado.

—Meraz de Pelletier dice que el príncipe está tramando algo en las islas exteriores. Corren rumores de que lo han visto en Benbeluca, Lewis, incluso en Uist. El Minch está lleno de cúteres ingleses que quieren atraparlo, y están atacando las propiedades de cualquier clan que haya participado en la rebelión con la esperanza de encontrarlo. De momento, la peor parte se la ha llevado la isla de Hale.

—¿La casa del viejo Caius?

—Sí. No lo han matado. No estaba, pero destrozaron la isla. Mataron a las ovejas y todo el ganado. Violaron a las mujeres, señor; niñas y madres jóvenes, y mataron a todas las que se atrevieron a protestar. Creyeron que así obligarían a alguien a revelar dónde se esconde el príncipe. Están desesperados por encontrarlo.

Edward notó un nudo en la garganta ante aquella noticia. Los Masen y los Caius de Hale eran aliados a través del matrimonio de su tío, Emmett Anthony, el jefe de los Masen, con su segunda esposa Rosalie, hija de Caius de Hale. De modo que una ofensa a los Caius era una ofensa a los Masen.

—¿Quién lo ordenó?

—El capitán Embry Call, del buque Furnace de Su Majestad. Quemaron Hale House, el castillo Brochel y destrozaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso. Y los siguió una milicia encabezada por el capitán Benjamin Scott. Sus hombres sólo se encargaron de terminar lo que habían empezado los de Call. Están recorriendo todas las islas. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que vengan a Cullen a hacer lo mismo.

—No se encontrarán con un pueblo tan desamparado como en Hale.

Edward miró el fuego, porque sabía cuál era la siguiente pregunta que debía hacer, pero temía la respuesta.

—¿Se sabe algo de mi hermano?

—No, todavía no. Pero el joven Emmett no estuvo en Culloden, señor.

Aquello lo sorprendió.

—¿No?

—No. He oído que los demás decían que a Emmett lo habían enviado al norte con un destacamento de Masen para unirse a las fuerzas de Cromarty en su búsqueda del oro jacobita. La rebelión ya estaba totalmente perdida cuando se enteraron.

—¿Y mi tío?

—Emmett Anthony estaba entre los jefes que intentaron replegar a los clanes después de Culloden. El príncipe ya había decidido rendirse y aconsejado a cada hombre que sobreviviese como pudiera. He oído que el jefe volvió a Kilmarie hace dos semanas.

Edward cerró los ojos. Su hermano estaba vivo y su tío había regresado a Skye. Y el jefe de los Masen era la persona que podía decirle dónde estaba escondido Emmett. Miró a Thomas.

—Saldremos para Kilmarie mañana a primera hora. Es hora de que hable con mi tío.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a hildiux, eddieIlove, yunayi y anamart05! Besos!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

Al día siguiente, temprano, Isabella entró en la granja y vio que Edward se preparaba para viajar.

—¿Vamos a algún sitio? —Estaba en el establo buscando, sin éxito, una bañera; daría cualquier cosa por el lujo de un baño, y había regresado con la esperanza de que Edward le indicara dónde encontrar una. Seguro que había algo donde hacer la colada. A esas alturas, se conformaría con un cubo grande. Pero se quedó allí de pie observándolo recoger sus cosas bajo la escasa luz de la granja.

Edward se ató la espada a la cintura y se puso el abrigo encima de la camisa.

—No vamos a ningún sitio. Yo voy a otra parte de la isla durante el día. Debería estar de regreso por la noche. Tú te quedas aquí.

—¿Por la noche? —Isabella miró por la ventana hacia el horizonte, donde apenas empezaba a amanecer—. Pero si casi no es ni de día.

—Lo sé. —Edward bebió un sorbo de té de la taza que había encima de la mesa—. Quería haber salido antes del amanecer, pero me he dormido.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí… sola? ¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras no estás? —le preguntó—. No tengo libros que leer ni nada con qué escribir. Todo lo que tenía se ha perdido. Ni siquiera puedo escribir a mi familia para comunicarles que hemos llegado sanos y salvos.

Edward la miró y suavizó la voz.

—Lamento mucho que tus cosas se hayan perdido. Como te dije anoche, fue inevitable. Los hombres hicieron lo que pudieron para salvarlos, pero, al final, tuvieron que salvarse ellos antes. Y no puedo nadar hasta el fondo del Minch para recuperar los libros. Esto no es Edimburgo o Londres. Los libros escasean, así que, de momento, sustituirlos no será sencillo.

Isabella lo siguió mirando fijamente.

Al final, Edward suspiró.

—Veré si encuentro algún papel y alguna pluma antes de regresar para que puedas escribir a tu familia. Hasta entonces… —Miró a su alrededor y señaló una escoba de ramas que estaba apoyada contra la pared—. No sé, quizá podrías barrer el suelo.

—¿Barrer el…? —Lo miró como si le hubiera sugerido que pintara la Mona Lisa—. Pero ¡está sucio!

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que barra un suelo sucio?

—Sí.

Isabella lo miró.

—No entiendes lo ridícula que es tu sugerencia, ¿verdad?

Absolutamente perdido, Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues si no quieres barrer el suelo, seguro que encuentras algo con que ocupar el tiempo. En una granja, siempre hay muchas cosas que hacer. —Cogió la pistola, se colocó el sombrero con la escarapela y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. He puesto agua al fuego para preparar té —añadió, volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro—. Aunque me temo que tendrás que conseguir la leche tú sola. Hay un poco de comida y queso en el armario para desayunar y turbas de sobra para el fuego junto a la puerta. No me esperes para cenar. Seguramente, no habré vuelto todavía.

Isabella se quedó observando, muda como una tumba, cómo Edward salía por la puerta. Incluso después de perderlo de vista, permaneció así un rato, mirando la puerta con la ceja arqueada con gesto de incredulidad.

«Cena.» No pretendería que le preparara la cena, ¿verdad?

Lo decía en broma. Aparte de asomarse a la cocina para pedirle una taza de té a la cocinera cuando los demás criados no estaban disponibles para atenderla, jamás había pisado la cocina de Swan Hall. Era un lugar donde hacía mucho calor y había mucho humo, emanaba todo tipo de olores y era ruidoso. Al fin y al cabo, era Isabella de Swan Hall, una dama delicada y refinada. La hija del duque más poderoso de Inglaterra…

Y también era la esposa de un granjero escocés, al menos durante los próximos dos meses.

Isabella pensó en su padre, en cómo había rechazado la idea de una anulación inmediata con la excusa de querer que su hija aprendiera a ser una esposa. «Una esposa.» Sinceramente, cuando le había dicho eso y le había ofrecido la posibilidad de pasar dos meses con Edward a cambio de su libertad, ni siquiera se había planteado qué podría significar ser una esposa. Por su experiencia, tras ver a su madre durante veinticuatro años, el rol de esposa consistía básicamente en coser fundas de almohada, pasear por el jardín, recorrer las propiedades para charlar amigablemente con los arrendatarios, dar órdenes al servicio y sonreír tranquilamente diciendo: «Sí, querido» cuando su padre estaba enfadado. Aquel era el rol de la esposa de un duque.

—Pero yo no soy la esposa de un duque, ¿verdad? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Soy la esposa de un granjero, de un granjero escocés, y ese tipo de esposa es muy distinto.

Isabella vio una columna de vapor que salía de la tetera y se acercó al fuego con un par de tenazas de hierro para apartarla. «Té.» Era algo que podía hacer sin ningún esfuerzo. Desde los cinco años, preparaba, servía y bebía té.

Encontró el bote del té y una cuchara para medir las hojas. Abrió el armario para buscar algo que comer, pero sólo encontró un saco de harina y no tenía ni idea de cómo prepararla. Supuso que tendría que mezclarla con algo como leche o agua, seguramente, pero en ese momento no se atrevió. Su único otro hallazgo fue un trozo de queso envuelto en un paño.

Entonces miró a su alrededor buscando la leche, para tomar con el té, antes de recordar que Edward le había dicho que tendría que conseguirla. ¿Conseguirla? ¿Dónde? A lo mejor había una jarra fuera, así que se envolvió en una manta de lana y cruzó el comedor.

Fuera, el aire era húmedo y traía el aroma terrenal de las colinas y de la sal del mar escondido tras las laderas. Un cuco cantó entre la hierba alta, y su familiar melodía resonó por toda la silenciosa cañada.

Era extraño, pensó, que a pocos cientos de kilómetros, un equipo de jardineros trabajara día y noche para diseñar, cortar y conservar un jardín de ángulos y líneas perfectas. Y aquí, en esa indomada hilera de colinas rocosas, los colores claros y oscuros se mezclaran entre ellos en un lugar donde convivían con los fantasmas de antiguos guerreros y los espíritus de fieras bestias.

Tirando de los extremos de la manta, Isabella buscó la leche, pero no vio nada que se pareciera ni siquiera remotamente a una jarra. Fue hasta el lateral de la granja y vio un cercamiento. En el medio, vio la desgarbada figura marrón de una vaca.

Isabella parpadeó.

La vaca también parpadeó, y soltó un quejicoso «Múuu».

Y entonces, por fin, se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir Edward cuando le había dicho que tendría que conseguir la leche ella misma.

Se refería a que tenía que ordeñar la vaca.

Pero ella podía tomarse el té perfectamente sin leche y, al principio, esa fue su intención. Incluso dio media vuelta para marcharse. Parecía un esfuerzo inútil, pero, cuando se volvió y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la granja, se preguntó si Edward no le habría dejado la tarea pendiente a modo de desafío, como si no la creyera capaz de hacer algo tan sencillo como ordeñar una vaca.

Pues tenía la intención de ordeñarla; de hecho, tendría cubos y cubos llenos de leche cuando regresara por la noche.

¿Sería muy difícil ordeñar una vaca?

La vaca la miró de forma somera cuando se acercó, y luego bajó la cabeza para seguir comiendo hierba del suelo. Sin embargo, cuanto más se acercaba al animal, más flaqueaba su confianza.

¿Cómo se ordeñaba una vaca, exactamente? En realidad, nunca lo había visto hacer, sólo había leído acerca del ritual en libros, en manuales de agricultura… ¿Se suponía que debía tener confianza en el animal primero? ¿Ofrecerle algo de comida? Se detuvo a dos pasos de la vaca y alargó la mano a modo de tímido saludo.

—Buenos días —dijo, mirando con cautela al animal—. Ignórame. Tú sigue desayunando mientras yo me pongo aquí a tu lado y…

Dejó el cubo en el suelo, justo debajo de las hinchadas ubres de la vaca. No era tan burra como para pensar que ya estaba todo hecho. Al fin y al cabo, incluso para sacar agua de un pozo había que esforzarse. Así que se dobló por la cintura y alargó el brazo intentando no caer de bruces…

Gritó cuando la vaca agitó la cola y le golpeó en la mejilla.

—¿A qué ha venido eso?

De repente, oyó un «Naaa» a sus espaldas. Isabella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la misma cabra que estaba encima del tejado de la granja ayer cuando llegaron. El animal estaba a unos metros de distancia, mirándola desde el establo. Era blanca, con un cuerno más corto que el otro, con una barba frondosa y las orejas caídas. Aunque sabía que era imposible, habría jurado que la malvada estaba sonriendo.

—Sí claro, tú podrías hacerlo mejor, ¿verdad? —farfulló, dispuesta a darse la vuelta hacia la vaca para otro intento, hasta que vio un pequeño taburete de madera apoyado en la pared del establo. Eso facilitaría mucho la tarea, así que se acercó a buscarlo y lanzó una mirada agria a la cabra—. ¿Esperas que me crea que intentabas decirme dónde estaba el taburete?

La cabra sólo parpadeó. «Naaa.»

—Ah, cállate.

Isabella recogió el cubo y volvió hacia la vaca, aunque esta se había movido y había volcado el cubo. Ahora estaba de pie unos metros más allá.

Recogió el cubo con el taburete bajo el brazo y se dirigió hacia la vaca, levantándose la falda y caminando con cuidado por la hierba blanda. Cuando llegó a la altura del animal, volvió a colocar el cubo debajo de las ubres, dejó el taburete en el suelo e intentó sentarse, una tarea nada sencilla teniendo en cuenta el volumen de la falda del vestido. Pero no iba a rendirse. Ni mucho menos. Ahora, no.

Tras varios intentos poco elegantes que habrían puesto de los nervios a su madre, consiguió sentarse en el taburete. Las varillas del tontillo provocaban que la ropa le quedara como un merengue alrededor del cuerpo. Y, cuando alargó los brazos, la vaca cambió el peso al otro lado y tiró a Isabella al suelo, formando una nube de enaguas.

Apretó la mandíbula y contuvo un improperio. Se sonrojó de cólera cuando vio que la vaca se alejaba un poco más y la dejaba a ella, y al cubo vacío, atrás.

«Naaa.»

Isabella lanzó una mirada asesina a la cabra. Se había acercado, pero seguía lejos de su alcance.

—Ve a comerte un techo y déjame tranquila.

Media hora y tres intentos fallidos después, consiguió rodear el cuello de la vaca con una cuerda que había encontrado y así poder atarla a un árbol. Llevaba la falda llena de barro y la trenza se le estaba deshaciendo, pero estaba decidida a realizar aquella sencilla tarea.

Volvió a sentarse en el taburete, ahora con más facilidad, y acercó las manos a las ubres de la vaca. Las agarró con decisión, respiró hondo, y tiró con fuerza una vez, y otra…

Nada, ni siquiera una gota.

Y entonces oyó el familiar «Naaa» a sus espaldas.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza en el lomo del animal y suplicó no echarse a llorar. Era una mujer culta, por el amor de Dios. Podía leer textos en latín y tabular múltiples columnas de cifras mentalmente. Entonces, ¿por qué no conseguía algo tan sencillo como ordeñar una vaca?

—Puedes probar cantándole un poco —dijo una voz femenina a su espalda—. Suele funcionar cuando se niegan a dar leche.

«Por favor, Señor, dime que eso no lo ha dicho la cabra.»

Isabella levantó la cabeza muy despacio mientras una figura avanzaba desde el establo. Afortunadamente, no era la cabra. Era una mujer. Parecía ser de mediana edad con el pelo castaño claro y ojos aún más claros que sonreían tras un gesto de preocupación. Llevaba una especie de pañuelo blanco que le recogía el pelo atado en lo alto de la cabeza, y una cesta en las manos. Y debajo de la falda de tela escocesa, se veía que iba descalza.

—Buenos días —dijo, mientras entraba en el cercado—. Soy Esme Withlock.

Tenía una voz dulce, musical, de las que solían calmar a los bebés que lloraban. Y también calmó a Isabella.

—Entonces, debe de ser la madre de Jasper. —Isabella observó a la mujer menuda con la cara amable que se parecía mucho al joven que se habían encontrado en la posada de los Highlands.

—Exacto. Y la madre de sangre de Edward.

—Yo soy Isabella. La mujer de Edward.

—Vaya. —La mujer pareció intrigada—. Bueno, he venido a ver cómo estabas y a traerte algunas cosas que quizá necesites. —Miró hacia la granja—. ¿Edward no está?

—Ha dicho que tenía que ir a otra parte de la isla y que, seguramente, no volvería hasta la noche.

—¿La noche? —Esme meneó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua—. Ese hombre tiene la cabeza hueca. ¿A quién se le ocurre dejarte aquí sola con la única compañía de esta vaca?

La cabra levantó la cabeza desde el final de la cuerda que estaba mordisqueando y protestó. «Naaa.»

—¡Truis! —exclamó Esme, el mismo término que Edward había utilizado el día anterior. La cabra reaccionó y fue a protegerse bajo el techo del establo, con la corta cola entre las piernas.

Esme se colocó junto a Isabella al lado de la vaca.

—Bueno, antes de ordeñar a esta señorita, tienes que conocerla mejor. Mira… —Tomó a Isabella de la mano, la ayudó a levantarse y la colocó delante de la cabeza de la vaca—. Se llama Madreselva. —Colocó la mano de Isabella plana en la cabeza de la vaca mientras ella le rascaba detrás de las orejas y susurraba—: Tairis, dulce Mami. Es una buena chica.

La vaca levantó el hocico y olió. Cuando no encontró nada de comer, volvió a bajar la cabeza hasta la hierba.

—Para ordeñarla, lo mejor es sentarse a su izquierda, así. —Esme dobló las piernas, se sentó sin ningún esfuerzo en el taburete y pegó la cara al lomo de la vaca mientras alargaba los brazos. Le agarró las ubres con las dos manos y cerró los ojos mientras empezaba a ordeñarla. En voz baja, cantó una canción:

_Una chica cantaba _

_Como un pájaro en un árbol, _

_Cro Chaillean, Cro Chaillean, _

_Cro Chaillean para mí. _

_Por la mañana se van _

_A los pastos lejanos, _

_Donde la hierba es más verde _

_En los prados y las rocas. _

_Suben a las colinas _

_Donde sopla la brisa, _

_Y beben de la fuente _

_Donde crecen los berros. _

_Pero, por mucho que se alejen, _

_Moteadas, pardas, castañas y marrones, _

_Siempre vuelven al lechero _

_Al final del día. _

_Y así una chica cantaba _

_Como un pájaro en un árbol, _

_Cro Chaillean, Cro Chaillean, _

_Cro Chaillean para mí. _

Isabella observaba, maravillada y en silencio, cómo la leche fluía de los dedos de Esme y que empezaba a llenar el cubo.

Cuando terminó con la canción, Esme se volvió hacia ella.

—Ahora es tu turno.

Isabella retrocedió de forma automática.

—Uy no, no creo que me sepa esa canción.

Esme se rió.

—Cualquiera servirá. Lo que hará que te dé leche es el ritmo de tu voz. Seguro que sabes alguna canción. Venga, tienes que intentarlo.

Isabella se acercó despacio al taburete y, con la voluminosa falda, tardó mucho más que Esme en sentarse. Esta miró con curiosidad el vestido que llevaba, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente, la convenció para que apoyara la mejilla en el costado de la vaca y le agarró las ubres. Pronto se olvidó de cualquier tontería y descubrió que la piel del animal era suave y nada áspera, como parecía. Además, olía muy bien a hierba y brezo, y sentía el lomo caliente contra su mejilla.

Cuando encontró una posición cómoda, Isabella cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y entonó una cancioncilla que había aprendido de pequeña…

_Un estrafalario caballero llegó desde el norte; _

_Y vino cortejándome; _

_Dijo que me llevaría a tierras lejanas _

_Y que se casaría conmigo… _

Cuando abrió los ojos, no podía creerse lo que veía.

—¡Lo ha hecho! Me está dando leche.

Esme se rió.

—No, eres tú quien la está ordeñando. ¡Y muy bien, por cierto! Venga, que cuando tengamos un poco más de leche vamos a prepararnos un desayuno delicioso.

Poco después, Esme e Isabella cruzaron la cerca con la cesta llena de huevos de las gallinas y el cubo lleno de leche. Charlaron animadamente mientras se acercaban a la granja y la cabra las perseguía. El sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo y bañaba la cañada con su delicada luz. Los pájaros cantaban. El brezo florecía. El verano había llegado a los Highlands.

—Normalmente, en esta época del año, casi todas las mujeres estaríamos en las chozas.

—¿Chozas? —preguntó Isabella.

—Sí, son pequeños refugios donde vivimos mientras cuidamos de los rebaños en las colinas. Mientras estamos fuera, las cosechas crecen aquí abajo. Pero ahora, con las colinas llenas de soldados del rey buscando al príncipe, tenemos que quedarnos cerca de casa por nuestra seguridad. Y eso provocará que el invierno sea más duro, porque ahora tenemos que alimentar a los animales aquí abajo.

—¿Crees que capturarán al príncipe? —preguntó Isabella.

Esme dibujó una sonrisa.

—No lo atraparán.

—Durante el camino, por algunos sitios donde pasamos oímos que han ofrecido una recompensa de treinta mil libras para cualquiera que diga dónde se esconde. Con una suma como esa, nadie tendría que preocuparse por la escasa cosecha y el frío invierno.

—Sí, pero el honor de un auténtico highlander no se compra ni se vende. Por ninguna suma.

Más o menos, era lo mismo que le había dicho Edward.

—Te invitaría a tomar un té, pero me temo que el agua ya ha debido de quedarse fría —dijo Isabella cuando entraron en la granja.

Señaló la tetera que estaba en la mesa, de donde nadie la había tocado desde primera hora de la mañana.

—Pero eso tiene fácil remedio, hija.

Isabella observó cómo Esme se acercaba al fuego y cogía las tenazas para sacar una piedra pequeña y plana. La acercó a la mesa, levantó la tapa de la tetera y dejó caer la piedra dentro.

—Eso calentará el agua en un periquete. Mientras tanto, vamos a preparar un plato de avena.

Isabella la miró.

—No tengo demasiada experiencia en la cocina. No sé preparar avena.

—Vaya, o sea, que tu marido aparte de sola, también te deja sin comer. —Esme meneó la cabeza—. Cualquiera diría que lo ha criado una manada de perros. Ven, te enseñaré a hacerla como me enseñó mi madre. Es realmente muy sencillo.

Media hora después, tenían una cazuela de deliciosa avena hirviendo al fuego y pan recién hecho en el gridheal. Esme le enseñó a desnatar la leche que habían ordeñado esa mañana con una venera agujereada y, luego, a colocar la avena en forma de volcán, echar un poco de leche en el centro y amasar el pan.

Esme había traído conserva de grosella y mantequilla fresca en la cesta, y se sentaron a compartir una tetera mientras le enseñaba a Isabella a saborear la avena a «la escocesa».

—Coges una cucharada caliente de avena y la hundes en la leche antes de metértela en la boca. Así es cómo obtienes el mejor sabor.

Isabella llenó la cuchara de avena y cerró los ojos cuando el cálido aroma del cereal despertó su hambriento estómago. Estaba deliciosa. E incluso le dio un poco a la cabra, que estaba en la puerta.

Las dos mujeres pasaron casi todo el día realizando las tareas propias de una granja. Esme instruía e Isabella aprendía. Fueron al riachuelo que pasaba por detrás de la granja y Esme le enseñó a limpiar los cacharros con arena y ramas de brezo. Mientras los cuencos y los platos se secaban al sol, recogieron juncos para hacer cestas y artículos de mimbre, y flores salvajes y hierbas para aromatizar el interior de la granja. Recogieron patatas, zanahorias, coles y unos lomos secos de eglefino que Esme había traído para hacer una sopa que herviría al fuego hasta la hora de la cena. Y, mientras tanto, no dejó de explicarle historias de la vida en Cullen y de la infancia de Edward.

—Uy, era un niño muy testarudo —dijo Esme, mientras separaba las agallas de roble que habían recogido para hervirlas. Les darían tinta y Esme le había prometido que le enseñaría a cortar una pluma de ganso para que pudiera escribir cartas—. Para él fue muy difícil perder a sus padres de pequeño.

Puesto que Esme parecía tan predispuesta a la conversación, Isabella aprovechó la ocasión para indagar un poco más.

—Pero Edward no es jacobita, mientras que su hermano Emmett sí lo es, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí. Pero son cosas de esta rebelión, que los hermanos y los clanes luchan entre ellos. Sin embargo, para Edward ha sido muy angustioso porque los Masen han sido leales a los reyes escoceses desde el principio.

—¿Y por qué Edward decidió no tomar las armas para defender al Pretendiente?

Esme, quizá para proteger a Edward o quizá porque simplemente no lo sabía, sonrió y dijo:

—Eso deberías preguntárselo a él.

Cuando Esme recogió su cesta y se preparó para marcharse, ya era la tarde.

—¿Tienes que irte? —le preguntó Isabella. Había disfrutado mucho de su compañía y no le entusiasmaba la idea de volver a estar sola.

—Sí, hija, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano porque es día de nigh.

—¿Nigh?

Esme sonrió.

—Día de colada.

—¿Te importaría…? —Isabella dudó unos segundos—. ¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Por supuesto que sí. Vendré a recogerte después de desayunar.

Y, dicho eso, Esme Withlock se marchó.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, yunayi, anamart05, Glam009, CASBABYSWAN, bella-maru y elizabethrockerita! Besos!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 15**

_Kilmarie House, Strathaird, Skye _

Edward entró en el despacho del hermano mayor de su padre, el vigésimo noveno jefe de los Masen, Emmett Anthony Masen de Strathaird.

Su tío estaba sentado frente a los grandes ventanales que daban a la escarpada vertiente azul basalto de la montaña Bla Bheinn. El sol brillaba y Emmett Anthony estaba dormido cuando Edward entró en la habitación. Por lo visto, se había quedado dormido mientras leía, porque tenía la cabeza canosa apoyada en las páginas abiertas del libro y la barbilla pegada al pecho.

Ese hombre, más que cualquier otro, había ejercido de padre de Edward, asumiendo el papel del que había tenido que exiliarse. Le había enseñado a disparar y a empuñar la espada. Le había enseñado qué significaba ser jefe de un clan. Cuando Edward lloró por la pérdida de su madre y de su hermana, Emmett estuvo a su lado. Se había ocupado de su educación y formación. Y, lo más importante, le había transmitido honor.

Edward se aclaró la garganta y el jefe se despertó sorprendido.

—Edward. —El hombre se levantó de la silla para abrazar con afecto a su sobrino.

La rebelión había pasado factura al jefe de los Masen. Estaba más envejecido y marcado por los últimos meses, desde la última vez que Edward lo vio, montándose en su caballo para reunirse con el príncipe en Edimburgo. Su pelo, que antes era canoso, ahora estaba completamente gris. Y sus ojos, los típicos ojos verdes de los Masen, parecían cristalinos y muy cansados.

—Me alegro de verte, sobrino.

—Eso debería decir yo, señor.

En realidad, la última vez que Edward vio a su tío creyó que sería la última.

—Me apenó enterarme de la derrota de Culloden. La última noticia que tenía era que los jacobitas habían tomado Derby y estaban a un paso de la victoria. Estaba en Londres esperando que las fuerzas del príncipe entraran victoriosas por las puertas de la ciudad. Parece imposible que todo acabara saliendo al revés.

Emmett Anthony meneó la cabeza.

—Fue una rebelión distinta a las otras, Edward. Muy, muy distinta. Hubo mucha sangre. Muchas vidas truncadas. Estábamos mal preparados y mal aconsejados.

Edward asintió con solemnidad.

—¿No hay ninguna esperanza de otro repliegue?

El jefe volvió a sentarse en su silla e invitó a Edward a sentarse a su lado.

—No. Se ha terminado. Se terminó antes de empezar; estábamos destinados al fracaso desde el principio. Sin los franceses, no podíamos hacer nada. Estuve atento después de la batalla, por si los clanes proponían un nuevo repliegue, pero ya no tenían ánimos. Los que no murieron o acabaron presos bajo el mando del carnicero del hijo del rey, huyeron hacia las colinas con las tropas inglesas pisándoles los talones.

—¿Y Emmett? —preguntó Edward—. He oído que, el día de la batalla, estaba en otro sitio.

—Sí, no estaba en Culloden —le confirmó su tío—. Intuí cómo terminaría todo y lo envié al norte con los Young antes de que empezara la batalla.

—Entonces, ¿está a salvo?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—En Skye. —El jefe miró a su sobrino y le leyó el pensamiento—. Era joven, Edward, y estúpido, con la cabeza llena del romanticismo de la batalla. No entendió tus motivos para no unirte a ellos. Sólo lo vio como una traición al clan. No hablaba con el corazón cuando dijo todo aquello. Ahora es un chico muy diferente al que era hace unos meses.

Edward recordó la última vez que vio a su hermano pequeño, de pie frente a él al amanecer en el patio de Cullen. Parecía un crío que iba a comerse el mundo, con la espada afilada y la mirada decidida. Le pidió a su hermano mayor, por última vez, que se uniera a ellos. Edward intentó explicarle los motivos de su negativa, pero Emmett no quiso escucharle. Nunca olvidaría las amargas palabras que se habían dicho cuando había tomado la decisión más difícil de su vida: renunciar a unirse a su clan y a luchar por la causa del príncipe.

«Tengo que pelear otra batalla, hermano —le había dicho Edward—. La batalla para conseguir recuperar lo que es legítimamente nuestro, tuyo y mío.»

Lo había hecho por Cullen, por el legado del clan y por la memoria de su padre, para que los Masen no se convirtieran en un clan del pasado.

Pero Emmett Masen no lo había entendido.

«Este lugar sólo son piedras y fantasmas —le dijo—. El honor es algo que un hombre lleva consigo independientemente de dónde decida pasar la noche. El honor es eterno.»

Emmett renunció a Edward como hermano mayor ese mismo día, lo llamó cobarde y dijo que era una desgracia para el clan antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse de tal manera que Edward intuyó que sería la última vez que estarían juntos. Sin embargo, lo que más le hirió ese día no fueron las palabras de su hermano, sino la decepción que había reconocido en los ojos del chico que había crecido viendo en él a su héroe.

Un golpe en la puerta lo devolvió a la realidad. Se volvió con la esperanza, aunque remota, de que fuera Emmett.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas quedaron frustradas cuando reconoció la desagradable silueta de Laurent Sutherland, jefe de los Sutherland de Lefevre, y su futuro suegro.

Emmett Anthony se levantó de la silla.

—Sutherland, me alegro de verte. ¿Cómo va todo por Lefevre?

El jefe de los Sutherland entró en el despacho con la seguridad y arrogancia de un hombre que sentía su importancia en el mundo, y se pavoneaba de ello más de la cuenta. Era un jefe de clan como Edward, aunque Sutherland llevaba el suyo con mano de hierro, espada despiadada y corazón impermeable. El hecho de que soliera solucionar sus disputas con el puñal en lugar de con la cabeza quedaba claro en las numerosas cicatrices que lo marcaban en la cara, las manos y los brazos. Llevaba el pelo pelirrojo suelto, sucio y alborotado, y siempre tenía los ojos entrecerrados, como un zorro.

—Ven, siéntate —dijo Emmett Anthony a Sutherland—. Tomemos una copa de brandy. Edward y yo estábamos hablando de lo sucedido en los últimos meses.

Sutherland se sentó en la silla que le ofrecieron, con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Bebió un sorbo de brandy y se limpió la boca con el reverso de la mano. Miró a Edward fijamente y con fuerza.

—¿Qué frutos ha dado tu visita al sur? ¿Has conseguido una audiencia con el Hanover?

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no demostrar el asco que le daba ese hombre.

—En cierto modo, sí.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Masen? ¿Has podido o no has podido asegurarte el derecho sobre Cullen? —Se volvió de inmediato hacia Emmett Anthony sin esperar la respuesta de Edward—. No habrá boda, Masen y, sin la garantía de esa tierra, no existe ninguna alianza entre nuestros clanes.

—Venga, Sutherland, cálmate…

—¡Era el trato! —Dio un puñetazo en la mesa e hizo tambalearse el vaso—. No pienso casar a mi Victoria con un desheredado sin tierra que no tiene ni un orinal a su nombre…

Edward lo interrumpió y se convirtió en el foco de atención de ambos hombres.

—No conseguí audiencia en Kensington, pero, dentro de dos meses, habré recuperado Cullen y el condado, sin ninguna restricción. —Miró a su tío—. Por otros medios.

Sutherland sospechó de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de «por otros medios»? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo si vamos a ser familia?

La idea de convertirse en familia de ese hombre le provocó arcadas.

—Un momento, Sutherland. —Emmett Anthony miró a su sobrino, más intrigado que sospechoso ante aquel inesperado anuncio—. ¿Te importaría explicarnos qué significan esos «otros medios»?

Consciente del peligro que podía conllevar la verdad, Edward decidió no explicarle a su tío el trato al que había llegado con el duque. Si se descubría y traía consecuencias negativas, no quería que nadie más que él las pagara.

—Sólo puedo pedirte que confíes en mi palabra. Cullen será nuestro otra vez dentro de dos meses. El cómo no tiene importancia.

Detestaba tener que engañarlo, pero no tenía otra opción.

Emmett Anthony asintió.

—No necesito más. Si Edward dice que recuperará Cullen, lo hará. Será una boda de invierno, Sutherland, y tu Victoria será condesa. Y ahora acompañadme, que mi dulce Rosalie ha preparado una cena deliciosa. Compartamos un pan y brindemos por el fin de la enemistad que ha enfrentado a los Sutherland de Lefevre y los Masen de Strathaird durante demasiado tiempo.

Ya había oscurecido cuando Edward llegó a la casa de Esme, con una media luna escondida detrás de una fina capa de nubes. Agachó la cabeza para no golpear el dintel y llamó a la puerta.

Sabía que lo estaría esperando, a él y sus explicaciones. En la carta que le había enviado junto con los baúles, sólo le había pedido que preparara la granja y no sacara conclusiones antes de tiempo, viera lo que viera, hasta que él se lo hubiera explicado. Le debía la verdad y sabía que podía confiar en ella, pero había retrasado aquella visita hasta última hora del día. En el fondo, sabía cómo reaccionaría.

—Ya era hora de que volvieras —fue todo lo que dijo, mientras se levantaba del torno de hilar y le servía una taza del té que tenía hirviendo en el fuego. La casa olía a hierbas frescas, a turba y al delicioso estofado que había preparado para cenar.

Edward vio cómo se apoyaba la mano en la rabadilla mientras le servía el té, seguro que para intentar aliviar el dolor de haberse pasado horas sentada en ese torno a la escasa luz de la lámpara de aceite. Llevaba el pelo suelto, hasta la cintura, e iba en camisón, una prenda gruesa debajo de un chal de lana que la cubría hasta las caderas. Iba descalza y, a pesar de que su cara quedaba en la sombra, sabía que estaba enfadada.

—He ido a Kilmarie —le dijo él cuando ella le dio la taza de té. Se bebió la mitad de la taza antes incluso de sentarse en su silla favorita junto al fuego. Le alivió el dolor de cabeza que hacía horas que lo agobiaba—. Mi tío te envía saludos.

—Gracias.

Esme volvió a sentarse frente al torno y llenó el huso de la rueda de lana cardada. Esperó y no dijo nada, nada en absoluto, y siguió tejiendo, a su propio ritmo, mientras esperaba que Edward dijera algo más.

—Dice que Emmett está a salvo. Que está en Skye.

—¿De veras? —Esme arqueó una ceja—. ¿Y por qué no ha venido?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Creo que ya sabes por qué.

—Ah. —Meneó la cabeza, disgustada—. Es tu hermano, ¿no es cierto? Lo conozco desde que era pequeño y siempre ha hablado antes de pensar. Tiene mucho carácter, pero es de buen corazón. No soportará estar enfadado con su propio hermano, y menos después de todo lo que habéis pasado estos últimos meses. —Esperó y percibió que Edward seguía tenso—. ¿Hay algo más?

Edward asintió.

—Sutherland estaba en Kilmarie.

—Ese asqueroso perro faldero. —Esme frunció el ceño y puso cara de haberse tragado algo amargo con el té—. Ese hombre será un suegro terrible, y lo sabes.

—Es cierto, pero no tengo más opciones. Se acordó hace una eternidad. La enemistad entre nuestros clanes no será nada en comparación con la guerra que empezará si no me caso con Victoria.

—Bah. Se ha derramado sangre inútil de los dos bandos durante casi cuatrocientos años, desde que uno de esos desgraciados Sutherland le quitó la vida a un Masen por una ofensa imaginaria o yo qué sé. Y, sin embargo, todos hemos vivido en paz. Olvídalo, Edward. No puedes cambiar lo que hace siglos que dura. No deberías casarte con nadie de esa familia. Esos Sutherland de Lefevre no son de fiar. Y eso pasará a la sangre de tus hijos.

Edward se terminó el té. Dejó la taza en la repisa de piedra con el ceño fruncido.

—No puedo hacerlo, y lo sabes. Si no me caso con Victoria Sutherland, se derramará sangre de los Masen.

Esme estaba tan furiosa que pisaba con rabia el pedal de la rueda.

—Dos esposas son demasiadas, Edward Masen, incluso para un valiente escocés como tú.

Edward frunció el ceño ante la mención de Isabella. En realidad, pensar en ella había impedido que se pasara el día con el ceño fruncido. En más de una ocasión, había levantado la vista de los libros de cuentas de la propiedad para mirar por la ventana hacia la distante colina, imaginándose la granja que había al otro lado. Y, en una de esas ocasiones, incluso se había atrevido a pensar que Isabella se quedaba más de dos meses… Que se quedaba para siempre.

—Edward Masen, ¿es que te has vuelto loco? ¿Es que no me escuchas? Jasper me explicó lo que había pasado y cómo acabaste casado con esa chica. El trato que has hecho con su padre es un error. Ni siquiera sé cómo pudiste aceptarlo, pero no pienso mentirle.

—Engañarla me gusta tan poco como a ti. Son las condiciones de su padre. No tengo otra opción. Es la única forma de recuperar Cullen. Y no puedo hacerlo sin tu ayuda. No te pido que le mientas. Sólo te pido que me ayudes a conseguir que pase desapercibida hasta que su padre venga a buscarla. Por su seguridad, y por la nuestra.

Esme lo miró fijamente a la luz del fuego.

—Sí, tienes razón. Es mejor que no sepa la verdad. Pero no me gusta, Edward Masen. Es una buena chica, una chica auténtica. Sería mucho mejor esposa que esa Victoria Sutherland.

Edward miró a Esme como si, junto con la lana cardada, hubiera estado tejiendo bobadas.

—Cualquier esperanza de que sigamos casados después de estos meses es inútil. Incluso ella te lo diría.

—Pero no se lo estoy preguntando a ella, Edward. Te lo pregunto a ti. —Dulcificó la voz—. Mírame a los ojos, ahora mismo, y dime sinceramente, si puedes, que no sientes nada por esa chica, nada de nada. Dime que no has pensado en ella, que no la has mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez y te has preguntado qué pasaría si no fuera una dama inglesa, si fuera sólo una chica escocesa…

Edward miró a los ojos de la única madre que había conocido y no pudo decir nada; nada en absoluto.

—Lo sabía.

—Pero da igual. —Edward se levantó para marcharse y encogió los hombros debajo del abrigo—. Todo da igual. Es una dama, y la hija de un duque inglés. No nació para vivir en los Highlands. La criaron para llevar una vida privilegiada y fácil, con un ejército de criados dispuestos a satisfacer todas sus necesidades. Sus manos no han trabajado ni un solo día en la vida.

Esme apretó los labios.

—Eres un estúpido ciego, Edward Masen. Dime una cosa, entonces, y nunca más volveremos a hablar de esto. Si tan feliz estaba con su vida de privilegios y facilidades y criados para servirla en todo, ¿por qué terminó en tu cama?

Edward la miró.

—Fue el whisky.

—Oh, no fue el whisky, burro. Podría haber elegido a cualquiera, Edward; a cualquiera. Pero te eligió a ti.

—Basta —dijo Edward—. Esta conversación no nos hace ningún bien. Es tarde y tengo que marcharme.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, le dio un beso en la sien y dio media vuelta.

Esme se levantó y lo vio marcharse. Lo quería como si fuera su hijo, pero, santo Dios, a veces se moría de ganas de darle un tortazo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a eddieIlove, vanesscsb y anamart05! Besos!**


	16. Capítulo 16

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 16**

Cuando Edward salió de casa de Esme, llovía. Las nubes habían entrado desde el Minch, se habían hinchado y habían convertido la luna en un brillo lejano. El aire era denso y cargado de humedad mientras dibujaba círculos concéntricos en el valle cubierto por la niebla.

Mientras había estado en el interior de la casa de Esme no se había dado cuenta de que llovía. A juzgar por lo blanda que estaba la tierra y cómo se le hundían los zapatos en ella, ya llevaba lloviendo un buen rato. Cruzó la cañada mojada, inmune a la lluvia que le estaba empapando la ropa. Sólo podía pensar en las palabras de Esme y fruncir el ceño ante el azote del viento.

«Mírame a los ojos, ahora mismo, y dime sinceramente, si puedes, que no sientes nada por esa chica, nada de nada. Dime que no has pensado en ella, que no la has mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez y te has preguntado qué pasaría si no fuera una dama inglesa, si fuera sólo una chica escocesa…»

No le gustaba que le hubiera leído la mente con tanta facilidad, y que pudiera adivinar esos pensamientos, pensamientos que ni siquiera él mismo se había atrevido a reconocer. La verdad era que sí había mirado a Isabella a los ojos, más de una vez, y había visto algo más que los ojos de una hija noble. Había visto orgullo e inteligencia, dos cosas que respetaba, especialmente en una mujer. Pero había visto algo más. Había visto vida.

Recordó la última vez que había visto a Victoria Sutherland, en una reunión en Kilmarie House poco antes de empezar la rebelión. Era a principios de verano, el brezo estaba floreciendo, y Edward se había sentado a escuchar mientras su tío y Laurent Sutherland discutían varias condiciones sobre su inminente matrimonio.

Victoria estaba sentada al borde de la silla junto a su padre, con los pies juntos y las manos cruzadas encima del regazo. Siempre había sido una chica guapa, con el pelo pelirrojo y el rostro bonito. Era algo que Edward sabía que había heredado de su madre, una belleza antaño famosa en la isla.

Ese día, en más de una ocasión, Edward se había fijado en Victoria para intentar descubrir cómo era. Sus ojos se cruzaron en una ocasión, por un segundo, pero ella apartó la mirada. Edward no recordaba qué llevaba, si el vestido era claro u oscuro, pero recordaba otras cosas, entre ellas la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza para ocultar la falta de vida que se había apoderado de sus ojos azules.

Ya hacía tiempo que había aceptado que tendría que casarse con la hija de Sutherland por el bien de los Masen. Era lógico poner punto y final a una enemistad que había enfrentado a los dos clanes durante siglos.

Ese día, mientras Victoria estaba sentada en silencio, se había imaginado que era por el mismo desinterés que él. Las condiciones estaban claras. Ninguno de los dos tenía voz ni voto. Aunque ahora se daba cuenta de que no era desinterés. Era desesperanza, rendición.

Edward se detuvo un momento cuando llegó a lo alto de la colina que había detrás de la granja. Llovía con ganas y una pequeña luz iluminaba el cielo encapotado, una forma plateada en mitad de la noche. Era tarde, pasada la medianoche, y supuso que Isabella estaría en la cama. Entraría en silencio, se cambiaría de ropa y dormiría un par de horas. Se levantaría antes del amanecer. Con un poco de suerte, podía estar fuera antes de que ella se levantara.

Cuando entró en la casa, vio que el fuego estaba apagado, igual que las lámparas. Estaba oscuro como una tumba, e igual de silencioso, y el único ruido que se oía era la lluvia en el tejado y en el charco de la entrada.

Edward entró y se dirigió hacia el armario para buscar una vela, cuando, de repente, oyó una voz que venía del rincón. Estuvo a punto de sacar el corazón por la boca.

—No he encontrado ninguna vela.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué haces sentada en el rincón? El fuego está apagado. Esto está helado…

—Lo sé. No podía dormir.

—¿Por la tormenta? —Y entonces, Edward recordó que le daba miedo la oscuridad—. ¿O ha sido…?

—La cama. Está mojada.

Edward estaba convencido de que no la había oído bien.

—¿Has dicho que la cama está mojada?

—Sí, exacto.

Edward había llegado al armario y ahora estaba abriendo cajones y buscando a tientas una mecha. Encontró el pedernal y, al cabo de pocos segundos, había encendido una llama. Se volvió para mirar a Isabella. Apenas podía verla en la oscuridad, a pesar de la escasa luz de la mecha.

—Me encargaré del fuego y, luego, de la cama —le dijo, y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del salón, donde guardaba las turbas secas.

—De paso, puedes encargarte de la mesa, el suelo y la silla que está frente al fuego. Todo está empapado.

Fue entonces cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio de un enorme charco. Le cayó una gota de agua en la cabeza y le resbaló por la nariz. Se la secó y levantó la mirada. El sonido de la lluvia no llegaba únicamente desde el exterior. El techo estaba lleno de goteras.

—El techo.

—Exacto —respondió ella—. Esa cabra idiota se lo ha comido. Por suerte, he conseguido construir uno antes de que esto se inundara.

Edward levantó la llama. Lo que vio desafiaba toda descripción posible.

Había colgado los tontillos de los vestidos de una de las vigas y los había atado con una liga. Los aros que normalmente llevaba debajo del vestido estaban colgados del techo en forma de cono rectangular como una enorme campana blanca. Una enagua de encaje estaba colocada en forma de tienda de campaña justo encima de donde se encontraba Isabella.

—Al menos, me han servido de algo —dijo ella, mientras él miraba incrédulo aquel montaje—. Porque esta mañana no me han sido tan útiles para ordeñar la vaca.

—¿Has ordeñado la vaca?

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues claro. Cuando me has dicho que consiguiera la leche para el té te referías a eso, ¿no?

—No. En realidad, me refería a que la fueras a buscar a la despensa que hay detrás de la casa. ¿No la has visto?

Aparentemente, no, aunque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido ir a buscar leche a la despensa. Durante toda su vida, la leche para el té, las velas o un techo firme habían estado allí, esperándola. Nunca había tenido que conseguir nada; sólo lo pedía y se lo traían.

—Lo siento.

—Da igual. —Isabella se levantó. Sin el tontillo, la falda le iba larga y la arrastraba por el suelo. Pero no pareció darse cuenta—. He tenido que hacer algo para entretenerme, así que he cocinado una sopa, con la ayuda de Esme, pero me temo que ya estará fría. El fuego se ha apagado hace un rato y luego…

Se calló cuando oyó un crujido encima de la cabeza. Y, de repente, el techo cedió y se vino abajo.

Isabella gritó cuando Edward la agarró del brazo y la apartó mientras grandes cantidades de agua, césped y hierba empezaron a caerles en la cabeza.

—Ven —le dijo, colocándola bajo la protección de su capa. Corrió hacia la puerta—. Esta noche no dormiremos aquí. Iremos al granero, que estará calentito y seco.

Isabella se mantuvo pegada a él mientras salían de la casa. Avanzaron deprisa por el camino embarrado, salpicando a su paso. Isabella notaba gotas de barro entre los dedos y, de pasada, pensó que sus zapatos de seda quedarían inservibles.

Cuando se detuvieron, oyó una puerta que se abría y se cerraba, y notó que Edward la soltaba, aunque seguía protegida por la capa. La envolvió el olor de hierba fresca y calidez animal. Estaba oscuro. Demasiado oscuro. En la casa, al menos, había una pequeña ventana y la poca luz de la luna que entraba la tranquilizaba. Ahora no había nada excepto una oscuridad insondable.

Oyó un ruido y un «Naaa» familiar entre las sombras. Pero estaba demasiado empapada, tenía demasiado frío y estaba demasiado oscuro para preocuparse por eso. Se quedó inmóvil donde Edward la había dejado y esperó.

Al cabo de un rato, Edward encendió una lámpara que iluminó el diminuto establo. Isabella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo hasta que él se volvió hacia ella.

Tenía un aspecto tan patético como el estado de ánimo de ella. Llevaba el pelo empapado, pegado a los ojos y rizado alrededor de las orejas, las piernas cubiertas de barro y la camisa pegada al cuerpo.

—Podríamos correr hasta casa de Esme, pero está un poco lejos y está lloviendo con fuerza. —Puso gesto de preocupación—. Isabella, estás temblando como un cordero. —Le tomó las manos—. Están heladas. Hay mantas secas en la casa. Iré a buscarlas.

El primer impulso de Isabella fue pedirle que no la dejara, pero no pudo porque le castañeaban los dientes. Hasta que Edward lo dijo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del frío que tenía. Le empezaron a temblar los brazos y tenía la sensación de que, si intentaba doblar los dedos, se le romperían como ramas.

Le pareció que Edward había tardado horas en regresar cuando, en realidad, apenas tardó unos minutos.

Entró por la puerta con un montón de mantas debajo del brazo y una jarra, que enseguida descorchó. Se la colocó entre las manos.

—Bebe.

—¿Qué es?

—Whisky.

Isabella meneó la cabeza.

—No quiero.

—Bébetelo. Te hará entrar en calor.

Tenía demasiado frío para seguir protestando, y cada vez más, así que se acercó la jarra a la boca con manos temblorosas y bebió un sorbo. Bastó para que su cuerpo ardiera de inmediato. Hizo una mueca y devolvió la jarra a Edward, que se la acercó a la boca y bebió un buen trago.

Edward la llevó hasta el otro lado del establo, lejos de la vaca, la cabra y las gallinas, que los estaban mirando como si se hubieran vuelto locos. Isabella se quedó de pie y esperó mientras él colocaba las mantas en el suelo y construía una cama de heno fresco.

Incluso de pie, notó cómo los ojos se le empezaban a cerrar a medida que la fatiga amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. El whisky le había sentado bien y el calor que había despertado era bastante agradable. Se acordó de su cama en Swan Hall, de las almohadas blandas y perfumadas y de la chimenea de mármol que siempre estaba encendida. Anhelaba la sensación de las sábanas recién calentadas con un calientacamas de carbón y soñaba con una humeante taza de té entre las manos. No se había dado cuenta de que Edward había regresado a su lado hasta que lo notó soltándole los ganchos del vestido.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tienes la ropa empapada. Si no te la sacas, te pondrás enferma. Te dejaré la camisola, pero tienes que entrar en calor y secarte antes de caer con fiebre.

Isabella no tenía fuerzas ni para replicar.

A los pocos minutos, Edward le había quitado el vestido y el corsé, y ahí estaba, de pie, con la camisola, y temblando. Él la ayudó a tenderse sobre el heno y la tapó con una manta gruesa. Cuando apagó la lámpara, todo se quedó a oscuras, pero ella estaba tan cansada que apenas se dio cuenta.

Estaba medio dormida cuando notó que él se tendía a su lado. Le pareció que decía algo, pero no lo entendió. La calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo fue inmediata y tan acogedora que se volvió hacia él y apoyó la cabeza en el sólido pecho de Edward. Cuando él la abrazó y la envolvió en la calidez de su cuerpo, ella suspiró aliviada.

Sosegada por el ritmo del corazón de Edward junto a su mejilla, Isabella cayó en los brazos de Morfeo y no llegó a descubrir que el cuerpo que estaba pegado a ella estaba totalmente desnudo.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a anamart05, hildiux, marieisahale y yunayi! Besos!**


	17. Capítulo 17

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 17**

Todo aquel que conocía a Esme Withlock la tenía por una mujer razonablemente sensata. Había criado a su hijo Jasper sola, sin la ayuda de ningún marido y lo había convertido en un joven fuerte como su padre, brillante como su madre y tan apuesto que las mujeres desde los seis a los sesenta años se giraban a su paso. Cuando su marido murió de forma repentina a causa de una fiebre epidémica a los cuatro meses del nacimiento de Jasper, Esme dejó atrás la tierra firme y los recuerdos y regresó a su pueblo natal, Skye, donde podría criar a su hijo rodeada del amor y el apoyo de su familia y amigos.

Ya no había muchas cosas que la sorprendieran. No había soportado medio siglo en los Highlands sin su cupo de adversidades. Sin embargo, sería la primera en reconocer que se había quedado de piedra cuando el jefe de los Masen, Emmett Anthony, se presentó en la puerta de su humilde casa en la cañada una tarde de verano y le pidió que acogiera a sus sobrinos, Edward y Emmett, que acababan de perder a su madre.

«Como hermano mayor de su padre, yo haré de padre —dijo el jefe de los Masen—. Pero, como madre, necesitaré una mujer paciente, con un corazón cálido y generoso; una mujer sensata, inteligente y resistente.»

Una mujer que Emmett Anthony había decidido que era Esme.

Ella sabía que era un honor que el jefe del clan la hubiera escogido y asumió encantada la responsabilidad. Eso había sucedido hacía casi tres décadas. Desde entonces, había criado a los dos chicos como si fueran suyos, había sido testigo de cómo Edward se convertía en un hombre de lealtad y honor intachables, y que intentaba desesperadamente estar a la altura del recuerdo del padre que nunca había conocido. Emmett era el imprudente, el que siempre actuaba por impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias. Edward era el reflexivo, un hombre que sopesaba cualquier consecuencia antes de tomar una decisión.

Era un hombre sensato.

Por eso, casi nunca daba un paso cuestionable, por lo que, de pie en la puerta del establo, Esme tuvo que preguntarse si sus ojos la estaban engañando.

Ladeó la cabeza mientras el sol iba asomando por el horizonte. Sí, había poca luz y todavía era temprano, y su vista no era la misma que hacía unos años, pero parecía que Edward estaba dormido en una cama de paja, desnudo como el día que vino al mundo, y abrazado a una chica por la que decía no sentir nada; la misma chica que, según él, no sentía nada por él.

Dibujó una sonrisa mientras estaba allí de pie, con una cesta llena de ropa sucia, y se preguntó qué debía hacer ante aquella situación tan extraña. Sabía que podía darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero entonces cualquiera que pasara por allí podía descubrirlos y Edward tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

En realidad, Esme debía admitir que sentía curiosidad por saber qué hacían el tontillo y las enaguas de Isabella colgados del techo de la casa mientras ellos dos estaban dormidos abrazados.

Miró a la cabra, que acababa de asomarse por la puerta.

—¿Qué diablos pasó aquí anoche?

La cabra parpadeó y meneó la cabeza.

Al final, y para ahorrarse reacciones embarazosas, decidió aclararse la garganta. Era algo discreto, civilizado y, si resultaba insuficiente para despertarlos, siempre podía tocar el cencerro que estaba colgado en la pared.

Esme tosió y retrocedió para esperar.

Edward fue el primero en moverse. Siempre había tenido el sueño ligero y, muy despacio, se dio la vuelta y parpadeó mirando las vigas. A su lado, Isabella seguía durmiendo tan profundamente que parecía que ni los rugidos del infierno podrían despertarla.

Esme esperó a que Edward se incorporara para hablarle.

—Menos mal que te he encontrado yo y no la vieja Lillian. Tiene noventa y siete años, ha superado cinco rebeliones, ha amilanado ella sola a cuatro hombres de Cromwell, ha parido dieciséis hijos y ha enterrado a tres maridos, pero estoy casi segura que verte desnudo en el establo durmiendo bastaría para matarla de golpe.

—¡Dios! —Edward buscó una manta para taparse—. ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a estas horas?

—Es lo que debería preguntarte yo a ti, Edward Masen. No soy yo la que está ahí tirada y desnuda, ¿no crees?

Edward frunció el ceño, se levantó y se envolvió la manta alrededor de la cintura. A pesar de ser dos décadas mayor que él y de haberle limpiado los mocos de pequeño, Esme tenía que admitir que era un hombre muy apuesto. Era fácil entender por qué la chica se sentía atraída por él.

Esme miró cómo Edward se echaba el pelo hacia atrás con la mano y miraba a Isabella, que seguía dormida. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo en un susurro.

—El techo de la casa tenía goteras.

—¿Y creíste que las evitarías colgando la ropa interior de la chica de las vigas?

—No. —Edward apretó los labios en una mueca y se la llevó al aire libre. Tenía la barbilla oscura por la barba de un día y el pelo revuelto, que le caía encima de los ojos. Pero la frente estaba tersa encima de la nariz—. Fue ella quien colgó las enaguas en un intento por mantenerse seca antes de que yo llegara.

—Bueno, eso explicaría cómo acabaron las enaguas en el techo, pero no por qué decidiste desnudarte y…

—El fuego se había apagado —la interrumpió Edward—. Estaba mojada, tenía frío y temblaba. Tenía la ropa empapada. Pensé que se pondría enferma, así que intenté que entrara en calor con la calidez de mi cuerpo. Yo también llevaba la ropa empapada porque, si no, no me la habría quitado.

Esme arqueó una ceja con escepticismo.

—Entiendo.

—No ha pasado nada. Nada.

—Sí, fueron esas mismas palabras las que te obligaron a casarte con ella después de despertarte en su cama.

Edward se quedó callado. No podía negarlo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué has venido? —le preguntó, al final.

—Le prometí a la chica que esta mañana la pasaría a buscar para que me acompañara al río a lavar ropa. —Señaló la cesta que había dejado en el suelo—. Suponía que, a estas horas, ya te habrías levantado y te habrías ido.

—Sí, era mi intención, hasta anoche. Ahora tengo que quedarme y arreglar el tejado.

—Exacto.

Esme se lo quedó mirando un buen rato, y luego meneó la cabeza muy despacio. Decidió que sería mejor guardarse sus pensamientos para ella.

—Bueno, me la llevaré al río. Así tendrá algo que hacer mientras tú arreglas el tejado. Vete y tráeme la ropa sucia, y busca algo que ponerte, mientras yo voy a despertarla.

—¿Has terminado de pisar esas mantas, hija? ¿Isabella?

Aunque una pequeña parte de ella quizás hubiera oído a Esme, Isabella no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Se encontraba de pie, descalza y con el agua hasta media pantorrilla, en una enorme tina de madera llena de agua con jabón, con la falda recogida en la cintura, muy concentrada en la observación del paisaje natural…

Particularmente, de ese en el que Edward estaba encima del tejado de la casa sin más ropa que una falda escocesa.

Por todos los santos, ¡ese hombre parecía una divinidad!

Por muy horrorizada que estuviera consigo misma, Isabella no podía evitar distraerse cada dos por tres con aquella visión. Se dijo que no era fascinación hacia él. No, es que simplemente estaba cautivada por el arte de su forma de trabajar, por el antiguo método de construir un tejado con tepes de césped cortados con precisión y brezo.

Sin embargo, en el fondo sabía que era por la intensa potencia de él, por cómo se ondulaba su vientre plano bajo el sol cada vez que se movía, por cómo se le definía cada músculo como una roca sólida.

¿Cómo le había pasado eso? Era real e increíblemente incapaz de apartar la mirada de él.

Isabella siempre había creído que si algún día se enamoraba de un hombre, tendría que ser de alguien que la igualara intelectualmente, alguien con quien pudiera hablar de política y filosofía. Alguien que no intentara reprimirla, sino animarla a que fuera más curiosa y respetara sus opiniones aunque no casaran con las suyas. Sería un hombre honrado y sabio, un hombre paciente y compasivo…

Un hombre que, sinceramente, no existía.

—¿Me oyes?

—¿Eh? Ah, las mantas. —Miró a Esme—. Sí, sí, creo que ya deberían estar.

Salió de la tina, con los pies mojados, y fue descalza hasta el agua fría del río, que corría por encima de una cama de cantos rodados. Esme le había traído una especie de túnica delantal para hacer la colada y le había enseñado a recogerse el pelo debajo de un pañuelo para no tenerlo en la cara mientras trabajaban. El corsé de «trabajo», ligero y ancho, le había parecido peculiar al principio, incluso indecoroso. Pero, después de pasarse la mañana agachándose y arrodillándose, frotando ropa y pisando mantas, al final se había impuesto la comodidad. Y ahora creía que jamás volvería a ponerse el corsé de varillas de forma voluntaria.

Miró a Esme, que estaba haciendo una pausa, arrodillada junto al río, donde se había puesto a fregar una camisa con una piedra plana. Se levantó, dobló los dedos y flexionó la espalda para relajar la tensión de la postura, y luego ahuecó las manos, las llenó de agua y se refrescó la cara.

—Isabella, ven y mójate la cara antes de que se te ponga como una mora.

El sol de mediodía, en un día sin nubes, era abrasador. Por la mañana, camino del río, Esme le había enseñado a recoger ramas de mirto fresco y a metérselo dentro del pañuelo de la cabeza para alejar a los mosquitos.

Isabella se arrodilló en la orilla, hundió las manos en el agua, y se acercó los dedos a las mejillas. El agua parecía hielo en comparación con la piel sofocada. En un rincón de su cabeza, oía la voz de su madre diciéndole que se cubriera la cabeza siempre que saliera al exterior para prevenir las pecas.

«Acabarás pareciendo una nativa morena y pecosa —le decía, refiriéndose a los nativos de una lejana isla de ficción que aparecían en una novela y que iban medio desnudos y hablaban utilizando sonidos guturales—. Las damas deberían tener una tez tan blanca como el rocío y tan suave como la porcelana china.» La duquesa y sus hermanas se habían pasado más de un precioso día de verano untándose la cara con mejunjes de cera purificada o vinagre, o incluso de jugo de lirio blanco, para intentar mantener la cara tan pálida como los platos donde cenaban. La duquesa había intentado, aunque sin demasiado éxito, que su hija mayor siguiera los mismos pasos. Sin embargo, dichas medidas únicamente habían conseguido exasperar a Isabella.

Las dos mujeres se pasaron los siguientes quince minutos aclarando las mantas y escurriéndolas, desplegándolas de orilla a orilla y enroscándolas hasta que ya no caía ni una gota de agua. Mientras trabajaban, Esme canturreaba una dulce melodía al tiempo que la omnipresente cabra mascaba hierba y arveja.

Las mujeres siguieron enrollando y enroscando, tirando y sacudiendo. Cuando terminaron con la última manta, Isabella se notó los brazos blandos como el sebo.

—Bueno, pues creo que ya hemos terminado con la colada —dijo Esme, mientras doblaba la ropa húmeda y la metía en la cesta—. Llevaremos esto a la casa y la tenderemos encima de la aulaga para que se seque…

Y no terminó la frase.

Isabella se volvió para ver por qué se había quedado callada. La vio mirando río abajo con pánico en los ojos.

—¿Esme? ¿Qué te pasa? —Se volvió, río abajo, pero sólo vio el sol cegador reflejado en el agua que iba y venía, iba y venía con el movimiento del agua.

Esme no respondió. Seguía con la mirada fija en aquel punto distante. Al cabo de nada, le empezaron a temblar las manos y dejó caer la camisa que estaba sujetando. Cuando Isabella se dobló para recogerla, tras las colinas apareció una amenazadora nube que ocultó el sol y ensombreció la cañada.

—¿Ves algo ahí abajo, Esme? ¿Qué es?

Esme se volvió hacia Isabella. Tenía la mirada vacía.

—Se do leine, se do leine ga mi nigheadh…

Canturreaba en gaélico y repitió la frase varias veces con voz temblorosa. Tenía los ojos llenos de angustia, y húmedos con las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo. Isabella alargó el brazo y la tomó de las manos, con la esperanza de que dejara de temblar.

—Esme, por favor, no te entiendo. ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué te has puesto así, de repente?

Pero la mujer meneó la cabeza y siguió farfullando aquella frase mientras las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas.

—Bean Nighe.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Isabella levantó la mirada del fuego cuando, a sus espaldas, la puerta de la cabaña de Esme se abrió.

—Has vuelto.

Edward había estado fuera tanto tiempo, horas, que se había empezado a temer lo peor.

—Sí. Me ha costado un poco, pero al final lo he encontrado.

Jasper entró en la cabaña, cruzó el salón hasta donde estaba su madre, en una mecedora, envuelta en una manta delante del fuego. Se arrodilló frente a ella, la tomó de las manos y le habló en gaélico. En cuanto lo vio, los ojos de Esme regresaron ligeramente a la vida y brillaron con las lágrimas que contenía.

—Venga, Isabella —le dijo Edward, haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera—. Ya podemos marcharnos.

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó ella mientras avanzaban lentamente por la ensombrecida cañada. Cuando lo miró, se dijo que parecía cansado, como si llevara días sin dormir.

—Ahora que Jasper está con ella, sí. Sólo lamento haber tardado tanto en localizarlo. Estaba en tierra firme y cruzar al otro largo se ha hecho más largo de lo que esperaba.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, un silencio roto únicamente por el sonido de sus pasos y del viento que silbaba entre la hierba. El aire olía al intenso aroma a brezo. En algún lugar un cordero recién nacido llamaba a su madre. La cabra, con las orejas gachas, avanzaba lentamente junto a Isabella. Había estado ahí desde el incidente de Esme en el río como si, de alguna forma, presintiera la desgracia. Por extraño que pareciera, Isabella descubrió que la calmaba el hecho de tenerla ahí.

—Edward, ¿qué significa bean nighe?

Edward se detuvo.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Esme me lo dijo justo antes de desmayarse.

Edward se la quedó mirando, aunque no le respondió enseguida. Al final, dijo:

—Es gaélico. Significa «la lavandera».

Isabella arrugó la ceja.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se asustó tanto?

Edward observó su cara unos instantes.

—¿Crees en las hadas?

La pregunta descolocó a Isabella.

—Supongo que nunca me lo he planteado. He leído sobre las hadas y otros fenómenos similares. Aunque nunca he sacado ninguna conclusión. —Y entonces entendió el por qué de la pregunta—. ¿Es por eso que Esme se ha asustado hoy? ¿Porque le ha parecido ver a un hada en el río?

Edward la miró.

—Aquí en los Highlands creemos en la existencia de una aparición llamada bean nighe. Se supone que se materializa en la forma de una mujer que murió dando a luz y cuyo castigo es pasarse el resto de sus días en la tierra lavando ropa junto al río.

—Pero sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Por qué eso la ha angustiado tanto?

—La creencia general es que cuando la bean nighe aparece, lava la ropa de los que van a morir. Las palabras que Esme te dijo, «Se do leine, se do leine ga mi nigheadh», son de una canción. Dice así: «Lo que lavo es tu camisa, es tu camisa».

—¿Y Esme cree que el espíritu que vio le estaba cantando eso para prevenirla?

—Sí. Y cree que la camisa que la bean nighe estaba lavando era de Jasper.

Isabella se estremeció.

—Por eso estabas tan desesperado por encontrarlo. Pero seguro que ahora Esme ya ha visto que está bien, que no corre peligro.

—Sí, pero todavía sigue preocupada.

—Qué terrible para ella.

Edward se detuvo y la miró.

—¿Qué pasa?

Él abrió la boca para responder, pero, al final, descubrió que lo único que podía hacer era mirarla. ¿Cómo podía explicarle lo mucho que lo asombraba, que cada día lo asombraba más? Había tenido sus dudas a la hora de hablarle de aquella superstición, porque creía que ella se burlaría o lo ridiculizaría a él o a las creencias de su pueblo. Pero no había sido así.

Mientras la miraba, descubrió que cada día le parecía menos extraña.

Le acarició la barbilla con un dedo y le levantó la cara hacia él. Isabella no dijo nada, pero Edward oyó cómo tomaba aire y lo contenía. Vio muchas partes de ella mientras la miraba a los ojos: la dama noble, la niña vulnerable que tenía miedo de admitir que no soportaba la oscuridad, la chica dulce que estaba frente a él, más preciosa de lo que él jamás hubiera imaginado.

Y, sin pensárselo dos veces, bajó la cabeza para darle un beso.

Y, un segundo después, estuvo perdido.

* * *

**Faltan solo 4 caps. y el epílogo para que termine esta historia!**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, yunayi, hildiux, anamart05, marieisahale, CASBABYSWAN y Irisadriani! Besos!**


	18. Capítulo 18

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 18**

Edward abrió la puerta y cruzó el salón hasta la cama, sin despegarse ni un segundo de los labios de Isabella.

Cuando la dejó encima del colchón, que acababa de rellenar con brezo fresco que había cortado esa mañana, se dijo que nunca había visto nada más bello que esa mujer… su mujer. Tenía los ojos brillantes y grandes, y no dijo nada, ni una palabra. En silencio, lo acarició y le suplicó que volviera a besarla.

Edward utilizó la boca, la lengua y el aliento para abrumarla como ella lo había abrumado a él. Jugueteó con el nudo del pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza hasta que lo soltó y el pelo castaño y rojizo le cayó encima de los hombros. Le besó la mandíbula y el cuello, y le acarició la delicada piel de detrás de la oreja con la punta de la nariz. Le agarró el pelo entre los dedos y, muy despacio, le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para poder volver a besarla.

Notó cómo las manos de Isabella ascendían por sus brazos y sus dedos se entrelazaban. Edward levantó la cabeza, contuvo el aliento cuando la miró y descendió la boca hasta su seno. La oyó jadear y notó cómo sus dedos lo apretaban mientras arqueaba la espalda contra su boca para pedirle más. Y él se lo dio. Mucho más.

—Necesito verte —susurró, soltándose. Deslizó los nudillos por sus mejillas, por la curva del cuello y soltó el lazo de la blusa para poder acceder a más piel—. Santo Dios del cielo. Eres preciosa.

Tenía unos pechos suaves, redondos y del tamaño exacto de la palma de su mano. Acarició la delicada piel con la yema de los dedos y le endureció el pezón hasta que la notó estremecerse, la oyó gemir y susurrar su nombre dos veces.

Era el sonido más precioso que había oído en su vida.

—Cierra los ojos, leannan —le susurró contra la mejilla—. Esta noche no tienes que temer a la oscuridad.

Edward le aflojó el corsé y le quitó la falda. Deslizó la mano debajo de ella, la levantó a peso y se deshizo de las enaguas.

Estaba casi desnuda. Él respiraba de forma entrecortada y tenía el cuerpo en llamas. Se sentó sobre los talones y disfrutó de la visión de verla apenas cubierta con la camisola. Se quitó la camisa por la cabeza y vio que ella abría los ojos. Se inclinó hasta que sus pechos se rozaron. Le dio un delicado beso en la nariz.

Volvió a besarle la boca, un beso largo y profundo, y notó cómo el cuerpo de Isabella se rendía al placer de sus caricias. Mientras la miraba bajo la luz de la luna, vio cómo le subía y baja el pecho mientras estaba, con los ojos cerrados y los sentidos alerta, esperando algo que desconocía, que nunca había ni siquiera sospechado… pero que recordaría el resto de su vida.

Por Dios que lo recordaría.

Se separó y la miró en la penumbra. Sabía que podía poseerla, penetrarla y terminar con el tormento. Podía hacerle el amor y perderse en su suavidad y su aroma. Señor, quería hacerlo. Jamás en su vida había deseado algo con tantas ganas. Sin embargo, por mucho que quisiera, y lo ansiara con un deseo que jamás había sabido que existiera, en el fondo era consciente de que no podía ser, ni ahora ni nunca. Ceder a la necesidad cambiaría el curso del destino. En cambio, sí que podía ofrecerle un placer que, mientras viviera, le hiciera recordar esa noche, ese momento… y a él.

Se colocó encima de ella, le separó las piernas con las caderas y descendió con la boca por la piel fresca de la garganta, los pechos, mordisqueó los pezones hasta que ella gritó su nombre. Se pegó a ella, intentando imaginársela a su alrededor. Cuando notó que levantaba las caderas, estuvo a punto de ceder. De repente, la lana de la falda escocesa ardía de forma casi insoportable y asfixiante, así que tiró y tiró hasta que la hebilla se soltó y pudo apartarla y cubrir a Isabella con su cuerpo, piel con piel.

Deslizó el cuerpo hacia abajo, lamiéndole los pechos, la tripa y la cadera. Le separó las piernas y la abrió mientras, muy despacio, pegaba la boca a su sexo.

Cuando la acarició con la lengua, ella se levantó del colchón con un grito ahogado.

—Edward, no podemos…

—Shhh —susurró él, y la empujó contra el colchón—. Deja que te quiera de la única forma que puedo.

Mientras decía esto, empezó a acariciarla con la yema de los dedos y localizó el lugar donde todos los sentidos de Isabella despertaron. La acarició y, cuando la penetró con el dedo, notó cómo inspiraba y se quedaba inmóvil, separaba los labios y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

La acarició con el dedo mientras apoyaba el cuerpo encima de ella. Le levantó las rodillas y le abrió el sexo todavía más mientras la penetraba más profundamente con los dedos. Supo cuándo estaba preparada, notó la tensión en sus piernas, pegadas a sus hombros. Levantó las caderas en un intento por luchar contra las constantes caricias. Notó que se aferraba a su pelo y lo agarraba con fuerza. Le suplicó que continuara. Y él no podía dejar de darle placer, igual que no podía dejar de respirar… Sólo podía quererla.

Oyó cómo respiraba de forma entrecortada una vez, dos veces… y supo que, con la próxima caricia, llegaría al clímax. Y le hizo ese regalo, esa caricia, mientras le levantaba las caderas con las manos y aceptaba el orgasmo en su boca mientras ella gritaba.

Cuando se relajó y la respiración volvió a ser normal, Edward la soltó, la dejó en la cama y se tendió encima de ella para abrazarla.

El sol brillaba cuando Isabella se despertó y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza mientras ganduleaba entre las sábanas.

No se sentía tan bien desde… En realidad, nunca se había sentido tan bien. Ahora entendía por qué las chicas pestañeaban y suspiraban ante la idea de que algún chico las conquistara. A ella la habían conquistado, total y completamente, y le habían provocado una oleada de sensaciones demasiado maravillosas para ser ciertas. Edward la había querido; la había querido de una forma que jamás hubiera imaginado. La había llevado a un lugar tan precioso y real que seguro que era el cielo.

La había abrazado toda la noche y habían caído rendidos en el sueño de los amantes, con las respiraciones acompasadas y los pulsos latiendo al unísono. Si ella hubiera sido otra mujer y él otro hombre, todo habría sido perfecto. Excepto en una cosa; puede que Edward la hubiera besado, acariciado y amado con las manos y la boca, pero no la había hecho su mujer.

Y ella deseaba que lo hubiera hecho. Lo había deseado con todas sus fuerzas.

Isabella se incorporó en la cama y apartó las sábanas. Él ya no estaba. Lo supo sin ni siquiera llamarlo. La espada no estaba apoyada en la puerta. Y su abrigo tampoco estaba. Pero, lo más importante, sin él la casa parecía vacía.

Se levantó, se apartó el pelo de la cara y lo recogió detrás de la oreja. Fue hasta la mesa, cogió la tetera y entonces los vio, encima de la mesa, esperándola.

«Libros.»

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando los tomó en las manos y acarició los lomos. Ahí estaban Defoe, Milton, incluso Chaucer. Algunos no le sonaban, y otros ya los había leído… y releería encantada.

No sabía cómo, pero Edward se los había conseguido para sustituir los que se habían perdido en el mar. Era el regalo más bonito que le habían hecho nunca. Y estaba impaciente por agradecérselo.

Isabella se vistió deprisa; se puso el corsé, la falda y la camisa que Esme le había dado. Llenó la tetera de agua e intentó decidir qué libro leería primero. Cuando el té estuvo listo, se sentó en una silla, colocó los pies debajo de las nalgas y abrió la primera página.

Las horas pasaron inexorablemente. La mañana se convirtió en mediodía. Y el mediodía se convirtió en tarde mientras ella leía página tras página, encantada. Sólo apartó la atención de la lectura cuando las tripas se quejaron y descubrió que se había pasado el día leyendo.

Fuera, estaba anocheciendo. ¿Dónde podía estar Edward? Habían pasado horas. Y entonces, lo supo.

«Esme.»

Debería haberlo pensado antes.

Cogió el chal y se dispuso a cruzar la cañada.

Mientras caminaba, canturreó una melodía que Jane solía tocar con la espineta. Llevaba casi una semana en Skye y todavía no le había mandado a su hermana la carta que le había prometido. A ver si se acordaba de pedirle a Edward el papel y arrancó una rama de aromático brezo para esconderlo entre el papel doblado.

Cuando llegó a casa de Esme, el sol ya se había escondido detrás de las colinas y estaba oscureciendo.

—Vaya, buenos días —le dijo esta cuando vio que Isabella se acercaba por la colina. Estaba fuera, sacudiendo el polvo de las alfombras—. Te esperaba mucho antes. ¿Has encontrado con qué entretenerte durante el día?

Isabella tomó una esquina de la alfombra y ayudó a Esme a sacudirla.

—Sí. He estado leyendo. Esta mañana, cuando me levanté, había varios libros encima de la mesa. Poesía, novelas… Pensé que quizá Edward estaría aquí. Quería darle las gracias por traérmelos.

—No creo que sean de Edward.

—¿No?

—¿De dónde iba a sacarlos tan deprisa?

—Y, si no son de Edward, ¿de quién pueden ser?

Esme se quedó pensativa.

—Bueno, la única persona de esta zona de la isla que yo sepa que tiene libros es el señor.

—¿El señor?

—Sí, Masen de Cullen. Tiene una biblioteca llena de libros que le ha dejado en herencia el líder del clan Masen. Seguramente, se enteró de que habías perdido los tuyos y pensó que te gustaría disfrutar de la lectura. Al menos, alguien los leerá. Si no, se pudren de asco en ese castillo viejo y vacío…

—Claro —asintió Isabella—. Ha tenido que ser el señor, ¿verdad? No he oído nunca a Edward mencionarlo, así que no se me ha ocurrido que haya podido ser él. Quizás el señor Masen de Cullen los llevó a la granja ayer mientras estábamos fuera.

Esme asintió.

—Quizá.

—Sí, seguro. Debería ir al castillo a darle las gracias.

—Me parece perfecto. Pero hoy no. —Tomó a Isabella de la mano y se la llevó al interior de su casa—. Tengo un estofado al fuego. Cena conmigo y explícame qué has leído en esos libros, ¿te parece?

Mientras observaba a Isabella dar media vuelta y entrar por la puerta, Esme no pudo evitar sonreír.

Le había dicho a Edward que no mentiría a la chica.

Y no le había mentido.

«Esme Withlock, eres una mujer muy astuta, sí señor.»

Edward frunció el ceño mientras leía la nota de su tío.

—¿El príncipe está en Skye?

—Por lo visto, así es.

Jasper se sirvió un brandy y luego llenó otra copa para Edward. Se sentó en la butaca que había frente al fuego y rascó a uno de los perros detrás de la oreja.

—Salió de Benbecula disfrazado de doncella irlandesa. Lo llaman «Jessica Stanley». ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Un Estuardo real con enaguas como una mujer?

—Mejor una doncella irlandesa que un príncipe muerto.

—Sí, es cierto. He oído que cruzó remando una barca con un profesor de Uist y la hijastra de Jason Meraz, Emily.

—¿Emily Meraz? ¿Acaso no es Jason Meraz un capitán de la milicia del rey?

—Sí. Como bien sabes, Edward, muchos de los que no se unieron a la rebelión son jacobitas de corazón.

Jasper hizo una pausa y dio tiempo a Edward para digerir toda aquella información.

—Tu tío ha convocado una reunión con todos aquellos con los que pueda contar para apoyar al príncipe. Dentro de dos noches. Se celebrará aquí, en Cullen.

Aquello hizo que Edward se incorporara en la silla.

—¿Por qué aquí?

—Si nos reuniéramos en Kilmarie, seguro que llamaríamos la atención, y pondríamos a tu tío y al joven Emmett en peligro.

Edward no podía negarlo.

—¿Quién acudirá?

—Emmett Anthony, por supuesto, Caius de Hale, yo… y el joven Emmett.

Edward se alegró de saber que, por fin, vería a su hermano. Aunque ojalá fuera por otro motivo.

—¿Y Sutherland?

—No. Tu tío ha sido muy firme en ese punto. Lefevre es capaz de traicionarnos a todos por treinta mil libras. —Jasper lo miró—. Edward, sé que estabas decidido a no tomar parte en la rebelión…

—No digas más. La rebelión ha terminado. Ahora la vida de un hombre está en juego. Lo están intentando cazar como si fuera un animal. Nada, ni siquiera mi herencia, vale más que salvarlo.

Ante un repentino ruido fuera de la casa, Isabella dejó el libro que estaba leyendo, se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta.

—Empezaba a…

Pero no era Edward. Y tampoco era Esme. Era la cabra, que estaba mordisqueando una de las medias que Isabella había tendido a secar.

—¡Truis! —exclamó—. Deja esa media antes que… ¡Te ponga en la olla de la sopa!

En lugar de hacerle caso, la cabra salió corriendo con la media colgando de la boca como un estandarte de la victoria.

—¡Truis! —exclamó ella, persiguiéndola—. Animal ridículo. Devuélveme la media. ¿Por qué no acudes cuando te llamo? ¡Truis! Truis…

La siguió hasta el establo.

—¿Truis?

Contuvo el aliento cuando vio una silueta dentro.

—Edward.

Estaba de pie, con la media en la mano.

—¿Buscabas esto?

—Esa ridícula criatura —farfulló ella—. Ni siquiera tiene la decencia de acudir cuando la llamo.

—Quizá si le pusieras un nombre.

—Pero si ya lo he hecho. ¿No me has oído? La he llamado igual que tú: Truis.

Edward sonrió.

—En gaélico, truis significa «Vete». Por lo tanto, el animal sólo hacía lo que le decías.

De detrás de un montón de paja asomó una cabeza cornuda y soltó un «naaa» afirmativo.

Isabella entró en el establo y le quitó la media de las manos a Edward.

—Has estado fuera muchas horas —le dijo—. Esto está… demasiado tranquilo cuando estoy sola.

Edward la miró.

—Pero es lo que querías, ¿no? Una casa en Londres para vivir tu vida.

A Isabella no le molestó que le echara en cara sus propias palabras.

—Bueno, al menos en Londres tendría algo con qué entretenerme. Museos, libros, jardines por donde pasear…

—Ven conmigo.

Edward la tomó de la mano y salieron del establo. Subieron la colina que había detrás de la casa y la llevó por los campos de brezo y retama. Se detuvo, se agachó y arrancó una rosa silvestre con seis pétalos blancos. Se la colocó detrás de la oreja.

—La isla entera es un jardín. ¿Es que no lo ves? Llénate los pulmones de este aire. La dulzura del brezo, lo picante de la aulaga…

Isabella lo miró, atónita ante la poesía de sus palabras.

Él la llevó más hacia la cima.

—¿Qué encuentras en un museo? ¿Libros? ¿Antigüedades? ¿Historias? Aquí puedes encontrarlo todo. Sólo tienes que abrir los ojos. Las colinas que te rodean son más antiguas que cualquier escultura o pintura que puedas encontrar en Londres. Si prestas atención, esas historias te rodean. Además, no están escondidas detrás de papel vitela y tablones.

Edward pasó la tarde con Isabella, paseando por las colinas, enseñándole las piedras antiguas con peculiares símbolos inscritos, un montón de piedras debajo del cual estaba enterrada una princesa celta, incluso una hilera de colinas con forma extraña donde se decía que las hadas bailaban bajo la luz de la luna. Y tenía razón. Cada lugar, aunque se tratara de una piedra en apariencia insignificante, parecía tener una historia propia, historias de valientes guerreros y preciosas damas, amor perdido y honor defendido.

Comieron zarza y mora de los pantanos y bebieron agua fresca del río. El sol brillaba y del mar llegaba una agradable brisa que peinaba la colina como el dulce aleteo de un pájaro. Isabella recogió flores silvestres, entre ellas convólvulo, adelfa y cardo, para aromatizar la casa. Y cuando las historias estuvieron explicadas y las flores recogidas, Edward pescó un salmón y compartieron una deliciosa cena mientras el sol se escondía detrás de las lejanas colinas de Cuillin.

Había sido un día de maravillas y de maravillarse. ¿Qué era lo que la había traído a esa isla? ¿A ese hombre? ¿Por qué querría alejarse de Edward cuando, con él, se sentía más feliz de lo que jamás habría imaginado? Cuando la miraba, profundamente, con aquellos ojos verdes, llegaba al fondo de su ser, un lugar al que nadie nunca había llegado. La hacía cuestionarse todo lo que siempre había creído acerca de ella misma. Siempre había creído que sabía en qué iba a convertirse. Y ahora, en cambio, esa vida ya no la tentaba como antes. Lo que ahora quería y deseaba por encima de todas las cosas era ser la mujer de Edward.

Ya estaban de vuelta en casa, con las paredes de piedra resplandecientes bajo la luz de la luna. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas. La magia de la noche los envolvía. A Isabella le pareció el mejor momento para decirle que lo quería.

Lo vio acercase a la chimenea para prender el fuego.

—Gracias por este día.

—Ha sido un día bonito.

Ella se volvió, buscando las palabras… y el valor para pronunciarlas.

—Edward, yo…

Y entonces lo vio recoger la chaqueta, la espada y la pistola.

—¿Te vas?

—Sí, tengo que ocuparme de unos asuntos.

«¿A estas horas de la noche?»

—¿Sabes que para ser granjero haces muy poca vida de granja?

Edward hizo una pausa en el proceso de recoger sus cosas.

—Tengo otras obligaciones, aparte de esta granja.

—Pero ¿cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé.

—¿Esta noche?

—No.

Isabella lo miró fijamente.

—¿Mañana?

—Quizá. —Se puso la gorra y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Pero ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer mientras estás fuera?

Pero Edward no le respondió.

Ya se había ido.

* * *

**Faltan 3 caps. y el epílogo y se termina la historia! :(**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a CASBABYSWAN, hildiux, anamart05, marieisahale, bella-maru, eddieIlove, Gabs, PrettyBells, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen, Lore562 y yunayi! Besos!**


	19. Capítulo 19

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 19**

La cara que apareció detrás de la puerta cuando Isabella llamó era fresca, joven y claramente confusa.

—¿Seadh?

No tendría más de dieciséis años, aunque era difícil decirlo porque iba cubierta de hollín desde la nariz hasta la punta de sus pies descalzos.

—Buenos días. Me llamo Isabella Swa… —Se interrumpió y corrigió—. Masen. ¿Se encuentra el señor en casa?

Dos ojos, enormes y blancos en contraste con la oscuridad del rostro, parpadearon con curiosidad.

—Masen —repitió Isabella, más despacio—. De Cullen. ¿Habla mi idioma?

La chica sencillamente la miró.

—¿Dé?

Isabella le enseñó los libros que llevaba debajo del brazo.

—He venido a devolver estos… libros —explicó, vocalizando bien la última palabra como si así pudiera conseguir que la entendiera—. Son los libros del señor —repitió—. ¿Cullen? ¿No estará… aquí… por casualidad?

La chica se quedó quieta un momento, pensando, y luego le soltó un discurso acelerado e incomprensible en gaélico.

Ahora fue Isabella la que se quedó inmóvil.

—Lo siento. Me temo que no te he entendido.

La chica respondió algo, algo parecido a «salchicha», meneó la cabeza, dio media vuelta y dejó a Isabella de pie en la puerta.

—Perdona, pero ¿qué se supone que debo…?

La chica se había ido. Con un poco de suerte, a buscar a alguien que pudiera entender a Isabella. Y esperaba que no le hubiera ido a buscar una salchicha.

Isabella se quedó en la puerta y esperó.

Y luego esperó un poco más.

Se sentía un poco estúpida, la verdad, de pie frente a una puerta abierta a la que claramente nadie iba a acudir. Miró por el patio, preguntándose si habría algún mozo de cuadra, o algún lacayo, o alguna cocinera. Pero no había nadie. Estaba desierto.

Se planteó marcharse y dejar los libros en la puerta, pero luego se dijo que no. «No sería adecuado devolver un favor así sin agradecerlo como Dios manda —diría su madre—. No sería adecuado.»

Así que esperó un poco más.

Cuando habían pasado cinco minutos, decidió marcharse y regresar otro día, quizá mañana. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse…

Pero las nubes que habían estado amenazando tormenta toda la mañana, de repente rugieron y empezó a caer un buen aguacero.

Isabella se escondió los libros debajo del brazo, entró en el castillo y cerró la puerta.

Aquel lugar estaba frío, húmedo, oscuro y olía a perros y a cerrado.

—¿Hay alguien? Por favor, ¿hay alguien?

Nadie respondió, ni siquiera la chica cubierta de hollín.

Desde donde estaba, vio un estrecho tramo de escaleras que subían y, al final, un pálido halo de luz. Subió y llegó a un rellano que daba a un pasillo iluminado con antorchas. A lo largo del pasillo había varias puertas, todas cerradas. Se acercó a la primera y llamó. Cuando no obtuvo respuesta, giró el pomo y descubrió un trastero lleno de sábanas y mantas.

La siguiente estaba cerrada.

La tercera, en cambio, se abrió enseguida. Isabella giró el pomo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Hay alguien…?

No había nadie, sólo un enorme fuego encendido en la chimenea, paredes de piedra y libros, muchísimos libros, ordenados en librerías que iban del suelo al techo y hasta en pilas en el suelo.

Por lo visto, había encontrado la biblioteca.

Una enorme mesa de nogal grabada y llena de papeles estaba a un lado, debajo de varias ventanas del ancho de un brazo. El suelo viejo de madera estaba cubierto de alfombras y había varias butacas con sus respectivas mesitas repartidas aparentemente al azar por todo el espacio. En un aparador había una botella de licor abierta, con un vaso a su lado, esperando.

Por lo visto, el señor sí que estaba en casa.

Isabella cruzó la biblioteca y dejó los libros encima de una mesa. Echó una ojeada a las estanterías, los muebles, el suelo, acarició la mesa con la yema del dedo. Quizá si lo esperaba aquí, podría darle las gracias por haberle prestado los libros… y quizás incluso conseguir que le prestara unos cuantos más.

Sacó uno de la estantería más cercana y leyó unos versos del Dunciad de Alexander Pope.

_Pero, un momento, un tenue rayo de luz. _

_¡Compláceme, temido Caos y noche eterna! _

_Haz visible en la oscuridad, _

_en la penumbra, el auténtico propósito. _

Isabella estaba tan absorta en el libro que no oyó los pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Isabella se volvió y, del susto, estuvo a punto de dejar caer el libro al suelo. Abrió la boca para responder, pero, en cuanto lo vio, las palabras le quedaron ahogadas en su garganta.

El hombre que estaba detrás de ella era joven, no debía tener más de veinticinco años, mucho más joven de lo que ella habría imaginado para ser el señor del castillo. Era alto, con el pelo oscuro y cortado a la altura de la mandíbula de forma irregular, como si en lugar de haberlo cortado con tijeras hubiera utilizado una espada. Llevaba una chaqueta y un chaleco de cuadros escoceses de colores distintos a los de la falda. Llevaba el sombrero pegado a las cejas y decorado con la escarapela blanca jacobita. Sin embargo, sus ojos… ojos que parecían reír a pesar de que él no sonreía. Había algo familiar en ellos, algo que la dejó desconcertada.

—Vete a hacer tus cosas. A Cullen no le hará gracia que hayas entrado en su biblioteca sin permiso.

Entonces, no era el señor del castillo. Y creía que ella era una criada, e Isabella no lo sacó del equívoco. Era más fácil que intentar explicar por qué estaba en medio del despacho del señor sin que nadie la hubiera invitado; una extraña revolviendo sus cosas.

Dejó el libro cuando el hombre se acercó al aparador y se sirvió una copa.

—Eso es. Buena chica.

Isabella tenía tanta prisa por desaparecer que giró hacia el lado incorrecto y continuó caminando por el pasillo, que la adentró todavía más en el castillo. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando las escaleras que ella creía que la devolverían al patio la condujeron a una habitación. Por suerte, estaba vacía. Y, en realidad, parecía que llevaba vacía un siglo.

Entonces desandó lo andado, regresó por el pasillo, pasó por delante de la puerta del despacho, e intentó escurrirse entre las sombras. Y casi lo había conseguido hasta que oyó una voz que la hizo detenerse en seco.

—Creo que ya estamos todos, caballeros.

Reconoció esa voz.

Era Edward.

Edward entró en su despacho y saludó a su tío, Emmett Anthony, que estaba sentado frente al fuego. A su lado, se encontraba Caius de Hale. Los dos eran familia desde que el jefe de los Masen se había casado con la hija de Caius, Rosalie; y eran amigos desde mucho antes, incluso.

Jasper estaba junto al aparador, sirviendo una copa de vino de Burdeos. Se la ofreció a Edward, que la aceptó mientras cruzaba el despacho hasta la mesa. En la esquina más alejada de la puerta, entre las sombras, asomaba la figura del hermano pequeño de Edward, Emmett.

Hacía casi un año desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero el recuerdo de su último encuentro y la mirada de resentimiento que incluso ahora veía en sus ojos impidieron que se acercara a él. Lo saludó con un breve gesto de la cabeza, que Emmett le devolvió. No era, exactamente, el reencuentro que había imaginado.

—Creo que ya estamos todos, caballeros. —Y luego, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto, preguntó—: ¿Qué noticias tenemos del príncipe?

—Un momento, Cullen —intervino Caius, mirando a su alrededor—. ¿No deberíamos hablar en gaélico?

—No —le aseguró Edward—. He dicho a todos que se marcharan excepto a una chica que no entiende el idioma del rey. La he mandado a limpiar la chimenea de la cocina. Seguro que tardará horas. Estamos seguros.

—Sí, la he visto cuando he llegado —dijo Emmett—. Aunque, en realidad, he pensado que era muda. Me ha mirado como si esperara que, en cualquier momento, le fuera a dar un mordisco.

—Kristie es una chica muy dulce —dijo Edward—. Hace muy bien su trabajo en la cocina, pero es un poco simple de mente. No tenemos que preocuparnos por ella. ¿Qué hay del príncipe?

—Está en Hale —respondió Caius—. Recibí la noticia de que necesitaba que lo acogiera bajo mi protección. Mi hijo Diego y otros dos parientes lo ha llevado a un astillero frente a la costa. Pero no pueden quedarse allí. Seguro que lo descubren.

Ahora fue el turno de Emmett Anthony.

—Sí, el príncipe tiene que ser trasladado. He enviado a Jasper a tierra firme, a Applecross, a buscar un escondite, pero dice que no es seguro intentarlo. Hay demasiados soldados del rey vigilando. Seguro que verían una balandra acercándose a la costa. Así que la única alternativa es traerlo de vuelta a Skye y trasladarlo a tierra firme por el sur. He enviado a algunos hombres de mi clan a Mallaig y a Knoydart para comprobar cuál sería el mejor punto de embarque. Sin embargo, el tiempo juega en nuestra contra. He recibido noticias de que los dos hombres que transportaron al príncipe y a la chica de los Meraz desde Uist han sido detenidos y lo han confesado todo. A estas horas, el capitán Call va camino de Monkstadt para interrogar a Kingsburg y lady Meraz acerca de su participación en la campaña de ayuda al príncipe.

—Diría que ya lo ha hecho —dijo Edward. En la mano, tenía un pergamino doblado—. He recibido una misiva de Newton de Welch esta mañana. Viene hacia Cullen a bordo del Furnace.

Cuando estalló la rebelión, el general Michael Newton de Welch quedó al frente de todas las fuerzas gubernamentales de la costa oeste de Escocia. Un hombre justo, no se lo solía tener por un hombre sin escrúpulos, como sus capitanes. Era un caballero y se comportaba como tal. Edward había ido a la universidad con su hijo, Diego, y, siguiendo los consejos de Welch, había buscado el consejo del duque de Yorkie en su intento por recuperar Cullen. Aunque muchos de los habitantes de los Highlands estaban resentidos con los Newton por su poder y su lealtad hacia el rey Hanover, Edward había sido capaz de dejar a un lado las diferencias políticas y había seguido manteniendo una relación de amistad con ese clan.

Sin embargo, la repentina visita de Michael de Welch a Cullen no podía llegar en peor momento.

Como era de esperar, el anuncio de Edward despertó los comentarios airados de los demás. Caius propuso abortar el plan de trasladar al príncipe. Emmett le dijo que era un cobarde por plantearse esa opción. Hacerlo sólo garantizaría la captura del príncipe fugitivo.

Al final, Emmett Anthony se levantó e hizo callar a los demás.

—Seguiremos con nuestro plan. Traeremos al príncipe a Skye y, desde aquí, lo llevaremos a tierra firme. Esta visita de Newton son buenas noticias porque, mientras unos lo entretenemos aquí en Cullen, los otros pueden acompañarlo desde Kilmarie.

—Es un buen plan —dijo Edward—. Un plan sensato y…

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y todos se levantaron y sacaron las pistolas y las espadas.

El joven miembro del clan que protegía a Emmett Anthony entró en la habitación, arrastrando a Isabella por el brazo.

Edward contuvo una maldición.

—He encontrado a esta espía escuchando al otro lado de la puerta —dijo el guardia, lanzándola a la alfombra.

—No soy una espía, imb…

Isabella se dio la vuelta y dejó la frase en el aire cuando vio a todos los caballeros que la estaban mirando. Al final, miró a Edward.

Emmett fue el primero que habló.

—Creía que habías dicho que no hablaba el idioma del rey.

—¿Quién?

—La criada.

—No es una criada.

—Bueno, pues es la misma que estaba en este mismo despacho cuando he llegado.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí?

Edward volvió a mirar a Isabella, que estaba sentada en el suelo, con los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas y la boca sorprendentemente cerrada.

Al final, Emmett Anthony dijo:

—Edward, si no es la criada, ¿quién es?

Edward miró a Jasper, que también lo estaba mirando en silencio. Isabella estaba mirando a Edward, suplicándole con los ojos que la liberara de las múltiples puntas de espada y cañones de pistola que la estaban apuntando.

Edward hizo lo único que podía hacer. Alargó la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Caballeros, permitidme que os presente a mi mujer, lady Isabella Masen de Cullen.

—¿Tu mujer?

Emmett estuvo a punto de ahogarse con el vino.

—¿Y qué hay de Vic…?

—Es una historia complicada, hermano —lo interrumpió Edward—. Ya lo hablaremos después.

Su hermano entendió la indirecta y no dijo nada más.

Edward se volvió hacia su tío. La expresión del maduro jefe no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto hasta ahora. No era ira. Ni sorpresa. Era decepción.

—Te lo explicaré todo. Sólo te pido que me escuches antes de sacar ninguna conclusión.

El jefe simplemente asintió.

Edward invirtió casi una hora en explicar las circunstancias de su inesperado matrimonio. Por suerte, nadie dijo ni una palabra acerca de su compromiso con Victoria Sutherland. Había otros asuntos más importantes de los que hablar.

—Está claro que ha oído todo lo que hemos dicho —farfulló Emmett mientras iba de un lado a otro—. Su padre es un duque inglés. Nos traicionará. A menos que… —Se detuvo, porque acababa de tener una idea—. Podríamos llevarla a Santa Kilda, como hicieron con la mujer de Grange.

—¿Quién es la mujer de Grange? —preguntó Isabella. Fuera quien fuera, no le gustaba aquella sugerencia.

—Era la esposa del Secretario de Justicia de Edimburgo —le explicó Edward—. El suyo era un matrimonio turbulento, salpicado de peleas en público y muchos reproches. Los problemas alcanzaron el punto máximo de tensión cuando ella lo amenazó con denunciarlo por jacobita y provocar que lo detuvieran y colgaran por traición. Él, temeroso por su posición, y por su cabeza, hizo que la secuestraran y la trasladaran a la lejana isla de Heisker, donde la retuvieron antes de trasladarla a la isla todavía más lejana de Santa Kilda. En Edimburgo, su marido organizó un funeral ficticio e interpretó el papel de viudo afligido para ocultar su crimen. A nadie se le ocurrió que el ataúd que estaban enterrando estaba vacío. La señora estuvo retenida durante quince años, aunque al final la trasladaron aquí a Skye, donde murió, justo a finales del cuarenta y cinco, como una loca que paseaba por las playas de Waternish.

Isabella lo miró horrorizada.

—No creo que tengamos que llegar a esos extremos —dijo el jefe de los Masen. Miró a su inesperada sobrina—. Aunque tendremos que hacer algo con ella para asegurarnos de que no nos estropea los planes.

—Podríamos dejarla en un barco a la deriva —sugirió Emmett—. Cuando llegue a tierra, el príncipe ya habrá escapado.

—O podríamos encerrarla en una torre.

—Pero yo puedo ayudaros.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó Edward.

—Podría ayudaros a desviar la atención del general mientras esté aquí. Por lo visto, acabo de enterarme que eres el señor del castillo, por lo que yo soy la señora. —Lo miró—. ¿No es así?

Edward asintió.

—Y también soy hija de un duque inglés, lo que me convierte en alguien mucho menos sospechoso de querer ayudar al príncipe.

—Tiene razón —dijo Emmett Anthony.

—Sí, pero por eso mismo es más sospechosa —replicó el viejo Hale—. Podría estar tendiéndonos una trampa.

—Lo que propones es traición, Isabella.

Ella miró a Edward.

—Perseguir y matar a un miembro, el que sea, de la familia real es un crimen todavía mayor. Además, olvidas que… ese hombre es pariente mío.

—¿Pariente? —Emmett dio un paso adelante—. ¿Qué quieres decir?

—El padre de Carlos Estuardo desciende de María, reina de Escocia, nieta de Margarita Tudor, hermana de Enrique VIII, de quien también desciende mi padre, aunque de forma ilegítima. En cualquier caso, el príncipe y yo somos primos.

—Sí, pero el rey Hanover de los ingleses, entonces, también es tu primo —señaló Emmett Anthony—. La cuestión es saber a cuál de tus dos primos reales eres leal.

Isabella oyó las voces apagadas al otro lado de la puerta. Estaba en la cama de la habitación del castillo donde la habían llevado la noche anterior. Era temprano. El sol ya había salido y brillaba sobre el mar que rompía contra las rocas bajo su ventana. No había visto a Edward.

Después de ofrecer su ayuda al tío de Edward para liberar al príncipe, el jefe de los Masen le había pedido que se marchara porque necesitaba reflexionar sobre su proposición y comentarla con los demás. El guardia la llevó a la habitación que había en la torre más alta del castillo, donde había una ventana que daba al mar, y se sentó al otro lado de la puerta para vigilar que no se escapara.

El resto de la noche, Isabella esperó y supuso que Edward iría a verla y le explicaría por qué había hecho eso, por qué había dejado que creyera que era un granjero en lugar del señor del castillo. Seguro que había un motivo. Sin embargo, a medida que las horas iban pasando y no vio ni rastro de él, empezó a preocuparse por si no confiaba que ella haría lo que había dicho y se dejaba influir por los demás y la encerraba en aquella torre para siempre. En algún momento, no sabría decir cuándo, debió de quedarse dormida.

Saltó de la cama y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Comprobó si estaba cerrada. Tenía hambre y necesitaba ir al servicio. Giró el pomo sin problemas y abrió la puerta muy despacio, esperando ver al guardia allí sentado.

Pero no estaba.

Quizás había ido a buscar algo para comer, o al servicio. Por lo que fuera, no estaba y las voces que la habían despertado seguían resonando por el pasillo. Sonaban ahogadas y furiosas, como si estuvieran discutiendo qué hacer con ella. Y, puesto que tenía todo el derecho del mundo a saber qué decían, fue corriendo hasta las escaleras y bajó al piso inferior.

Cuando se acercó a la puerta del despacho, reconoció la voz de Edward, y otra que parecía la del jefe de los Masen. Había una tercera voz que no reconocía, pero era la que hablaba con mayor volumen. Estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta para pedir que le explicaran qué pensaban hacer con ella, cuando oyó que Emmett Anthony decía algo que la dejó de piedra.

—Nadie está más preocupado por este giro de los acontecimientos que yo, Sutherland, pero da igual. La chica regresará a Inglaterra, de donde ha venido, a finales de mes. Edward me ha explicado la situación. Fue inevitable. Lo embaucaron para que se casara con ella, casi a la fuerza, y luego lo obligaron a seguir casado para poder recuperar sus derechos sobre Cullen. Es un chantaje puro y duro, pero el padre de la chica ha garantizado que, al final de los dos meses, anulará la boda y mediará para que Edward recupere Cullen y el condado. Y, entonces, Edward será libre para casarse con tu hija, como estaba planeado desde el principio.

Isabella contuvo el aliento. Se le nubló la vista y tuvo que apoyar una mano en la pared, porque el suelo bajo sus pies amenazaba con abrirse.

«¿Edward estaba comprometido con otra chica?»

Durante unos instantes, quiso creer que no los había oído bien, que estaban hablando de otra persona. Pero ¿cómo podía ser? Quería gritar. ¿Por qué Edward no se lo había dicho hacía semanas, cuando todo eso había empezado? La había besado. Y había hecho algo más que besarla, y sabiendo que estaba comprometido con otra.

Había sido una estúpida.

Abrió la puerta del despacho. Dentro, cuatro pares de ojos se volvieron hacia ella y vieron cómo cruzaba el despacho, se colocaba frente a Edward, echaba la mano hacia atrás y le daba una buena bofetada.

Él ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Desgraciado —le dijo, horrorizada porque notaba que las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse—. Mentiste.

Vio el destello de algo en lo más profundo de sus ojos verdes. ¿Dolor? ¿Arrepentimiento? Isabella creyó que eso la haría sentirse mejor, pero no había sido así.

La expresión de Edward era rígida, únicamente alterada por la marca de la mano de Isabella en la mejilla.

—Isabella, déjanos.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Siempre me ha parecido injusto que se hable de alguien en términos tan privados sin que dicha persona esté presente. —Se volvió hacia los demás y fijó la vista en el hombre desconocido—. Permítame que me presente. Soy lady Isabella Masen, la esposa de este hombre.

Isabella estaba demasiado alterada para ver que el otro hombre la estaba observando con una mirada asesina.

Edward farfulló:

—Es suficiente, Isabella.

Pero ella estaba fuera de sí.

—Ni siquiera he empezado.

Edward parecía una tormenta a punto de estallar. Tenía los ojos oscuros y la boca tensa y apretada. Se volvió hacia donde estaba Jasper, un simple espectador del desastre.

—Jasper, llévatela a la granja. Ahora.

Jasper dio un paso adelante.

—Acompáñeme, señora.

Pero ella se cruzó de brazos y plantó los pies con fuerza en el suelo. También tenía su orgullo.

Jasper miró a Edward.

Edward asintió.

Antes de saber lo que estaba pasando, Isabella vio cómo Jasper la levantaba del suelo y la cargaba al hombro con toda la dignidad y el honor de un saco de avena.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Suélteme!

Pataleó y se resistió, pegó y se retorció, pero no pudo con la fuerza del escocés.

—No puede hacerme esto…

Ya estaban fuera.

Edward se quedó mirando la puerta abierta durante un buen rato, con la necesidad de ir tras ella pero sabiendo que, si lo hacía, su vida y el futuro de su clan estarían en peligro.

Tenía que hacer creer a Sutherland que Isabella no significaba nada para él. Si ese hombre sospechaba que tenía algún sentimiento hacia ella, los mataría a todos antes del anochecer.

—Ya no será ningún problema —dijo, intentando sonar todo lo indiferente que no se sentía.

Al otro lado del despacho, Laurent Sutherland lo estaba mirando fijamente.

—Eso espero, Masen. Eso espero.

* * *

**Faltan 2 caps. y el epílogo y se termina la historia! Prometo hacer con el último y el epílogo! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, CASBABYSWAN, anamart05, bella-maru, Coco Cu, hildiux, Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen y yunayi! Besos!**


	20. Capítulo 20

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 20**

Isabella gritó durante todo el camino.

Gritó en el patio y cuando cruzaron el arco cubierto de hiedra que había acogido la llegada de, al menos, siete reyes de Escocia. Gritó mientras descendían la primera colina, y mientras subían la siguiente, y por el camino que bordeaba la costa. Gritó hasta que el castillo fue sólo un punto remoto en la distancia y soltó una retahíla de maldiciones que sacarían los colores al marinero más experimentado. Mientras tanto, Jasper la llevaba a hombros e iba dejando tras él a vecinos que los miraban desconcertados.

«Dios —pensó, mientras ella no dejaba de pegarle puñetazos en la espalda—. Menos mal que no hablan el idioma del rey.»

No se detuvo, ni siquiera para descansar, hasta que llegaron a la granja. En realidad, tenía miedo de que, si lo hacía, pudiera escaparse y tuviera que perseguirla hasta Cullen otra vez.

Aunque entonces, el que gritaría sería él.

En la granja, Jasper abrió la puerta de una patada y dejó a Isabella en el suelo con un golpe seco. La inglesa estaba tan furiosa que habría jurado que tenía el pelo con reflejos más rojizos.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —le reprochó—. ¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así? ¿Sabe quién es mi padre?

Jasper se limitó a mirarla. No le intimidaba la idea de ningún duque inglés.

—Discúlpeme, señora. Sólo he hecho lo que me han mandado.

—¿Y siempre hace lo que le mandan, señor Withlock?

Jasper se lo pensó.

—Sí.

La vio pasear delante de él, retorciéndose las manos. Intentó tranquilizarla.

—El señor vendrá a verla cuando esté preparado.

—¿Cuando esté…? —Isabella respiró hondo pues si no..., pues si no lo hiciera, se pondría a gritar otra vez—. Hablará conmigo cuando yo quiera. Que es ahora.

Intentó salir, pero Jasper alargó un brazo y la agarró.

Ella lo miró fijamente.

—Suélteme.

—Me temo que no puedo hacerlo, señora.

—¿Ahora también hace lo que le mandan, señor Withlock?

—Sí.

Ella se alejó de él y se cruzó de brazos.

—Gritaré.

Jasper no pudo evitar reírse.

—Ya lo ha hecho durante todo el camino. Ahora venga aquí y siéntese como una buena chica. El señor vendrá a verla directamente desde el castillo.

La acompañó hasta una silla y lo sorprendió comprobar que se sentó sin rechistar. Isabella lo miró con el ceño fruncido; tanto que las cejas casi se rozaron. Incluso así, era fácil entender por qué Edward se sentía tan atraído hacia ella.

Tenía carácter.

Jasper se volvió, cruzó el salón y colocó el armario delante de la puerta, por si a la chica se le ocurría escaparse.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, se la encontró con un tajadero de madera en la mano, dispuesta a lanzárselo.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué va a conseguir con eso, aparte de provocarme un dolor de cabeza de mil demonios y que la ate a la silla?

Isabella reflexionó un segundo, y luego bajó el brazo. Era mejor reservarse el tajadero para Edward.

O, mejor dicho, para la cabeza de Edward.

Cuando apareció, más de una hora después, Isabella ya había ideado treinta y siete formas distintas de torturarlo. Bueno, treinta y ocho. Sin embargo, la última era un motivo potencial para terminar en la cárcel, así que la descartó. Puede que estuviera furiosa, pero no estaba dispuesta a pasarse el resto de sus días en Newgate por eso. Sólo quería que él se sintiera tan mal como ella.

—Gracias, Jasper —dijo, y la miró con cautela, como si esperara que en cualquier momento fuera a saltarle encima—. Puedes marcharte.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí. Creo que es lo suficientemente lista como para saber que, si me mata, su situación no mejorará. Ahora, soy lo único que se interpone entre ella y Santa Kilda.

Isabella fijó la mirada en el suelo.

—¿Quieres que la ate antes de irme? —preguntó Jasper—. Por seguridad.

—No, no creo que sea necesario.

Edward esperó hasta que Jasper se hubo marchado, y entonces cerró la puerta. Cruzó el salón, tomó una silla y la colocó justo delante de ella. Se sentó. Isabella lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero, por la expresión de sus ojos, Edward sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

Y no era agradable.

—Te lo explicaré todo.

—¿Qué versión? —Ella levantó la barbilla y la ladeó con terquedad.

—La verdad, Isabella.

Afortunadamente, lo escuchó.

—Estás en todo tu derecho de despreciarme. Te he engañado desde el principio en más de un sentido. En algunos casos, no he tenido más opción. En otros, ha sido la única forma de protegerte. Sí, tu padre y yo hicimos un trato por el cual, si seguía casado contigo durante dos meses, me ayudaría a recuperar mis propiedades. Cullen es mío por derecho y le fue decomisado a mi padre por su participación en la rebelión jacobita de hace treinta años. Quería decirte la verdad, pero tu padre insistió en que… —Escogió sus palabras con cuidado—. Insistió en que mantuviera tu creencia de que era un pobre granjero escocés. Y lo hice. Al principio, quería darte una lección, igual que él. Casarme contigo me ha causado muchos contratiempos.

—Ya lo veo. Sobre todo porque ya estabas comprometido con otra.

—Sí, lo estaba. Mi compromiso se acordó cuando yo estaba en la cuna. No es un matrimonio por amor. Ni siquiera la conocía. Fue la forma de solucionar una disputa entre clanes que dura tres siglos.

—Es absurdo.

—No más absurdo que los matrimonios que los ingleses acordáis por motivos económicos o dinásticos.

Isabella frunció el ceño. El matrimonio de sus padres había sido uno de ellos.

—No entiendes el estilo de vida de los Highlands —continuó él—. Mi tío es el jefe de nuestro clan. Es un padre, un rey y un líder para todos nosotros. Su palabra nunca se cuestiona. Fue él quien arregló el matrimonio poco después de mi nacimiento, y yo acepté honrarlo por el bien de los míos. Soy el señor de estas tierras. La gente de Cullen es mi responsabilidad. Mi clan se está debilitando, y cada generación somos menos. Podría haber rechazado el matrimonio, pero decidí sacrificar mi felicidad por el bienestar y el futuro de mi clan. Y pensé que podría hacerlo. De hecho, me había convencido de que podía. Hasta que te conocí.

Esas cuatro palabras debilitaron las defensas de Isabella. No quería creerle. Quería creer que diría cualquier cosa para impedir que le arruinara los planes. Sin embargo, no podía negar la luz de sinceridad que brillaba en sus ojos y cómo había suavizado la voz hasta casi un suspiro.

Él la miró a los ojos, profunda y completamente.

—Nunca he conocido a una mujer como tú. Yo también te juzgué mal cuando nos conocimos. Creí que eras una chica malcriada y consentida, que me veías como un mero instrumento en tu juego contra tu padre. Pero, en las semanas que hemos estado juntos, he visto que eres mucho más que eso.

Isabella cerró los ojos y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

—Pero he oído lo que decías, lo que decía tu tío, a ese hombre. Le has dicho que me enviarías de vuelta a Inglaterra.

Él le besó las sienes, los párpados y le susurró contra el pelo:

—Habría dicho cualquier cosa para evitar que te hicieran daño.

Las lágrimas brotaron sin parar y le resbalaron por las mejillas. Dios, cómo quería creerle.

—Sólo he sido una carga para ti —susurró.

—En eso te equivocas.

Edward se separó de ella, lo suficiente para sacar algo del bolsillo del chaleco. A través de la cortina de lágrimas, Isabella vio que era un anillo. Una sencilla banda de oro.

—Debería habértelo dado mucho antes.

Le tomó la mano y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Le iba grande, así que él rodeó el anillo con los dedos y le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Era de mi madre y fue un regalo de mi padre cuando se casaron. Es muy sencillo, sí, pero fue lo más precioso que tuvo en la vida. Me gustaría que lo llevaras… como mi esposa. Porque te quiero, leannan.

Isabella parpadeó y esperó, deseó, haberlo oído bien.

—Pero ¿qué hay de las condiciones de mi padre?

—Al carajo sus condiciones. —Le apretó los dedos contra los labios—. Mi mujer eres tú. Isabella Masen de Cullen. El resto de mi vida, siempre serás tú.

Isabella notó que la garganta se le cerraba cuando dijo:

—Sólo sobre el papel.

—Pero eso tiene remedio.

Edward acercó la boca a la suya y la besó con pasión, y con todo el amor de su corazón.

Y fue perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto.

La levantó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

La dejó encima del colchón y le llenó la cara, el cuello y la boca de besos. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó que la amara, entregándose a ese hombre, a su marido.

Él se colocó encima de ella, con toda su potencia masculina. La casa estaba tan en silencio que Isabella habría jurado que oía el latido del corazón de Edward. El tiempo se detuvo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Simplemente, se miraron y grabaron ese momento en su memoria.

Edward alargó la mano y le acarició la cara. Isabella cerró los ojos y cubrió su mano con la suya mientras apoyaba la delicada mejilla en la rugosa palma.

Aceleró la respiración cuando notó que Edward apartaba la mano y la agarraba por el cuello para acercarla a él. Cerró los ojos y esperó el beso que sabía que estaba a punto de llegar.

Notó la calidez de su respiración en la mejilla y la caricia de sus labios. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se ofreció a su boca. No quería que el beso terminara.

Pero terminó, e Isabella abrió los ojos y lo vio de rodillas encima de ella. Parpadeó y deslizó las manos por sus muslos y por debajo de la falda escocesa de lana. Su cuerpo estaba caliente. Oyó cómo Edward contenía el aliento y lo miró fijamente mientras le acariciaba el abdomen.

Él gimoteó algo que pareció su nombre; un suspiro desesperado.

Isabella deslizó las manos hasta la cintura y, cuando tocó la hebilla de piel de la falda, la soltó.

La falda cayó.

Lo observó mientras levantaba los brazos y se quitaba la camisa. Se dijo que no creía haber visto nunca nada tan perfecto y tan masculino. La dureza de su sexo, precioso y sexual, se clavó en su tripa.

Muy despacio, acercó la mano y lo acarició.

—Dios…

Él echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rindió a sus caricias.

Isabella se maravilló ante él, ante el tamaño y el tacto de su piel, la dureza y la suavidad mientras lo acariciaba. El cuerpo de Edward se tensó y se endureció. Un segundo después, cubrió sus manos con las suyas y se las apartó.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. El resto de nuestras vidas.

Alargó las manos hacia ella y, al cabo de nada, Isabella estaba desnuda bajo su mirada.

—Eres tan preciosa que parece imposible, leannan.

Le susurró palabras de amor en gaélico mientras la tomaba de la mano y la hacía colocarse de rodillas en la cama frente a él. La besó con ternura y con pasión, le cubrió el pecho con la mano, le acarició la delicada piel, mientras con el otro brazo la rodeaba por la cintura y la pegaba a él.

Cayeron en el colchón mientras él le olfateaba el cuello, jugaba con sus pechos y le rozaba los duros pezones con las yemas de los dedos. La besó en lugares tan sensibles que ella jamás lo habría dicho: encima del hombro, en la parte interior de la muñeca. Quería tocarlo como él la estaba tocando, y sus manos lo buscaron y acariciaron.

Notó cómo la mano de Edward se deslizaba entre ellos y la apretaba suavemente. Ella se abrió para él, buscando y necesitando lo que sabía que iba a darle.

Cuando la penetró con un dedo y le cubrió el pezón con la boca, arqueó la espalda y contuvo el aliento.

Rezó para que no se detuviera, inconsciente de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

¿Cómo sabía Edward qué hacer y cómo tocarla para que todo su ser pareciera gritar que quería más? Levantó las caderas contra la presión de su mano, y buscó, anheló, suplicó que la llevara a ese lugar donde lo único que haría sería sentir… sentir…

Y cuando lo hizo, cuando Isabella inspiró por última vez y contuvo el aire, y gritó mientras su cuerpo se sacudía alrededor de su mano, él la besó y sofocó el grito.

Isabella estaba a punto de llorar del placer.

Notó cómo Edward se colocaba encima de ella, notó la calidez y la dureza de su sexo pegada a su cuerpo y, de repente, nada del mundo le importó más que querer, necesitar sentirlo en su interior.

Él apartó la boca y ella abrió los ojos muy despacio y lo vio apoyándose en el colchón con las manos.

—Mírame. Dime que serás mi esposa, ahora y para siempre.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos y susurró las palabras que los unirían para siempre.

—Sí, Edward. Claro que sí.

Edward empujó con las caderas y se quedó inmóvil cuando ella gritó por el dolor provocado al haberle roto el himen. Él esperó un momento hasta que ella se hubo acostumbrado al peso y forma de su sexo en su interior. Notó cómo se relajaba y suspiraba, y la tomó entre sus brazos y le llenó de besos el cuello y la garganta. Lentamente retrocedió y la calidez y humedad de su cuerpo resultó casi demasiado insoportable.

—Dulce, dulce Isabella —susurró, mientras volvía a embestirla. Ella abrió los ojos y volvió a gritar, aunque esta vez no era de dolor, sino de placer puro y primitivo.

Edward inspiró muy despacio mientras empezaba a moverse, lentamente al principio. Ella se entregó a él por completo, y se acopló a sus movimientos embestida a embestida, cada vez más profundas y rápidas hasta que Edward estuvo sin aliento.

Cuando alcanzó el clímax gritó. Se hundió en ella y se derramó en su interior con sacudidas violentas y temblorosas. La agarró por las caderas, desesperado por sentirla mientras, espasmo tras espasmo, su cuerpo se sacudía. Era tan fantástico y maravilloso que tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza para no llorar.

Le pareció que no podría moverse durante una eternidad. No quería que esa unión con ella terminara jamás. Y cuando al final se movió y apoyó su peso en los brazos, que notaba tan dóciles y blandos como la arcilla del ceramista, la abrazó y la besó con ternura. A esa mujer que ahora era su esposa en el sentido más esencial.

Más tarde, cuando el cielo se había apagado, y luego se había oscurecido con la llegada de la noche, y las sábanas estaban enredadas alrededor de sus cuerpos, Isabella estaba quieta y callada, escuchando el rítmico latido del corazón de Edward. Ese momento le pareció perfecto, acompañado por la noche y las estrellas, pero de repente sintió que tenía que decir una cosa.

—Edward —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Te quiero.

Él la abrazó con fuerza.

—Ya lo sé, cariño.

Pegó sus labios a su pelo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente. Isabella se durmió, envuelta en la calidez y seguridad de los brazos de su marido, y ya no tuvo más miedo a la oscuridad.

Después de que Edward regresara a Cullen y llevara con él a Isabella como su mujer, fueron a ver a Emmett Anthony con las noticias. A pesar de que al jefe de los Masen no le hizo ninguna gracia que Edward rompiera su compromiso con Victoria Sutherland, no podía negar la felicidad que la chica inglesa le había dado a su sobrino.

Sin embargo, explicárselo a Laurent Sutherland no iba a ser tan sencillo.

Edward, Emmett Anthony, Jasper y Emmett decidieron que sería mejor esperar hasta que hubieran sacado al príncipe de Skye. Si Sutherland decidiera buscar una retribución por lo que sin duda interpretaría como una ofensa a su clan, sólo complicaría más las cosas. Y ante cualquier acción que pudiera emprender a posteriori, responderían como uno… y lucharían como uno.

Para llamar la atención del general Newton de Welch y de su capitán, Call, decidieron que lo mejor era que Isabella supiera los menos detalles posibles del plan. Y no porque no confiaran en ella, sino porque, si la interrogaban, no tendría nada que ocultar. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que su papel se limitaría a recibir a los invitados y a cumplir la función para la que la habían criado desde la cuna: ser una dama noble y una perfecta anfitriona. Aparte de eso, no tenía por qué saber nada más.

Dos días después, Edward e Isabella estaban de pie frente a las murallas de Cullen Castle, viendo cómo el buque Furnace avanzaba entre las aguas tranquilas de la bahía, separando la niebla como un amenazante espectro mientras el sol se escondía lentamente por el horizonte.

Edward la miró.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Puedes cambiar de idea, si quieres. Yo no pensaré mal de ti.

Isabella meneó la cabeza.

—El único motivo por el que hago esto es porque es lo correcto, Edward.

Edward la besó, la abrazó con fuerza y luego avanzó hasta el patio para recibir a sus invitados.

Isabella vio cómo un grupo de hombres avanzaba por el camino que bordeaba la orilla. Llevaban unos abrigos rojos con galones y medallas, y sus relucientes botas negras aplastaban el brezo a su paso. Iban cubiertos con unos tricornios negros con la típica escarapela negra del ejército del rey Hanover y espadas resplandecientes a los costados. Su mera llegada había traído cierta precaución a la cañada, y la gente de Cullen se había marchado a sus casas.

A Isabella se le aceleró el corazón cuando la compañía se detuvo frente a ellos. Los nervios debieron de delatarla, porque Edward la tomó de la mano y le apretó los dedos para tranquilizarla. Dibujó una bonita sonrisa y permaneció impávida a su lado.

—Masen —dijo el general, a modo de saludo, mientras encajaba la mano que Edward le había ofrecido—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos.

Michael Newton de Welch era un caballero, desde la perfección de la peluca empolvada al impoluto uniforme que lucía orgulloso honores y reconocimientos.

—Sí, señor —respondió Edward—. Demasiado. ¿Cómo está Diego?

Newton sonrió.

—Mi hijo está muy bien. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde vuestros días universitarios, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo está en el fuerte Augustus con el duque de Cumberland y espera regresar a Londres muy pronto.

Edward asintió.

—Transmítale mis mejores deseos la próxima vez que lo vea, se lo ruego.

Newton se volvió hacia el otro hombre que había avanzado y se había colocado a su altura.

—Edward, permíteme que te presente al capitán Embry Call del Furnace.

Isabella observó a Edward saludar al hombre que había estado al mando de la brutal devastación que había asolado la costa occidental de Escocia.

El capitán lo miró con indiferencia; una mirada con los ojos oscuros de un hombre ambicioso. El capitán Call se había marcado como objetivo público capturar al príncipe fugitivo, y había demostrado poca decencia a la hora de perseguir ese objetivo. Las historias de su paso cruel y brutal por las islas escocesas sorprendían por la ausencia de honor en sus acciones. Con su visto bueno, sus hombres habían matado, robado y violado, encubriendo dichos crímenes bajo las consecuencias de la guerra.

El capitán no quería, pero el decoro lo obligó a ofrecer la mano a Edward.

Este le devolvió el saludo de forma tan breve que rozó el desaire. Isabella reconoció el peligroso brillo de la ira en los ojos del capitán cuando Edward se volvió.

—General Newton, capitán, permítanme que les presente a lady Isabella Masen, mi esposa.

El gesto del general fue de auténtica sorpresa.

—¿Cómo? ¿Tu esposa? Explícame cómo ha pasado.

—Es una historia que se explica mejor con una copa de brandy en la mano.

—Entonces, adelante, Edward.

Mientras entraban en el castillo. Edward ofreció al general una versión ligeramente modificada de su encuentro, matrimonio y aventuras. Cuando terminó, estaban todos sentados en el salón del castillo y disfrutando de una copa de brandy cerca del fuego.

—Entonces, ¿su padre es el duque de Dwyer? —preguntó Newton—. Le conozco. De hecho, creo que dijo que tenía cinco hijas…

—Así es, señor. Y yo soy la mayor.

Isabella levantó la mirada cuando vio a Esme en la puerta, asintiendo en silencio.

—Parece que la cena está lista, caballeros. ¿Les parece que pasemos al comedor?

* * *

**Mañana el último capítulo y el epílogo! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews a marieisahale, yunayi, bella-maru, hildiux, anamart05 y CASBABYSWAN! Besos!**


	21. Capítulo 21

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Capítulo 21**

Isabella salió del castillo y cruzó el oscuro patio en silencio, camino de los establos. Volvió la cabeza una y dos veces para asegurarse de que no la seguían. Había luna nueva, con lo que el castillo estaba a oscuras, y sólo se oía el ruido de las olas que traía el viento. Antes de salir, se había cambiado el vestido de seda de la cena por uno de lino más modesto que no crujiría al andar, para no delatar su presencia ante los soldados que sabía que estaban haciendo guardia en las murallas del castillo.

La cena había sido bastante tensa. A veces, los hombres se habían quedado callados y observantes. La desconfianza entre ellos sólo se había acentuado a medida que iban pasando las horas. Isabella había intentado entretenerlos con conversaciones, tocando el pianoforte e interpretando el papel que había visto hacer a su madre en tantísimas ocasiones. Al final, cuando se acercaba la medianoche, los había dejado con el oporto y las pipas, y se había disculpado diciendo que iba a acostarse porque estaba agotada.

En realidad, tenía un invitado más que la estaba esperando.

Acarició en la cabeza a uno de los perros que estaban frente a la puerta del establo mientras abría el pestillo con mucho cuidado. La puerta chirrió un poco cuando la abrió. Entonces, entró enseguida. Una vez dentro, no se atrevió a encender ninguna lámpara, de modo que tuvo que avanzar a tientas entre las casillas y los montones de paja. Un caballo relinchó en la oscuridad y levantó la cabeza cuando la vio pasar entre las sombras. Isabella se detuvo en la última casilla y entró.

—Tranquila, chica —le dijo a la yegua, Caledonia. Dejó en el suelo la cesta que llevaba y le acarició el hocico. Le dio un terrón de azúcar y luego se arrodilló y rebuscó a tientas entre la suciedad y la paja que cubrían el suelo. Enseguida encontró algo, un pequeño y retorcido trozo de cuerda que estaba en el suelo. Tiró con fuerza y notó la brisa fresca en los pies cuando el pestillo se abrió.

Isabella metió las piernas por una estrecha abertura en el suelo. Buscó la seguridad con los pies y notó que rozaba un escalón con la punta de la zapatilla. Recogió la cesta y empezó a bajar la escalera hasta que llegó a la más absoluta oscuridad. Cuando llegó abajo, se volvió y susurró:

—¿Está aquí? Soy yo, lady Masen.

Al cabo de unos instantes, apareció la luz de una lámpara e iluminó la cara del príncipe.

—Es seguro —dijo ella—. Nadie me ha visto entrar.

Era imposible no maravillarse ante él. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y despeinado, la cara ensombrecida por una fina capa de barba y, a pesar de llevar los ropajes rotos de un fugitivo, conservaba el aire noble de la realeza. Era apuesto, alto, y la sorprendió que sólo tuviera veinticinco años, casi igual que ella. Sin embargo, sus ojos, de un color azul pálido, parecía que habían vivido una eternidad.

—Le he traído provisiones para el viaje —le dijo Isabella—. Comida, ropa, otras cosas que quizá necesite… y esto.

Le entregó el pequeño saco de monedas que su madre le había dado semanas atrás, cuando se había marchado de Swan Hall.

El príncipe lo aceptó e inclinó la cabeza.

—Señora, sin amigos como usted, hace mucho tiempo que estaríamos perdidos. —Hablaba con un obvio acento italiano—. Masen me ha dicho que somos primos.

—Sí, Alteza. A través de la familia Tudor, aunque la relación es un poco oscura.

—Los lazos de sangre no conocen de tales incongruencias. —Suspiró, harto de tanto malestar—. Ojalá el destino nos hubiera permitido conocernos en el palacio de St. James, señora. Quizás, algún día… Hasta entonces, debo dejarle algún detalle, algo para demostrarle nuestra gratitud por su amabilidad y ayuda.

Ella vio cómo el príncipe rebuscaba algo entre los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—No es necesario, Alteza…

Él meneó la cabeza.

—Me temo que no tengo nada que poderle entregar, excepto… —Alzó la mano—. Un momento. ¿Tiene algo para escribir?

Isabella lo miró.

—En la cesta. Hay tinta, plumas y unas cuantas hojas de papel. He pensado que igual lo necesitaría.

El príncipe rebuscó en la cesta y sacó varios objetos. Se arrodilló y garabateó algo bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara.

Cuando le entregó el papel a Isabella minutos después, ella leyó lo que parecía una receta.

—An Dram Buidheach —dijo él en gaélico.

—¿An Dram-buie? —repitió ella.

—Es una receta secreta que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia: la bebida favorita de los reyes de la casa Estuardo. Nadie externo a la familia ha tenido nunca acceso a ella. No se nos ocurre mejor persona a quien confiársela que a usted, nuestra querida prima. Y cuando llegue el día en que estemos instalados en nuestro lugar por derecho, que es St. James, brindaremos juntos, lady Masen. Hasta ese día, an Dram Buidheach.

El príncipe llegó sano y salvo a tierra firme a bordo de un pequeño esquife acompañado por el jefe de los Masen Emmett Anthony, Jasper y el hermano de Edward, Emmett. Mientras degustaban una deliciosa pierna de cordero y un dulce de bizcocho borracho escocés de postre, el general Newton de Welch y el desgraciadamente famoso capitán Call no sospecharon nada en absoluto.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward y Isabella habían consumado su matrimonio; quince días en que habían paseado de la mano por la orilla bajo el castillo de Cullen, hablando de libros, ideas y tiempos pasados. Comían junto al río y hacían el amor sobre el brezo mientras el sol se escondía detrás de las montañas.

A veces, por la noche, mientras estaba despierta entre los brazos de Edward, Isabella se preguntaba si todo eso sería un sueño. Pero entonces Edward le hacía el amor con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana y la deliciosa melodía del Minch de fondo, bajo la suave brisa de verano. Las pesadillas ya no la perseguían. En los brazos de Edward, se sentía segura y libre, y amada, realmente amada, como la mujer que era.

Cuando Isabella abrió los ojos y vio a Edward vistiéndose al otro lado de la habitación, el sol ya iba camino de mediodía. Cuando él se volvió y la vio mirándolo, dibujó una sonrisa. Ella notó que se sonrojaba, pero no apartó la mirada.

—Si me sigues mirando así, no saldremos de la cama hasta mañana.

—¿Es una promesa?

Aquella respuesta desvergonzada provocó una carcajada de Edward.

—Vaya, parece que me he casado con una libertina —dijo. Se inclinó sobre la cama y la besó con pasión, un beso que la dejó jadeando cuando se apartó.

—Guarda esa idea para la noche cuando haya regresado de Kilmarie.

—¿Tienes que ir?

—Sí. Emmett ha regresado de tierra firme, pero está sin mi tío ni Jasper. No puede venir por miedo a que lo descubran, así que tengo que ir a buscarlo para saber qué hay de nuevo. —Le sonrió—. Dame un beso que recuerde hasta que vuelva.

Isabella saltó de la cama. Se puso de puntillas y lo agarró por la cabeza.

Al cabo de unos instantes, él se separó.

—Volveré antes del anochecer. —Hablaba con la voz ronca por el deseo.

—Te estaré esperando.

Lo acompañó a la puerta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

—Había pensado dar un paseo… hasta la granja.

—¿La granja? Pero si mandé traer todas tus cosas al castillo. —Se detuvo y asintió—. Ya veo. Echas de menos a la cabra, ¿eh?

Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Isabella asintió.

—Bueno, la pobre no puede comerse el tejado del castillo.

Edward se rió y le acarició la mejilla con los nudillos.

—Está bien. Trae a la cabra, si quieres, pero no te entretengas. La isla sigue estando llena de tropas inglesas que intentan, en vano, encontrar al príncipe.

Una hora después, vestida con una sencilla blusa, una falda y su arisad escocés, una tela de cuadros que tanto se podía usar como chal, capa o capucha, Isabella echó a caminar por la cañada.

Hacía un día precioso, el sol brillaba con fuerza y, mientras caminaba, iba recogiendo flores silvestres que dejaba en el cesto que había cogido. Canturreó una dulce melodía y, en más de una ocasión, se detuvo a contemplar el vuelo de una golondrina de mar. La brisa marina le agitaba el pelo y la calidez del sol le teñía las mejillas de color rosado.

Cuando llegó a la granja, no vio ni rastro de la cabra. La llamó dos veces, y luego decidió mirar dentro.

Mientras estaba sentada en la silla que había junto al fuego, pensó en los días que había pasado allí y sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche en que el techo se había venido abajo por la lluvia. La visión de sus enaguas colgando de las vigas debía de haber sido ridícula. Y qué maravilloso fue cuando Edward la llevó al establo, la dejó en una cama de paja fresca y la calentó con su cuerpo mientras la lluvia golpeaba las paredes de madera.

¿Fue entonces, aquella noche, que se enamoró de él por primera vez? Isabella creía que había sido mucho antes. Quizás incluso el primer día que lo vio, riéndose de ella por estar colgada de la espalda de Kevin en aquel charco de barro.

Oyó un ruido fuera y enseguida se levantó.

—Empezaba a preguntarme cuándo te dignarías a aparecer por aquí, animalucho.

Pero se quedó de piedra cuando vio una silueta humana que entraba en la granja.

Un grito de guerra cortó el aire.

—¡A MacGhille Eoin!

Un segundo después, Isabella gritó.

Edward regresó a Cullen antes de lo que esperaba. Lo que significaba que tenía más tiempo para hacer el amor con su mujer antes de la cena.

Se había pasado la tarde con Emmett, escuchando cómo su hermano le relataba los últimos acontecimientos del príncipe en la costa de Escocia. Por lo visto, no había sido nada sencillo. Mientras buscaban un lugar seguro en la costa de Morar, habían pedido ayuda a varios jefes de clan jacobitas. Casi todos estaban escondidos en cuevas y cabañas rudimentarias tras la destrucción del gobierno después de la derrota de Culloden. Varios de los seguidores más ardientes del príncipe, que apenas hacía unos meses habían estado a su lado, ahora rechazaban ayudarle por miedo a las represalias contra sus familias.

Emmett Anthony y Jasper se habían quedado en tierra firme y se habían negado a abandonar al príncipe hasta que hubiera embarcado sano y salvo en el barco que tenía que llevarlo a Francia.

Cuando Edward llegó a Cullen, enseguida empezó a buscar a Isabella, consciente de que estaría impaciente por oír la noticia.

Al no encontrarla en el salón, el despacho o en la habitación de la torre, fue a la cocina, donde se topó con Kristie, la joven criada que el día de la reunión estaba limpiando la chimenea de la cocina. Esta vez, en cambio, estaba cocinando tartaletas de avena.

La joven le dijo que Isabella había salido poco después del desayuno y que no había regresado. Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar la incipiente preocupación, Edward fue a los establos para preguntar si alguien la había visto.

Un cuarto de hora después, la preocupación se había convertido en pánico.

Estaba ensillando uno de los caballos cuando alguien dijo a su espalda:

—La tiene Sutherland.

Edward se dio la vuelta y vio a Emmett en la puerta de los establos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Cuando te has marchado de Kilmarie, han empezado a llegar soldados ingleses. He ido a la granja con la idea de refugiarme allí hasta que se marcharan. Pero, cuando he llegado… todo estaba patas arriba, Edward… Sillas por el suelo y flores por todas partes. Esa cabra ridícula estaba en la puerta, balando como una maldita hada de la muerte. Y también encontré esto.

Le enseñó un trozo de tela escocesa con la señal de los Sutherland.

—Isabella debió de arrancárselo durante la pelea.

Edward se había temido algo así, aunque no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. Sutherland se había vengado de él quitándole a Isabella. Edward no podía permitirse pararse a pensar qué podía estar haciéndole un hombre como Laurent Sutherland.

—Ensilla un caballo, Emmett. Necesito que vengas conmigo.

—¿Sabes dónde se la ha llevado?

—Sí. A Mull, a ese maldito castillo que tiene.

—¿Caisteal nan Maoidh? Pero ¿no está en ruinas?

—Sí, pero sigue en pie. Y hay un foso, del ancho justo para poder estar de pie y darte la vuelta, debajo de una de las torres. La encerrará ahí y la dejará morir.

Emmett asintió.

—Sí, he oído hablar de ese foso. Una vez conocí a un hombre que se puso a malas con Sutherland durante una partida. Sutherland iba borracho y se apostó ese montón de piedras. Cuando el hombre le ganó la partida, Sutherland estaba tan furioso que lo metió en el foso y le dijo que eso sería lo único que tocaría de su castillo. El hombre dijo que fue terrible, que era un lugar espantoso, húmedo, podrido y lleno de ratas.

—Lo que atemorizará a Isabella no serán las ratas —dijo Edward—. Será la oscuridad.

Edward e Emmett remaron con fuerza mientras cruzaban el estrecho hasta la costa oriental de la isla de Mull. Con buen tiempo y el viento a favor, la travesía duraba dos noches. Ellos llegaron a la noche siguiente.

Edward sabía que Sutherland los estaría esperando en la costa, así que dejaron la barca al noreste del castillo y cruzaron los matorrales hasta el castillo a pie.

La antigua fortaleza de los Sutherland, conocida como Caisteal nan Maoidh se levantaba como una amenazadora bestia en el solitario Firth of Lorn. Se había construido como una única torre rectangular, desde donde se abarcaba con la vista una gran cantidad de costa. Anchas almenas y estrechas aberturas dibujaban una dentada corona en lo alto de la torre, añadiendo dramatismo al aire diabólico de aquel lugar.

Mientras se acercaban, un cuarto de luna brillaba tras las nubes, iluminando la enorme torre y dejándola en la penumbra. Observaron y esperaron. Hasta que Edward fingió el balido de una oveja, que era la señal para Emmett. Su hermano la estaba esperando y, desde lados opuestos, se acercaron al muro del castillo.

Encontraron a Sutherland solo y esperándolos en el interior.

—Quédate aquí. ¡Vigila la entrada! —Edward entró decidido en el gran espacio que antaño había sido el salón principal del castillo.

Décadas de abandono habían provocado que el suelo de los pisos superiores se pudriera, con lo que ahora el techo era el cielo estrellado. El suelo estaba lleno de hojas y ramas; las paredes, que antaño habían estado cubiertas de delicados tapices, ahora estaban cubiertas de hiedra. Y en el centro de todo ese escenario estaba Laurent Sutherland, con la espada desenvainada y los ojos teñidos de locura y asesinato.

—La has escondido en tu foso, ¿verdad, Sutherland?

—Sí, está en el foso, Masen —respondió—. Bueno, lo que queda de ella. Pero, para rescatarla, tendrás que pasar por encima de mi cadáver.

Edward quería matar a ese hombre. Ahora mismo.

Se abalanzó sobre él.

Sutherland levantó la espada y la colocó en posición horizontal con ambas manos. Las espadas chocaron y el resultado fue un ensordecedor ruido metálico. Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. La única luz era la de la luna y el calor de su ira.

Edward cargó y rajó, y volvió a cargar y a rajar con tanta fuerza que saltaron chispas en la oscuridad.

Edward dibujó un amplio arco y falló por poco. Sutherland cargó, rasgó la chaqueta de Edward y le hizo un corte en el hombro.

Edward gruñó, levantó el brazo y se aferró con fuerza a la empuñadura de la espada.

«Despacio —se dijo—. Te cansarás muy deprisa. Concéntrate. Sé preciso.»

Se colocó en el lado izquierdo de Sutherland, con la espada preparada.

Y cargó contra él.

Se la clavó en el brazo dos veces. Notó que lo había debilitado. Lucharon como guerreros de antaño, agitando y blandiendo el acero de las espadas en un baile bélico más antiguo que el tiempo. Edward apuntaba con precisión, dispuesto a salir vencedor. Volvieron a encontrarse, y Edward dobló el brazo y lanzó a Sutherland contra la pared. El hombre intentó liberarse. El final estaba cerca. Sin embargo, y de repente, Sutherland sacó un puñal de la bota y lanzó la espada al suelo mientras se dirigía al corazón de Edward.

Este retrocedió y estuvo a punto de tropezar con la espada. Con el puñal levantado, Sutherland corrió hacia él. Edward se arrodilló y levantó la espada hacia su enemigo. Los dos colisionaron. El puñal se clavó a escasos centímetros de la cara de Edward. La espada atravesó el pecho de Sutherland y le salió por la espalda.

Entonces Edward la retiró y gritó:

—¡Emmett, está en el foso! En una de las torres. Pero no sé en cuál.

—Comprobaré la norte —dijo Emmett, mientras salía corriendo.

Edward se dirigió hacia la oeste.

En la segunda torre, al final de un tramo estrecho de escaleras, Edward localizó la puerta cerrada. Intentó derribarla con el hombro a pesar de la herida. La puerta se astilló hacia el interior.

En el suelo había un agujero oscuro que parecía la boca del infierno.

—¿Isabella?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¡Isabella! —gritó, arrodillándose junto al agujero. Dios, había llegado tarde.

—¿Por qué gritas, señor?

Edward se volvió y vio a Isabella sentada por encima de su cabeza, con el cielo de fondo, en una repisa donde la pared en ruinas estaba relativamente baja. En el regazo tenía una piedra de tamaño considerable. A su lado, había cuatro piedras más.

Le sonrió a la luz de la luna.

—Ya era hora de que vinieras. Había empezado a pensar que tendría que rescatarme yo sola. —Señaló las piedras—. Estaba esperando a Sutherland. Pensaba tirárselas a la cabeza cuando regresara.

Edward tiró la espada, todavía sucia con la sangre fresca de Sutherland. Resonó contra el suelo mientras levantaba los brazos para agarrarla por la cintura al tiempo que ella se dejaba caer.

Cuando Isabella le vio el brazo herido, él gruñó.

—Estás herido.

—No es nada. —Pegó la cara a su pelo—. Pero ¿cómo has salido?

Isabella retrocedió y se arrodilló junto al agujero. Rebuscó dentro y sacó una cuerda… una cuerda hecha de enaguas.

—He podido lanzarla por encima de la pared en ruinas y salir.

Edward sólo pudo menear la cabeza y reír mientras la abrazaba con fuerza.

* * *

**Como les prometí hoy doble cap.! Se termina esta historia.. :(**


	22. Epílogo

**La historia no es mía, es una adaptación y los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.**

**Juego de Apariencias**

**.**

**Epílogo**

_A principios de otoño, 1747_

Estaban en el embarcadero cuando la balandra del barquero se acercó. El viento soplaba con fuerza y agitaba la falda escocesa de Isabella y le liberaba el pelo de las horquillas. Ella no se dio cuenta. Estaba de puntillas, ansiosa por la llegada del barco.

En cuanto las cuerdas estuvieron tensas, tres siluetas desembarcaron y corrieron hacia ellos.

—¡Bells! ¡Ya hemos llegado!

Isabella abrazó a Irina con gran alegría.

—¿Irina? Es imposible que seas tú. Pero mira cómo has crecido. Si apenas llevo un año fuera de casa. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Las mejillas rechonchas y la nariz redondeada habían desaparecido. Desde que Isabella estaba en Skye, Irina se había hecho mayor. Hasta que sonrió y le aparecieron los hoyuelos en las mejillas, que le recordaron a la niña pequeña que había dejado atrás al marcharse.

Tany y Jane se colocaron una a cada lado de su hermana mayor, y la besaron, abrazaron y avasallaron con historias.

—Pero ¿dónde está Kate? ¿Y mamá? —Miró a Irina.

—Es mamá…

—¿Les ha pasado algo?

Isabella se volvió justo cuando el duque se unía al grupo. La abrazó y le dio un delicado beso en la frente.

—Papá, ¿qué le ha pasado a mamá? ¿Está enferma? ¿Se encuentra mal?

—Bueno, últimamente se ha estado quejando de algunos mareos y náuseas. —Ante la mirada horrorizada de Isabella, sonrió y añadió—: Lo extraño es que, por lo visto, sólo le vienen por la mañana.

Isabella lo comprendió enseguida.

—Mamá… ¿está embarazada? ¡Santo Dios!

Su padre sonrió.

—Sí, y me ha asegurado que esta vez es un niño. Dice que sólo una versión en miniatura de mí podría causarle tantos problemas. Me temo que no estaba en condiciones de soportar el viaje. Kate se ha quedado con ella.

Las chicas se pusieron a charlar mientras el duque se acercaba a Edward.

—Habríamos llegado ayer, Masen, pero hemos tenido que hacer una parada. —Sonrió—. El pobre dijo que su mujer le cortaría la cabeza si no iba a verla a ella primero.

Edward simplemente miró al duque.

—¿Emmett Anthony?

—Sí hijo, tu tío ya está en casa.

—¡Oh, Edward! —Isabella lo abrazó con fuerza—. Por fin ha terminado.

Había sido un año muy largo.

Después de que el grupo de los Masen llevara al príncipe hasta tierra firme, Emmett Anthony había enviado a su sobrino Emmett de regreso a la isla mientras Jasper y él se quedaban junto a su alteza. Durante quince días, se habían escondido en los Highlands. En varias ocasiones estuvieron a punto de ser capturados, y en una de esas ocasiones así habría sido de no ser por el heroico gesto de Jasper Withlock.

Un día, mientras estaban escondidos en una cueva cerca de Glenmoriston, se vieron rodeados por las tropas del rey. El príncipe no veía escapatoria. Todo había terminado…

O eso parecía.

Jasper, que era de apariencia y constitución similar al príncipe, no se lo pensó dos veces. Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la cueva, llevándose con él la atención de los soldados. No podía escapar, y uno de los soldados le disparó. Cuando los ingleses le rodearon, consiguió decir: «Por desgracia, habéis matado a vuestro príncipe».

Los soldados, que no estaban dispuestos a cargar con el cuerpo del hombre hasta el cuartel de Cumberland en el fuerte Augustus, simplemente le cortaron la cabeza como prueba para cobrar la recompensa prometida.

La rápida reacción de Jasper salvó la vida del príncipe.

El general del rey Hanover no descubrió la verdad hasta varias semanas después y supo que había hecho el ridículo y había permitido que el auténtico príncipe huyera a Francia.

Edward se quedó destrozado. Fue Esme quien acudió a él y lo tomó de las manos.

»—Ya sabía que esto pasaría —le dijo, recordando la visión que había tenido ese día en el río—. Estaba preparada. Mi hijo ha muerto con honor y coraje en el sentido más auténtico de la palabra. Ha cambiado el curso de la historia. Recuérdalo así, Edward. Explícale su historia a tus hijos y a tus nietos, pero no lamentes su muerte.

Una semana después de la muerte de Jasper, los ingleses capturaron a Emmett Anthony. Lo subieron al Furnace, bajo el mando del censurable capitán Call, lo llevaron a Londres y lo encerraron en la Torre.

El duque de Dwyer había tardado más de un año en conseguir su perdón. Cuando salía del juzgado, camino de Skye, el juez le preguntó qué haría si el príncipe Estuardo volviera a estar en su poder, a lo que Emmett Anthony sin dudar respondió: «Haría con él lo que usted está haciendo hoy conmigo: enviarlo de vuelta a su país».

—Le agradezco los esfuerzos por garantizar el perdón de mi tío —dijo Edward al duque—. De no ser por usted, seguramente lo habrían colgado.

Dos noches después, el salón principal de Cullen estaba lleno de velas, música de violines y gritos de alegría mientras acogía una gran celebración, una de las que no veía desde el siglo anterior.

En la mesa alargada que estaba en el centro, Edward e Isabella estaban sentados con su hijo Jasper, que había nacido hacía menos de un mes. A su lado estaba Esme, que había aceptado instalarse en el castillo para ayudar a Isabella con el pequeño. Miraban, entre risas y gritos, cómo Emmett Anthony y su mujer bailaban dando brincos mientras Caius de Hale daba palmas al ritmo de la música. El padre y las tres hermanas de Isabella estaban comiendo haggis y bebiendo whisky; incluso la pequeña Irina lo probó, aunque dijo que le parecía asqueroso y puso una cara extraña.

Sin embargo, en la reunión faltaba alguien. Enseguida apareció entre las sombras, acompañado.

—Emmett, nos estábamos preguntando dónde te habías escondido —dijo Edward.

—Siento mucho llegar tarde. Espero que no te importe que haya traído una invitada.

Una joven pelirroja estaba a su lado, mirando a Edward con cautela desde detrás del hombro de su hermano.

—¿Victoria?

En ese instante intervino Isabella, que respondió a la pregunta que su marido tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Emmett y yo hemos ofrecido a Victoria que se quede en la granja, Edward.

Edward la miró, incrédulo ante la idea de que su mujer y su antigua prometida estuvieran bajo el mismo techo.

—Sí —añadió Emmett—. Es que Vicky está demasiado lejos para planear una boda.

—¿Boda? —Edward desvió la mirada desde su mujer hasta su hermano—. ¿Tú?

Emmett ni siquiera tuvo que responder. Miró a Victoria y su mirada se llenó de emoción.

—Se lo he pedido y Victoria ha aceptado convertirse en mi esposa.

Isabella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido.

—No estaba seguro de cómo te lo tomarías, así que acudió a mí primero para preguntarme qué me parecía que pidiera la mano de Victoria. Le dije que me parecía maravilloso.

Edward abrazó a su mujer y le dio vueltas en el aire hasta que Isabella se rió a carcajadas.

No podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les halla gustado! **

**La historia se llama Juego de Apariencias y la autora es Jeclyn Reding. **

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron la adaptación! **

**G****racias también a los/las que leen todas mis adaptaciones, me hace muy feliz ver sus reviews en cada una de ellas! **

**Y principalmente muchísimas gracias por todo el cariño! **

**Estaré fuera de fanfiction hasta octubre pero mientras tanto p****ueden encontrarme en Facebook como Elizabella Cbw y mandarme mensajes o lo que quieran. **

**Voy a extrañarlos! Besos! Y muchas gracias por todo!**


End file.
